Samurai Life of Spike
by SilentShadow15
Summary: 8 years ago Spike disappeared with no trace but now Spike is back new and improved, Spike's friends and family wondered what had happened to Spike, secrets will unveil truths brought to the light. then another secret has them wondering where did this ferocious warrior come from, did it follow Spike home or does Spike have a darker secret. Human.(rated M to be safe but mostly T)
1. Chapter 1 Spike's resurface

This is a Spike and Applejack story

other ships

Discord x Fluttershy

Capper x Rarity

Cheese Sandwich x Pinkie Pie

Soarin x Rainbow Dash

Flash Sentry x Twilight Sparkle

Thorax x Silver Spoon

Pharynx x Tempest Shadow

* * *

In the City of Canterlot, was fairly vast but the only place bigger than Canterlot was Manehatten which was 3 hour drive away.

In a 2 story house, two adults in their late 30's, one was a male with blue skin and blue button up and blue pants neat style blue hair and gold eyes, the other was a female with a really light gray skin with pinkish red skirt and white blouse and had  
white and purple hair and blue eyes.

They were Twilight Velvet and Night Light

the female was looking at a picture with teary eyes, it was a picture of a boy of 7 years, with neat color green hair some were stuck up in spikes had purple skin and green eyes, with purple pants and green shirt and white snickers, this was Spike their  
adopted son, his real parents died when he was a baby and was brought by Spike's uncle, when Spike was 7 the two left on a trip with his uncle with some of his friends on a boat but their ship went down in the ocean, the two were never heard from,  
until now.

"Oh Spike you were too young to die at a young age" Twilight Velvet said brushing her tears away, Spike's death didn't just effect his parents it also effect his big sister and their older brother and their friends.

But then the phone rang Twilight Velvet dried her tears and calmed herself down and answered.

"Hello?" Twilight Velvet answered

 _"Hello"_ said a familiar but a bit deeper and oldervoice she hadn't heard in years making her eyes widened.

"Who is this?" Velvet asked.

 _"Mom it's me"_ Spike told her.

"Right" Velvet said in skeptically.

 _"I was left on your door step by my Uncle Scorpan, where you took me in your home and raised me when I was 7 i was with my uncle on the ocean when the boat went down"_ Spike said making her shoot up from the couch on her feet.

"Spike your alive" she cried with joy, her husband came charging in 2 seconds hearing that.

 _"Yes I am, I'm coming home"_ Spike told her.

"Where do we meet you?" Night Light spoke taking the phone.

 _"Oh hi dad, I'm flying in from Japony and why the boat ended up that far, I have no clue"_ Spike told him.

"See you at the Airport Spikey" Twilight Velvet said as she hung the phone up and called the school.

* * *

at Canterlot high school

two groups were walking

The groups were talking when the school's intercom went off

"Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Tempest Shadow come to my office" Principle Celestia's voice said.

Twilight Sparkle had dark blue hair with pink strips down to her mid back, she had purple skin and violet eyes a purple skirt with a star on it the side and a light blue blouse,

Rainbow Dash had rainbow colored hair and light blue skin with dark red eyes, she had a blue vest with a white shirt under it with a rainbow lightning bolt and red and white skirt with black leggings to her knees and blue boots and rainbow socks, Rarity  
had white skin and sapphire blue eyes and curly stylish purple hair and a light purple skirt with diamonds on the sides light blue fleecy shirt fuzzy purple boots.

Pinkie Pie and light pink skin and dark pink puffy curly hair and pale blue eyes, had a pink skirt and white shirt with purple lining with balloons on it and blue boots, Fluttershy had buttercream skin and blue green eyes and light pink hair, with a light  
green dress with butterfly's on the hips and white shirt and light green boots.

Applejack had light orange skin and green eyes, a white button up shirt with green on the shoulders, straw color blond hair down to her mid back tied with red ribbons on the end and stetson cowboy hat a denim skirt and cowboy boots with apples on the  
shins, pale freckles on her cheeks. Tempest Shadow had dark red skin and moderate rose colored hair some of it was sticking up and opal eyes and a scar down her left eye, black skirt with silver buttons on the bottom and black boots and a dark gray  
blouse and gray vest.

"What did you girls do?" Flash Sentry asked.

"We didn't do nothing" Applejack replied she said in her southern accent.

"Well good luck" another boy chuckled as they started to walk off

"also Discord, Flash Sentry, Soarin, Cheese Sandwich, Capper, Thorax and Pharynx to my office" the Principle's voice came back on make them do a double take, Discord had dark gray hair, gray skin red eyes and yellow instead of white, bushy white eye brows  
and red vest with a yellow shirt and red pants and a brown and green shoe on each foot. Flash Sentry had light orange skin spiky blue hair and blue eyes and a black jacket over a white which had a yellow thunder bolt and blue pants and shoes.

Soarin had wild navy blue hair light cyan skin and light green eyes, blue sports jacket blue jeans and white tennis shoes, Cheese Sandwich had mustard colored skin and chocolate hair just as curling and bouncy as Pinkie Pie's, green eyes green shirt had  
a pin of a cheese sandwich brown pants and shoes.

Capper had orange skin light red jacket and light red pants with brown skin and cat green eyes, had violet hair. Thorax had gray skin and blue eyes and dark gray hair some stuck curves upwards like spikes, he had dark pants and gray shirt with a black  
jacket and gray shoes, Pharynx had purple eyes and red hair like Thorax's, he also had the same look accept he had a purple shirt under his jacket, even had the same skin color just taller.

"That was karma" Twilight smirked as the two groups went into the office.

"I been here once not doing it again" Rainbow Dash said.

"Actually I lost count how many times you got sent to the office" Capper spoke.

"Your one to talk, both you and Discord and Cheese have gotten yourselves here more than me combined" Rainbow shot back with a smirk.

"Whatever it was we didn't do it" Discord said.

"You mean it wasn't you or Cheese that put a whoopee cushion on Cranky's chair" Celestia asked, the two just scratched their heads with a sheepish grin.

"Twilight your mother called and she wants you and your friends to come over to the house as soon schools out" the Principle said.

"Okay but did she say what?" Twilight asked.

"no but she seemed hysterical about something" Celestia told her.

"Alright we will ma'am" Twilight answered.

* * *

As soon their last period ended the groups went to Twilights house, seeing a antsy looking Twilight Velvet and Night Light.

"Mom dad what is it?" Twilight said worried "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No not at all" Velvet replied "Someone called here when you were at school" she told them.

"Who" they all said.

"It was Spike" Night Light told them making them all gasp with shock.

"Twilight your brother is still alive" Velvet said with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Twilight and the other's were stunned speechless with shock and surprise, Twilight's mother just revealed someone had called and she said it was someone they thought was dead for 8 years.

"Mom are you sure it wasn't someone pulling a prank?" Twilight asked.

"i'm certain that voice was Spike's" Velvet told her.

"are you saying our pal Spike is still alive" Discord spoke.

"I was skeptic to but then Spike told his story he was left on our door stop and up to the time the boat went down in the ocean" Velvet told him.

"did he say where he was" Thorax asked.

"shockingly he said he was flying in from Japony" Night Light told Thorax.

"How in gods earth did he end up all the way there?" Tempest Shadow asked.

"Even Spike does not know" Velvet told her "and I called the school so we could all meet him, I already told Shining Armor" she said, seconds later after she said that the all left in a hurry in their cars and left to the Airport.

"It was actually funny about that, I heard Shining faint when he was on the phone" Night Light chuckled.

* * *

The groups had arrived at the airport, they were waiting for the Japony flight, minutes later four more had arrived, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Shining Armor, Button Mash, Rumble and Pipsqueak who was no longer short but he came up to their chins thanks to his growth spurt.

Then the intercom went off "Flight 29 Japony One Niner has landed" a males voice said, the group looked up at the elevators where the flights to Japony gate is. Then the doors opened revealing a blinding sunlight since the walk way had glass and both sides and many people walked out but no Spike.

"I swear if some prank'ed called I'm getting a baseball bat" Pharynx glowered, then everyone talked to the other if it was possible someone could have done that, from all the way from Japony.

"and if it is Spike, it has been 8 years he may not look the same" Rumble spoke.

"Just look for someone with Purple skin like Twilight's and green spiky hair" Night Light said. Then Button Mash saw something walking through the doors and his eyes widened with shock.

"uh guys?" Button spoke.

"What is it Button?" they all asked, then lifted a shaky hand.

"Are you okay you look like you saw a ghost?" Sweetie Belle asked her boy friend actually they all had boy friends and girlfriends, except Applejack.

"He lives" he pointed with a finger at the doors, they all turned and gasped.

"Holy Balls" Discord gasped getting kicked in the shin by Fluttershy from the crass word "That can't be him" he gaped

through the doors was a 16 year old boy, with green neat hair some of it in spikes and purple skin like Twilight's, that teen was Spike.

Their breaths were stolen with shock not and not because he was alive but they way he looked, he was tall as Applejack who was 3 inches taller than the other teens and almost reached Shining Armor's chin and he was very well built, sure all the teens all had athletic builds except Button was still lanky but toned Spike looked like a Triathlete. his legs were toned and chiseled could be seen through his black jeans with a purple belt on his waist with a dark purple shirtsleeve shirt with a green fire ball on the front, the shirt was tucked in so they could see the edges of his abs and his chest was pressed against the fabric, his arms and shoulders traps were pressed against the black leather jacket, he was wearing a silver necklace shaped like a dragon's head attached to a woven strand around his neck stopped in the middle of his chest. on his feet he was wearing black wolverine boots he was carrying a duffel bag and had a snow board case in his hand, he swung his duffel over gracefully put the strap of his duffel bag on the opposite shoulder so it was diagonally across his body.

The group was stunned, Applejack looked up as the last and suddenly had Thunderstruck thoughts as the glow of the sun light basked him in her perspective she heard imagining clunking of spurs as he walked to the escalator, as Thunderstruck music played.

His face was just as round as theirs, he had a faint scar like Tempest but Spike's was on his right when he turned to look at a couple of girls one his age and one older gave him dreamy looks passing by, the scar started on the lower part of his temple down to the edge of his chin but had green eyes that matched his hair.

Spike looked and smiled as he saw His family and friends, then stepped on to the elevator as it took him down and he ran up and hugged his mom and dad tightly as they did with tears of happiness, then his big sister and brother joined in.

"Spike your alive!" they cried.

"The world can't keep me down forever" Spike smiled, then they broke apart and Spike turned to his friends.

"Spike?" Rumble said still gaping.

"In The Flesh" Spike smirked, then one by one the guys gave him the bro hug and the girls each hugged him warmly.

"What happened where were you how are you so big and tall?" Cheese Sandwich babbled.

"Easy easy" Spike chuckled.

"But seriously Spike how are you still alive not that were not thrilled and relieved" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I was just as surprised to after the ship went down" Spike smirked.

"Is Scorpan-" Velvet started Spike just shook his head sadly.

"No I was only one who made it" Spike sighed.

"I'm sorry Spike he was the last on your side of the family" Velvet hugged him gently.

"no your family, I'm just glad to be back in it" Spike said.

"we are to" Spike's family said.

"I will say this you are one tough guy to make it back after 8 years" Rainbow punched his shoulder playfully.

"So what was Japony like?" Twilight asked.

"very beautiful and colorful, food there is good and people there are fairly pleasant" Spike smirked.

"Thats a cool necklace" Rarity said.

"Thanks a little souvenir" Spike smirked "So how about we get some lunch and talk?" he said.

"I'm game for alittle grub" Applejack spoke.

"Some eats and a story" Cheese Sandwich said.

"Then it's settled" Spike smirked "Lets go" he said, then he took out his old wallet which was wrinkled from the ocean and ruined.

"But lets go to the mall for some new clothes and phone and a wallet" Velvet said looking at his ruined wallet.

"Yeah I barely had enough money to pay for a ticket from Japony" Spike chuckled "they could barely see my picture but luckily I paid in cash so they didn't care not that I would cause trouble" he said.

"Well lets move out" Pinkie Pie skipping out, Then Spike noticed some of his friends holding hands with his other friends making him smirk.

"So you guys are seeing someone" Spike smirked.

"What are you talking about" they said all at once.

"Come on when we were growing up you had quite the attraction for the other" Spike said "I was just wondering when you guys and girls were going to step forward" he said.

"Yes we are dating and we have girlfriends" Flash Sentry smirked.

"all except Applejack over here" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Thanks for saying that" the farm girl gritted.

"Can't see why she is a nice and wonderful girl" Spike said before covering his mouth at his slip, making them stop and look at him.

"Aww thats so sweet" Cheese Sandwich giggled.

"Maybe your should date her" Rainbow Dash snickered.

"Uh, I just got here so I don't want to go that fast, at least not yet" Spike said.

"Don't take too long, before she is snatched" Capper said.

Then Rarity whispered in his ear _"I don't think she will date after what happened with Trenderhoof darling"_ she said, but Spike was close to them so he could hear but left it alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Catching Up

Spike, Twilight and their parents and friends were in the mall shopping, Spike was looking through the clothes department, he picked out some outfits 3 purple longsleeve muscle shirts 3 black muscle shirts, three pairs of dark blue jeans and two pairs  
of black jeans, he also picked out three purple flannel shirts, a pair of black and gray Merrell's, the bottoms were black and the top and laces were gray. He also bought several pairs of Underwear and socks, 3 pairs were black Adida's briefs with  
purple stitching and the 2 was purple with dragons on it the last two pairs were black with green fire on them and just gray socks.

Since Spike's parents had put money into his account he purchased them on his own, Shining had help him get a new phone and wallet. Night Light took Spike to get his picture taken to put in his new wallet, they returned to the mall 1 few minutes later  
after Spike and his dad brought his stuff to his old room, he had dark purple quilt sheets with a black bedding with green fire balls over it and the bad was big enough for his frame and body to fit in, Spike hung his shirts up and put his shoes on  
the shelves and folded his pants and put them on another shelf.

He shut his closet and Spike and Night Light returned back to the mall.

"Oh and Spike you may want to buy gym clothes" Flash Sentry said.

"Actually I was wondering about that, since I haven't been to school since I was 7 does that mean I'm excluded" Spike asked.

"Nice try" Twilight Velvet smirked but firmly.

"Actually Mrs. Sparkle he has a point, he may can't handle the school work" Fluttershy said.

"Twilight show your brother when we get home and see where he is, if has trouble we will talk about it later" Night Light said to her daughter.

"Well I'm starving" Spike said.

"So am I lets hit the food court" Thorax agreed.

"So the group went to the food court and Spike saw different eatery, he looked and saw from Chinese and Japonese so he went over there and ordered a rather large platter. the sat at a table and ate, Spike was half way through it when the other group came  
back.

"Jeez Spike you weren't kidding, you ate that whole plate in just 10 minutes" Shining shook his head with a amused smirk.

"My appetite increase when I was in Japony I can eat two more plates like this" Spike said.

"your appetite is Like Applejack and Applebloom, they eat alot to" Pharynx said coming up hearing that. So the groups ordered and sat down and ate. Spike finished his, then he got up and walked to another station.

"Jeez he ate that whole plate and he still is hungry" Flash Sentry gaped, the second group looked at the plate and their eyes widened the plate was the size of the side of a folder and the only thing left was a noodle and sauce.

"Holly shit" Rainbow Dash gaped.

"And he is still hungry" Capper said with a wide mouth, then their eyes widened when Spike came back with a large Rodeo burger and curly fries and sat back in his spat and ate with huge bites like he was still starving, he was just half way through when  
he put the rest of his fries between a bun and burger and with crunching sound of the crispy fries he finished the burger and drank his water down.

"Oh full" Spike smirked and looked at the others staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths "You might want to close your mouths you'll catch flies" he smirked.

"If you ate like that in Japony how are you not 300 pounds right now?" Thorax asked poking his stomach with a finger since he was sitting next to him.

"Ooh I found ways there to keep me fit and in shape" Spike said with a small smile. soon the group went back to eating and they threw their garbage out and sat back down.

"So Spike what happened in Japony?" Twilight asked.

"Alot" Spike said as he was thinking obviously had alot of thoughts going the through his head.

"Well explain from what happened after the ship capsized" Discord said.

"Like I said there was a bad storm that came out of nowhere that stirred up massive waves and harsh winds, then the winds broke down the metal posts of the boat"

"But the posts were made of metal" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"if there is enough wind and it doesn't matter what the posts were made of, they were blown off and we couldn't really steer, then the waves kept on pounding it making it shake, then we went through some massive waves that started to break things off  
and one swept over the boat and puff, that boat sank broken from the storms fury, I didn't know what happened all I remember was waking up on the shore of Japony, where I was found by two kind but scary guys and they brought me off the wreckage I  
was floating on and brought me into their home" Spike explained.

"When I woke up I was confused and scared in a place filled with other kind but scary guys and girls, then a older guy and a women came up to me and knelt infront and asked my name" Spike continued.

"What did you say?" Shining asked.

"I just sat there looking at them and tried to think about my name but I couldn't" Spike said.

"You were scared that much you couldn't remember" Tempest Shadow asked.

"No I couldn't remember because when the ship was taking down by the waves" Spike said then chuckled humorlessly "You'll love this turns out when I fell off I hit my head and when I woke up I had-" he started.

"Amnesia" Twilight said with wide eyes, they all were shocked he was 7 years old and he lost his memories "You forgot about us and our friends?" Flesh asked.

"Worse actually I couldn't remember my own name or who I was" Spike said "good news I got it back after a week of walking around and laying there with a blank state, when I was walking and I as a child I forget to look where I was going and I got struck  
in the head by some guy carrying timber bad news was I was stuck with no way to go back and they saw I was lost so the man and women offered me into their home and seeing how I didn't have a choice I said yes" he said.

"Then for 8 years I was in their home till I decided to come back here because I could now take care of myself" Spike finished "I mean I made it back here on my own with no problems" he smirked.

"Wow that was quite the tale" Soarin said with surprise.

"Not an interesting one" Spike smirked lightly.

"Are you kidding you somehow rose from the dead and made it back" Button Mash said "That was awesome" he said.

"I was wasn't dead, just lost" Spike replied.

* * *

Then after the groups parted ways and went home, Twilight Sparkle sat down with Spike and showed him the school work, Spike looked at the problems Twilight made for Spike. Spike looked through them and readied them, then carefully did them when he was  
done he gave them to her.

"Hmm really good, this all adds up to an A very good" Twilight smiled.

"Pfft still nowhere to the smarts, of a ms A+ average sitting infront of me" Spike smirked.

"Hey Mom Spike can go to school" Twilight called.

"Thats great" Twilight Velvet replied "I'll take Spike to get school supplies" she said.

"great" Spike said sarcastically.

"ah Spike school isn't that bad, sure there is bullies and thuggish jocks but Canterlot High is a good school" Twilight patted his shoulder.

"Bullies and jocks don't concern me, it's the looks I might get when they see I'm alive they will think of me as a ghost" Spike replied "Guess I'll just ignore it" he said.

"Pretty much the only thing you can do" Twilight said to him "and if it makes you feel better the others made it, you maybe a year younger than my friends and your friends" she said.

"Accept Thorax, Button, Rumble and their lover's" Spike said "I'm definitely not the youngest or far behind you and the others" he said.

"yeah we are just a head of you by an age" Twilight smirked

"that is 17 right?" Spike asked.

"which you'll turn on your Birthday" Twilight said, then Spike's dad came in the room.

"that will not stop my son to go pick up a hot girl like your momma" Night Light smirked.

"What was that hon?" Twilight Velvet said up stairs.

"nothing honey just saying how you still look young and hot as the day I met you" Night Light replied.

"awe that is so sweet" Twilight Velvet said coming down the stairs.

later true to her word Spike's mom took him for school surprise, it was 9 pm when they came back home and Spike brushed his teeth and crashed down on his bad, he looked at it.

"This will take a bit to get use to soft bad" Spike smirked a bit then his mom came in and tucked him in and kissed his forehead and walked out saying goodnight.

"and Spike?" Velvet said.

"Yeah" Spike replied.

"It is nice your back in our lives" Velvet smiled.

"I'm glad to be back" Spike said "Good night mom Love you" he said.

"Love you to son" his mom replied before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4 First day of school

Spike's alarm went off and he turned it off, then took a shower and put on some clean clothes he brought in. He put on some dark blue jeans, Spike looked in the mirror and for a moment it was him but then with a flash of lightning it revealed something  
/else and went back to his normal image and he put a dark purple muscle shirt on, it wasn't too tight but still could see his muscles easily, then he walked out down stairs and ate some breakfast of eggs and bacon.

Then he put his school stuff in his school bag and left it by the front door with his leather jacket, then Twilight came down dressed for school to. Spike's parents actually put alot of his school books in his locker and a Locker close to Thorax's

"morning Twilight" Spike smiled.

"good morning bro" Twilight smirked "Oh we forgot to tell you there is a fair after school" she said "And it would be good to talk to involved with more people" she said.

"you would probably push me there if I said no" Spike smirked.

"you know me too well" Twilight smirked back, then someone honked.

"That's Flash he's giving us a ride" Twilight said.

"Actually I got Spike a ride of his own when I was his age" Night Light smiled wildly.

"Do not tell me you bought my baby a motorcycle" Twilight Velvet glared coming down the stairs, Then Spike's dad handed the keys to Spike and his license with his face on it.

"Well tactically I didn't I gave him my old one that I had many years ago" Night Light corrected "I kept it new and shiny" he said

The two siblings walked out, Spike eyes widened and Twilight Sparkle eyes widened, on the Driveway was a black 750 street Harley with green stripes on the edges to the seats ends.

"Sick" Spike grinned he put on his jacket and zipped it up putting his school bag on his back and put on his helmet and put the visor down over his eyes and straddled it and put the kickstand up and turned on the powerful engine and revved it up a few  
/times loud as he could.

"keep it down Spike you'll wake up the whole neighborhood" Twilight warned him, she knew their friends leaved really close in their neighborhood and they were already up for school but there were still others still asleep.

"Sorry couldn't help it" Spike chuckled.

he backed up with his feet then put in forward.

Twilight got in with Flash Sentry and he drove off with Spike driving behind them like he always rid a motorcycle.

"Hmm he has great balance and able to drive a motorcycle like a pro" Night Light smirked "Maybe he got that from me" he smirked proudly, he turned and gulped as his wife was glowering at him.

"What? I won't fit on it" Night Light grinned nervously.

"Still should've told me" Velvet frowned.

"If I had told you would've freaked" Spike's dad said to his wife.

"Still I know he's changed I can see it and feel it around him but I still worry for him" Velvet told him.

"So do I but he can take care of himself" Night Light said as he hugged his wife lovingly.

* * *

The groups arrived everyone they had their own cars

Rainbow Dash had a light blue crotchrocket, Soaring had a Ducati dark blue with black racing stripes. Thorax had drove up with Pharynx driving with Tempest in the passenger seat in a black Charger, Discord had drove with Fluttershy in a gray Camaro with  
/red seats, the rest were dropped off by their parents and they were waiting for Flesh, Twilight and Spike to arrive, then Flash and Twilight arrived but no Spike.

"I guess Spike is not coming to school" Applejack said sadly for some reason.

"Hey Flash, did Spike decide not to come to school?" Button Mash asked.

"Actually he's right behind us" Flash smirked just as a rumble of a motorcycle was heard, they looked and gawked at a 750 street Harley pulling in the parking lot and on it was Spike himself

"Lucky bastard" Rumble smirked with a snort, then he parked in a spot in next to Soarin's parking spot and took his helmet and fixed his hair in the mirror and hung his helmet on the handle bars and put his stand down and turned it off taking the keys  
/out and put in his pocket.

"Always with the entrance you haven't changed some things" Capper noted with a smirk.

"Some things don't change" Spike said, then the groups went in the school and revealed alot of different color students boys and girls, Spike looked at the population of people and he remembered the size of the school, which was fairly big.

He took a deep breath and started to walk through the school with the others, they led Spike to office, where Spike met three adults head of the school, one was Celestia, the second was Luna Principle and Vice Principle of the school and the assistant  
/Principle Chrysalis.

they stood up straight with shock at a boy that was once deceased, Spike Twilight's younger brother "your still alive?" they asked with surprise.

"Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated" Spike replied with a mysterious smirk.

"Ooh nice comic and movie phrase" Button said in his game built state.

"Your not really here are you?" Chrysalis tossed a small bouncy ball at him, which Spike caught in his hands.

"No I'm the ghost of Spike coming to haunt you of course it's me" Spike said.

"Yeah that is Spike alright" Discord said "no one can match his sarcasm" he smirked.

"I'm here for my schedule please" Spike said.

"Oh of course here it is and here's your combination to your locker" Celestia said handing it to him and Spike walked out.

he looked at his schedule "He's in most of all our classes" Discord said.

"Well he couldn't be in Thorax's and our other younger friends class he is too smart for that" Twilight told him.

"But we all have the same lunch" Rumble said.

"Well Ya'll lets get to class before were late" Applejack told them.

"You know you guys and girls didn't have to wait for me" Spike said.

"Right as soon as our backs are turned you would be bolting out of the school" Twilight frowned with smirk.

"If I did want to do that, I would've done it when I walk through the door" Spike told her as they went to class. The groups entered the first class history.

"Hey Spike sit next to me'h" Applejack said.

"Will you be okay with that?" Spike smirked "It's kind of close wouldn't want to invade your space" he said.

"I'm sure and Don't worry, I don't bite" Applejack assured him with a smirk, Spike shrugged his shoulder and placed his book and journal on the desk next to Applejack's which was almost in the back.

"I see the reason why tall people sit here so short people can see the board" Spike smirked.

"Yup" Applejack smirked "And Spike it is really good to have yew in our lifes again, in mine" she said with a light blush.

Then the history teacher came in he had light black hair and light green eyes and gray skin "Good morning class" he spoke nicely.

"Morning Mr. Sombra" the replied.

"and I see we have a new student" Sombra smirked looking at his attendance "Twilight's brother Spike" he said.

"Present" Spike said raising his hand, soon the day went on and Spike got through his classes better than he thought he would, now it was lunch and it had really good food, thanks for the Apple family's grand mother Granny Smith.

"Hello Granny Smith good to see you again" Spike smirked as her ember eyes widened with shock.

"If I had a quarter every time I saw that look, I would've an Ipod to listen to music" Spike smirked.

"Why my eyes reveal the boy I once knew growing up with my grand kids" Granny Smith smiled, then put some food on his tray.

The groups sat at a table Spike was sitting infront of Thorax, a few minutes later Spike noticed Thorax looking a someone with a flush look and Spike looked back and saw Thorax looking at a silver hair girl in a with light gray skin and glasses and violet  
/eyes, he smirked and looked back at Thorax.

"Who's that?" Spike smirked.

"Silver Spoon" Thorax stuttered.

"are you two going out?" Spike asked.

"Would but she wouldn't be interested in me" Thorax said "she hangs out with that Diamond Tiara bully and Queen B" he said.

"You know if she's away from the bully you speak of, I bet she would look your way" Spike told him, Then Pip glared at someone Spike looked and saw a teen his older friends age with blond hair and dark brown skin.

"Is that one of the jocks Twilight warned me about?" Spike said looking at the teen as he was going past their table as the other glared at him but Applejack looked livid

"Yeah oh a year ago before i had my growthspurt, he shoved me in the washer in my house" Pip said.

Spike looked at Pipsqueak "What was that jerk doing at your house?" he asked with a bit of volume.

"He's my sister's boyfriend" Pip groaned pointing a finger at two tables away he started smooching with a girl most be Pip's sister.

"gross" Spike gagged "wow, I'm extremely disappointed in your sister" he said with small glare, then the teen looked while kissing seeing he was being watched.

"Your looking" Pipsqueak spoke.

"Don't make eye contact he is very temperamental" Thorax warned "and your still looking" he said seeing Spike wasn't inverting his eyes.

"I'll look at him" Spike said.

"Stop it stop it stop it" Button Mash said, then the teen walked behind Thorax and Pip.

"Hey twinkle toes if you didn't have this many people with you, I would've taped you upside down on the wall" the teen said then bounced the basket ball the side of Thorax's head, before Pharynx or anyone could say or do anything Spike beat them all to  
/it, Spike glared and slowly and menacingly stood up meet the teen eye to eye.

"You dumb punk, you don't talk to my friends like that" Spike told him with strength in his voice and glared at him with a deadly serious gaze.

"Oh ho hoe" the teen chuckled humorlessly, then banged the ball hard on the table making it rattle trying to intimidate him but Spike didn't even flinch or blink.

"What are you going to do about it?" the jock demanded.

"What am I going to do?" Spike said as he stepped standing 4 feet from the teen "First I'm telling once nicely, apologize" he said, the teen just chuckled looking around at the now quiet lunch room looking at the two then he toss the ball at Spike's face  
/fast "catch" he sneered, Spike's arm and hand snapped up quick as a whip and caught the ball in his palm and looked at the ball and looked at him with a smirk.

His friends were awed how fast his hand moved "Whoa nice reflexes" Rumble said.

"Give me my ball back bi-" the teen gritted.

"uh uh uh" Spike cut in "there's girls around but here's your ball" he said then bounced the ball on the floor at an angle hitting the teen in the groin making him double over but not anywhere near they were all expecting and the ball came back to Spike's  
/hands, then looked at the teen.

"I feel sorry for you" Spike smirked "I really do" he said.

"You don't know me" the teen replied.

"Oh I do all too well" Spike said, then he slightly tossed the ball up and caught it and walked around the teen "your the man Captain of the basketball team" he said "Dates pretty girls and high school is your place" he said.

then walked away "But folks Um" Spike said.

"Trenderhoof" Applejack gritted her teeth glaring at the teen.

"Trenderhoof's a bully" Spike said "you all seem to think he struts around the school you believe to think he's a douche bag" he spoke causing snickers "Sorry if a offended anyone in here" he said "but the guy is more difficult to read than that" he said  
/looking at the tean.

"You see on my travel I seen alot of things and was told and reminded why people act like the way the do" Spike said "And that also helps me know about bullies and punks like him" he told them.

"he stands to be a bully for one of three reasons" Spike he said spinning the ball in his pointer finger "One: underneath that bravado there is insecure girl banging on the door to be let out" he counted making the people and his friends chuckle quietly  
/even Applejack was starting to smirk.

"Two:" Spike spoke spinning it on his middle finger "like a caveman his brain is underdeveloped so he lacks self control and acts out aggressively and irrationally" he said, the chuckles got louder "and three:" he said spinning it on his ring finger then  
/he smirked slightly "for those who have young ears or sensitive ears cover them" he paused.

"Trenderhoof has a small wiener, as you saw he didn't really budge after being hit down there" Spike said making everyone say "OOOOOOOOO" the people laughed, then he bounced the ball on the floor and dribbled up to Trenderhoof faking a throw making the  
/bully cover up and flinch.

"Don't hurt your self, now leave my friends alone or I might do something that will make you regret it" Spike glared, the bully hurried out defeated and humiliated, then his friends clapped with applause and clapped his back.

"Oh man you totally knocked that guy down a peg" Discord cheered.

"But did you have to mention someone's genitals?, that didn't need to be said when were eating lunch" Twilight said.

"Oh come on, it was actually funny" Cheese Sandwich chuckled.

"I didn't say that to be funny, just teaching him a lesson" Spike replied "and why did you think I said cover your ears if they were sensitive" he raised a brow.

"Why didn't you just punch him in the mouth?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"yeah I'm sure those things called arms aren't just for show" Thorax said poking his muscle through his jacket.

"That would be called starting a fight" Twilight scowled.

"and fighting should only be allowed when provoked" Spike agreed "I only fight when it is needed" he said, then Pip looked and his eyes widened.

"Like now?" Pip said pointing over Spike's shoulder, they looked and saw 13 basketball players plus Trenderhoof as the 13.

"great the crybaby got back up" Tempest rolled her eyes.

"Not surprised" Spike said, then they looked at Spike and started to walk over, then like Spike was programmed or something he stood up and could tell they want a fight or get forceful so he took his jacket off and laid it on his seat and stood in an  
/open space.

"Heard you insulted and humiliate our boy earlier" one gritted his teeth "I think there is something you need to say" he said.

"Okay I'm sorry I humiliated your teammate and I apologize to you and the others, but I'm not saying sorry to him" Spike told him.

"Then guess I'll make you" the teen gritted, Spike then shifted his foot slightly back and stood relaxed.

"You can either walk out or you can end up in the next periods in the nurses office" Spike warned them with an edge to his voice. The jock swung Spike ducked easily and stepped back smoothly, he then caught another swing stepped under the arm and twisted  
/the jocks arm behind his back and pushed him forward, then he stood in a fighting stance.

They moved at once so did Spike he dropped on the ground spun swept one off his feet and blocked a punch and twisted his arm to the side and rearkicked another in the ribs and then he turned and twisted the guys wrist sending him head over heels he slid  
/ducking under a swing and elbowed another in the stomach at the same time grabbed the arm and flipped the jock over his shoulder and grabbed a swing twisting the guys arm bent and up kneed him in the stomach and sidekicked another in the chest and  
/then stepped to the guys side low stood up and flipped him like a wagon wheel.

Then he jumped spun and rearkicked one in the stomach knocking him back and took another down with a spinning outside crescentkick to the head. He grabbed another swing and slammed an uppercut in his ribs and turned and with a jerk of his arms and shoulder  
/he flipped the guy on the ground. the ones were just flipped go back up

Spike then jumped high in the air over a tackle and dropped back on the ground and jumped forward and slammed two flying knees at two jocks chest at the same time, then dropped low and slammed a vertical fist to ones lower stomach then rose and slammed  
/a fist in his face plowing him over, then caught a punch by the wrist and roundhoused him in the ribs and turned and flipped the guy on the ground. Then he snapped around getting low dodging a fist and slammed punch in ones stomach knocking the jock  
/on his back 4 feet back and then got bear-hugged from the side, he elbowed the one behind him in the ribs and slammed a hammer in his groin loosing up the jocks grip and frontally kicked one with the sole of his foot in ones chest knocking him over  
/and grabbed the guys arm who still held on and stop to the side and used his momentum and bonked the guys head on the cafeteria post he was standing next to knocking him out.

The jocks were on the ground groaning in pain and Spike looking at them with a deadly stare, he counted 12.

"Hmm? one more" Spike said then felt his surroundings and felt someone behind him and the wind shift he tilted his head and a fistpassed hishead grabbing it by the wrist he elbowedTrenderhoof in the stomach and grabbed the jock

by the waist and turning picking the bully up and dropping him on the ground with him on top, then jerked grabbed an arm jerking him around so Trenderhoof's back was pressing against Spike's chest and wrapped his legs around his legs and put him in  
/a chokehold the teen struggled. that got some of Spike's friends moving off the table to intervene.

Trenderhoof started to stand then Spike hooked one of his legs with the jocks and took him down and sat up grabbed the leg in a leghold and jerked.

The jock tried to swing But Spike just deflected the feeble attempt with his arm and pressed a foot in the bully's stomach and leaned back put more pressure on the joint.

"You better stop" Spike told him firmly "I'm not playing I'll tear your knee right out of it's socket, you won't play basketball anytime soon" he hissed.

"Spike thats enough let him go" Twilight ordered, Pharynx and Soarin pulled him off the jock which was a bit of a struggle because of Spike's grip. Spike's friends were looking at Spike with shock he just smacked down a whole basketball team in 10 seconds,  
/Spike wasn't even breathing or sweating or tired.

Then the doors to the cafeteria banged open and revealing three certain Principles "What is going on here?" Celestia demanded. then a random boy pointed with a shaky finger at Spike.

"he just smacked the entire basketball team down" he said, the three looked and gasped at the injured boys and Trenderhoof.

"I warned them and tried to solve it peacefully, but they didn't listen" Spike replied "I didn't attack them first either" he said.

"My office now" Celestia said with a firm gaze "And someone get them help" she said Spike followed the three out with no worried or panic expression or tense just normal.

When they left.

"What was that?" Rumble asked.

"that was Spike kicking their asses" Scootaloo told her boyfriend.

* * *

Spike was in the Principle's office

"What happened?" Celestia said firmly.

"We were minding our own buisness when one of those jocks started it by banging Thorax's head with a basketball" Spike told her "I told him to apologize what anyone would say, so I just told him off gently to go away" "Then he came back with more to attack  
/me and I defended myself" he said "Thats what happen ask the over 30 witnesses who were watching" he told her.

"Alright I trust you, so I'll let it slide with a warning" Celestia smirked "you may go to your next class" she said as the bell rang.

"Thank you" Spike smiled and left the office.

Spike joined is friends in his next period's class, he sat down in a desk

"Where did you learn to fight like that" Soarin asked.

"where martial arts originated from" Spike replied.

"Japony" Twilight said.

"Yup" Spike nodded his head "Oh and for the record I was holding back the whole time" Spike told making them look at him with shock.

When the day ended Spike and Twilight arrived home, where Twilight Velvet had a stern look and Night Light had a proud gaze.

"So how was your first day?" Velvet asked.

"It was fine up to lunch" Spike replied.

"Principle Celestia called and said you got into a fight" Twilight Velvet said "On your first day of school"

"That is a bit of a exaggeration I simply defending myself" Spike told her.

"It's true mom, Spike tried to solve it peacefully but they didn't listen" Twilight said.

"I know Principle Celestia asked the students in the cafeteria and said the jocks were the one's who started it" Velvet said "but some of them had to go to the hospital" she said.

"I though you said you were holding back?" Twilight looked at Spike.

"I was" Spike replied.

"Never thought my son would come back an ass kicking machine" Night Light clapped his shoulder.

"Well you spend your time in Japony and study their culture you'll pick up on a few forms of Martial Arts" Spike told him.

"Well you two should get going to the fair" Twilight Velvet smiled.

"Okay we will" Twilight Sparkle replied "But first we need to change" she said as the the two went up and changed. Spike came down with fresh jeans and a purple flannel button up with a white T shirt underneath with the tow top buttons undone and he had  
/his leather jacket on and his wallet in his pants pocket.

Then Twilight came down and the two left for the fair

"Oh and Spike" Night Light called.

"Yeah" Spike turned.

"Make sure to go to the kissing booth first, thats what your old man did" Night Light said "Thats how when your mother and I started to date" he said with wink.

"Honey don't you be corrupting our child" Velvet scolded.

"Don't worry mom I'll stay away from the booth" Spike said before walking out.

"See?" Velvet said then walked away but then Spike looked back at his dad and winked.

"go get them" Night Light mouthed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fair and new couple

Spike and Twilight arrived to the fair which was in the back of the school booths were everywhere games food and dunk the teacher and a kissing booth.

the girls and I will be running some of the shifts for an hour or so" Twilight told her brother.

"I know, see you later" Spike said walking off, meeting with the boys.

"Hey you made it" they giving the other high fives.

Then a pretty girl named Lyra gave him a dreamy look just as Applejack and Applebloom arrived, for some reason it made the older sister's eye twitch "Come by the kissing booth some time I have the next shift" she said before skipping off.

"I think you little show of you dropping those jocks have giving a lot of admirers" Discord nudged his shoulder.

"Uh no thanks I haven't met the one for me and I'm not going to smack lips with a stranger" Spike replied. then the guys broke off and played games and ate some food, then hours later the fair was on it's last three hours.

"Oh man you should've seen Iron Will's face when you threw that ball a 100 miles an hour dead center at the target" Soarin chuckled.

"He maybe a loud when he yells like a drill Sargent but he can get people active in gym class" Spike said.

"I think he's going to talk you into playing sports" Thorax spoke.

"What Sports do you play guys?" Spike asked.

"football" Pharynx, Rumble and Discord said.

"Soccer" Flash Sentry, Soarin said.

"I don't really play sports but I play Golf as a hobby" Capper said, then Spike looked and saw Applejack at the kissing booth probably for the last hour looking bored.

"excuse me for a moment" Spike said taking the stairs to the booth.

"by all means get her" Cheese Sandwich smirked.

Spike walked on the booth and smiled at Applejack who smiled softly.

"hey sugarcube" Applejack smirked.

"Hello so why so bored?" Spike asked.

"other than the fact only 2 people came to the kissing booth since I been here" Applejack told him.

"Thats a shame, how much do you girls earn by doing this?" Spike said quietly.

"Well usually 12 dollars but the last hours are slow" Applejack said.

"how about a third?" spike asked.

"Well it would take the boredom away" Applejack said.

"But why would guys not want to smack lips with you" Spike said.

"Well guys went to smooch with a pretty gal with makeup not dirty bumpkin farm gal" Applejack said.

"that is Horsepucky, your naturally beautiful you don't have to hide behind make up or eyeshadow like most of the girls in school and someone one I know but won't mention names" he whispered that part.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Applejack said with blush.

I"Of course when we were kids you were beautiful and that hasn't changed except your more beautiful" Spike said.

"aw shucks" Applejack said waving her hat that was next to her at her face, then their friends had arrived as she put back down. Spike then got his wallet out and pulled out a dollar.

"yew were being serious?" Applejack said.

"Well yeah" Spike said "and don 't be worried about our friends watching us" he told her "Just pretend their not there" he said.

"Hey is that Halley's Comet?" Spike said pointing to the sky Applejack and her friends looked but didn't see anything they turned back just to see Spike put his dollar in the bucket.

"Oops my bad it was just a firefly" Spike chuckled "So shall we?" he said.

"it is for charity" Applejack smirked.

"I just hope I can kiss, I haven't kissed in awhile" Spike scratched his head.

"If it make's you feel better I haven't smooched in inyears" Applejack smirked.

"Well I guess we have the same problem" Spike said.

"heh" Applejack snickered.

"heh" Spike replied.

Then a random boy came next to their friends "You don't have to flirt with her first Einstein" he said making the two on the booth look at him "Your paying for it" he added.

"Why don't you relax" Spike replied, then he sat on the chair infront of Applejack, then the two looked at each other and leaned forward and closed their eyes and their lips made contact and a magic sound was heard in the others heads as Fireworks exploded  
in the air, then 3 seconds later Spike pulled back.

"Okay that was one dollars worth" Spike said blissfully.

"Nah yew have some more time" Applejack said with equal blissfully wanting more, then pulled him back in and they put their arms on each other, Spike put one of his hands on her caressing her face and Applejack put a hand on his back and the back of his  
neck as the kiss got deeper as the two pulled each other closer.

Their friends nodded as they thought of something, the same random boy spoke up again "Uh excuse me hotels across the road" he said a bit disturbed from the increasing affection.

The two broke away finally before it got too far and breathed heavily as they caught their breath and Spike stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Wow" Spike sighed as he walked away.

* * *

after the fair was closed down and took down the girls brought their buckets to Principle Celestia.

"You girls did a good job" Celestia smiled.

"Um I just wish I got more for my share for the kissing booth" Applejack said.

then Celestia looked in A.J's and her eyes widened "What do you mean you did good" she said.

"But I only made three" Applejack told her, then Celestia pulled out 12 dollars made from 2 single's and one 10.

"I don't know who slipped you the ten but tell him he has my and the other two Principle's thanks" Celestia smirked before Applejack nodded and started walking away.

Then she thought of who could've giving her that 10 dollar but she didn't have to think too long, there was only three people that were there and shook her head with a smile.

Spike went to sleep and had a dream about Applejack.

 _he was at her farm and he was in her room on her bed and she came in with her apple print bra and underwear_

 _"Hey fella ready to go for a ride?" Applejack said giving him a seductive look._

 _"Take you best shot" Spike said._

 _"Ooh I plan to" Applejack said getting on top of him before the dream stopped as Spike woke up._

* * *

an hour later Spike was sitting and reading when he got a call from Applejack.

 _"Hello Applejack what up"_ Spike answered.

 _"I could use an extra pair of hands since Big Mac is going on an errand"_ Applejack spoke.

 _"Say no more I'll be right over"_ Spike replied.

 _"Thank yew"_ Applejack answered, before they hung up. Spike got up and changed into jeans and a muscle shirt and his jacket and left to Applejack's farm on his motorcycle and pulled up on his Harley  
and Applejack's big brother came to meet, Big Mac had light red skin and blond hair green eyes and jeans and a flannel shirt, the guy was over Spike by a foot and twice as big.

"Howdy Spike" Big mac smirked shaking Spike's hand who shook firmly "I'll be back, I'm running some errands but Applejack will be out in a moment" he said.

"Understood" Spike nodded his head, then Big Mac left in his truck as soon as Applejack came out.

"You said you needed help?" Spike said.

"I do lets head out to the orchard" Applejack smirked, once they were there Applejack grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him back first into a tree.

"What are doing?" Spike asked.

"Just giving you a thank yew in southern" Applejack said before grabbing the back of his neck and planted a big smooch on his lips before pulling away.

"For what?" Spike said.

"For giving me the 10 I had enough to help the funriser" Applejack smiled.

"Just happy I was able to help" Spike replied, then the two went to work. The two worked for 3 hours when Spike took his shirt off and put it on the railing of Applejack's house and went back to work.

"Sorry for the view" Spike said, Applejack almost drooled at the sight of his bare upper body as his triathlete muscles.

"I don't mind" Applejack assured "I seen enough when Big Mac takes his shirt off" she said.

Soon the chores were finished and the two were in the house drinking ice tea to cool off. Spike's and Applejack's feelings suddenly grew too strong to be kept hiding for the other.

"So Applejack I was wondering" Spike said.

"What was that" Applejack smirked.

"I'm sorry what my supposed death caused you" Spike said "I know it caused you and the others nothing but pain and sadness" he spoke.

"I cried for days when I heard yew were dead, we all did and another important thing in my life was gone" Applejack frowned sadly.

"How would you classify me?" Spike asked.

"Well your funny, kind and generous and I must say ruggedly handsome" Applejack said "how would you view me as?" she asked.

"There are a bunch of things I could describe you but I'll start with, Smart, dependable and I already said Beautiful so I'll add, dazzling" Spike smirked "So I was wondering, I know you had a rough time with that Trender fella" he said.

 _"He can't mean?"_ Applejack thought as her heart beated faster.

"Will you be my girlfriend but I understand if-" Spike said before getting cut off by Applejack wrapping her arms around him and pulled him into a smooch with him closing his eyes and kissed back as he wrapped his strong arms around her making the kiss  
deeper and more passionate.

"Hmmhm" a voice cleared, they jumped apart seeing Big Mac and Granny Smith looking at them.

"two things, First: put a shirt on before you make a old gal faint" Granny Smith said tossing Spike's shirt to him who caught it and put it on him.

"and second: Let me Explain from Big brother to boyfriend, you take care of her, respect her, you upset and make her cry like that punk did" Big Mac warned towering over the teen.

"Don't worry I'm nothing like that second rate bully" Spike assured, most teens would be shaking and sweating with fright at the Bigger guy but Spike didn't even back a step or break a single drop of sweat just stood there like a statue.

"I know thats why I trust you since I knew you better than that Trenderhoof so, I don't have to worry about that" Big Mac smiled 'so that said, Take care of my sister" he said.

"and my older granddaughter" Granny Smith spoke.

"I will and I promise I will protect her till my last dying breath" Spike said "Well I best getting home" he told them.

"See you tomorrow Sugarcube" Applejack smiled.

"See you" Spike said as he pecked her on the cheek and left to his own home.

Spike arrived back to his home and walked in.

"Hey there he is" Night Light smirked.

"Sorry if I worried anyone just helping A.J with the farm" Spike replied.

"Oh really how did it go?" Twilight asked.

"really well got the work done and I" Spike paused "I have a girl friend" he said.

"I knew that would happen who is it?" Night Light smirked.

"Give you a hint, blonde hair and green eyes and really dazzling" Spike smirked.

"Ms Applejack?" Night Light said.

"Bingo she is my girlfriend" Spike answered.

"That's my boy" Night Light patted Spike's shoulders.

"Well I'm getting some sleep for tomorrow" Spike said.

"Good night son" Night Light said "yes my son has a girl" he silently cheered.


	6. Chapter 6 The Request

hours later it was dark and rainy when it started to rain, in the city of Canterlot and a figure dressed in a skin tight jet black compression shirt tucked in a pair of slim black combat pants and a pair of tactical combat gloves and combat boots. figure also had a dark gray wool mask and he was leaping across buildings.

The figure stopped and sat in the shadow's in a meditating stance and closed his eyes letting go of his sight and used his other senses to hear, smell touch and taste. then he heard a woman scream, it sounded familiar. the figure opened his eyes and started running and jumping to the noise.

Applejack and her Granny were out getting groceries when 6 thugs with a changeling on the jacket surrounded them.

"Hello pretty bumpkin want to have fun" one asked with a lewd smirk, just as the group got closer a pair of black combat boots slammed into his head from the side and dropped the thug.

The figure who struck him revealed to be some teen in a costume, then figure stood in a kung fu fighting stance.

"You'll pay for that" another said before they charged at the figure, the guy jumped to the side gracefull and slid to the side sidekicked one in the stomach and slammed a uppercut in ones stomach and knee him in the face dropping him and slammed a fist in another's face stopping the thug and grabbed his shirt and threw him into a wall and jumped and took another with a flying frontkick.

Then spun and hookkicked another, before he swept the thug off his feet and grabbed his leg and under a arm picked the thug up and threw him into another and knocked the last one out and stood in the shadows.

The Applejack and Granny looked at the figure with fright and shock a single person just wiped the floor with 6 gang members in 3 seconds "Who are you?" Applejack asked.

The figure didn't answer and turned to an allay and ran into before using some parkour skills and vanished across the rooftops. The figure silently jumped on a truck going to Manehatten without the driver knowing and stayed low.

3 hours later the driver arrived at a warehouse and the figure jumped off and headed off. the figure climbed up the pipes of a three store building and ran across the rooftops leaping and vaulting over obstacle's with ease.

The figure looked and saw a group heading into a warehouse, the figure got a telescope from his pocket and looked at the guys and say a scorpion on the necks that was branded on making the figures heart beat with fury.

"I hate Scorpions" The figure scowled and looked and saw a rather large guy with a suit and the figured used he's other senses to listen as he closed his eyes.

"These stuff is going to do wonders for the scorpions when produced" the guys spoke in a deep voice as a guy shot at him with a pistol but the bullet just deflected off the material.

"Hmm?" the figure said.

"Thanks for Steins and Potter, finally we will win the conflict with the Dragon Clan" the guys said.

"Not if I can help it" the figure said to himself "Need to find this Potter and Stein" he said. he then pulled out a solid black scarf and wrapped it around his eyes, he let go his sight again and his other senses were enhanced, before he just closed his eyes so he only sense a little but with total blindness his senses were risen to a near superhuman level.

the figure could hear horns honking blocks away, he could smell perfume and sweat and a smell that made him cringe the sewers.

"pay our friend a visit" the guy said.

"Yes boss" a few said getting into a truck, the figure made it's move he took off the scarf folding it up and putting it back in his pocket, he crouched and jump he landed on another buildings roof, he landed on a fire escape silently across him and swung over the rail and grabbing on to another rail of another fire escape and shimmed and landed on a dumpster lid quietly and jumped down crept to the truck without anyone knowing, he stood between the trailer and truck staying hid in behind the thick cables and held on as the truck took off.

* * *

The truck arrived at a small warehouse four people came out "Hows the good stuff going?" a guy asked.

"It's going very well it will be with you in a few days" one of the new guys replied.

"Black Scorpion will be pleased with your progress" they said, the figure's hands gripped the metal hitch with anger at the name.

"that stuff had better be at our warehouse in three days or else" another threatened before they headed to the truck, the figure silently jumped into some bushes they parked next to and stayed hidded.

30 minutes later after the truck was long gone and the four guys went into a building.

The figure crept to the back and peeked saw some type of fabric and two chunks of rare rocks. the figure snucked in and locked around saw some rockets boots parachute like limbs and fabric. the figure took out piece of paper and did some drawings.

he needed to talk to these guys so he waited in a corner when he heard the guys come in then the figure cleared his voice.

"Who are you your not suppose to be here" a guy said angrily, the figure put his scarf over his eyes, he could feel and smell fear from them but not of him.

The figure took the scarf off "I'm just here to talk I can tell your afraid but not of me but something else you may try to hide it with anger but I can see through you lot" the figure told them.

"that crimeboss will kill us if his things were compromised" a guy spoke.

"Thats not all is it?" the figure asked.

"he threatened to kill my girl and our mothers" a guy spoke.

"First which one of you is Stein and Potter?" The figure asked, two of the four raised their hands

"If you help me I will tell you a place you can go that will keep you and the one's you love and care for safe" The figure told them.

"Where is this place?" a guy asked.

"you heard the tales of The Dragon Clan right?" the figure asked.

"From stories from the history books" a guy said.

"There more than stories" The figure said.

"So does that mean" another said with fright.

"The Dragon is very real" The figure nodding "just tell them Dracul son of the Dragon or just Draco sent you there" he said.

The guys allowed the name to sink into their minds and they went pale "The legend is real" a guy said.

"What do you know about Dracul?" The figure asked.

"I tell my girl stories about The Dragon Clan but of all the warriors that are told her favorite is perhaps the most ferocious and fearsome of them all, The Dragon" Potter said.

"and The tale of the Scorpion Den?" The Figure gritted.

"Well when The Dragon appears they run scared" Potter said "but lets talk" he said.

"I couldn't help but notice the crime boss you speak off where some type of suit that is incredibly strong but light" The figure said.

"You want us to make you a suit and weapons?" another guy said getting it.

"Yes if you help me I'll make sure that piece of filth will pay for his crimes" The figure promised.

"Okay you want us to make you a suit like the crime boss" Stein asked.

"no I want you to make something very special and a symbol" The figure said handing one of the guys a piece of paper, they were blue prints "and from what the crimeboss your the best at creating things" the Figure said.

"Since your helping our family's and girls we will give you the best we can offer" Potter spoke.

"Thanks" the figure said "and another thing what does this thing do?" he asked picking up an object size of his palm.

"That is something I made behind them because we were just going to get out loved ones and go away" a guy spoke "But since your helping us you can have it" said.

"It will save time hitching on trucks, so make a pouch for this" The figure spoke "Thanks again" he said.

"No thank you, we will have it in two days" Potter said.

"Don't have to rush" The Figure.

"Thats why we are going to work on it right now, thats how desperate we are" Potter replied.

"In that case see you in two days" The figure said before he shook their hands to seal the deal and left after he punched in some things in the Teleportation device.

* * *

At the Sparkle residents it was 11:30 when a light flash was appeared in Spike's room and The figure appeared to be Spike as he took his mask off, took his outfit off and went to sleep.

"Have to wait two days" Spike said to himself "Need to check and see how Applejack is after that fiasco earlier"


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets, gangs and a beat down

Spike alarm went off at 5:30 an hour before school, he got off and started doing push ups, he was on the mid 60's when he stopped and did sit ups after that he did to more sets of push ups and sit ups.

He then went and took a shower and put on his wolverine boots and black jeans and purple belt and a purple muscle shirt and put his necklace on. Spike then started making breafest he made some scramble eggs and bacon since Twilight and his parents will  
/be up soon he put in some toast in the toaster. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello Twilight" Spike said without turning.

"how did you know it was me?" Twilight said sitting down at the table.

Well you walk with light step, dad makes loud heavy steps going down the stairs, mom's is like yours but a bit heavier" Spike told her sitting a plate infront of her with fresh made toast and a fork.

"Thanks Spike" Twilight smiled and the two ate their food, then Twilight and Spike went up stairs to get their jackets and bags. Spike got a text from his new girlfriend saying her truck won't starts and asked for a ride. So Spike said goodbye and left  
/on his Harley to the Apple Sweet Acres. He waited for her and Applejack came out with her school bag.

"Here you can have this" Spike said tossing her the helmet. Applejack slipped behind him and held on to his shoulders as the two left for school. The two arrived at school and stopped in a parking spot and parked his ride and turned it off slipping the  
/key in his pocket.

"Here's this back" Applejack said getting off handing his helmet back and put it on the handle bars.

"thanks" Spike said "shall we?" holding out a hand as Applejack smiled and placed her hand in his and the two walked in.

Their friends were already in school talking when they looked at the two and looked at the other holding hands making them smile.

"Congratulations" Flash said.

"We were wondering when you were going to make the step" Soarin said.

"With the right one of course" Rarity said.

"Indeed, had a boyfriend but the wrong one" Applejack smiled putting a hand on his chest.

"You sure it's not just because of this" Spike gestured to himself.

"Oh lord no, I always had feelings for yew" Applejack said "In fact if ya didn't ask first I would've done it myself" she told him.

"then it's a good thing I stepped forward first" Spike smirked.

"By the way are you okay, I heard you met some unfriendly faces last night" Fluttershy said with worry.

Spike looked at the shy girl "What unfriendly faces?" he asked.

"We should've told you there is two gangs you need to stay away from" Thorax said.

"The Changeling Gang" Pharynx said "and we know of them because we were apart of it and so was mom" he spoke.

"Assistant Principle Chrysalis?" Spike asked.

"Yeah she was a member, she was the actually the one who started it when she was my age but wasn't for her so she quit" Thorax said "But when we heard when you were dead, it changed us we joined them to ease the pain" he told him

"You joined something that would take your mind off of it" Spike said getting it "Understanding, but like my dad from Japony said "Don't let other people's actions or demise define you"" he told them "and that includes friends" he said.

"Hmm you had an interesting dad over there" Rumble smirked.

"You have no idea" Spike replied, the groups broke off and went to their classes.

"Oh and if we are in Manehatten at some point Stay away from the Yeti Clan" Tempest Shadow said.

"and The Timber Wolf Gang on the West side that is called the Everfree Heights" Capper said

"Let me guess you two were in it" Spike smirked.

"Not one of my proudest moments" Tempest said.

"Nor mine" Capper agreed.

"I've done things there I'm not very proud of in Japony, even if I was doing for a right reason" Spike admitted "and where ever the gang is they better stay away from my girl or I will tear them down" he said.

"Same here" the other guys agreed, the group went to their classes.

* * *

When lunch arrived Spike was sitting next to Applejack as the guys did the same with their's except Thorax. Spike was getting some napkins when he saw Trenderhoof walking up to him with his basket ball.

"Didn't you learn anything the other day" Spike said.

"You got lucky" Trenderhoof said swinging but Spike dodged swiftly and caused the older guy to trip over his foot on the ground, spike saw something at the corner of his eye making him smirk.

Trenderhoof got up without the ball and charged swinging a fist wildly Spike ducked under and Spike bumped him into a post smacking his forehead and making him fall.

"You know you can stop and preserve your ego or you can make a mistake" Spike said in neutral voice. Trenderhoof got up and charged with a fist, Spike quickly tossed a napkin blocking his eyes and the jock hit something very hard, hearing his hand break  
/he looked and saw he just punched the post.

Spike just shook his head "Bullies never learn" he said, Trenderhoof glowered at him with pain "I think you embarrassed yourself enough" he said giving his basketball back and walked away.

"Three two" Spike counted down as he walked further away getting ready "one" he said ducking down low putting a hand on the floor as he heard a angry shout and a basket ball flew over his head, bouncing high and far into the air before crashing into a  
/tray of food, which happened to be the one Principle Celestia was carrying the food splattered over her as she closed her eyes, the students quickly sat in random seats and some pretended to not laugh.

Spike got up an walked back to his seat with a smirk and sat down next to Applejack.

"Now he did it" Discord snickered as Spike was trying hard not to snicker.

Celestia spat the food that got into her mouth and glared at Trenderhoof angrily "Trenderhoof 4 weeks detention" she said her face turning red.

"Son of a bitch" Trenderhoof growled and marching out.

"Will he ever learn?" Twilight asked shaking her head.

"Knowing his type, no" Spike replied "Another lesson for him, always stay in control" he said.

"If he comes back a third there is something wrong with him" Thorax said.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least" Spike replied "so anyway about this person that saved you" he said looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah you never did say who saved you" Rainbow said "Was it a girl?" she asked.

"No definitely not it was a he" Applejack said "He was wearing a compression shirt so there wasn't any extra well you know" she said gesturing at her chest.

"Traffic Stoppers" Spike said making the guys laugh and the girls to raise a brow"what? That's whatI call them" he told them.

"Why thank yew Sugar" Applejack leaned into him.

"So what did he look like?" Twilight asked.

"Well it was dark and rainy so I couldn't really see his colors because when he stopped he stayed in the shadows" Applejack told her.

"Well classic hero move from movies and comics, they stay in the dark to hide their identities" Button Mash told them.

"Or he was trying to hide his eyes" Spike said "Think about it you see the same pair of eyes through another disguise and it all points to the culprit" he told them.

"Well he'h was only wearing a ski mask" Applejack told him.

"Well there you go, not really covering the eyes" Spike replied.

"ah thought I knew him" Applejack smirked.

"What makes you think that" Tempest asked.

"Just something about him that was familiar, in fact he had lover boy's" Applejack said elbowing him softly "height and build" she said.

"Well looking like a Triathlete isn't hard to achieve" Spike said "you just have to work hard and long" he explained.

"I mean I didn't wake up and suddenly looked like this" he said gesturing to himself "although like my Sensei said "if you rather have the path of least resistance then it's up to you, but surely you will fail"" Spike said.

"Sensei?" Rumble raised a brow.

"I mean my father in Japony said" Spike corrected.

* * *

hours later school was over and Spike was over at Applejack's farm helping her with the chores, they had carried baskets of apples to the barn and made the apple family's special fizzy cider and apple treats. Applejack went into the house to get showered  
/and changed.

30 minutes later Applejack finished her shower and went to her room to get changed, Spike went up the stairs and was going to ask Applejack where the towels were, he opened the door to her room.

"Hey A.J?" Spike called and went beet red with embarrassment, he had walked in just seeing Applejack with a white bra with apple prints and just pulling her panties over her round plump toned behind, she whipped around with a gasp seeing her boyfriend  
/just saw her bare backside and stood there just in her underwear showing her D size Twin jugs.

"Uh privacy" Applejack frowned covering her front with a towel, Spike turned with a hand over his eyes.

"Sorry" Spike squeaked.

"Ever heard of knockin?" Applejack asked.

"A bit out of practice" Spike said still covering his eyes "I was going to ask where are the towels"

"There in the bathroom in the bottom cabin's drawer" Applejack said.

"Thank you" Spike said closing the door behind him and he felt hot so he went to the bathroom and took a cold shower to cold down and then turned it to hot to relax his muscles, then got out and got dressed and headed home after kissing Applejack goodbye.

Spike was heading home when he noticed two people following him, they had changeling jackets on and before he reached an allay he stopped 6 feet from it and two more walked out. he then saw one more came out. Spike walked to the middle of the street with  
/them following him and he turned to face them.

"I'm going to say this once, leave me alone and stop following me" Spike gave them a firm gaze.

"Ooh this one has balls to stand order us around" one chuckled grimly.

"You must be the gang my friends warned me about" Spike said still standing strong and keeping watchful eye on the 5 members.

"Were the Changeling Gang" one spoke.

"Something tells me your more than just a 6 member gang" Spike said "and if you do have a hideout you must call it The Hive meaning there is a lot of you" he spoke.

"Smarter than he looks" another sneered.

"and if your smart you would be wise to get away from me" Spike said glaring at them "You don't pick fights with people you don't know" he warned.

"lets say we're not smart" the lead one stated and tried to grab but Spike moving quickly, he caught the wrist grabbing a collar with a hand pulling him closer slightlyand glared at the older boy.

"Then don't say I didn't give you a chance" Spike said with a low tone.

"get off me" the one tried to grab Spike swinging with a free hand Spike caught that one by the wrist and jerking both wrists down and slammed a knee in the teens face, then slammed a roundhouse knee to his temple knocking him to the ground, out.

The other looked at this with shock then anger "You'll pay for that" one hissed.

"Just remember you started it" Spike glared, Then he jumped back to avoid a swing, he grabbed another attempt twisting the wrist and getting to the gang members side and slammed a righthook to his jaw, then slammed a rightcross to the jaw again knocking  
/him down. Spike then jumped into one's guard driving a knee in his stomach and slammed a rearkick in his stomach knocking the member back on the ground, then he slammed a fist in one ribs and scooped the member up easily and turning to the side he  
/dropped him hard on the ground.

Spike then walked forward, one got up and tried to kick him but Spike caught the leg in his right armpit and slammed a left cross to the face and another hard blow to his ribs and a vertical fist to the stomach then grabbed his head and turning with the  
/leg and jerking the members head to his left throwing him over the side.

Moving forward he blocked another strike and roundhoused another in the stomach from the side and kneed him in the same spot and slammed a uppercut in his ribs then grabbed him by the waist with his arms and lifting him and slammed the member on his other  
/side his shin hit a parking curve. he walked to another getting up and knocked him back down with heavy punch to the face breaking the members nose.

Spike looked and saw a couple on the along side of the street who saw the whole thing, then it looked like another guy had a phone talking.

"oh great" Spike huffed as on cue a cop pulled up, getting out.

"hands up" he barked, Spike raised his hands with a calm expression.

"Officer stand down" another louder voice barked.

"coach Iron Will" Spike spoke with surprise.

"when I'm with the Police Force I'm officer Will" Iron Will corrected.

"Oh right" Spike said.

"What happened here?" Iron will asked.

"I was walking home when those whackjobs attacked me" Spike said pointing at the members on the ground.

"It's true officer those boys just came out of nowhere and started it" the husband said walking up. Soon Spike was talking to the officers what happened and how it started, who made the first move.

"Thank you lad, alright since that is taking care of you may continue" Iron Will spoke.

"Thanks but they might need help" Spike said.

"Noted" Iron Will said calling an ambulance as Spike left the scene.

* * *

Spike returned to his home.

"Where were you" I called Applejack to see if you were still there but she said you left hours ago" Twilight said.

"Well I had a bit of a problem with some of the members of the Changeling Gang" Spike told her.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Twilight said worriedly.

"I'm fit as a fiddle but they on the other hand not so much" Spike replied "Just minding my business when they started following me and so I turned and said back off but of course they don't listen" he said "I told them to pick their fights wisely and  
/don't mess with people you don't know" he told her.

sometimes I think your too generous with words of reason to people like Trenderhoof and The gang" Twilight said.

That made Spike pause then scoff with a chuckle thinking _"you saw what I've done in Japony and what I became you probably draw back from it"_ he said to himself.

"You have no idea" Spike replied "I'm getting some rest to wash away today's drama" he said.

"Okay see you later" Twilight said before reading a book.


	8. Chapter 8 a Legend is Born

The day ended and it had been 2 days so it was time for Spike to get his suit. So when everyone in the Sparkle house was asleep Spike put on his outfit he had on the other night carrying his snowboard case and used his device to Teleport to Manehatten.

Spike crept around in the shadows, he stopped crawled into some bushes and looked at the place where that Crime boss was and looked to see he was working and a dozen of guards with rifles stood guard, he also knew from the shapes moving from the glass there was more inside.

"Thats the Next stop" Spike hissed under his ski mask, he quickly zapped to Potter's house. Spike crept to the back to avoid any unwanting eyes.

"Oh there you are" Potter said "Here for the suit?" he said.

"Why else would I be here besides take down the Crime Boss?" Spike asked.

"Right, so shall we" Potter smirked, Spike nodded. Potter picked up a large briefcase and unclipped it and Spike's eyes widened at the results.

"yeah I know it's sick" Stein smirked, Spike took the suit out it was made to fit him only, the material was thin but thick doubled nylon-weaved fabric with some type of plates of metal woven around, over and under. there was some thin but hardened metal plates over the shoulders and forearm's and the wrists had plates on the fingers and palms but there was space for the hand to move and flex, Spike pulled it out of the case completely, the legs had thin but hardened plates from below his knees attached to his the boots made of the same plates, he turned it around and saw a sheath for kanata's attached to the back and at his waist was twin holders for his twin retractable fighting sticks on one side on the other was a longer sheath for his double end retractable Bow Staff. Then a large symbol of a dragon coiled around the chest part the whole length of the chest and part of the diaphragm, the dragon's head was facing him and looked to be snarling the dragon was a very dark red he looked at a button on the inside of the throat part and pressed it and black metal plates with flexible strands of metal trips unfolded from the metal ring around the neck hole that came up to his jawline and a helmet that had metal plates spaced an inch apart over nylon.

But the design of the helmet had a row of half an inch curved horns upwards plus the sides back of the helmet had 2 inch long horns curved up a bit at an angle also looked what looked to be dragon like ears standing out a bit from the helmet under the horns with speakers in the ear piece, the face plate when he faced it towards him it looked to seem the face plate was set in a glare the creases above and the corners of the eyes and nose were scrunched up the nose part had thin slits so he could smell and hear, then the eyes had lenses tainted lightish red that seemed to be narrow, the mouth and plates it looked like a screen but it was a speaker.

"Uh is there a way for me to try it on?" Spike asked.

"Yeah just go outside the shop doors" Stein pointed, Spike went outside the doors and quickly changed, he pressed the button on the belt and the plates relaxed. Spike took his other clothes off and but kept his ski mask on, he put the suit on like it was a pair of long johns once it was on he pressed the button again and the plates stuck together as a brief current of magnetic energy retaining it's normal state.

He pushed the button on the inside of bottom of the neck making the neck to come around his neck to his jawline, he moved around and the suit didn't hamper any movement from his neck to his toes.

Spike walked back out "That was fast" Potter said.

"I don't want to cause inconvenience so yeah" Spike replied "So I never asked what's the metal you used?" he asked.

"Something Crime Boss wants for his gun totting trigger finger happy dicks" Stein said "Vibranium and another metal Adamantium" he told him.

"Never heard of those metals" Spike told them.

"You wouldn't have, because they'er metals that are very rare but the hardest strongest and nearly indestructible" Potter said "Now the feats you wanted your suit to have, the nylon fabric had been dipped in a fireproof silicone""Press the buttons on the edge of your finger with your thumb" he told him.

Spike looked at a hand and did what he was told, when he pressed the part Spike was told to touch and inch and a half long claws came from the fingertips with a small _Snikt_ , then he pressed it again and the redraw'ed back into the fingertips which sealed shut, then he pressed it again and rubbed down slightly the claws came back out then grew longer to 2 inch and pressing the spot the redrawed back in again.

"And that makes them grow longer for deeper cuts" Stein told him "press the buttons on the sides of your suit on the back part" he said.

Spike listened and a pair of dragon like wings came from the sides the limbs were black and webbing was dark gray, Spike grabbed them by the upper part making them rigid as current went into them from the corner of his palms, then released them and pressed the spot again and the wings retracted back in and sealed closed.

"on the upperpart of the boots on the sides of your shins, rockets thrusters will come out from the slots but don't do it in here" one of the workers said.

"The spots beneath the ears will activate your night vision and you keep holding it black blinders come infront of your eyes" Stein explained.

"Reason why you didn't want a smelling or hearing feature in your helmet?" Potter asked.

"I can do that on my own" Spike smirked "Is there any weaknesses?" he asked.

"Well the kinks of the neck piece are vulnerable from electrocutions, although it will have to be one heck of a charge to damage the suit and the circuits and if the current gets underneath the suit it could be damaging and harmful to you" Potter warned "But we made something if the suit gets torn or compromise it will repair it quickly" he said

"The senors and the button's are linked only to you unless you give someone permission and pouch for your traveling device" a worker told him.

then Spike stood in the shadows and turned off the worklight and took his ski mask off, he put his weapons in his sheaths and he opened his snowboard case and pulled out two twin Kanata's one a normal with black handle but the other's blade was black so was the handle and green line going down the edge and spiraling around the handle and placed them in the sheaths on his back, He held out a hand and Potter brought his helmet over and Spike slipped it on his head and the plates locked together tightly and fused to the neck part.

Spike turned the light on and faced them, the workers stepped back with fright at the reveal.

"What have we done?" Stein said in shock.

"We created a creature" Potter stumbled his words.

"The Dragon is born" a worker gaped.

Then Spike spike in a Darth Vader like voice thanks to the speaker "Actually The Dragon has reawakened" he said, then he pressed the button on the neck making the guard reside in the collar and the helmet was detached but kept it on.

"Thank you I really like it and now to honor my promise" Spike said in a normal voice "But if I were you I would go to Japony right away" he told them.

He stuck out a hand "I appreciate your help" Spike smirked shaking their hands before pushing the botton and the neck sealed up and fused with the helmet again.

"Now it's time to time to hunt" Spike said with his Darth Vader voice.


	9. Chapter 9 Crime Boss meets Dragon

The Dragon was running across and vaulting over rooftops at a flat out running speed, he swung his body over a chimney and he jumped over to a building 12 feet away opening his wings and glided to it's top and drew his wings back into the suit and landed gracefully. Then he jumped to a 12 store building and his pads of his fingers and palms pulsated a bit and he was stuck to it like a flying squirrel and he tore up the side of the building like a dragon, then almost up he coiled his legs on a ledge of the window and with a strong jump he jumped up and over to the roof and stood on the edge.

he put the blinders down over his eyes and closing them he let his other senses to grow.

He listened till he heard his prey Crime Boss "There you are" The Dragon spoke, he then jumped off the building and he activated his rocket thrusters the slots by the ankles opened and with low whooshing sound of the rockets he and opening his wings again flying to his Preys location.

The dragon tapped the plate that had the rockets out and they redrawed back into the boots he landed on a building and jumped using is wings to slow the fall and landed in the shadows bringing the wings back in the suit.

he then drew his claws out from the fingertips and slowly raked them across the metal trailer making a horrible screeching sound.

"What was that?" a guard spoke.

"probably one of the guys sharping his knife" another snorted "Tell them to stop it's driving me nutty" he ordered.

The guard went over and saw something even more terrifying than a guy sharping a knife, he aimed his gun but supersharp claws sliced through metal of the barrel, then the thing grabbed his head and slammed a knee in the bend of the guys knee bending it and slammed the guys head against the trailer knocking him out.

"oh what now?, did you trip against the trailer?" the other guard spoke, then a something flew through the air and knocked the gun out of his hands, he looked and saw it was a some sort of stick, then another slammed against his forehead knocking him down, he looked and saw a person in some kind of suit.

The guy got up shakily from the blow but got knocked back down and out with a righthook.

The Dragon picked up his other stick and approached the building. some guard came out and The Dragon dashed forward dodging bullets and rolled under some more, then rolled up to one and slammed a powerful uppercut to the chin knocking him out, The Dragon jumped forward and knee another in the face and knocked him sidekicked him in the head knocking him down, he grabbed a rifle and slammed kick in the guys wrist making him let go of the gun and usedit to knock him out then threw it at another's face hard, then scooped him up by the legs and slammed him on the ground and rolled to another and slammed a stick against his shin sending him on the ground, he sprung and grabbed a wrist under his arm that had a desert eagle and slammed a stick on the joint disarming him and slammed it across his temple knocking him out and he gribbed a wrist of one with collapsible baton and slammed a hit in his stomach and turned and flipped the guard on the ground and knocked him out with punch to the face.

He looked and saw no more for now, The Dragon then put his sticks back in his sheath and hid along side the door and climbed stayed hidden on the top of the door frame. Three guards came out and stopped looking at the unconscious guards, then some landed behind them a fist slammed into ones face knocking him out he grabbed a barrel and with a heavy roundhouse punch to another's face and blocked a swing with his arm and slammed a uppercut to the lower stomach and another left hook to the face knocking him out.

Then he slammed a powerful kick to the door breaking it down and entered the building a group of guards heard the blows landed and door being broken down by something.

The Dragon knew they had their sights on the hallway so he took the stairs and banged his stick on the railing making noises that made them shoot at the noise and he crouched continue, then the shooting stopped and they waited but it was silent.

Then with no one noticing The Dragon appeared behind them.

They guards were pondering what to do "You missed" a deep baritone voice said from behind them, they spun and opened fire at The Dragon but the bullets deflected off the suit, The Dragon just looked at them with a glare through the lenses. The Dragon moved forward with then with a slide and and slash with his claws he sliced through the barrels, he slammed a thrusting sidekick to the stomach and slammed a right hook in another face and knocked him back with a front kick then he caught a arm and slammed it on the shoulder joint breaking it and wrapped him in a headlock and turning he sidekicked another and whipped around and letting the guard go sending him sliding and crashing into a wall, he then elbow one in the ribs hard and swept him off his feet with a sweep and slammed a elbowdrop on his chest slamming him on the ground.

He then took out his sticks and snapped them forward bringing them to fall length and slammed into ones head and stomach with a back swing strike to the jaw knocked him down and he blocked a swing and slammed a stick on one's arm and whacked him across the temple, then ducked a swing from a guard and jabbed a end in another stomach and whacked another in the groin then slammed his knee in his face then jumped spun and knocked them down with a spinning roundhouse dumping him on the ground.

seconds later they were on the ground gravely injured and knocked out. The Dragon heard footsteps and turned to see Crime Boss with 3 Ninja's with a symbol of a scorpion the had kanata's on their backs.

The Dragon drew his and got in a stance and darted forward.

"Make that punk suffer" Crime Boss ordered before running off. The Ninja ran forward and swing with a clashing sound The Dragon blocked the swings and parried and dropped and slid he with a barrel block he knocked the aim off and stabbed the first in the stomach and slashed him across the chest and kicked him off he blocked another slash and ducked under another then stabbed the two left in the heart at the same time, he pulled his swords out and shook the blood off the and resheathed them.

He looked at the Crime Boss who was heading up some stairs The Dragon ran to a wall next to it and using the pads on his fingers he climbed up the wall and jumped over the rail and stood infront of the Crime Boss who wasn't even have way up. The Crime Boss took out a revolver from his jacket pock but the Dragon had jumped infront of him grabbed the revolver by the barrel and pointed it at a wall which was riddled with holes and The Dragon slammed a elbow on the hand and pulling the gun out of his hand then slammed the gun across his face hard leaving a gash then frontally kicked him in the stomach hard kicking him down the stairs and out of the building.

The Dragon saw a pipe on the wall and sliced it open and gas sprayed out from the gash The Dragon jumped back and slashed the ground making sparks that lit the gas and The Dragon jumped out the window he was next to as the building and the weapons they were probably working on were destroyed.

Crime Boss was running to an allay when the building he worked in was destroyed along with his clothes and new weapons and he ran into the allay but saw it was a dead end he tried to break down the side doors but there were strong and then the moon revealed a shadow on the ground.

"You crimes are over" The Dragon spoke.

"You took everything from me my special clothes and my weapons and my soldiers" Crime Boss hissed.

"Actually you just hired those killers from someone worse" The Dragon glowered.

"This was my city and you took that from me" Crime Boss bellowed "I'm going to kill you!"

The Dragon stood in a ready stance "Well don't wait here I am" he ordered. Crime Boss roared as he charged and swung but The Dragon jumped over him grabbed his shoulders and fell throwing the Crime Boss on the ground, The Dragon grabbed him and tossed him into a wall and sent heavy blows to the face then grabbed him by the jacket and flinging the boss across the allay into another wall then jumped spun sent a spinning roundhouse to the head knocking him down. The Dragon stood in a fight stance ready for Crime Boss.

Crime Boss got up and swung wildly but powerfully The Dragon ducked under the swings and sent a left cross and right cross and a elbow to the temple and a uppercut to his lowerstomach followed by a raising punch to the face knocking the boss down hard on his back. Crime Boss swung but The Dragon caught the arm and twisted it to the side and knocked his head to the side with inside crescentkick followed a spinning outside crescentkick knocking him into a wall, then jumped with a spinning and slammed strong punch to the face knocking him down on the ground, he then smacked his head against the trash dumpster and slammed low kick to the inside of Crime boss's thigh and slammed rightcross to the jawline and another blow to the face and a uppercut to his gut hard and grabbing arm and with a yell he flipped the bigger guy on the ground hard, then twisting the wrist up with his hands making the Crime Lord stand up then blocked a swing with his arm and stepping with a strong step slammed a lungepunch at an angle hitting his jawline, then twist the arm hard again getting the boss on a knee and wrapped arm around a shoulder and neck from behind before jerking his body to the side and grabbed a side of the jaw and threw him into some trash cans with a yell knocking them over with a loud trash.

Crime Boss picked up a metal rod and a pipe and swung hard, The Dragon ducked under the swing at the same time grabbed his twin metal fighting sticks flicking them out at full length and stood up whacked one across Crime Lords face, then parried some wild blows and sent several blows with his sticks, then ducked as he spun under another swing and with a backswing whacked him across the temple with a stick then jumped spinning again and sent the other stick across his face knocking the bigger guy on the ground hard.

The Dragon re-sheathed his fighting sticks and stood in a kung fu fighting stance, Crime Boss stood up with a growl and charged The Dragon sent a heavy blow to his chin followed by a righthook and lifted the boss off his feet with a powerful uppercut to the jaw and jumped sent a flying kick to the chest sending Crime Boss on the ground. The Dragon ducked a trash can but got plowed down by Crime Boss like a wild yak.

"I will break you" Crime Boss yelled as he swung with the metal rod.

The Dragon caught the swing catching it with a hand, Dragon glared at the crime boss through his lenses "Dragons don't break, this is my city and it's under my protection and the likes of you are not welcomed" he hissed as he pulled the rod under his arm grabbing sleeve and taking a ankle out with a low kick pulling the crime boss off balance and on a knee, then The Dragon sent a heavy punch to the temple as he snapped to a side knocking him down on the ground. Dragon stood up smoothly and forcefully marching forward, he grabbed Crime Boss by the back of the jacket and turning he slammed the boss against the garbage dumpster then grabbed him by the front of his jacket and moving his hips and threw Crime Boss to the entrance of the allay.

Crime Boss stood up weakly and fell to his knees, his face was bleeding from his broken nose and his lip and cuts on his face and temples from the fighting sticks and rubbed his sore beaten body, the suit was designed to glance blows off and knifes and bullets but The Dragon's suit was 5 times stronger than his so his blows landed powerful hits.

"You think some guy in a costume can keep it save from the filth of this city?, Then the Scorpion Clan who will come in different number of groups you think you will stop them?" Crime Boss scoffed.

"Because I'm not just some guy, I'm Dracul Son of The Dragon" The Dragon growled "and you will be the lesson to the trash that corrupts this city who take joy with hurting people for your own amusement, The Dragon will hunt them down" he said as he ran forward and jumped over with a flying leap and swung slammed fist in his temple knocking Crime Boss face first on the ground knocked out.

The Dragon dragged Crime Boss by the collar and dropped him "Freeze!" a police officer said getting out as the lights were flashing and pointed his gun at The Dragon but then saw Crime Boss injured and knocked out at his feet.

"Uh gonna need back up" the officer spoke into his walkie talkies and knelt down to check on the Crime Boss "I found Crime Boss" he said, he stood and looked but The Dragon had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10 Tale of The Dragon

The Dragon Appeared on a roof in Canterlot, then he and saw two familiar people, it was Ms. Cheerilee and Big Mac and it looked a group of 4 Changeling members came out of an allay and started to follow the two.

Big Mac and Cheerilee neared Big Mac's truck when looked and saw the gang members following Cheerilee hugged Big Mac's arm as Big Mac stood protectively infront of her glaring at them.

"Get away from us" Cheerilee frowned

"Yeahp" Big Mac glared getting ready to fight if he had to.

"Bold thought but your outnumbered" one member sneered, Then they heard something land lightly on a parked car and landed on the ground in front of the two.

"The perhaps I can change that" The Dragon glared as he spoke in his Darth Vader voice, then Changeling Gang members skin color paled pale white with fright at The Dragon and when he took a step forward

The Gang members shakily took out there switch knifes and flicked them out, then Dragon walked up and flicked out his claws of a hand and with a clean slash he sliced the blades to pieces a twinkle sound of the broken parts hitting the ground.

"Now leave thesetwo alone or face my wrath" The Dragon hissed, the members turned and ran with terror. The Dragon turned to the couple who stepped back with fright from the mask face plate "are you two okay?" he asked softly.

"Uh yes" Cheerilee spoke carefully "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Dracul Son of The Dragon, but just call me The Dragon" The Dragon said making Cheerilee eyes widen at the name.

"You heard the name Sugar cheeks?" Big Mac asked looking at his girlfriend they looked to ask but The Dragon was gone.

* * *

Spike was in his room sleeping he had put his suit in a briefcase folded it nicely and put the helmet in it to and hid it in a empty drawer at the corner of his closet.

Spike yawned and stretched then walked down stairs in just his sleep pants and no shirt, he opened the fridge and got out the milk and poured it in a glass and drank it. He then heard Twilight come in and looked at her.

"Uh could you put a shirt on?" Twilight said.

"What too much for my big sister to handle" Spike joked.

"Very funny" Twilight said sarcastically as Spike went up stairs and put his sleep shirt on and headed back down. The day went by Spike and Twilight did their homework and studied each other for their test for History class, Twilight of course got an  
A and Spike past her questions with a B+.

"Sometimes I think someone kidnapped you and replaced your brain with parts of other super smart people" Spike joked.

"Well some times I think your on steroids" Twilight replied.

"Like I said I don't take the road of lease resistance" Spike said "Otherwise I wouldn't have become this" he gestured to himself.

"Hey Spike can I ask you something?" Twilight asked.

"You just did actually" Spike smirked.

"Can I ask another question" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Yes" Spike said.

"When you were in Japony when you got attached to your parents there did you miss us?" Twilight asked.

"Is that a trick question" Spike replied "Of course I missed you guys but I was told there "When you make a step onto another path don't look back or you will only drag you down"" he said.

"This father of yours is very interesting" Twilight replied.

"He is, he is a good and understanding man but at the same time serious" Spike said "I mean he took me in and raised me" he told her "But he also knew I wanted to return he just wanted me to be ready" he explained "And my mother there she was a kind caring  
and generous" he said "she gave me this before she died"

"I asked her why she would give me her necklace" Spike continued "She said "you are special and capable of great things this will remind you who you are"" he said.

"How did she die?" Twilight asked.

"That topic is a bit touchy but I'll explain it another time" Spike said.

"Okay" Twilight smirked as Spike walked away.

* * *

Spike was at Applejack's home helping her get the chores done with her Big Brother and little sister also Pipsqueak was helping out to. Spike and Applejack headed to the barn to get more baskets.

The two pecked each other on the lips before looking at each other.

"Hey A.J?" Spike spoke.

"Yeah" Applejack smirked.

"Sorry I walked in on you when you were half naked" Spike rubbed his head.

"Aw thats alright" Applejack smirked "Besides I'm just glad I was able to get that reaction from yew" she said "just shows your human" she told him.

"I'm not a robot" Spike put a hand on his hip.

"some people think when you got confronted by groups jocks and then sent to the office, you didn't flinch or panic you hardly showed any of that you just were neutral" Applejack told him.

"When you on your own in new place and you go through the things I went through then hardly anything will bother you" Spike told her "Nothing about this normal world scares me" he said.

"But if it makes you feel better A.J" Spike said "I liked what I saw" he smirked making her blush, Then the two embraced in a needy make out session. Spike wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his body, Applejack wrapped her arms around  
his shoulders pushing his head closer to make the kiss deeper and her tongue slipped passed his teeth and touched his which made Spike mingle with his own, he moved a hand to caress her face and a hand mover to her lower waist resting on the top of  
her right butt cheek as her arms got lower and gripped the side of his lat and pressed a hand against his abs as tips of her fingers started to drag against them.

"HmmHm" a voice cleared the two jumped apart from the session seeing Applebloom and Pipsqueak staring at them.

"We'll come back later" The two gawker's left in a hurry.

"Felt like I could go further if they didn't interrupt" Applejack smirked with a blush.

"How far is that?" Spike asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Well touchin skin under neath clothes for one" Applejack replied.

"Maybe one day perhaps" Spike blushed.

"Ohh indeed maybe even sooner than you believe" Applejack drawing a finger across his chest through his shirt.

"What's that Granny Smith?" Spike pointed at the door.

Applejack looked but frowned but then yelped as she felt a hand slip through the top of her denim skirt touching her and cupping a hand on her butt.

"Hmm warm and really firm but still squishy" Spike said in her ear "Just like how I like them buns" he told her.

"Glad yew like em" Applejack smiled with a coy smile and a blush.

Spike removed his hand.

"I feel bad Spike" Applejack said.

"What about" Spike said.

"Well you can barely get a hand to get a real grab or touch" Applejack smirked she said as she grabbed her skirt and undies pulled them down past her just under to the start of her thighs and mooned him "Go on take a nice feel" she coed.

Spike placed a hand on her bottom and glanced his hand across it slowly getting the true feel of the flesh of her rear, the flesh was firm but still squishy and warm, then gave it a pinch making her yelp with surprise and stepped back.

"Even better than I thought when the first time I saw it bare" Spike smirked as Applejack pulled her drawers back up.

"Glad I'm able to please yew" Applejack smirked.

"Same here" Spike said bending over and picked some baskets up and felt a hand give him a hard smack on the butt making him stop with a start "Hey" he said looking at Applejack who smirked.

"That was for sneaking a feel when I wasn't looking and" Applejack smirked "Your very firm and solid and hardly anythings squishy, kind of how I like em" she said.

The two walked out with the baskets Big Mac looked at them as he was coming towards the barn "What took you two so long?" he asked.

"We dozed off" Applejack replied.

"You must be getting dehydrated get something to drink, ya hear?" Big Mac told them.

"We will get you and the other's some to" Spike said.

later Spike went home as Pipsqueak called for a ride.

* * *

The weekend ended and the groups were back in school.

The Spike, Applejack and their friends were in history and Sombra was just starting the class when Ms Cheerilee walked in.

"Oh Hi Cheerilee can I help you?" Sombra asked.

"Uh yeah" Cheerilee said "Mind if I teach the class on something?" she asked.

"Uh sure" Sombra said stepping to the side.

"Thanks" Cheerilee smirked she turned to the students "Turn to page 375" she said, the class looked at each other and took out there history book and turned to the page.

"Japony" they all said.

"Um excuse me ma'am but we are still on the french war" Twilight said.

"I know but the thoughts on my mind are very important" Cheerilee replied "Turn to ancient warriors of Japony" she said.

Spike turned and saw what was on Cheerilee's mind and slightly huffed.

"The rise of a legend" Discord spoke.

 _"over the times of Japony elite warriors called the Samurai guarded Japony for years from enemy clans"_ Sombra readed from his own book _"Over the years children lost or abandoned are found and brought in to keep their clan story and tale, The Dragon Clan, among these boys one grew into a Samurai and warrior so fearsome and ferocious that armies would draw back and retreat in terror at the mention of his name, Dracul Son of The Dragon, years The Dragon kept their nation and Clan alive and slain 1000's of enemy warrior clan and The Dragon's most hated clan The Scorpions, over time Dracul became sickened and ashamed by his transformation he buried his past with the dead but when enemies and wars arrived he would resurrect it and unleash his wrath on those who dared to harm the innocent and The warriors in the Dragon Clan, the citizens would call him savior, allies called him guardian but the enemies would know him as, The Dragon"_ Sombra  
read "I see this history book was updated" he said.

"Because they were" Cheerilee replied.

"Hey what made you decide this topic" Sombra asked.

"Well a few nights ago me and my Boyfriend were almost attacked by the members of the Changeling Gang" Cheerilee said.

"Are you okay" Fluttershy said with worry and shock.

"Yes because someone saved us" Cheerilee said "The figure spoke in a deep baritone voice and said his name was Dracul" she told them.

"The person scared them off because I don't blame them, what The Dragon was wearing was scary even I backed a step when it looked at us" Cheerilee said.

"Are you sure it wasn't some dumbass in costume" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Language" Sombra frowned.

"It wasn't a costume it was a suit made of some kind of armor and was armed with swords, fighting sticks a Bow and very sharp claws that came from the fingertips" Cheerilee said "I know someone in a costume and that wasn't just some dumb idiot he looked  
to know what he was doing" she said "As soon as he appeared he vanished just as quick, that is also like the Samurai in that story" she told them.

"I'm pretty sure those facts are made up" Capper said, Spike who was really quiet during the whole story.

"Mr. Spike you were awfully quiet the whole time" Sombra spoke the class looked at him.

"Word on the street you were in Japony for 8 years" Cheerilee spoke.

"That is true" Spike replied "and I can tell you this, The Dragon, Scorpions and The Dragon Clan are very real" he said "And he was terrifying I saw him in action a lot, and I'll tell you this, I seen him do shit that will turn you white" he said, he  
looked at the teachers "Sorry didn't mean to swear but still he fights and kills with a viciousness and ferocity that would make even the most battle hardened warriors pale and draw back" he told her.

"The Dragon was Sensei's most prized and prestigious Samurai ever brought in and trained" Spike said "and from Ms. Cheerilee's story I believe her over the years I can see and tell when someone is lying and she wasn't" he told them "But know this Dracul  
is not a hero or a vigilante but a warrior who fellows his own code and rules" he said.

"He is also very true and extremely bound to the code" Spike spoke.

"What code is that?" Cheese Sandwich asked.

"The Bushido Code meaning the way of the warrior" Spike told him

"1: Rectitude and Justice

2: Courage

3: Benevolence and Mercy

4:Politeness

5: Honesty and Sincerity

6: Honor

7: Loyalty

8: Character and Self-control" Spike listed "These are the virtues that the Samurai follow but you won't find someone who is very by the code as Dracul is" he said.

"Well I guess being in Japony was a good thing since our and the book is limited" Sombra smirked.

"Yeah you actually have to be in it to understand it, I don't mean to sound boastful or arrogant here but I could teach a class about Japony, it's Culture, it's tales, the ancient Samurai and The Dragon right up to their all you can eat buffet at the  
Palace" Spike said.

"Well since you have Culture maybe you tell us some things" Cheerilee smirked and walked out "see you students later" she said.


	11. Chapter 11 Enter Sunset Shimmer

The day went by and the groups were at lunch at their usual spot.

"You were something in Culture and History class" Twilight smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Button asked.

"Well apparently Spike over there was teaching Culture over a certain Culture Japony" Discord said from his spot.

"Hmm why was Cheerilee so fixated on the topic that is way too early to start?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Apparently she came into History and told us to go to the Japony chapter" Twilight said "We learned about Japony's fiercest and legendary Samurai, Dracul Son of The Dragon but he goes by The Dragon" she told him.

"Hey I know of The Dragon" Button Mash spoke up, he pulled out a comic showing them **"The origin's and rise of The Dragon"** the comic readed, on the cover was The Dragon in full Samurai get up, the armor was black and over his whole body, his chest and upperbody was layered with plates of metal over threads of chain mill, his midsection armor was narrower on the waist and was attached to a samurai metal tussets on the sides of his hips and legs had woven metal over leather under metal plates and strips and leather boots under plates of metal, arms same as the legs and armored gloves, the shoulders and forearm guards had 2 inch spikes and tussets had spikes on the edges and the helmet almost shaped like a dragon head and metal like fangs on the face guard and 2 to for 3 inch on the sides of the head and sides of the top of the helmet and on the front was symbol of a dragon coiled around the front to his chest to his waist and seemed to be silvery dark gray and the dragons head at the middle of his midsection roaring, he had two kanata's on his waist one regular one black with a green strip down the blades center and handle, he had smaller versions of his swords for close combat in sheaths horizontal on the waist and had a cloak around his shoulders that was ripped in edges on the ends like a dragon's wings.

"It's about the birth and rise of a legend" Button Mash grinned "although it's not a comic for younger people, it's kind of a comic for 18 year old's or older" he said "luckily I act more mature considering my age" he said.

"Yeah all act older than what we really are" Flash smirked.

"and for the record this isn't the only comic they made" Button said, showing more in his bag there was at least several comics all about The Dragon "And this is not all of it, Rumble is even taking a fancy to them" he said.

"Yeah I just started but I'm already hooked on them and I don't read comics that much" Rumble agreed.

"Jeez he's scary" Fluttershy whimpered.

"It's okay Fluttershy he maybe scary but he wouldn't hurt you or anyone" Spike assured her "as long your not a spy from the Scorpion Clan or another enemy clan" he said his friends and sister noticed alot of venom in his voice as he said the name.

"Are you okay you seem ornery all of a sudden" Button Mash spoke.

"Well I don't like the Scorpion clan, they have no honor, there relentless and assassinate innocent just for fun or want a war" Spike said as his hand gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white "I hate them, just the name sets my teeth on edge" he told him "So yeah I'm a bit ornery" he said.

"I take it you've had an up close view" Discord spoke.

"Yeah they are the reason why The Dragon was born" Spike said "I mean he didn't just come out, The Dragon was just like just like any Samurai and a very gifted Warrior but that changed when Sensei's wife and Dracul's mother died, she was murdered by an Scorpion assassin and when that happened Dracul was devastated then was filled with a burning flame of fury and desire for revenge and he trained harder and more relentless and The Dragon was born" he said

"as the history book said he was sickened by his transformation he isolated himself from the other Samurai's and villagers and only appeared when trouble was happening or Scorpion clan or a war" Spike said "You take something special and important from someone and it changes you, the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness because you weren't there stop it and thats how it starts, the fever the rage it turns good people into blood thirsty and battle hardened warriors just like it did him" He said "And I saw him in battle more times than I would want to count and things he did with his new found ferociousness and wrath would make all the past great Samurai's and warriors from the Dragon Clan and it's allies draw back pale with terror" he said "Your hate can give you great power but if you let it will destroy you from the inside like it almost did him"

"What stopped it?" Tempest asked.

"Vengeance" Spike told her.

"Those comics never told anything about isolation" Button Mash raised a brow.

"Well the comics are right about the struggle between The Dragon and Scorpion Clan and his rise to a legend but it left out certain details" Spike admitted "for example, did it mention anything about the assassin being a Scorpion that was actually part of the Dragon Clan or the fact it was Dracul's mother he killed?" he asked.

"Actually it didn't" Button and Rumble answered.

"I say we play a game of Truth or dare but leave the dares out or not do anything too wierd" Pinkie Pie spoke.

"Oh your on" Cheese Sandwich smirked "I'll go first" he said "Pinkie when did you start to like me enough to become your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Really thats all you could come up with" Pharynx raised a brow with a smirk.

"lets see when you started to show your a party animal and a jokester like me" Pinkie Pie smiled "But truth is I always had feelings for you" she said.

"I have one, Discord did you ever trip down the stairs like all of us at some point in our lifes" Capper spoke.

"Well I never tripped down but I have tripped up the stairs, I was going up when I didn't get my foot all the way up and my foot caught on the edge of the top of a step and fumbled up the last three steps and fell on the top floor" Discord chuckled.

"I have on, uh Spike?" Discord spoke.

"Yeah I'm here" Spike joked.

"Have you ever walked in on someone?" Discord asked both Spike and Applejack blushed looking away at different directions and back at each other.

"uh would you believe me if it was Japony?" Spike asked.

"Yeah uh Spike we grew up and I know your lie face just like everyone here" Twilight frowned.

"Okay but keep it to this table, I may have barged in on A.J over here" Spike said point with his thumb at his girlfriend sitting next to him who was blushing again.

"Thats all?" Discord said.

"When she was just pulling her undergarment bottoms over her rather large behind" Spike said but he made sure it was only for them to here.

that made Rainbow and Pinkie Pie gigglesnort

"Oh my" Fluttershy put her hands up over her mouth.

"I'm a little rusty on knocking" Spike rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you like what you saw?" Soarin joked.

"Ohh he'h did alright" Applejack smirked pulling his head closer to hers with her arm around his head "I'm proud I was able to see he was still human" she said before pecking him on the cheek with a loud 'Mwah' sound.

"Again I'm not a robot" Spike said "I know I may act like it but I'm still human" he said.

"If it makes you feel better Spike we all have walked in on the other when half naked" Flash blushed "Your dad chased me around the house after he discovered I saw your sister in only her underwear" he said.

"Speaking of sisters here comes yours" Thorax pointed they turned and saw a girl Twilight's age with pale amber skin yellow and red hair and cyan colored eyes orange skirt with purple stripe on the side and black boots and leather jacket with a purple shirts with a flaming sun on the front."

"hey sis" Flash said getting up "Glad to see your better now" he said hugging her.

the girl hugged her brother back with a smile "hey bro" she said and the two walked over.

"Hey Sunset" Twilight greeted from her spot.

"hello Twilight" Sunset smiled.

"Not to sound rude but who's the woman?" Spike said to Applejack.

"This is Flash Sentry's sister Sunset Shimmer" Applejack told him.

"Hello, any friend of my sister and friends is a friend of mine" Spike said standing up to shake her hand.

Sunset Shimmer shook his hand with a smile "and you are?" she said.

"Oh where is my manners, I'm Spike Twilight's younger brother" Spike replied, Sunset blushed as she looked at the younger boy he looked quite, handsome. Applejack saw the look and frowned and stood up and pulled Spike back to her by pulling on his shoulders away from the girl.

"You may have heard of me?" Spike said.

"about the guy who smacked down the basketball team down and stood up to the Changeling Gang I heard a bit about you" Sunset said.

"Wait what" they all said except Flash.

"Twilight didn't you tell them?" Spike asked looking at his sister.

"Only Flash" she replied.

"What happened?" Applejack asked.

"Well lets just say they picked the wrong guy to mess with and some probably went to the hospital" Spike replied "And the fact someone called the cops" he said.

"Which rumors said he didn't even flinch just stood there calm" Flash smirked.

"Because I didn't start it or have anything to hide" Spike replied "and the fact some carried switch blades" he said.

The group looked at him "how did you know that?" Twilight said.

"Well some do carry them but never really saw them" Thorax answered.

"Well I do have good eye sight and the fact I could see the switch blades outline through their pockets" Spike said, then the bell rang meaning lunch was over and the group went to their next class.


	12. Chapter 12

hours later school ended and Spike was home reading then he did his homework in his room, Twilight had gone off to Flash's house and his parents wouldn't back until 5:00 pm, he heard his door bell ring. Spike went down and opened it and saw it was his girlfriend.

"Oh hey A.J what brings you to my house" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Well got my homework done and no one else's at home and wanted company" Applejack smirked.

"I wouldn't mind company aswell" Spike said and let her in.

"Thank yew" Applejack said walking in.

"So did you want anything to drink" Spike asked.

"I'm good thank yew" Applejack replied

"So what did you want to do?" Spike spoke.

"Do you have a few games upstairs?" Applejack asked.

"I think so I'll check wait here" Spike said as he went up stairs.

Applejack waited for a few seconds as Spike went into his room and crept up after him with a mischievous grin. she walked and saw him looking for some games.

"Man I think I need an update on games" Spike said, Then he heard the door close he turned and saw Applejack standing there looking at him.

"Why are looking at me like that" Spike asked.

"You said you wanted company and I wanted some so here I am" Applejack grinned sultry and grabbed Spike by his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss and pushed him on his bad and climbed on top and they started to make out, Spike wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and Applejack wrapped a arm around the back of his head pulling his head close and slipping her tongue inside of Spike's mouth.

their hands started to get grabby Spike's hand started to grab her hips and Applejack started to dig her fingers into his chest through his shirt. They broke apart to get their air back.

Applejack slid down lower her legs getting between Spike's and Spike flipped them around and kissed her, Applejack wrapped her legs around his and wrapped his arms around his side's and pulled him closer shoving her tongue into his mouth as they got more passionate.

30 minutes later they broke away panting heavily.

"I'm starting to feel really hot" Spike said pulling the collar away from his neck Spike picked up Applejack's hat that fell off during the session and waved his face with it.

"You look hot to" Spike smirked, Spike got turned around so he was on the bottom and Applejack was on top, Spike sat up holding on to A.J's side's with his hands as Applejack wrapped her arms around his neck and brought each other close for another make out session, Spike hands started to go up and touch the sides of her breasts as her hands went low and slipped under his shirt groping his abs.

"Cause you make me feel hot" Applejack looked at him with lovingly expression.

"You make me feel the same" Spike smiled.

"awe shucks" Applejack blushed as his hands went under her skirt and grabbed her bottom with a squeeze.

"Hmm got two handfuls barely can get my hands around them their so round and plump" Spike purred.

"Glad you like em" Applejack purred "You and you alone are aloud to touch em" she said.

"Thats right" Spike said as he gave her a quick and sharp slap to her backside.

"Ooh" Applejack moaned at the touch.

Then Spike laid his hands on her hips and applejack laid her arms and hands on his chest as they starting to make out for a third time as Applejack relaxed on top of Spike.

Then Spike's door opened to reveal his mom and dad looking quite embarrassed as the saw his son and girlfriend making out on his bed with A.J on top. The two bolted up to a sitting position on the edge of Spike's bed with a flash blushed red with embarrassment.

"Uh sorry we should've knocked" Night Light smirked.

"Wasn't my fault she attacked me when I was up here" Spike said.

"I can't help it when you make me feel like this" Applejack smirked with a deep blush.

"don't say that infront of my parents" Spike blushed "What happens in the bed room stays in the bedroom" he said.

"Sorry lover boy" Applejack blushed.

"Ah don't be, obviously you make me feel the same" Spike admitted, then Applejack's phone rang playing a country tune "really?" he asked with smirk.

Applejack gave him a playful swat on his arm and took her phone "Oh it's Granny dinner is almost ready" she said standing up.

"I'll walk you home" Spike said getting up.

"Yew don't need to sugarcube" Applejack told him.

"Your right I don't need to, I want to" Spike insisted "Besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if allowed you to walk alone when it's dark?" he said.

"Alright escort meh home" Applejack smirked.

"After you" Spike said stepping aside.

"Mighty polite of ya" Applejack smirked.

"Just how I am" Spike smirked as he followed her down the stairs and out of the house.

"I'm proud of the boy he became in his time in Japony" Twilight Velvet smiled.

"kind of reminds me of myself" Night Light smirked.

"I agree but you had to ask your father for advice, Spike didn't have anyone really" Velvet pointed out.

"He had a father over there maybe Spike learned it from him" Night Light reminded.

"True" Velvet admitted.

* * *

Spike walked with Applejack to her home.

When they past under the sign "Thank yew for walking me'h home" Applejack said.

"Not a problem just remember If you don't feel like walking alone always tell me and I'm there" Spike promised.

"thanks again" Applejack said as they pecked each other on the lips and Spike headed home but Applejack grabbed his hand.

"Wait" Applejack said.

"Yes" Spike replied.

"you want to stay for dinner" Applejack asked "And I need some one who can help me study for the test tomorrow" she said.

"Isn't studying Twilight's thing?" Spike smirked.

"I would if she was here" Applejack replied.

"Alright I'll help" Spike smirked following her in.


	13. Chapter 13 A Jock's Big mistake

Spike Applejack and their friends were in school the next day getting through their classes. Spike and Applejack and their friends were walking when Spike frowned as he saw at the corner of his eye from another hallway Trenderhoof was coming.

Spike stopped "What is it?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see in 3, 2, 1" Spike said then Trenderhoof came up making them roll their eye's "You know I just started school and your already getting on my nerves" he spoke to the jock, he looked at the bandaged hand.

"And do you take me for a fool your just distracting us, so 3 thugs would attack me when I'm facing you, one large one normal size and one up to my hip" Spike frowned.

Then three boys appeared "Oh how does he do that?" one grumbled.

"Well for one I could smell your musky smell and cheap cologne from half way down the hall" Spike told them "So I'll say this once back off" he glared, then he felt a fist hit his jaw turning his head slightly, then looked at Trenderhoof with glare who  
shook his hand he hit with.

"what are you made of?" he gritted.

"My mom in Japony hits harder than that" Spike stated

"Trenderhoof what the hell was that for?" Applejack demanded as she andthe others glared at the jock.

"I can't play basketball because of him" Trenderhoof shot back.

"Well maybe you should've stayed in control" Spike glared "instead of acting like a Baka" he said earning raised eye brows from his girlfriend friends and the others.

"that means idiot in Japonese" Spike told them, then Spike snapped up a hand caught another punch by the wrist "I know every trick in the book for distraction for that matter I let you do that" he said, he then sent a sharp back slap to the bridge of  
the nose then stepped under the arm and placed it behind the jock's back, then wrapped a arm around his neck and turned and tossed the jock into a locker with little force.

Spike tossed a cold stare at the three thugs and they ran, he turned back to the jock and walked to him. The jock rushed up pissed off and swung Spike ducked and weaved and slammed a knee in his stomach and slammed a jab and rightcross and a righthook  
to the face dropping him on the floor.

"did it ever occur to you in the cafeteria that I was holding back?" Spike asked him with a low tone.

"Yeah right" Trenderhoof hissed.

"And that was me being nice" Spike put in. Trenderhoof swinging Spike tilted his head back missing the hit and sidestepped another swing and with a jab and cross hit the jock in the face, then jammed a verticalfist in his diaphragm knocking his breath  
away, then gave him a rightjab to his nose and kicked him in the chest with a frontkick knocking him on the floor on his back, the jock got up but got knocked the wind as a fist to the lowerstomach and back down with a roundhouse punch to the jaw  
falling on his stomach as he got turned around.

"This is pointless" Spike told the jock "Your only embarrassing yourself" he said.

Spike walked up and Trenderhoof swung but Spike caught the punch by the wrist joint then twisted it upwards made the jock stand on his feet and slammed a right uppercut in his stomach and slammed a rightcross to the ribs and plowed the jock down with  
a lefthook to the face.

Spike stepped back he stood in a fighting stance, he stood with a leg back and slightly low and with a arm at an L angle and an arm infront with his hand hand open, Spike shifted his feet as Trenderhoof charged and slid and ducked low under a swing and  
on all fours and turned sharply and slammed a low roundhouse to the bend of a knee sending the jock on a knee and pushed off and twirled and slammed a hookick to his temple knocking the jock on his face 3 feet away, Spike used the momentum when he  
landed on the floor pushing with his hands and rolled backwards to his feet and dusted himself off.

Then he walked away from the down jock he got up angrier than ever, tried to run and tackle but Spike jumped high in the air to the side as the jock landed on his face.

"Don't turn your back on me" Trenderhoof hissed, then he pulled something from his pocket and clicked it was a switch knife.

"Look out" Thorax spoke called, then the group saw something flash in Spike's eyes as he saw the knife. Spike face twisted in mask of pure ferociousness as Spike's hands clenched into fists. The jock slashed Spike jumped back.

"You made your last mistake" Spike hissed, the group looked with surprise because Spike looked like he just became someone else. Spike dodged to the side and grabbed the knife going past by the wrist and twisted it disarming the jock, then snapped around  
with a turn still grabbing the wrist and slammed a elbow hard in his ribs before wrapped a arm under his shoulder and picking Trenderhoof up and flipped him hard over his shoulder on the floor.

His friends cheered but then Spike grabbed his shirt by the chest picking him up and slammed a hard hit in his stomach before slamming another in the center of his chest with a rightcross sending him back a few feet, then grabbed him by the shirt again  
and slammed a punch to his jaw and spun around moving his hips lifting the jock off his feet and slammed him hard against the side of the shoulder of the jock struck the locker as well as the side of the head, then slammed a uppercut in his in his  
stomach hard making the jock cough up blood, then picked the jock up turned and slammed him on the ground with a beltdrop, picked him up again before kneeing him in the stomach followed by a hard rightcross to the jaw picked him up by the shirt and  
yanking down he slammed the jock on his face.

"Spike calm down" Flash Sentry put in but Spike didn't hear him, then Spike grabbed the back of the jock's shirt and picked him up and slammed a roundhouse across his midsection, then slammed a low uppercut in his lowerstomach, then sent a heavy blow  
to the jocks face with a rising punch shoot the head back with a splatter of blood, then still holding on knocked a foot aside with a low kick to the shin before turning and threw the jock into the wall hard, then grabbed the jock around a shoulder  
locking his arms around his back and fell and took the jock off his feet took him on the ground hard.

"Spike stop" Applejack shouted out but again Spike wasn't listening, then Spike wrapped the arm in a hold grabbing the hand that was holding the knife and the good hand by the creases of the fingers from the back and ends of the fingertips and stood up  
torquing and squeezing hard they started to crack.

"Your. breaking my fingers" Trenderhoof wheezed.

Spike just glared down at him with a cold dark gaze "I hope you can still writewith left hand" he hissed in a low and deadly voice, then started to twist the shoulder joint to the point of breaking.

"Spike stop please" Applejack said quickly approaching him and placed a gentle hand on his arm touching the skin on his forearm and placing a hand on his chest led him away from the bloody beaten jock.

The touch of gentleness like and soothing words like if Applejack was calming down a raging bull made Spike's sudden and freakish outburst of fury, Spike calmed down and shook his head as the feeling that pound through his mind slipped away.

Spike looked and his eyes widened with worry as he saw the bloody thug on the ground "Don't ever pull a knife on me again or i'll stick it somewhere where the light doesn't shine before handing you over to the cops" he said with a glare.

"What's in the world happened!?" Principle's Celestia voiced demanded making everyone but Spike to flinch and looked at their head principle who had a expression the demanded an explanation.

"He just attacked me from nowhere" Trenderhoof pointed weakily from the beaten.

"Oh thats horseshit" Soarin, discord, Pharynx and Spike interjected.

"I thought I gave you a warning" Celestia said gazing sternly at Spike.

"I wouldn't have had to if that scumbag hadn't pulled a knife on me after sucker punching me" Spike replied gesturing to the light discolored mark on his jaw.

"Knife?" Celesita said before she saw a switch knife on the floor and glared at the jock "is that true?" she demanded.

"Obviously since no one else has a blade on them in this group" Rumble put in.

Then Trenderhoof coughed out a spat of blood and three teeth.

"I'll call for an ambulance but when your back your suspended for bringing in a blade" Celestia said to the jock.

Spike then spoke "Excuse me can I leave I'm not feeling very good" he said.

"from the sitaution you were put in I can imagine, you may leave" Celestia told him Spike just nodded and headed out without a word.


	14. Chapter 14 Girls meet Dragon

Spike headed home from school which was a surprise to his parents who were home for lunch.

"What are doing home so early?" Velvet asked.

"Well some Nimuroddo pulled a knife on me" Spike said sitting down.

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he" Velvet said with her protective mode on.

"No but I defended myself and ended up hurting him, I also showed a side that freaked my sister, A.J and my friends big time" Spike told her "Something about seeing that knife, something just clicked and I was beaten Trenderhoof to submission and ready to break his good arm" he said "Good thing Applejack stopped me" he sighed.

"Trenderhoof as in Applejack's Ex?" Night Light asked.

"Yeah, I know I just started school but even when I saw him, I got this feeling that I didn't like about him" Spike said.

"Don't worry your not the only one" Night Light asked "and you have really good instincts" he said.

"I know and I do listen to them but I just wanted to know if I was being judgmental" Spike said.

"No you have every right to feel that way" Velvet said "Well our lunch is over so we will see you later" she said as her and his dad went out.

"By" Spike replied.

* * *

Back at school the group were at lunch and talking while Applejack was worried.

"Something on your mind A.J?" Rainbow asked.

"Just worried" she replied.

"You don't have to be worried about Spike, he's fine" Soarin told her.

"Not that, it's the reaction of him seeing a knife, it just triggered something in him" Applejack said.

"Now you mention it, it did cause Spike a reaction quite explosive" Fluttershy replied.

"and we all something glint in his eyes" Thorax said.

"and he went full on Vader" Button Mash said making them all face fault.

"Oh my god" Twilight spoke.

"What is it?" Applejack said.

"I think the reaction we saw was because of PTSD" Twilight said.

"english please" Rainbow spoke.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and it triggered a violent reaction" Twilight told them making them gasp.

"So PTSD shows up when someone is holding a switch blade" Discord said.

"He was fine until he saw the knife" Twilight reminded him.

* * *

Spike was putting his stuff in his bag so he could go back to school, Spike left after locking the door and headed to school to get through the rest of the day. He walked back since he left so quick he forgot his motorcycle and walked in to the office.

"Oh hey Spike" Celestia smiled "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much better" Spike smirked, he then got a pass from Principle Celestia and dismissed Spike.

Spike left for his classes which was study hall and he went to his classes he missed and got his assignments, he walked in and his friends, sister and Girlfriend did a double take at Spike, he sat down in a empty table and started on his work.

Applejack got up from her spot with her own work and sat next to him "Why didn't you tell me'h you had PTSD I would've helped" she asked.

"It's my problem I didn't want it to be an issue for other people" Spike told her.

"Horseshit" Applejack frowned "your problem ain't an issue for me'h" she told him.

"Besides it comes randomly" Spike said, working on a math problem.

"Seems to come when a knife is drawn" Applejack corrected.

"Well you see a sword strike someone down at a young age you would've flipped" Spike told her bluntly.

"Thats what your PTSD revealed a switch blade as?" Applejack asked.

"In a way yes" Spike replied "You wouldn't imaging what PTSD and how bad it is" he said.

"You right I wouldn't but I can still aid some relief if you just ask" Applejack told him.

"I'll keep it in mind" Spike said.

* * *

hours later it was nighttime and Spike was out on patrol disguised as The Dragon leaped or gliding to rooftops. he looked and saw familiar girls walking, it was Spike's girlfriend and other friends, the were walking out of a diner and he frowned behind his mask when he saw a group of 8 Changeling members stalking them.

He jumped down from the roof.

The girls were walking when they saw Changeling members following them and 4 more walked out from an allay.

"Please leave us alone" Fluttershy begged scared, the members got closer with evil grins, one suddenly something flew at one and decked one dropping him on the ground, it was The Dragon.

"He is real" Rainbow gaped.

"You'll pay for that" one spat but the girls could tell they were scared of the person. Two charged Dragon got in a ready stance blocked a strike and rearkicked another and knocked the other off his feet with a low kick before he slammed him on the ground with an elbow drop to the chest, he knocked the first back with a jumping knee to the head and knocked his legs out from the back and grabbed his collar and slammed him on the ground hard. He blitzed at the rest, three charged, The Dragon drove a fist in his stomach before slamming a front kick in his stomach and sprang and knocked him on the ground with a jumping rearkick and picked one up by the waist and dropped him on the ground hard, he wrapped him in a head lock picking him up and kneed him in the face and threw him into a wall.

He got in ones guard and uppercutted him in the jaw and flipped him on the ground, he grabbed a collapsible fight stick and smashed in ones head and hit him again in the stomach and kneed him in the face knocking him on the ground, he cracked it again across one temple and smacked it across his jaw, kicked in and broke his leg at the knee with a kick.

The last two pulled out swichknifes and The Dragon smacked one at the joint breaking it and the thug let got of it and the dragon knocked him out with a backswing and he drew his claws from a hand after he ducked a slash and slashed the back of his leg the thug hardly able to stand on that leg and elbowed him in the back knocking him down hard.

The Dragon looked at the girls and they flinched at the face plate, then a cop pulled up and pointed his gun at him.

"Freeze you under arrest for assault and battery" The officer barked.

 **"Arrest them"** The Dragon spoke in a Darth Vader like voice pointed at the injured thugs and walked away, the cop shot at The Dragon but bounced off the suit.

 **"Guns so uncivilized"** The Dragon grumbled and sliced the gun into three dices from his sharp claws and kicked him in the chest with a sidekick knocking him down. Dragon opened his wings and flew away and disappearing from view.

"Thats one way to saw 'Fuck the Police'" Rainbow Dash spoke


	15. Chapter 15 Thorax's Girlfriend

The girls the next day were still reeling from last night, at first they thought the dragon was a myth or a story but turns out he is real. It was school and the guys were surprised to say The Dragon is here and is very real.

At lunch they were in their usual spots, When Thorax looking exhilarated "whoa whats with you" Spike asked.

"Well it turns out Silver Spoon has had enough Diamond's bullying so she broke their friendship and she's looking my way more" Thorax explianed.

"Well she's into you" Flash smirked at his younger friend.

"Are you going to make the step?" Capper asked.

"I don't know how" Thorax said.

"Well first off you don't marching up you don't want to scare her, what you do is walk over and tell her you name and ask hers and go from there" Spike told him.

"Right" Thorax walked away, Spike and Pharynx looked back and saw thorax talking to Silver Spoon she smiled and shook his hand and the two sat down.

"Well just have to wait and see" Discord smirked.

hours later Spike and his friends were eating when Thorax came up "I did it!" he cheered.

"Whats up with you?" Spike smirked.

"I got a girlfriend" Thorax cheered.

"Congrats but keep it together" Soarin said with a smile.

"So heres what you do after school ask her if you want to go to the movies or grab a milkshake" Cheese Sandwich told him.

"Then you talk about yourself and what you like to do but don't overdue it" Capper told her.

"Then ask her what she likes" Flash Sentry spoke Thorax nodded.

"Hey A.J can I talk to you for a sec" Spike said to her.

"Uh sure" Applejack replied as the two stood up and walked away from hearing range.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date" Spike asked normally and simply.

"Uh sure" Applejack smirked "But I'm not into fancy dates" she reminded.

"Oh don't worry I got it all planned, at 7 meet my house and I'll take give the time of your life" Spike said.

"I'll hold you to that" Applejack smirked and the bell rang ending their lunch.

the day went past and Spike was looking for Big Mac, he found him "Hey Big Mac" Spike spoke.

"Yeahp" Big Mac answered.

"So I asked A.J on a date" Spike explained.

"You don't need permission" Big Mac replied.

"Not what I was asking, Is there any Country Pubs Applejack likes, you can eat and dance?" Spike corrected "And whats her favorite song?" he asked.

"ah I think just the one, you have time right?" Big Mac said.

"Yes it's not until 7" Spike replied nodded.

"Hey Soarin" Spike called.

"Yeah, can you drive my motorcycle home for me" Spike said.

"Uh sure bud" Soarin said as he caught the keys.

the two left in Big Macs truck living school, Big Mac drove Spike for a few minutes and saw a Country pub that opened at 6 til 10 "Is this the one?" Spike asked.

"Yeahp she loves this place" Big Mac smirked.

"And if you were planning on movies" Big Mac said "She likes the wild west kinds" he told Spike.

"She also like's Clint Eastwood and Lone wolf Mcquade" Spike nodded.

"Oh and here's this" he said handing him a bag Spike looked in and raised a brow.

"Well thanks" Spike smirked.


	16. Chapter 16 The date and Second base

Spike was at his house finishing his homework, it was 6:30 so Spike started to get ready for his date, he took a shower and put on his dark blue jeans and light gray and purple flannel, he put on his wolverine boots the only thing he had close to cowboy  
boots and a black vest over the shirt he put on his wolverine the only thing he has close to cowboy boots and put on the black cowboy hat, he hooked his belt on his waist.

"Well time to head out" Spike said he put his wallet in his pocket and phone and headed out, he walked down the stairs to meet his family.

"Howdy city slickers" Spike spoke in a country accent.

"hello Spike" his parents smirked, then someone rang the doorbell so Spike opened to reveal Applejack in a pair of blue jeans and a red flannel and her hat and boots she looked at Spike up and down with surprise.

"Uh whats with the get up sugarcube?" Applejack raised a brow.

"Don't worry sugarmama all will be revealed" Spike smirked.

"Okay but I better be surprised" Applejack replied with a smirk.

"you shall not be disappointed" Spike assured "So shall we go darlin" he said in a country accent.

"We shall sugah" Applejack replied as they walked to her truck.

"Uh I'll drive, it's not a macho thing it's just the gentlemen way to drive her lady around" Spike asked.

"Don't scratch it up" Applejack said tossing him the keys, Spike opened the door for her for the passenger side and closed it when she got in and Spike got in the driver's side and drove away.

"hey Applejack can I have you close your eyes til we get there?" Spike asked.

"Okay but don't you try nothing" Applejack pointed a finger at him.

"I won't you have my word" Spike promised as she closed her eyes then drove through the town, then stopped after awhile "okay now open them" he said.

Applejack opened and her eyes widened as she gasped with amazement Spike had drove to her favorite Restaurant "Spike how did you" she gaped.

"I know you and what you like" Spike replied with a smirk "Shall we?" he said getting out after turning the truck off and getting out opening the door and closed it as she got out, then walked in arm and arm as Spike opened the door for her.

"So shall we dine and enjoy ourselves?" Spike asked.

Applejack nodded still in shock at how her Boyfriend knew about her favorite restaurant.

"Can I help you?" a person in a cowboy outfit asked behind a counter.

"Uh yeah I'm Spike and had a reservation for 7:00" Spike told him.

"Uh yeah come with me" he smirked and led them to a table and gave them a couple of menus.

"So what would you two like?" a waiter said.

"Um can I have the rodeo burger with crispy fries and a salad with water please" Spike said.

"can I also have the rodeo burger but with onion rings and water" Applejack said.

"Coming up in a few moments" the waiter wrote it down and left, after awhile their food arrived they ate their food for a few moments.

"So did you have anything funny happen when you were in Japony?" Applejack asked.

"not really the only time I have laughs is when I'm around you or the others" Spike replied "For an instant this is when were still youn and Twilight was still very smart but she was had bad timing she was late for a doctor's appointment and she threw  
a fit "ah were late very late how come we can't be accurate with our time, I swear after this I can never show my face in public"" he said trying hard to sound like Twilight Sparkle.

"Pfft" Applejack chuckled before cracking up with fits of laughter "That sounds like Twi alright he ha" she giggled.

"I thought it was funny when you walked on me'h and saw by bare backside the look on yer face was priceless" Applejack spoke making Spike shake his head with a smirk.

"Your never letting that go are you?" Spike asked with a shake of his head.

"Never hon" A.J replied poking his nose with a smile, then Spike finished eating and walked to a record player and put on a song to play and he went back.

"So wanna share a dessert?" Applejack asked.

"uh sure what do they have here?" Spike asked.

"How about we share a lava fudge cake with ice cream on the side?" Applejack said smiling.

"That will be fine" Spike smirked, the waiter came back and got their dishes.

"Um pardon but can we have a lava cake to share" Applejack asked.

"coming right up" the Waiter smirked "two or one for both" he asked.

"Just one's fine" A.J replied a few minutes later their dessert arrived with two forks they started to eat it then they started to feed each other bites of ice cream and cake and fudge.

after they were done instruments for the Cotton eye Joe song started to play getting Applejack's attention.

"I guess this place knows your favorite song" Spike smirked.

"More like you do" A.J corrected with a smirk and then pulled him to his feet.

"Ah A.J I can't dance" Spike said.

"Just let the music guide your movements sugarcube" Applejack told him "Oh" she giggled.

"What is it?" Spike said.

"You got ice cream and fudge on yer face" Applejack chuckled.

"Thats embarrassing" Spike frowned as he went to get it off.

"Wait a minute" Applejack said stopping his hand and grabbed his face gently with her hands then to Spike's surprise she licked it off of his face making him flustered "It's a crime to waste perfect ice cream and fudge on a napkin" she smirked.

The two went to the dance to the song and other couples and people joined in.

 **Cotton Eye Joe**

 _"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _He came to town like a midwinter storm  
He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong  
His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
But all he had come for was having some fun_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _He brought disaster wherever he went  
The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent  
They all ran away so nobody would know  
And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

 _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?"_

They people clapped at how graceful Spike and Applejack were and they bowed and Spike paid for their dinner and left, it was 8:00 pm

"You know it if you still up for entertainment, we can see a movie" Spike said.

"The night is still young" Applejack smirked.

"movies it is" Spike smirked and left when they got there Spike asked for two tickets for to Applejacks further joy Clint Eastwood, they got in and sat in some seats sharing some popcorn and got two water bottles to wash the salty popcorn, through out  
the movie Spike and Applejack first held hands and leaned into the other's side and Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder.

an hour or so the movie ended and the two left, it was almost 11 whenthey got back to Applejack's house and they got out. Spike then started to walk in after kissing his girl goodnight.

"Actually Spike it's awfully dark" Applejack smirked.

"I can see that" Spike said.

"I would feel better if you'd stay they night" Applejack said.

"Are you trying to make me an offer I can't refuse?" Spike smirked with a brow, then Applejack posed a little.

"I'm doing my best" she replied with a sweet smile.

Spike then got his phone out and texted his dad he's staying over the night and he's dad replied _"behave yourself"_

 _"_ I can stay" Spike smirked.

"Good boy" Applejack said as she opened her door and she lead him upstairs but making sure to keep quiet. they went into her room.

"You know I think I should award you for how you treated me tonight" Applejack whispered, she then slowly unbuttoned her shirt then unzipped her jeans and took them off leaving her in her white bra and panties with apples on them Spike's breath was taking  
away at how curvy she was.

"I think we can step up to second base" Applejack said sultry "Are willing to show off?" she gestured to herself and him.

Spike smirked and then took his boots off then his pants and vest and shirt and hat "answer your question?" he said with a smirk.

"Indeed" Applejack said then launched at him and tackled him on her bed and capturing his lips he wrapped his arms around her slipping his tongue in her mouth and then his hand grabbed her her butt squeezing making her moan and her lowerback.

Applejack then wrapped her tongue around his and she grabbed the back of his head making their session deeper she then gently started to dry hump her crotch with his making him moan with surprise then pulling down by grabbing her butt he helped her out,  
Spike then still grabbing her butt moved it to one of her round plump backside's cheeks and turned them around with him on to as she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders with pleasure as he slipped a hand into her panties from  
the back and gripped the bare flesh of her behind firmly, then kissed down her neck to the cleavage of her D cup cans.

"oh how rude of me I forgot" Applejack smirked as she grabbed the bottom of her bra and pulled it over her head and tossed it at their clothes, then she nodded granting him permission and her teased her by rubbing his fingers around her cans and traced  
his fingers around her milk chocolate nipples, he then scooted down and kissed down her stomach to her naval wheel messing around with her nipples and cans as she enjoyed herself by rubbing his shoulders and hard and firm sixpack.

after awhile they stopped breathless "Time to get some winks school tomorrow" Applejack said as Spike laid a side of her bad and wrapped their arms around the other pressing their chest together their breathing making their chest rub against the others.

"Goodnight sugar" Applejack smirked.

"Night darling" Spike spoke in country accent and the two went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Dragon Clan in trouble

Then morning arrived with the sun shinning on Spike and Applejack who were sound asleep they woke up and yawned and sat up.

"Morning beautiful" Spike smiled.

"Morning sugarcube" Applejack pecked his lips then he pecked hers and then he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her deeply she wrapped her arms around his sides and sat on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him deeper, he

turned

them around with him on top with a hand through her soft and smooth strawblond hair.

"We should get ready for school lover boy" Applejack smirked at him, Spike nodded and got off as she was heading to the shower.

"Want to join sugar?" Applejack smirked at him swaying her hips with him following with a naughty smile the two looked and went into the bathroom and pulled down their underwear and Applejack turned on the shower and they stepped in.

they let they water rinse them off "you mind?" Applejack handed him a washcloth and he put some soap on it and washed her back then gave her a swat on her bare backside with a smack making her yelp.

"Oh do it more" she moaned as Spike gave her two more swats to each of her cheeks as he rubbed soap on them and he did her legs.

"You have firm and strong legs" Spike said messaging her muscles making her moan.

Applejack turned around and wrapped a leg around his head mushing his face against her crotch "you betcha" she smirked "I think we don't have to wait for 3rd base and just go to it now" she grinned sultry.

"Now please my snatch" Applejack demanded "or I won't let go" she said, then Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and hip and slipped a hand on her right buttock giving it a firm squeeze making her moan and started to stick his tongue in her clit asshe  
/held a hand on her butt and keeping his head close with another, then they heard a knock.

Applejack told Spike with a motion to hide, the two settled down on tub with was covered deep with suds and deep water, Applejack sat down and laid back against the tub slightlySpike went under the water as she pushed his head under and wrappedher  
/legs around his hips.

"Uh yeah" Applejack called as she panted as Spike still was fooling around with her clit and he then pinched one of her cheeks then started to rub his thumb on her lowerlips.

"Hey sis breakfast is ready" Applebloom told her older sister.

"Okay be there in a sec" Applejack said trying not to moan from the pleasure under the water.

"Okay well hurry up" Applebloom replied as she walked away, Spike stuck his head out.

"you passed the test" Applejack smirked, then they stood back up and A.J did his back "oh yeah built like a rock" she purred, then pinched his buttcheek making him jump "Ha jumping next time moaning" she grinned.

The two finished their showers and dried each other off with their towels and Spike put his underwear back on and Applejack wrapped her towel around herself and the two walked to her room and changed after closing the door.

"Hey Applejack" Big mac said "whats keeping you?" he said, Spike hurried and jumped out the window rolling to lighten the fall and to his feet ran down the street to his house without the boots and socks.

* * *

Spike ran til he was at his house and went into the door where he crashed right into Flash Sentry who was in his boxers sending them on the ground.

"Dude why are you half naked" Spike said rolling his friend off of him.

"No time to explain" Flash whimpered as Night Light came running with a bat and chased the boy out of the house and down the street.

"Better run fast as you can pal" Spikey-Wikeycalled after him laughing.

Night Light came back 3 seconds later.

"How was your night?" he smirked at Spike.

"Pretty good" Spike replied.

"So where are you now in your relationship?" his dad smirked, Spike held up three fingers "thats my boy" he smiled proudly.

"also I showered with A.J this morning and slept in my underwear with her to" Spike smirked.

"Nice" Night Light clapped him on the back and Spike went upstairs and changed into his school clothes and came back down with his bag and fresh socks and his Merrell's, Spike and Twilight ate breakfast then went to school.

they walked to their friends.

"Hey Flash" Spike said "Your still alive" he smirked.

"Barely" Flash snorted.

"Oh and what was the deal for jumping on me?" Spike smirked making them laugh "Half naked it was awkward" he said.

"I Didn't jump I ran into you and yeah it was" Flash corrected.

"Oh Sugarcube you forgot something" Applejack said handing his boots that he forgot then clonked him on the top of his head with a hand.

"Hey what was that for?" Spike demanded.

"For scaring mefrom jumping out my window you could've broke your neck" Applejack scolded.

"Well it was break a leg or having to run with Big Mac chasing me with a pitchfork" Spike said.

"Just don't scare me please" Applejack said.

"Deal" Spike said pecking her on the cheek but she grabbed his face at the last second and snatched his lips.

"Thank ye'w" Applejack smirked.

Spike was walking with Applejack side by side in the park while Spike was thinkingof something.

"Hey you alright hon your awfully quiet?" Applejack spoke.

"Well what if I told you something you didn't want to hear would you turn your back on me?, if I was dangerous would you be scared of Me?" Spike asked.

"That depends" Applejack told him.

"I should've told you from the start but I was afraid what you would think of me" Spike said.

"About what?" Applejack asked.

"When I was in Japony I had a mother and a brother there, my brother and I did everything we had each other's backs and swore we never leaved the other behind but when my father and mother paid attention to me with fighting styles to protect myself with  
/and I was overtaking by my pride when I didn't realize it was making my brother jealous and unhappy I should've helped him but I didn't and he went bad and joined the Scorpion Clan with hate and jealousy in his heart and killed my mom" Spike toldher"He  
/was the one the gave me this" he pointed to his scar.

"What an Asshole" Applejack frowned.

"that broke me down but instead of doing something about it I helped create that monster known as The Dragon the very warrior that sends terror in the hearts of their enemies" Spike said "I helped make that slayer of the Scorpions with nothing but my  
/ownhatred and despair at the lost of my mom was engraved in his heart" he told her

"The very being or creature that is a living but theMost fearsomesamurai to walk the face of Japony and is now here alive inthis time" Spike said

"And where ever I goThe Dragons wrath follows me and people end up dead" Spike said "What I can do to thugs gang members and jocks is nothing to what he can do, you saw how I was with Trenderhoof,everytime I feel like I'mbecomingjust likehim"

he told her.

"Spike" Applejack spoke frowning but Spikewas still talking.

"I once told you and the other others I've done things I'm not proud of creating The Dragon was one of them" Spike said "You see I'm not a good person" he told her "Maybe I should go back to Japony before someone gets hurt" he said.

 **SLAP!** rang out as Applejack's hand struck him hard across the face and she pushed him against a tree they were walking bywith a stern face.

"Don't you ever Eversay that again, you think I didn't become your girlfriend If you weren't a good person" Applejack said glaring at him anger in her eyes "You already disappeared once from my life and I can't go through that again" she said with  
/sadnessthat she lost him for 8 years "Your not The Dragon you are Spike" she said Spike sighed and looked away and Applejack turned his face back to her with a hand "Look at me sugarcube" she said.

"What you've done in the past is over" Applejack said "As for Trenderhoof he had that coming" she said.

"If thats true how come I felt like tearing Trenderhoof's head off when he pulled a knife, thats what Dracul would do" Spike said.

"Look I may not know alot about The Dragon but I know you" Applejack told him.

"when I was 7 sometimes I feel like I lost that kid when I was in Japony and someone else came back from it" Spike said "Haunting me speaking in my ear to embrace who you really are" he said but Applejack put a hand over his mouth.

"Thats enough of that talk ya'hear" Applejack said Spike nodded and she let go "And you've proven to me that boy is not gone they why you treat me" she said "What I'm trying to say is, I love ye'w sugarcube more than apple's" she said.

"I love you to, thats why I had help your date last night" Spike said slipping up "oops" he said holding his hand over his mouth.

"beg pardon" Applejack said.

"Ah crud,I asked your brother your favorite restaurant" Spike her "Because there is two or three country restaurants Thats why I wanted the best for you" he said.

"Spike thats" Applejack said.

"I know fraudulent of me to think I did it myself, the vest and hat weren't even mine" Spike said but he was silenced when Applejack pressed her lips against him.

"Sweet and smart to ask for help" Applejack smiled.

Applejack the pecked red mark she left on his face gently "sorry" she said

"Don't worry I needed that" Spike smirked

"Well lets go home" Spike told his girlfriend holding hands as they left for their homes.

* * *

hour later night had fallen and four Ninjas with the Scorpion symbol on their arm were prowling the street of Manehatten when they stumbled on the some members from the Changeling Gang.

"isn't it early for Halloween punks" one sneered the Scorpion Warriors just gazed at them "Now get off out turf were not kidding" he demanded.

 _ **"They know they just don't care"**_ The Dragon's Vaderlike voice spoke loudly with scorn and malice they all stiffened even the Scorpions and looked and The Dragon landed between them with swords drawn, so the drew theirs and The  
/Dragon charged forward quickly and the Scorpions charged to, He slid under a swing and stabbed one through the heart from the back letting go he ducked under another drew his claws and slashed a tendon making him fall to a knee and The Dragon kneed  
/him in the face hard knocking him to the ground Dragon blocked two swords with his own and threw the arms up and rearkicked one in the ribs knocking one down he slashed ones throat with his claws and wrapping an arm around it and sidekicking the  
/second

/in stomach making him fall and broke the firsts neck and stabbed the second in the chest, he then blocked a kick and deflected a slash and weaved another swipe and stabbed him in the leg making him full.

"What are you doing here?" The Dragon demanded.

"We are jest letting Dracul know our soldiers are going to attack the Dragon clan at dawn" he sneered.

 ** _"Well you found him or more like I found you"_** Dracul hissed making the Scorpion warrior's eyes widen with shock before The Dragon stabbed him through the heart after slashing him hard in the face leaving a horrid gash.

Dragon turned to the pale in horror Changeling members _**"Don't know why I saved your hides"**_ he sneered and teleported out with his device.


	18. Chapter 18 a Clan saved

Spike teleported all the way to Japony and took his helmet and a Dragon soldier walked to him.

"Dracul?" the warrior spoke.

" I need to see father" Dracul Spoke getting to the point.

"Nice to see you to" The warrior replied and brought Spike into the village, Spike changed into a black Gi with a dragon on the sleeve.

"Sensei Dracul has returned" he said, a 5ft bald elderly but still a formidable opponent turned and stood up and walked to Spike/ Dracul

"Welcome home my son" Sensei bowed with Spike bowing aswell.

"I'm afraid we will have to wait on the pleasantries for the moment with all respect" Spike said.

"Whats wrong Dracul?" Sensei asked.

"I got a notice from a Scorpion warrior a group of warriors will attack the village and our Den at dawn" Dracul told him.

"I see I'll alert the soldiers make sure your all suited up because I feel a ugly battle will occur" Sensei said.

"I feel that to" Dracul nodded but then he heard footsteps "They are here" he glared at 20 standing on different roofs "I will hold them off get the men ready" Spike ordered.

"Don't die" Sensei warned and ran off fast for an old guy, Spike stood in the middle of town 2 charged at him he ducked a slash and rolled under another and jumped over another, he dropped behind when and stopped a backwards slash by the forearm and grabbed him in a chokehold with an arm and disarmed him and pushed him into the second one and stood in a stance with his sword pointed forward.

He sprinted forward and blocked and slashed one down across the throat and ducked and slashed one at the waist and ran him through letting go he slid to one grabbed his ankle and pulled the warriors feet out and snapped his wrist with a stomp and picked his sword up and blocked and with a twirling motion he threw the sword away and grabbed his neck and snapped it, he stepped into one's guard and broke his knee with a kick and stabbed him throught the heart and pulled out and cut two heads off with a strong slash and with good display of agility he ran jumped to a pole and launched and grabbing a roof and kicking off a wall and on to a roof and ran at a bunch dodging and evading and weaving sword he yelled as he slash around him with the warriors falling off the roof dead and he ducked grabbed one by the waist and picked him up and dropped him on the roof and ran him through and pushed him off with a foot.

Spike ran and jumped down in the middle of 6 and with a yell as they turned he slashed in a arc cutting their heads off and ran another through and took his sword and went into a spectacular but deadly melee blocking pairing and dodging slash stab and slice it was, he ducked chopped one's leg off from the knee knocking him down with a kick to the chest and stabbing him in the chest and rolled under a slash and up to another stabbing him with both swords in the middle and standing up he stepped in ones guard grabbing the sword arm and as another charged he stepped under his arm and used it to block his sword and as the second tried to swing for Spike's head he ducked and turned the warrior he had so his head was cut off grabbing the sword he cut the hand off from the second and sliced him open from the stomach and slashed him at an angle across the chest.

12 minutes later they were all dead and Spike ran to his old room and walked to a closed closet "I hoped never to wear this again" Spike huffed and put on his own armor that was from history books and comics once again and met with the others ready to protect.

Spike/The Dragon stood firm and strong ready for orders.

Alright as you've been told were being attack but stand proud and strong fight to kill and we will defeat the uprising" Sensei ordered they all nodded "Now go and listen to what Dracul has to say" he said firmly they all left

* * *

Dracul/ Spike stood with a 2000 samurai's ready to battle defending the area and saw their enemies coming 3000 of them and the gripped their weapons, the Scorpion had their own armor on it was red and black the let out battle cries and charged.

Ready the arrows" Dracul ordered the archers got ready, as the warriors braced themselves "Wait for it" he said then the Scorpions got close enough "Unleash Hell" he barked the battle began the archers let arrows loose high in the air plunging the through the enemies, The Dragon Clan charged forward.

Dracul shot his own arrows gracefully and quickly striking them down and when he ran out he dropped his quiver and slammed his boy across a warriors head snapping it and grabbed his sword and ran one through and blocked weaved dodged slashed stabbed rolled like he was on autopilot plowing through lines.

He blocked stabbed one and ducked and struck another down snapping around slashing his throat, then he then charged forward moving and killing with a ferocity that made the enemies draw back but The Dragon moved forward not slowing down but moving and fighting faster and more ferocious, he slammed a kick in ones stomach knocking him down and moved forward and scooped one up and slammed him on his head snapping the warriors neck, he then blocked a slash grabbing a wrist turning around and flipping the scorpion down hard and chopped his arm off and stabbed him through an eye and kicked him off.

He then dropped the arm and grabbed his sword dropped and stabbing two in the crouch and stabbing them in the throat viscously, then he threw his swords into ones eyes and he weaved and kicked a hilt of a sword which was driving into the stomach of one, he ducked under a slash from the back and swept the warrior of his feet and stabbed him in the heart

hours later Spike's eyes hardened as he came face to the Warrior who ruined his life here and made him become a monster, The Scorpion Warrior took his helmet off revealing light red skin Teenager just as old as Spike and yellow coal eyes and orange hair and cruel smile.

"Hello brother" the teen spoke

"Garble" Spike snarled "How are you still alive?, you were dead" he demanded.

"For awhile I thought I was but Scorpion has good healers to" Garble frowned "Lets settle this like old times" he said drawing his sword, Spike narrowed his eyes and removed his helmet revealing his eyes burning with hatred and unbridled fury.

Spike/ Dracul drew his own sword "I win your forces retreat no one attacks us" he said.

"Ah the old duels" Garble said and got ready and charged Spike ran forward with a roar and waited to the right moment and slashed disarming the sniveling teen and punched him in the face hard and slammed the hilt across other teens face and stepped in and kneed him in the stomach and the face and sent a blow to his face plowing him overdrew, he then pinned the teen on the ground and punched him hard and fast in the face quickly blooding Garble's face who kicked him off standing up Spike just lept off the ground and slammed his feet against his stomach knocking Garble over and Spike got up.

The charged at each other again Spike grabbed him by the middle and turned dropped him on the ground with him on to, the two grappled Garble turned them around so he was on top and swung but Spike tilted his head to the side missing and grabbed his arm and put it a lock and turned then around and broke Garble's arm making him scream and kicked him off and got out a smaller Kanata but Spike kicked his hand and making Garble run himself through the stomach, then kicked the hilt making it drive deeper like a nail, then sent a heavier blow to the face knocking him on the ground 3 feet away.

"You never could defeat me in sparing, _brother"_ Spike spat the word out, a couple grabbed Garble and dragged him away, he then stabbed each in the leg making their escape slow then the others followed.

Spike/Dracul waited "kill the rest" he ordered the Samurai's and him all picked up a bow and a few arrows and opened fire killing all but Garble and the other two leaving on horses.

Later the Warriors only suffered minor injuries like cuts Spike/ Dracul was with Sensei.

"Thank you my son you continue to make me proud" Sensei smiled.

"Sensei I want to know something" Spike spoke.

"What is that?" Sensei asked.

"There's this girl that I'm dating" Spike said.

"Ah you snagged a onna?" Sensei smirked.

"Yes I was wondering should I tell her about who I really am that I'm actually The Dragon?" Spike spoke.

"Tough decision you just have to choose on your own but choose wisely" Sensei advised

"I will" Spike nodded.

"Oh before you go Potter" Sensei spoke and Potter walked with a suit case and smirked when he saw Spike.

"Figured your ready for a little upgrade" Potter said and handed the case, Spike set it down and opened and his eyes widened at the new suit, it looked like moderate version of his real armor but it still had the characteristics of the one he wore, the new suit had thicker plates woven into the nylon fabric but boulder plates covered his upperbody and shoulders same with his thighs and thicker plates around shins and the whole dragon covered the front the head was snarling and was dark red, inch spikes were across his shoulders and a ripped cape like cloak that looked like wings that hung from a slot from the back plates and it had every weapon and sheath he had but they were slightly thicker and longer.

"The cloak can retract into the slot so it's not in the way of conflicts" Potter explained.

"Won't the cloak be in the way of the swords?" Spike asked for that matter wheres the Kanata sheaths.

"Press the button on the hilts" Potter smirked Spike listened and the Kanata's retracted in the handles and Spike thought of something and saw felt the handles were length ways across the back of the belt.

"Well thats convenient" Spike smirked and put them in the sheaths.

"It's just like your old suit same functions same material and weakness just alittle more bigger to handle the extra plates" Potter explained, Spike changed into it did feel a little heavier than the old but only a bit, then neck and helmet looked like his old but the eyes were more like Venom's and had small silver spines down the base of the skull.

Spike put the helmet on and it fused with the neck that can come up "Well how do you like it?" Potter asked.

 **"I love it you think it will scare kids?"** Spike asked.

"The kids it will give the parent's nightmares" Potter said.

 **"Is that good or bad"** Spike asked looking at a slightly ridged plates on the forearm and tensed the muscles and three blades longer than the other flicked out **"whoa"** he said then relaxed and they sheathed back in the ridges he drew his claws and they were longer and wider than the first ones he drew them back in.

"The kids? this will give the parents nightmares if they are already scared of you" Potter said.

 **"Thanks for everything"** Spike shook his hand **"I would give you a hug but I'm not a touchy feely person"** he smirked under his helmet.

"Uh yeah please don't" Potter smirked then Spike teleported away "Your son is a great man and even better warrior" he smiled.

Sensei just smirked and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19 Rover's mistake

Spike had returned from Japony and was sleeping when his alarm went off, he turned and switched it off and got up, he was still edgy from yesterday with battle jitters. Spike ate some breakfast and showered got dressed and went to school it was a rainyday

He and his friends went to their lunch "Hey Spike you okay you seem on edge today" Cheese Sandwich asked.

"didn't get alot of sleep last night" Spike told them, Applejack got up and threw her garbage and tray back when she was coming back she was stopped by the three of the schools notorious school bullies Rover, Fido and Spot.

Well if isn't the Bumpkin dump the green and purple punk and hang a real man" Rover said with a lewd smile.

"Spike is more of a man you'll ever be" Applejack frowned and walked away, but Rover grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall.

"Watch your tone dirty slut" Rover hissed, then he was pulled off by someone, it was Spike who was glaring death at him.

"Don't you ever touch her again" Spike said in a low voice.

"Mind your business pal" Rover glared.

Spike just glared and stepped closer "Applejack is my business" he snapped "Now unless you want to spend the next period in the nurses office get out of our way and never come near her again and if you ever call he that name I will bury you alive" he  
/threatened.

"Lets go babe" Spike said putting a arm around her shoulder and they walked away and Applejack gave a smug look. Rover growled and without thinking the thug thought he could take down the boyfriend, and grabbed him by the jacket shirt pulled threw Spike  
/on the ground and stormed to and plowed several punches to his face hard as he could, then threw him into the wall.

"I thought you were tougher and canfight better than that?" Rover sneered with evil smile, Spike glared at the thug and through his mind he saw that same grin from Garble. Rover saw Spike's daze and plowed him back with a uppercut to the jaw.

"Leave him alone" Applejack decked him hard in the jaw the thugs Head was snapped to the side heturned and shoved her hard on the floor, Spike could feel the rage and hate for Garble rising up he clenched his fists so hard with a low growl they  
cracked, Spike's rage continue grow as

he saw the thug push his girl hard on the floor.

Spike stood back up and when Rover swung he caught his fist with his hand in a irongrip with rage and hate in his eyes as he tightened his grip, Rover made a silent ow of pain noise, then Spike brought the arm down and twisted the wrist backwards taking  
/the thugs center of gravity out and backed him up to a table he hooked his leg taking a leg out and grabbing a fistful of the thugs shirt slammed him backfirst on the table.

Still holding the bullies fist he glared and squeezed harder and harder, Rover could feel major pain in his hand as he squirmed and kicked and screamed as his hand felt like a vise was crushing it in Spike's iron grip, Spike could hear the bones in his  
/hand start to crack.

Spike's friends were looking at Spike with shock his eyes were glimmering with something that was never seen, hate and quickly moved to their friend afraid Spike met do something he'll regret.

Spike then pushed the arm to bend it bends pushing hard making the whole arm to flare with pain and then with a cracking sound Spike broke the thugs hand as blood started to come from the broken fingers, Spike's girlfriend tried to pull him off but she  
/couldn't then their friends tried to pull him off but somehow with their combined strength they couldn't Spike's sister tried to make Spike let go of the hand by the hand but his hands were stuck tight.

"Spike let go of his hand" Applejack begged but he didn't listen, Spike gritted his teeth and applied more pressure on Rover's hand with more their eyes widened as they heard acrunching sound the lower bones in the hand broke as blood came from  
lower part and the wrist, Rover's eyes were

rolling up in his head with pain as his squirming lessened blood running down the thugs forearm.

"Spike thats enough he learned his lesson" Twilight ordered.

"No he has not" Spike replied in harsh and bitter voice they didn't recognize, the whole lunchroom was frozen with fright Rover's backup were scared stiff at Spike's eyes and rage.

The three principles came back with a student that had informed them of the incident they paused with shock as Rover was almost passed out from pain and the blood he was losing.

"Guys try to pull him off of him" Celestia ordered.

"We're trying to it's like trying to pull a tank" Button Mash replied as they let go and the three adults tried to pull him off but they weren't having luck either.

"Spike let go or you have detention the rest of the month" Celestia ordered, then Applejack pulled them off and wrapped her arm around his neck from the said and put her lips near his ear.

"Your not The Dragon" Applejack spoke in his ear Spike loosened his grip and Applejack pulled him off Rover. Spike shook his head clear from the rage and hate he felt and looked at Rover with shock then at his hand covered in Rover's blood.

"What have I done?" Spike backed up with horror at what he almost did.

"You almost killed Rover" Twilight said sternly making Spike's eyes widen.

"I shouldn't have come back or to school" Spike said to himself and broke out of Applejack's embrace and ran out.

"Spike no wait come back" Applejack called she started running after him.

* * *

Spike bursted out of the school doors and ran out into the poring ran and sprinted down the street and away from school. Spike was running til he stopped in the middle of the park which was empty and dark and wet but he wanted to be alone.

he looked at his hand which the blood was washing away "why did you choose this fate for me!" he yelled in vain to see if God could hear, he heard running footsteps coming after him, he snapped around and saw Applejack barreling at him at full speed he  
/turned to run but she tackled him on the ground "get away from me" he said trying to get away pushing her off but the determined girlfriend wasn't having it and pulled his ankles out and he fell on his face and she jumped on him.

"Not happening" Applejack frowned Spike stood up trying to get her off but she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

"I need some time alone" Spike spun trying to throw her off but his girlfriend was very strong and held on.

"You'll catch a pneumonia" Applejack who just as stubborn replied.

"I'll take my chances" Spike said bitterly.

"You promised never to leave me again" Applejack frowned Spike stopped struggling, he knew it was true and slowly kneeledon a knee as Applejack loosened her hold on her knees to and held him in a gentle embrace pressing his head against her chest

rubbing his back.

"The looks they gave me screamed _Monster"_ Spike said.

"Well thats their problem cause yew ain't a monster" Applejack defended "Yer just a human just like us" she kissed his forehead.

"a messed up human" Spike frowned she gave him a slight bop to the head.

"Enough of that ya'hear?" Applejack said.


	20. Chapter 20 Tell her or Not?

Spike was walking to Applejack's home with his school bag filled with something but it wasn't school stuff, Spike unzipped it slightly when no one was looking and looked at the dragon symbol looking at him and zipped it back up, yes Spike had his suit  
in his school bag and was going to tell her who he really was.

He was walking when he heard blows landing he looked in an allay and rage spiraled through his body as he saw 8 changeling members attacking Thorax, he ran to an allay and hid and with great speed he took his clothes off except his socks and boxers and  
pulled out his suit and put it on and pressing a button on the belt it clinged against him tightly close fitting but not too tight he didn't need his weapons for this, and stuck his clothes in his bag and put in a cardboard dispose running to the  
allay and grabbed one by the back turning and threw themember against the wall.

He dropped one with a righthook, then grabbed one by the jacket and uppercutted him and turned threw the thug over his shoulder and into dumpster rearkicked one in the ribs and jumped and took one down with a spinning kick and kneed the first one he hit  
in the face knocking him on the ground, he grabbed one by the arm and head took a leg out turned and slammed his head on the rim of the dumpster followed by another head slam and turned and flipped him hard on the ground, turned and roundhoused one  
across the stomach then grabbed his head turned and slammed it against the wall hard then kicked the back of his knees and grabbing his collar he slammed him on the ground with a sprint he jumped and slammed a kick to the chest of one then the other  
landed infront of a delivering a upper to his jaw knocking him off his feet and on the ground hard, he slammed a righthook hard in ones jaw turning him around then slammed a low roundhouse to the bend of a knee sending the member on a knee then nailed  
him in the back with a foot knocking him down he glared down at thugs.

He grabbed a member and pulled him up a bit **_"if you ever come near one of Spike's friends again the next visit won't be this pleasant understand?"_** The Dragon/ Spike snarled.

 _ **"Now Leave him alone"**_ Spike snarled in a low voice _**"Or deal with me"**_ he threatened the member he grabbed who was sweating profusely with terror fainted and the others ran fast, The Dragon kneeled next  
to Thorax who was frightened _**"I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help"**_ he said softly and helped him up.

"One of them broke my leg" Thorax grimaced.

 _ **"Lets get you to hospital"**_ Spike/ The Dragon said helping him around ignoring the frightful gazes of the people he passed by, he walked into the hospital the women behind the desk was nodifferent her pale face turned ghostly  
white with fear by theterrifying suited teen.

 _ **"He was jumped by a group of punks andno it wasn't me"**_ The Dragon told her.

"T-T- Thanks for letting me know" The women said and the Dragon walked out and teleported to the allay with his clothes and quickly changed into his clothes putting his suit in his bag and walked out back on his task.

* * *

Spike arrived at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was working so he crept up behind her and tickled her sides making her go into a giggle fit and turned to see her boyfriend standing there.

"howdy lover boy" Applejack smirked.

"Hello there is something a need to tell you" Spike said.

"So do I lets talk in the barn" Applejack admitted Spike followed her into the barn she closed the door behind him.

"Lets see how do I put this" Spike said to her.

"yes what is it" Applejack said as the two sat down on a hay bail "If it's about Rover he's fine he's in the hospital the nurse couldn't help him" she told him placing a hand over his when Spike looked at it "but you were close onkilling him"  
she said a bit sternly .

"Never my intention I wanted to teach him a lesson" Spike raised his hands.

"You also scared everyone at school" Applejack said.

"Then they will know not to mess around with me or my girl and if that means have them fear me so be it" Spike said.

"Now yer sounding crazy" Applejack said "But flattered you stood up for me" she smirked, she then kissed him on the lips and pushed him on the bail with her on to and between his legs, Spike melted in and placed his fingers in her silky hair and pulled  
her in deeper, then 5 seconds later they parted

"So what did yo wanted to tell me" Spike asked.

"Well the talent show is coming and I was wondering if you would help me with something?" Applejack asked.

"What would that be?" Spike asked "Hopefully it's not what you did when we were 6 and youhogtied me" he smirked.

"Oh no no" Applejack said "so will you?" she pleaded with pouty lips and big eyes.

"really the pout?" Spike raised a brow.

"Also if you help me'h you can have some tonight" Applejack said with a sly look sliding a finger down her front "Even will let you" she whispered in his ear.

"Damn your bold for that so fast" Spike gaped.

"I thank you for making me bold" Applejack smirked.

"Alright I'll help" Spike gave in.

"Thank yew sugar" Applejack said hugging him gently "So what did you want to tell me'h?" she asked

"Oh um" Spike said thinking in his head as he looked at his school bag, then the noble warrior of him popped up next to his head _"Tell her she needs to know"_ he told him then The Dragon part of him popped up _"Don't tell her you saw how she looked when you almost killed that punk, imagine the look when she finds out your actually The Dragon and the lives you've taking"_ then  
the lighter side said "She'll understand in time why you did it remember do the right thing" he told him then the darker part _""Right thing" my butt she did say that depends on what when you kind've told her through a fake pair of eyes"_

"Hey Spike you in there" Applejack asked snapping her fingers in his face.

"Uh I'm going to do something nice for you for the talent show to" Spike smirked.

"Well what are going to do?" Applejack smirked.

"You have to wait til later" Spike said then his phone rang and he answered it "Hello" even though he knew what it was he pretended to be shocked "What" he said.

"What is it hon?" Applejack said.

"Thorax's in the hospital" Spike said picking his backpack up so Big Macintosh or Applebloom doesn't end upopening it and go into shockor worse Granny Smith sees it and has a heartattack

"I'll take us there" Applejack replied as the two sprinted out of the barn at top speed and crashed right into Pipsqueak and Applebloom who were running fast to sending all four on the ground.

"Ow" the four said "Thorax's in the Hospital" they spoke at once running to Applejack's truck and headed off.


	21. Chapter 21 Hospital visit

Spike Applejack, Applebloom and Pip arrived at the hospital and ran in meeting the others, Spike immediately went to the desk.

"Here to see Thorax is he okay?" Spike spoke.

"He was brought in by someone and the doctors took to a room, follow me" she said the group noticed she shivered which was weird since it was warm in the room the groupfollowed herand walked in and saw Thorax with bruises

and a cast on his leg.

"What happened bro?" Pharynx said as Silverspoon held his hand.

"I got attacked by some members of the Changeling gang" Thorax frowned, they all frowned at this "It would've been worse if he didn't come and chased them off" he said.

"He?" they all said.

"Please don't think of me crazy or anything but it was, The Dragon" Thorax said.

"thought he only appeared at night" Twilights said.

"Well obviously he must've thought to appear in the daytime" Thorax shrugged.

"What did he look like?" Silverspoon asked.

"Scary but despite me being frightened he brought me here and when he spoke, he sounded like don't make fun bu he sounded like Darth Vader" Thorax said.

"Yeah thats what he sounds like" Rainbow Dash said "I normally don't admit these things but, it scared the shit out of me" she said "The outfit and the voice"

"Well you would be twice as scared when you saw him again because from what you told us he made his suit twice as scary" Thorax said "He looked like he wanted to kill them" he said.

Spike looked to his backpack with "He should've" he whispered.

"What was that Spike?" Discord said,

"He should've broken every bone their bodies and put them here" Spike said "Where is their hide out?" asked as dark thoughts ringing through his mind as he had the scene through his mind making him angrier.

"Uh in a abandoned building on the far west of town" thorax said.

Spike nodded "So they broke your leg" Pharynx said.

"Obviously" Thorax replied

"Hey where did Spike go?" Twilight said seeing their friend and her brother had just vanished.

Spike headed out of the Hospital and started running halfway there he stormed off to the Changelings hideout.

30 minutes later he arrived glaring daggers at the building, he then picked up a rock and threw it at a window shattering a bunch of Members came out

"What the hell?" one said.

Spike just glared at them "Your going to pay what your friends did to mine" he said.

"Oh it's Karate kid you made a mistake of arrogantly storming here, boys" he said more appeared and showing a number of 30.

"Is this all of you?" Spike said with an edge to his voice.

"Oh there is more but we should be enough for one of you" The leader sneered.

"Tell me when this is over and see how you feel then, Dickhead" Spike frowned.

"Lets get him" The leader hissed.

"I don't know the guys awfully big and he looks into it" one said seeing how Spike appeared.

"We out number him idiot" The leader snapped.

"Oh right" he replied, then they appoached Spike who just narrowed his eyes, he took his jacket off and cracked his knuckles and sprinted forward ducking and spun under a hit and slammed a hammer fist in his stomach and kneed him in the face.

"Always holding back always restraining but not today" Spike snarled, blocking and sent a heavy and swift strike to the nose and backing he punched him two more times each harder than the last in the face, then slammed a front kick in his stomach he weaved  
/past a swing and kneed him in the stomach and drilled his knee in his face knocking them down. He then ran and jumped with a flurry of kicks sending a bunch down grabbed another swing twisting the guys arm and side kicked another, then flipped the  
/other one on the ground hard then backkicked another in the stomach spun and hookkicked another in the head and with a low kick to the knees knocking the member down, then jumped over one charging putting hi hands on his hand and pushing him between  
/his legs making him fall then using the momentum he flipped kicked another in the face knocking him down before landing on his hands and spinning he spun like a top and kicked several down and pushing off and forward twirling he kicked one in the  
/stomach knocking him back and landed on his hand and spun and lifted and kicked another several down and land on his other hand flipping into a crouch and up to another and jumping and spinning

"Hiyah!" Spike cried sending a powerful uppercut to his jaw knocking the member 3 feet on the ground, out. Then the leader charged and swung but Spike blocked and wrapped a arm around the shoulder torquing the elbow into a uncomfortable hold.

"And this style is not karate, it's Taijitsue" Spike spoke and punched him in the face hard before wrapping his arm around his neck and falling back the members head hitting the ground with Spike on top, Spike got up and caught a fist in his hand then  
/turning back he flipped the member over his shoulder into another sending them down.

Back at the hospital

They were looking for Spike put he vanished then it hit "Oh no" Flash said as it hit him.

"What is it" Soarin asked.

"I think Spike is going after them" Flash said, then the guys rushed out in their cars and went to find Spike. They drove to the warehouse and stopped with a halt with their cars when they saw their friend beating the crap out of the members, they all  
/new Spike could fight but seeing him take on 30 was mind boggling.

Spike then ducked and spun and swept one off his feet and jammed a short backkick in one groin and grabbed an arm and elbow him in the stomach and twisted his arm and punched him in the jaw and then spun sent a kick to his back sending him into another,  
/then stepped in ones guard and slammed a elbow drop on his shoulder and turned and slammed a elbow in his temple knocking him down and grabbed ones leg under his arm when he tried to kick him and sent a blow in his stomach sidekicked him on the ground,  
/then stepped under an strike grabbed one by the hair and took his legs out and slammed the member on the street, then his guy friends came out of their cars and attacked the rest, minutes later they all took the rest down together.

"Lets get out of here" Capper said "before they get more after us" he said.

"Let them try" Spike glowered at the members "When their knocked out" he said.

then a cop pulled up "Freeze" he barked the guys except Spike rose their hands.

"What happened" The cop demanded.

"These swines attacked our friend and broke his leg and I taught them a lesson" Spike said.

"Well all did" Flash spoke.

"well I'll ask for back up and get their side you lot beat it out" The cop ordered.

"Yes sir" Discord said as they left.

* * *

The guys returned to the Hospital

"There you guys are where did you go?" Twilight asked.

"Finding him" Flash said pointing at Spike who shrugged.

"Spike what did you do?" Applejack crossed her arms.

"Well he attacked the changeling gang when we arrived and we helped him get payback" Soaring said.

"You took down 30 members on your own, a small group" Phayrnx said puzzled since they all weren't there it was only Discord, Soarin, Capper, Flash, Cheese Sandwich, plus Spike.

"Don't look at us" Discord said "we only took down 5and that was one on one, that nut took down 25"he told them.

"I was just warming up" Spike crossed his arms.

"How good are you" Flash asked.

"Stay tuned" Spike smirked "Perhaps one day you will see what I'm truly capable of" he said.

"but I was wondering how those Changeling gang members knew where Thorax was going to be" Spike frowned.

"What do you mean Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"yeah what are you trying to say Spike" Twilight asked.

"Think about it Thorax could've been anywhere but the changeling's knew where he was going to be at that particular allay and moment" Spike said "The way I figure it the attack happened some time after school meaning someone tipped them off or paid them"  
/he said

"Now you mention it" Pharynx spoke "It was strange the gang isn't that smart" he said.

"Now the real question is, who did it?" Spike said "at school start a conversation with yourselfs about Thorax and the news will spread and the one he did it will be nervous or twitchy" he said.

They nodded "But importantly act natural" Spike added.


	22. Chapter 22 Talent show

Spike and the group were in school the next day acting normal, then after awhile they started Thorax's incident but.

"And I heard he's in a critical state now" Flash sentry spoke to Soarin then another classmate who heard that spreaded the word a few periods later it was all over the school.

The boys met back up Spike passed a note to Discord who passed it on _"Start phase 2"_ it said, then the group broke off and started strolling the halls, Spike was down the hall then he frowned.

He pretended to look at the class mates who did above and beyond the school work on the score board on the wall and saw Diamond Tiara listening to the conversation who was nervous and twitchy.

"Hmm?" Spike said then listened on her as she pulled out her phone.

"You guys were suppose to hurt him not put him into a Coma" Diamond said quietly.

"Should've known" Spike whispered and walked away. Spike went to the principles office and saw the three principles.

"What did you do now" Celestia asked.

"Is Thorax okay heard he was attacked last night" Luna spoke.

"He seemed to be when I saw him" Chrysalis replied.

"Not that about that, him getting attacked by The Changeling gang" Spike said "Wasn't an accident " he informed Chrysalis

"Are you sure?" Chrysalis said a serious voice.

"Positive, I've seen enough twitchy and nervous people in Japony when one has something to hide" Spike said "Someone tipped or payed the punks to attack him" he told her.

"Who did it" Chrysalis frowned.

"It was that Diamond Tiara girl and I know why when Silver Spoon broke their friendship the brat probably wanted to get her back by hurting Thorax" Spike told her.

"Thanks for telling me" Chrysalis exhaled keeping herself calm Spike nodded and walked out, he met up with his friends Sister and girl.

"We didn't find anyone who was all twitch when Thorax was brought up" Applejack informed him.

"Well I did" Spike frowned.

"Who?" they asked.

"Think about who was the one who was angry when so and so broke their friendship?" Spike asked, they thought then they frowned to.

"Diamond Tiara" they said, Spike nodded.

"We need to inform Principle Celestia" Twilight said Spike just smirked.

"Actually I told someone else, I told Chrysalis about it" Spike said "And I can prove it watch this" he frowned they followed him and told them to stay out of sight.

"Watch how you get the truth from someone" Spike whispered he walked out.

"Hey Diamond Tiara" Spike said.

"What do you want loser" she frowned.

"No need to be rude" Spike said politely " I was just saying if you change you could probably be friends with Silver Spoon" he told her.

"I don't need her she always held me back" she sneered.

"Can't imagine why" Spike said "Now why am really talking because I was talking to a alluring source saying Thorax is in critical state because of his attack" he told her "And I don't know but it looks like someone payed some members of the Changeling  
/gang to attack him, now his in a coma" he spoke "And let me tell you I'm not very forgiving when people try to hurt my friends but to put them in a hospital in critical condition better start running because when I find them they will be lucky to  
/be alive" he said glaring deathly to the side, Diamond was getting nervous.

The others eyes widened as they saw Diamond's behavior "she did do it" Silver Spoon gritted her teeth.

Back with Spike "Now tell the truth did you do it?" he asked in a deadly voice, she got more and more twitchy by the second.

"why would I do that?" Diamond asked.

"Maybe you did maybe you didn't but someone who had something against Thorax could've done it" Spike said circling her like a shark then he glowered at her "Or maybe they had a problem with his girlfriend" he clenched his teeth "Because she broke their  
/friendship"

"You setted Thorax up just to get to Silver Spoon" Spike glared "talkor talk to my fists"he said as he clenched it tightly cracking his knucklesmaking her flinch.

"Okay I did it" she spoke "I wanted to teach Silver tongue a lesson" Diamond squeaked.

"Oh you did" Silver Spoon barked revealing herself and jumped on her and started pummeling her former friend "You. are .not. my friend" she hissed, then Chrysalis stormed by and grabbed and dragged both to the office.

Spike smirked Diamond glared at Spike "You will regret this" she hissed.

"I think I'm the last person the Changeling gang want to screw with" Spike said frowning "and you set me up you better change schools" he said cracking his neck.

* * *

Later Diamond's parents were informed and she was grounded for three weeks and had a month of detention benefits from Chrysalis, later the talent show had started as the time went by more parents arrived watching.

"Next up is Applejack and her assistant Spike" Celestia called the said called names walked on the stage, Applejack had her rope in a lasso Spike turned on a boombox and upbeat music played, she then started to twirl it around and the two jumped through  
/the loop, then Spike and Applejack held hands then both jumped through it, then Applejack jumped high and Spike crouched after he jumped over the rope and Applejack landed on her feet on Spike shoulders, then jumped over the loop as Spike ducked  
and

/Spike caught her in the air with his hands holding her feet, then Applejack snagged a apple from the table and placed it on Spike's head who nodded his head and it dropped but Spike bounced it up with his foot up to A.J who caught by the long stem  
/with her teeth as the music went on the two did impressive tricks through the rope loop sliding the apple down their arms and popping it in the others hands, then Spike a swiped more up in the air and The two juggled the apples, then Spike did some  
/graceful movements and rolled the apples down his arm and placed them back in the basket and Spike tossed her up slightly where he got on all fours like a table facing the crowd of over 60 people and she landed feet first on his back as the music  
/ended and bowed.

The audience went uproar with applause, Applejack hopped off and Spike stood up. Spike sat down next her in a couple of seats that were two rows back from the stage.

the talent show went on "okay last performance of the night, Spike" Celestia announced, Spike got up from his place and walked on the stage "He will be singing" she said.

Luna brought out a micro phone stand out in front of Spike and walked away whispering good luck

"This song I'm singing is for a very special and beautiful lady in my life" Spike spoke into the microphone

Spike hit the boombox and a heart felt piano and instruments played and Spike took the microphone and Started singing.

 _"Look into my eyes - you will see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _Search your heart, search your soul_

 _And when you find me there you'll search no more"_

 _"Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

 _You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

 _You know it's true_

 _Everything I do - I do it for you"_

 _"Look into your heart - you will find_

 _There's nothin' there to hide_

 _Take me as I am, take my life_

 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice"_

Spike's singing surprised and impressed the many viewers watching including Spike's friends parents, sister and Applejack who knew he could sing, his words were filled with passion and heartfelt, they said always sing from the heart and Spike was doingit  
/to the fullest.

 _"Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

 _I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

 _You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you"_

Spike sung actually started moving with grace in his steps, Spike song looking directly at Applejack who waved with a small blush and smile, before he looked away.

 _"There's no love like your love_

 _And no other could give more love_

 _There's nowhere unless you're there_

 _All the time, all the way, yeah_

 _Look into your heart, baby..._

 _You can't tell me it's not worth trying for_

 _I can't help it there's nothing I want more"_

The audience and principles started bobbing their heads and tapping their hands with rhythm, Spike was making graceful motions with his arms the music and heart felt was making him react to it to as he sung.

 _"Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

 _Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you"_ Spike sung with emotion and closed his eyes singing the two lines

 _"You know it's true_

 _Everything I do - I do it for you"_

Spike finished looking directly at Applejack who was blushing but looking at Spike with a loving smile and expression, Spike's friends parents and Sister knew she was trying very hard not go running on the stage and pounce on him with a full blown kiss  
/filled with the passion she heard and felt from the song.

The music stopped and the audience stood and went loud with applause and whistles Spike bowed and exhaled, Then went back to his seat and sat next to A.J who hugged him lovingly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Spike hon, that was beautiful" Applejack said to him.

"Just singing from the heart" Spike shrugged.

Applejack then broke away and placed a hand over his heart "Yew have a good heart then" she smiled "Even if it is tattered by your past" she whispered in his ear before kissing it softly.

"Okay get a room" Capper smirked.

Applejack looked at him a smirk "Maybe we will" Spike and Applejack replied.

The Celestia went on the stage "Wow wonderful Talent show all of you who were up here wonderful job" she said with a smile "Will Applejack Spike and Flash Sentry and his band come up here "Third place goes to Flash Sentry with his band, The Flares" she  
/announced handing them a basketball size gold trophy the audience clapped so did AppleSpike.

"Second goes to Applejack with her lasso apple dancing" Celestia announced handing her a two size bigger gold trophy to her "Finally first place goes to Spike, with his song Everything I do I do for you" she smiled the audience cheered as she handed him  
/a trophy twice as bigger than the two combined by a great deal.

The audience cheered loudly, Spike looked at Flash and his band who had small smiles they were a bit disappointed by their performance since it wasn'ttheir best effort and it cost them "Actually can I say something" Spike spoke to Celestia holding  
/up a finger as a hold up gesture at her who raised a brow but nodded.

"Now I know I won but I didn't really care about winning or not so with that said" Spike said, He grabbed Flash and bands third place and gave his to them and took third place "Team work is the real winner" he said.

"are you serious?" Flash gaped.

"Like a heart attack" Spike nodded with a smirk.

"Thanks man" Flash said shaking his hand and hugged him like a brother.

"Okay, your welcome but keep it together" Spike whispered to him.

"Spike" Twilight Sparkle called they turned who was smiling at her brother and his act of kindness "That was really nice" she said.

"Okay there is a change" Celestia corrected "Third goes to Spike and First goes to Flash and his band" she said, Applejack placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him and whispered "your the real winner for being a good friend" she said.


	23. Chapter 23 Spikes treat

After the Talent show Spike got permission to stay at Applejack's tonight, Spike was helping Big Mac close the farm down since it was the evening. Later Spike pretended to go home but when the lights went out, he ran by the window and ran up the wall  
/a few feet and sprang to a tree 3 ft away from the house and pushing up and off with a foot landing another foot on the wall and pushing off and grabbed a tree branch then lept and the ledge of the window and pulled himself up with his arms and knocked  
/on the window.

Applejack was waiting for him she was in her PJ's looking at her door but heard a knock on her window she looked and her mouth fell open with surprise when she saw her boyfriend's face on the other side of her window she went over and opened it and Spike  
/pulled himself in through the opened window and landed quietly on the floor.

"Good evening" Spike smirked making sure to keep his voice down.

"really couldn't use the door?" Applejack whispered with a brow.

"Felt lazy" Spike shrugged.

"you certainly had enough for jumping up to the window" Applejack said flatly "I mean how did you get up here, it's impossible to jump that high unless you had springs or a trampling" she said.

"Your right it is" Spike smirked "I ran up the wall and sprang to the tree and grabbed the branch and grabbed the ledge after leaping" counted the steps.

"So Soarin and Rainbow are not the only one's that does parkour" Applejack smirked getting it.

"have to ask them if they want to meet up some time or maybe just Soarin" Spike shrugged.

"Now the small talk is over" Applejack smiled sultry getting close to his face " your award for helping me and being a good friend" she said "Wait here and keep it down" she instructed.

"Yes ma'am" Spike saluted making her smirk and she quietly went out the door a few moments later she came back but only in her orange and apple print bra and panties "Wheres your PJ's?" he whispered.

"in the bathroom got a beat too warm" Applejack smirked.

Spike leaned his head and saw something, he saw Applejack's butt seemed a bit bigger than normal "Uh was is you rear suddenly bigger?" he asked.

"Well just keeping it from view, to be a surprise" Applejack smirked, she reached behind her and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream from her panties.

"Whats the whipped cream for?" Spike raised a brow "Apple pie, you do make great pies" he smirked rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you but not tonight" Applejack smirked "your going to lick it off of me" she smirked.

"Uh where?" Spike asked.

"First from my traffic stoppers" Applejack said.

"but first your not licking anything unless your in your underwear like me" Applejack smirked.

"Well I won't disappoint" Spike smirked and stripped down to his boxers "permission granted?" he smirked.

"Granted" Applejack smirked as she took her bra off letting her gals free and laid down on her bed and sprayed a good amount across her chest and under "enjoy" she said, Spike got on the bed and got over her and laid on top of her then, he slowly licked  
/the whipped topping off of her left breast, he then placed his hand over it and the edges and gently pulled it to the said a bit and dove in and stared to lick and suck slightly the whipped cream out of her cleavage and between her cans. before going  
/to the right breast, and doing the same thing he planted small kisses to her boobies which Applejack was enjoying every bit of their session and was panting lovingly and an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his hair with her hand with smile, then  
/he placed his mouth over her nipple and her left and licked and nipped gently, the nipple getting stiffer which he nipped making her yelp and he did the same with the right she was started feel hot then he was done with her front he let her sit up  
/he then kissed her she placed her hand on his shoulders placing her forearms on his shoulders getting closer and on her knees, he lower a hand placed on her left buttcheek and gave it a light smack making her groan with pleasure and they separated  
/.

" _pant_ good _pant_ job" Applejack breathed "Now gonna I'm need help with this" she smirked Spike let her up she turned over on her stomach and handed him the whipped cream "Since you like my back barn door so much I'll let you spray the whipped  
/cream and let you lick it off" she smirked

"thats nice of you" Spike smirked, he then scooted back and placed his hands on the hem of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles revealing her round plump toned light orange behind and sprayed the whipped cream on her rear above and the start  
/of the back of her thighs, then got down laying on top of her legs he licked it off her bottom like her breasts making her pant, then he slightly dragged his teeth on her left cheek before nipping it making her squeak and bite her pillow which was  
/in her arms. Spike then went to the right doing the same thing but he planted kisses on her toned but smooth cheek then spread her cheeks to the side and got the whipped cream out that got in.

"All clean" Spike smirked

"Your very thorough" Applejack said as she used a part of her sheet to dry her rear

"Can I play my favorite instrument?" Spike asked.

"I'm awarding you so do what you want except home base, for now" Applejack said smirked.

"Okay, since you like acting like a bad girl" Spike smirked kneeling on his legs and pulled her legs back with her arms one of her legs across his waist and her rear on his lap.

"I'm liking it so far" Applejack replied.

Then Spike raised his hands and started light smacks to her rear with rhythm like one playing bongos then picked up the tempo the smacks getting louder and her flesh to jiggle slightlyher cheeks turning a light pink.

"Now the fun over, time fore your punishment for being a bad girl" Spike smirked and pulled her across his lap and held her waist.

"No please Padon't whoop me'hi'll be good" Applejack pleaded playing along.

"I'll make sure of it" Spike said then started spanking her behind with audible smacks his hand made but her rear was a little moist after their session made light wet slapping noises, then put more tempo with his hands Applejacks breasts rising and jiggling  
/as her breathing and pants got heavier, then raised her bottom up higher by having her front laying on the bed and struck her sit spots and stopped when her tush was light red.

"Have you learned your lesson Missy" Spike said before leaving a hand print on her light pinkish red tush across her seat.

"Yes Pa" Applejack faked whimpered.

"Good" Spike said then pulled her up "I don't mind actually, the naughty side of you I kind of like" he said.

Applejack then gave him a naughty smile and pounced on him knocking him on the floor with a slight thump with her on top withe legs straddling his lower stomach.

"And forceful" Spike grunted slightly but smirked.

"I blame you for this" Applejack said giving her a naughty smile and a lascivious look in her eyes "For making me a bad girl" she grinned predatory and kissed him deeply then a few minuted later after rubbing and heavy touching they broke away breathing  
/heavily with a blush.

"I don't feel like getting up off the floor, so i'll rough it" Applejack smiled and pulled her blanket down over them settled down on top and Spike text his parents he was staying over where they fell asleep in the others embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

it was morning Spike woke up with the sun in his face, he felt some weight on him looked and saw female bumps under Applejack's blanket he lifted it off and saw he was in his boxers with a full nude Applejack snuggling up to him with a smile.

"Time to quake up sleeping beauty" Spike nudged her awake.

"'Yawn' five more minutes" Applejack said sleepily, Spike just rolled his eyes. He gently got out from under her she winced as the sun got in her face and covered it with the blanket and curled her legs up under it, he smirked and snuck out of the room  
/a few minutes he came back. He got next to the lump and pulled away the covers revealing her rear, he put his finger in his mouth 2 seconds later he pulled one of her cheeks apart then

"Prostate Exam" he said sticking one of his fingers in her butthole make her shriek from the ice cold intrusion jumping up and kicked out, her foot contacting with his stomach knocking him over with a grunt.

Applejack sat up and looked and saw her boyfriend holding his stomach "Are you okay hon?" she asked.

"Okay note to self: waking your Girlfriend up with a Prostate prank, bad idea" Spike chuckled "Man girl you have a good kick" he said.

"Atleast you learned only do that when i'm awake, are you okay?" Applejack said, Spike stood up.

"fit as a fiddle" Spike smirked "But seriously nice kick" he said.

"Thanks" Applejack smirked "Why was your finger so cold?" she asked.

"Stuck one of my hands in your freezer" Spike replied.

"what if Granny saw you, you could've gave her a scare seeing you without your drawers" Applejack said.

"No one was down there, now get dress it's Friday last day of school til next week" Spike told her throwing a pillow in her face.

"Ooh no you did not" Applejack said mock anger and threw it back at him but Spike stepped to the right dodging it.

"Missed" Spike smirked, Applejack whirled her blanket at his ankles hoping to snare him but Spike jumped back "Missed again" he said, she then felt under her blanket and smirked then she threw her panties in his face making him blink and step on the blanket  
/which she yanked making him stumble where she curled up into a ball tripping him and he landed on her bed, she then pressed up between his legs and placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his nose.

"Gotcha lover boy" Applejack smirked and the two took a shower, Applejack headed to her room in a white panties with an apple on each of her nipples and crotch area, she walked in closing her door looking to the left seeing if Spike was there he wasn't,  
/then she felt someone put some ice inside the back of her panties making her scream and plunging her hands in her underwear and with haste tossed them out, she turned around when she heard familiar laughter.

"You little snake" Applejack said looking at Spike "you done it now" she pounced but Spike sidestepped stepping to the middle of the room the two got in a wrestle stance, Applejack lunged but Spike ducked and picked her up by her legs and lightly took  
/her down with him on top.

"Spike 1 Jackie 0" Spike chuckled, Applejack wrapped her arms around his sides got out then plopped him on the ground "Better check again" she smirked.

the two wrestled on the floor rolling across it and restraining the other, Applejack grabbed an arm but had his head between her thighs but his head was face up looking at her butt, But Spike tickled the inside of her thigh making her giggle and loosen  
/up Spike got up and was back on top

"Yield" Spike ordered with a smile, then Applejack gathered her strength moved to the side wrapped her arms around his head and back turned and plopped him down with her on top.

"Never" She grinned back

Then the door opened to reveal a red-faced Applebloom looking embarrassed the two stopped in mid motion with him on top with his head buried in her breasts and her legs wrapped around his waist, they got up with a blush.

"What are you two doing?" Applebloom asked.

"Wrestling" the two replied.

"Half naked?" she raised a brow, then Big mac walked in, Spike bolted it out he opened her window and jumped out rolling to lighten the fall and sprinted down the street in his boxers at top speed reaching his house, running in and ran right into Flash  
/Sentry, again half naked, they both were this time whats next when their stark naked.

Night Light who was chasing him and Twilight Velvet holding him back stopped and looked at the two.

"Why are you in your underpants/ underwear" Spike and Flash said at the same time getting off of the other "I was with Applejack when her brother and sister walked in/ I was with your sister when your parents walked in" they said.

"You were here/ you were there" they said.

"Okay you two put some clothes on" Twilight Velvet covered her eyes her son and her daughter's boyfriend in only their boxershorts.

"Right" they nodded.

* * *

Twilight, Flash Sentry and Spike had arrived at school, they met up with their friends.

Applejack then bopped him upside the head "What was that for" Spike frowned.

"For giving me a scare again" Applejack answered.

"Are you going to smack me in the head everytime I jump out the window?" Spike questioned.

"Yes because I'm your girlfriend and I will knock some sense into your head anytime I think you need it" Applejack answered

"Man Spike she already has you wrapped around her finger" Soarin chuckled.

"Like you girl doesn't" Spike raised a brow then a police car and a banged up truck pulled up.

"Which one of you sons of bitches attacked my son, his hand is crushed never will be the same again and almost killed him" the father barked, the mother just as pissed.

"Start talking now" she barked just as loud.

Spike Applejack and their friends just frowned Principle Celestia walked out.

"You which one of them is Spike my kid told me it was some punk named Spike" The father roared, then Rover with a cast on his hand and wrist tapped with his good hand and the mother glowered at him and Rover pointed the mother glared at Spike.

"There he is" she hissed the father marched over the group backed up from the irate father but Spike stood his ground and glared back.

"Phil get back in the truck" The cop ordered but the father ignored him.

"You owe my kid an apology" he snarled.

"I owe him nothing, except maybe a broken back so he won't come near my girl" Spike said in low tone "Your kid is the real punk" he glared.

"You dare to talk to me like that" he snarled.

"Phil back in the truck" The cop ordered again

"Or do I have to pound you oryour son of bitches you call friends til you apologize" Phil threatened poking Spike in the chest making him look at the finger and glared back.

"Don't call them that andplease keep your hands to yourself" Spikeglowered then turned to his friends "You might want to get out of here, I'll handle him" he said.

"Were not going anywhere" they said firmly.

"Don't turn you back on me pal" Phil growled.

Spike just looked over his shoulder giving him a sharp glance "Get back before you get yourselfs caught up in this" Spike ordered looking back.

Phil just growled and stepped forward.

"Get him babe, beat his ass" The mother cheered but then went quiet stunned and shocked at what happened nextPhil swung, but the father didn't know what kind of kid he was dealing with. Spike raised an arm and crossed his other arm and caught a  
swing by the wrist by his side and turned, then sent the side of his

hand into his trachea and pulled in and slammed an open palm into his bladder and sent a punch to his nose and sent to palms against his ears hard each strike he did he grunted expelling energy, then trapped the arm under his arm and grabbed the shoulder  
/with a turn and a drop to a knee flipped the man on the ground hard with a shout and with an angry face with the mans arm still trapped torque the arm and wrapped his hands around his throat hard cutting the air off.

The whole thing took only 2 seconds and Phil was starting to have his air cut off

"Whoa whoa hey" the cop spoke.

"Arrest him" The mother barked recovering from her shock.

Spike looked at the man and with a scary face he twisted and with a crack broke the mans shoulder pulling the arm out of it's socket with a yank making the man scream in pain trying to get Spike off with his other hand, but then Spike wrapped the wrist  
/in a hold and with his face contorting with rage he snapped the wrist making him scream again.

"Thats for poking me" Spike hissed.

"Spike thats enough" Celestia ordered, Spike just glared and stood up walking back from the man and turned away and walked away from the seen with a glare and turned back glaring at the parents "Never come near me again or I might do something they might  
/gets the cops after me" he Threatened.

The cop picked Phil up and helped him to the truck "Ma'am you better take him to the hospital" he ordered.

"Fine Jesus Christ" she said.

* * *

The day went on "Well other that episode today, today was good" Spike spoke as the group was talking, then Big Mac came up with a bag and handed it to Spike.

"You forgot something" Big Mac told him.

"Oh wonder where those went" Spike smirked rubbing his head, his eyes looked to Flash who was standing next to him and the two slid to the sides moving away from each other.

"Did you two crash into each other again" Applejack smirked seeing the two have awkward expressions.

"Unfortunately yes this time it was in our underpants" Flash said making them laugh even Fluttershy giggled.

"well whats next streaking all the way home" Rainbow said.

"Hope not" Applejack growled "Because any gal who looks at my guy, I'll hang them upside down by their toes with my rope and beat them with a stick" she hissed.

"Thats side of you would be scary and sexy" Spike said.

"And don't jump I wasn't going to hurt you, You wouldn't hurt my Sister but if you got yourself in the hospital then I'll have to hurt you" Big Mac spoke before walking off punching Spike in the shoulder.

"See that" Applejack nudged him "Thats his way to show he trusts you" she smirked.


	25. Chapter 25 Spike Confesses

School was over and the students went home, Spike was thinking about the parents that came into today, Rovers parents and threatened him and his friends and the father poking him reminded him when Garble and him would argue his brother turned enemy would  
poke him like that and the father's actions reminded him of that and it made him angry.

Rover's parents were driving home it was late at night, the father had casts on his wrist and arm was in a sling "When I'm healed and when I get my hands on that punk someone better be there to pull me off" Phil hissed.

"Don't worry I'll help you next time" the mother vowed, then as the truck was driving the headlights showed a figure in the road, it was The Dragon his cloak billowing in the night time breeze they blinked, the thing was gone, then a thud was heard as  
The Dragon clung to the side of the truckand drew his claws longs as they could go and slashed from the hood to the wheel and grabbed it the speed made the claws sink into the metal where he grabbed a hunk and ripped it out then  
jumped off, making the car swerv andcrash into a tree.

The Dragon smashed the drivers window _**"If any of you ever come near Spike again, then next visit will not be this pleasant"**_ he snarled and glared at the other's _**"that goes for both of you, and by god raise your child better or else"**_ he  
hissed and raked his claws from the hood at an angle with a screech to the top corner of the door, then stepped back and crouched his cloak rolling up into the slit in the back and opened his wings and with a woosh he was off flying away and teleported  
away leaving a very frightened family behind.

The Dragon teleported in his room and took his suit out and put it in his suit case and put in his closet and put some sleep clothes on and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Spike went for a run since it was Saturday and he was in the garage with permission he was allowed to bring in a punching bag and a pull up bar on the ceiling, he was doing some push ups, 8 minutes later he was nearing 100, when he spread'ed  
his hands out farther twice shoulder width and continued, he was on 148 when he stopped and stood up.

He then laid down and started to do sit ups minutes later he reached 100 and stood up, he then put 20 ounce boxing gloves securely and started pummeling the bag with stander'ed jab cross combos fast for 20 seconds, he then moved to righthook and left  
uppercut and alternating fast for 20 seconds. He then took them and his shirt off and went back to push ups quickly getting up to 65, then went at a steady pace after he reached 150 he did more with effort and reached 165 and went back to pull ups,  
he knew the beams holding the pull up bar were sturdy so, he dropped down on the ground, he ran at the wall and jumped and sprang off at angle and grabbed a beam and went across them like monkey bars he went to the back of the garage and front using  
the beams and back to the pull up bar and did 30 pull ups quickly before dropping on the ground, he took a 30 second brake and started back up.

Spike then ran to the opposite wall and did the same thing, then went to each area twice and went to the pull up bar and did 20 quickly before dropping down and put his boxing gloves back on and started pummeling the bag with them, he then put some wrist  
and ankle weights on and put a 40 pound weighted vest on and for 5 minutes he slammed his gloves into the bag moving around it as each strike he did he exhaled. Spike then took the weights off after 5 sets of 25 of push ups and sit ups at a quick  
pace and stood back.

He then stood away from it a bit then started doing roundhouse kicks to low middle high before he did a sidekick to the middle of it buckling the bag in a bit then did the same with his other leg, then did jabs crosses and right and lefthooks and right  
and left uppercuts hard and fast as he could for 20 seconds the bag buckling in from the blows and the air he expelled with each strike.

2 hours later Spike stopped and did 50 more pull ups when he heard the garage open up he turned and his girlfriend walked in he dropped down.

"Don't stop on my account" Applejack smirked.

Spike just sighed with a chuckle "I'm done" he said as he picked his stuff up and put it away.

"So how many could you do with me?" Applejack smirked.

"10 sets" Spike said.

"I bet your tired now" Applejack challenged.

"A.J I trained for more than just 2 hours a day" Spike put a hand on his hip.

"Let me see" A.J smirked, Spiked laid on the ground with a benchpress position and A.J laid lengthways across his hands like a weight bar and he started to do 25 benchpress movements, then after 5 seconds he would continue with another 25 after his last  
set.

"Do 10 more I like the results" A.J smirked.

"I'll show better than 10" Spike smirked back and did 40 before Applejack stood up "There did an extra mile" he said.

"So what did you need here, I know you didn't come to see me at work" Spike smirked.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a picnic at noon" Applejack asked "Want me'h to meet yew here or" she asked.

"Well it's up to you either way I'm cool with it" Spike replied.

"Alright good to know your flexible, I'll come over" Applejack smirked "You kids need to see this" Night Light called, they hurried in and Spike grabbed his shirt as he passed the door, Spike put it on when he arrived at the couch Velvet just stared at  
the two lovers.

"Don't worry nothing happened" Spike spoke. they two looked and saw The News Saying Rover and his parents were attacked by a creature which a dragon on it's front their car had smashed against a tree and a hunk had been ripped off the family looked banged  
up and looked terrified.

"The Dragon attacked Rover and his parents" Twilight and Applejack said.

"What's The Dragon" Velvet asked.

"the most ferocious and fearsome Samurai to live in Japony" Spike spoke, thinking about last night he frowned cause he was angry and was thinking about Garble and let he let his vengeful side rise up and unleashed it against Rover's parents and Rover  
himself.

 _"Tell them"_ his lighter warrior spoke to him.

 _"Are you nuts?"_ He internally thought back.

 _"Your letting your darker side blind you and it's inflicting on other's"_ it told him, then his Darker warrior appeared on the other side.

 _"Bad people"_ it replied with a frown.

 _"Well what happens if it goes too far and you just drop your facade and show them what and who you really are too late?"_ it questioned.

 _"Your right"_ Spike nodded _"I'll at least tell A.J completely, the whole truth not just a fake truth through a fake mask"_ he said _"It said Courage is the Second on the Bushido code and to have courage doesn't mean just to stand against armies or gangs or group of thuggish jocks, it means standing up and tell the truth"_ he  
said.

"hey Spike fall asleep standing up?" Twilight Sparkle spoke snapping him out of it.

"Actually I need to have a private conversion with Applejack" Spike spoke "No eavesdropping" he said seriously.

"Okay is everything alright" Night Light asked.

"I'm on the fence" Spike said as the two went upstairs Spike closed his door and rubbed the back of his head.

"so what do want to tell me'h sugarcube?, it sounds serious ye'w want it to between us?" Applejack asked then frowned at him "your not seeing other girls are you?" she question.

"You honestly think I would do that to you?" Spike questioned "Of course not" he said.

"I know I can tell your telling the truth" Applejack said.

"What if I was telling it through another set of eyes?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Applejack asked.

"What my Sensei said, if you don't want someone to know then tell your story as another character" Spike told her.

"Don't you mean your japony father?" Applejack asked.

"Well he is kinda my father and my Sensei" Spike said "You remember when I said after the ship went down and I was found by two kind and scary people?" he asked.

Applejack nodded "Well those people were Samurai's" Spike said to her "They found me on the shore and brought me into Sensei who became my father and wife who was also my mother" he explained.

"They also gave me a new lifestyle where, I live by the Bushido code which they taught me" Spike spoke.

"so they taught you to defend yourself and the code" Applejack said.

"You would probably wish that was all, but no when I was lost and confused, even scared they gave me a Path, I accept" Spike replied "They taught me to be a warrior and a Samurai" he said.

"Whoa Whoa" Applejack said with wide eyes "Your telling me that your a Samurai and never told us or me'h, till now" she said.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't trained to be an Idol and Legend for the Dragon Clan" Spike said "And before you comment me, I didn't go by Spike I was giving a new name, I was named Dracul Son of The Dragon" he said.

Applejack gasped

"Yeah I'm the one has terrified the enemy clans, killed all those Scorpion warriors i'm the one in the History Textbook and the one that attacked Rover and his parents" Spike said.

"Well why didn't tell me before" Applejack said.

"I think you know if you know why, the history book said I was sickened by the person or creature I transformed into but what made me even more ashamed I liked the terror in my enemies eyes and was drawn to The Dragon more and more where times I didn't  
even take my armor off except my helmet" Spike told her "But then over the time I remembered an important thing my Japony mother told me Never change who I am that's what made me ashamed and angry but it was never my sworn enemy that I was angry at  
or hated, I was angry at myself for allowing revenge blind me" he said

"And why I came back was because I Graduated and once you graduated the highest ran your free to move on" Spike told her.

"What rank is the highest?" Applejack asked.

"Well something that is so hard it's rare to achieve, it's Shogun" he replied.

Applejack's mouth just dropped but Spike put a finger and closed it gently "Yeah exactly" Spike smirked "So after I wore the title of shogun for 4 years, I got Graduated and moved on, I came back because I wanted to ran from The Dragon but you can't run  
from yourself" he said "But I do know it's probably too late for me to run, because the shadow I cast on the Scorpion and other enemy Clans and the horror I cause them made me drawn to my darker side where it left a stain on my heart that will never  
go away no matter what I do, My past will always catch up" he said.

"The Reason why I was edgy on that day of school was because I dealt with a Scorpion invasion and of course my PTSD when ever I see something similar from what I saw and did in Japony, it triggers me" Spike said "you should have every right be scared  
of me because I'm dangerous" he told her.

"That's everything" Spike told her, then noticed her quietness "Go on take a swing" he said, turning away from her she grabbed his hand making him freeze, the many lives he has taken she still is willing to touch his hand.

"You shouldn't turn from your girlfriend unless they walk out" Applejack said as Spike turned back around to look at her she was, smiling "and I would never do that to one of the most important people in my life" she said with a serious look before smiling  
again.

"You still think I'm worth being around?" Spike asked.

"My brain is saying, you should've told me sooner" Applejack said "But my heart is telling me that I love you and nothing will change my feelings for you" she said then seeing his stunned expression "Why do you look stunned" she asked.

"how can you love such a savage monster like me?" Spike said earning a look of shock and disbelief appear on Applejack's face.

 **SLAP!** as his head was jerked to the side as a very hard slap smacked him in the face, a slap even harder than the first one Spike got from her it was hard enough where he can feel a hand print appear and an after sting, then she tackled  
him hard on the floor.

"Oof" Spike grunted, then looked into Applejack's Angry eyes boring a hole into him.

"Now yew listen to me'h, yes you are scary but that doesn't make you a monster would a monster look back and reflect on his actions would a monster care for me'h the way you do" Applejack said with a glare.

"Uhm" Spike thought.

"No they wouldn't" Applejack snapped "Ye'w are not a monster or a savage" she said before looking into his eyes "but a good person past that battle hardened exterior with a good heart, I've known it to be true" she said smiling and placing a hand over  
his heart.

"how can you not be angry with me of things I did but only when I say something ill against myself" Spike asked.

"Thats simple, I love you too much to be angry at ya'h and why I throw a tizzy when you strike yer'self is because I hate when my friends or Boyfriend attacks themselves" Applejack said.

"uh I thought I was the only boyfriend" Spike smirked.

"Well I had only two, you and that cowpoke Trenderhoof" Applejack replied "although seeing now there was only ye'w and the only one fer me'h" she said.

"I love you to, too much to keep my past secret and not tell you" Spike smiled.

"I know that was really noble and courageous" Applejack said "to tell me something very personal and troubling" she said.

"Well Courage is the second on the Bushido Code and I'm very true to it" Spike smirked.

"Yes you are" Applejack said then she smiled mischievous, then Spike scooted out from under her backwards with her walking on all fours like some kind of lion, Spike crawled on his bed as Applejack crawled between his legs pushing him flat on his bed,  
then she kneeled with one of her knees by his hips.

"Besides would I be willingly to do this if I didn't love you?" Applejack asked as she took her braid of her hair out letting it free and unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall behind her and unhooked her belt and unbuttoned and unzipped her jean skirt  
and pulled it down and kicked it off leaving her in just her underwear, she was wearing light green panties and red bra, then Spike used his hands to push up to a sitting position and took his shirt off and unzipped his own pants.

"Please allow me'h sugarcube" Applejack smirked and pulled his pants off revealing black Adidas with purple stitching, then the two started to kiss and make out like they were starving getting closer their chests pressing into the other's they broke away  
for air, Spike wrapped and arm under and around her upperback and waist slowly laying her down on the bed with her wrapping her legs around her hips and placing her hands on his chest, making out again the passion making them moan and hands getting  
lower, one of his hands went from her waist to the side of her glutes and the other rubbing her side and waist her hands rubbing his shoulders then his sides.

almost a half hour later they stopped and broke away panting but smiling "Hey are you two Okay up there?" Night Light called from downstairs.

"Yes we talked, we're just making out" Spike called "Oof" he grunted as Applejack stepped on his foot with a blush.

"Thats private information" Applejack reminded as they got dressed.

"Sorry" Spike smirked.

"But don't worry soon we will go all the bases even home base, where it's just you and me'h" Applejack said smiling as she pointed her finger at herself and Spike.

"I like the sound of that" Spike smirked "But I do remember we have a picnic planned at noon" he said.

"Since it's almost 10 and I have farm work, you can help me'h and we can have an early one" Applejack smirked.

"You don't even need to ask I'm there" Spike smiled.


	26. Chapter 26 Memory from past

Spike and Applejack walked down the stairs and Spike's parents and Twilight's eyes widened with shock at the angry red mark on their son and little brothers face, Applejack scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"What did you say to her" Velvet asked.

"I didn't say anything" Spike replied "nothing anything offensive" he added.

"Did you ask her if she was Pmsing, I did that didn't go well" Night light asked.

"Night Light!/ Dad!" Twilight and Velvet yelled as they glared at him, Applejack just looked at Spike's father unamused Spike just stood there confused for a second then he remembered something and rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Pmsing whats that?" Spike asked.

"Nice one honey" Velvet frowned rolling her eyes "Pmsing Spike is when a women sheds the extra layer of their ovaries blood and tissue is discharged from the vagina in short terms, a period" she explained most teens that heard that would cringe but Spike just stood their not even blinking.

"Oh thats the normal way to call it" Spike nodded "I thought so, I was already told about that by my Japony mother and father when I asked "why are the women that are 12 and up are sometimes snappy as a crab and testy as a honey badger that, they said "Becareful of the Onna's on the monthly crimson tide"" Spike explained "she said like a snake that sheds it's skin because when it grows it becomes uncomfortable they shed it off for relief and grow" he said.

"That was her Japony way to saw it" he added.

"That's a interesting way to explain it" Twilight said.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't ask that at 8 years old" Spike said "I didn't need to know that at 8 but then again I shouldn't have asked but hey" he shrugged.

"And no I didn't ask A.J that" Spike spoke "Ah mom what do you do when dad talks down on himself?" he asked.

"I straighten him out, so by judging the hand print you were kicking yourself and she smacked some sense into you" Velvet said.

"Yer darn tootin I did" Applejack said.

"She hits hard to, almost knocked me over" Spike smirked.

* * *

Later Spike was helping Applejack with her chores and Spike went home so they could freshen up, then Spike came back in fresh clothes and Applejack came out with a basket and put it in her trunk and they got in and left for their picnic.

"Uh hey A.J?" Spike spoke.

"Yes" Applejack smiled.

"What did your right back pocket?" he asked.

"Are you looking at my Butt?" Applejack raised a brow.

"No, not really just curious because it looks like a knife" Spike replied.

"Relax all will be revealed in time lover boy" A.J smirked.

A.J was driving they two drove past the park and the country style gazebo they or their friends would go to making Spike look back.

"uh you past the gazebo" Spike spoke pointing.

"I was thinking something more special but yew will like it" Applejack smiled, 30 minutes later she drove on a dirt road and pulled into the woods stopping 20 feet and parked it.

Spike looked around "Anything familiar Hon" Applejack asked.

"Um no" Spike responding the two walked through a large open field and through some overgrown grass and past two small bushes and past more trees and came to another field with a small hill with a huge tree.

"What is this place I was never here?" Spike asked looking around

"I was and I'll never forget it" A.J replied with a smirk.

Spike remembered what his Sensei and father told him _"Remember Dracul every memory past or present will always lie deep within, the memories will fade with time but never forgotten"_ he said, Spike closed his mind and relaxed and exhaled slowly and looked deep, then he opened his eyes again.

the scene zoomed into one of Spike's eyes and scenes flew threw his mind, in some scenes trees rushed past, then rushing past a field through overgrown grass past the trees and to a hill and a tree.

Then a women's voice was heard _"I think it's better for you to know than later about your tragic loss of your birth parents your uncle told us to raise you" then a blur image appeared and clear at a younger Twilight Velvet, Night Light, Twilight Sparkle and Shining as another scene played._

 _a lot younger Shining walked from his parents and got closer to the scene "Can we keep him momma I want a little brother" he asked looking at Velvet with a baby Twilight, Velvet gave Twilight to Night light and picked something up and smiled._

 _"Welcome home, my son my little Spikey"_ _she said kissing something._ then something clicked in his mind as the scenes turned out to be memories that got clearer and came back in order.

The scene rushed back out of Spike's eye as he blinked looking around "Wait a minutes I was here before, I ran away when I was 4 shocked that my parents died" Spike spoke.

"I knew you would" A.J smiled getting closer, Spike looked at her and the _scene shimmered into a 5 year old Applejack who came into the scene with a younger Big Mac and younger Granny Smith, young A.J hid behind Granny._

 _"What are you doing here all by yerself youngin?" Granny asked, then Velvet and Night light came into the scene._

 _"Spike I know it was I shock but you can't run away like that" Velvet said in her stern mother mode but hugged something "But I'm glad your safe" she said softly._

 _"Phew! fast little guy, make a good track runner in the future" Night light panted._

 _The memory turned back to A.J who was hiding "Don't be shy say hi" Velvet nudged something, young Spike got closer._

 _"Hi my names Spike, this is my mom and dad" his voice spoke, A.J shyly got closer._

 _"I'm Velvet" Spike's mom said smiling._

 _"Night Light" his dad smiled._

 _young A.J got closer "I-I'm Applejack" she said in a soft voice, then later the two families sat on the hill watch young Big Mac, A.J and Spike playing around quickly becoming fast friends,_ the memory stopped as Spike blinked.

"and this is where we first met" Spike smiled getting closer.

"One of my happiest moments" A.J smiled placing a hand on his shoulder "A memory I'll never forget" she said

"It was both my shocking and sad memory, because I learned my birth parents died before I got a chance to know them" Spike smiled as he took A.J's hands "but it was the happiest moment because this is where I met you and we first became friends" he said placing a hand on her cheek and the two leaned in and kissed each other.

"And here we are as Boyfriend and Girlfriend 8 years later" Applejack smiled, then she pulled a pocket knife making Spike back up three feet as it shifted into a Katana but Spike closed his eyes and exhaled, when he opened them it shifted into a normal pocket knife. he stepped closer shaking his head at his antics seeing a carving knife.

"Sorry still a bit edgy when i see a blade" Spike rubbed his head, Applejack carved a large heart shape on the trunk and put her Initials inside the heart and handed it to Spike, Spike smiled and carved his initial on the trunk, after a S. was placed a few inches below A.J Spike carved a smaller heart and a + in the middle of the heart, he smirked gave the knife back to A.J

"Now a permanent memory will live" they said at the same time as they wrapped an arm around the other looking at the clouds in the bright blue sky.

"Thanks A.J this moment, I love it" Spike smiled "I was too busy over in Japony to truly inspect the sky with, wonder" he said closing his eyes and feeling the breeze moving his hair.

"I knew yew would" A.J replied.

later the two ate their picnic of ham and cheese sandwiches two bottles of her famous cider and two slices of Apple pie, the two talked and laughed, the two headed back home.

they got out "Hey A.J thanks for making me remember a happy moment I thought I forgot" Spike smiled.

"I know you don't laugh too much but if I can make you smile, that means everything to me" Applejack said.

"It nice to know you can bring the best in me" Spike spoke.

"Because I know the real you" A.J smiled

"Which me is that?" Spike raised a brow.

"Spike or Dracul I don't care who I call you" Applejack said getting closer

"So your not scared of me because of what and who I became?" Spike asked "because lets face it I am dangerous, I can easily hurt someone without trying, can kill a group of highly trained elite Scorpions in less than 6 seconds or less, finally I am terrifying I've scared away entire armies because of my Fearsome Reputation I have built" he said "I have been taught my whole time there how to be a Samurai and a Warrior than a normal teen"

"Well some may see you as a ferocious legend that strikes fear in the hearts of your enemies" Applejack said "I see a good person under your rough and battle hardened Exterior you have a kind and generous heart" she said "and I love you too much to be afraid of you" she smiled said touching his face and tracing the scar on his face from the temple to mid jaw.

"Ah come here you" Spike smiled pulling her into a warm hug making her smile and hug back

"And you still have some humanity left" A.J smiled.

"I'm just sorry I don't laugh too much like you or the others, but I'll always smile with you" Spike smirked.

"as long as you smile means alot" Applejack smiled "Well buy fer now sugarcube" she said

"see ya'h" Spike said before pulling her by the waist and kissed her deeply which she melt into as she place a hand on his arm and chest and broke away with a loving smile "Til next time we meet darlin" he smirked as she pulled her back in with her waist in the crook of his other arm he turned with a dancing step and lifted her and placed her on the first step of her house gracefully.

"You never cease to amaze me sugar cube " Applejack smiled bending over so she could kiss his forehead and walking up another step.

"I try" Spike smirked "Buy sweet cheeks" he said walking away as he smacked her on left cheek making her jump, he then left on his motorcycle.

Applejack watched him leave from her window smiling then held something in her hand it looked like a ring case "Soon lover boy I'll make you a man and you make me a women" she grinned.


	27. Chapter 27 Traitor in the mist?

Spike teleported into the Entrance of The Dragon Clan for a visit.

"You two can come out I can hear and sense you" Spike/ Dracul called as two Dragon guards appeared.

"Something has turned up" one spoke.

"I know I had a sense something was wrong" Dracul said with a stoic gaze, he walked up to his master/ father who was sitting on his knees

"Master whats wrong I was mediating and my instincts gave me a vibe something was wrong here?" Spike kneel'ed in the same way.

"A scout was on patrol when he heard rumbling in the distance" the elder Master spoke.

"Somehow I doubt it was thunder" Dracul frowned.

"he saw elite Scorpions and small army of Huns apparently decided to join them" the Samurai master spoke.

"meaning from the thundering the scout heard there's a long war coming" Dracul said with a small glare.

"about a three week battle maybe longer" The elder calculated.

"Not that I trust you because I do, but can I hear the same story" Spike said.

"No problem it is wise to listen to your master words but it's more so to listen the story yourself" The master said.

Dracul turned to the guard "Bring the scout inform him Dracul requests his presence" Dracul ordered patiently.

The guard bowed to him and the Elder Samurai and left.

"How far was the scout was from the army" Dracul asked.

"Well he said he could see the glint off their helmets, the emblems on the front" he replied.

Dracul then waited for a few minutes and the scout and the guard showed up, the Scout stiffened "Relax your not in trouble" he said with a stone face "Just want to know what happened" he said sitting cross legged on the floor "Please explain" he said.

"Well it's like I told them" The Scout replied "I was on my horse scouting when I saw them come over a hill" he said.

"Did they do anything?" Dracul asked "it's hard to believe they were just standing there, speaking how far were they from you and how far were you from our clan?" he said

"I was 1000 miles from here" The Scout answered.

"Okay so 1000 miles from here and the scorpions and Huns were at least 2000 or more away because you saw the glint of their helmets" Spike spoke.

"actually they were closer at least 100 miles from me I was leaving but saw their emblems on their arm" The Scout said, Dracul processed these.

"Okay you say you saw their Emblems on their arms and you were 100 miles away" Dracul spoke "Did you see them with this" he asked holding up a make shift telescope of two one large and small round clear pieces of glass wrapped with leather.

"Ah no with my own eyes thinking the sun would glint from the glass" The scout replied.

"Okay" Dracul nodded "Well Sensei said a different story so did the guard" he said "something doesn't add up he said you were away enough you saw the glint of their helmets but you said 100 miles and you saw their emblems on their arms with your eyes" he said.

"okay I was closer" The Scout corrected.

"Well first off a normal Samurai can see 30 miles away, me 35, and the emblems on their arms are actually tattoos, if you saw them on their arms that means you were even closer to see them you would at least 30 yards from them and seeing how your still alive is making me doubt some things" Dracul frowned.

"One Scout I don't think they would attack" Scout spoke.

Dracul and Sensei frowned "Hate to correct you but it doesn't matter how many of us are there be it 1000 or just 1 you would be dead they have no sense of mercy" he Dracul said.

"Well even if it's true theres only the guard that saw me go but no one else so they wouldn't believe you" The Scout frowned.

"Oh think they would see how I'm very true to the Bushido code and everyone knows here I don't lie" Dracul replied "But your right which is why a guard will be following you everywhere you go, because if I'm right about something, you were actually sent here by Red Scorpion to give out secrets and weaknesses, this is the second attack thats happened when I'm not here, so I'll be here for 3 weeks or more watching you to" he said.

"Guard remove him from our sight" Sensei ordered, the Guard escorted him out.

"Dracul how will you be here when you have school there from what you told me" Sensei asked.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out" Dracul said "I touch base with you when I can" he told him as he bowed.

"Alright do what you fill is right" Sensei excused.


	28. Chapter 28 Suspended

It was Sunday and Spike's decision on how to be there for his father in Japony was coming short, then he thought of something "I know what to do" Spike smiled he called Applejack

 _"Hello, Sugarcube "_ A.J spoke

"Hey A.J I need to tell you something can you come over" Spike asked.

 _"Be right over hon"_ Applejack replied, Spike walked around the house his parents weren't here he looked in Twilight's room she wasn't there or anywhere in the house.

"Must be at Flash's" Spike shrugged, he then double checked the house no one around he walked down the stairs and heard A.J's truck pull up and let her in.

"Is something wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Well it's nothing good" Spike admitted "Well earlier I was in the Dragon Clan and a war is on it's way, I don't know when it will happen but it's like with marines when you get called, you better stop everything I get ready" he told her.

"So your father's home is about to be attacked and he called you to help" Applejack said.

"Yes I know I graduated but when war is on it's way I must participate, it's all hands on deck" Spike told her.

"How long will it be" Applejack asked.

"Hard to tell" Spike shrugged "I never know how long a war is going to take, sometimes it goes on for weeks or months

"What about school?" Applejack asked.

"It's kind of why I didn't want go to school" Spike told her "Because I don't know when theres going to be problems" he said.

"How are you going to be there and school, you would be distracted in school thinking about the conflict" Applejack asked.

"Thats the thing, I was thinking of getting myself suspended, so I have one thing to think about" Spike said Applejack's eyes widened at his plan "I know but My father told me to do whats right and the right thing is be there" he said.

Applejack thought about it "Go then, be there for your father just be careful" she said.

Spike just held her "Don't worry I have a reason to live for" he smiled Applejack just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder

"Just come back alive" Applejack pleaded.

"You have my word, I will return milady " Spike promised.

* * *

The next morning Spike headed into school trying to find someway to get himself suspended but had to do it without raising too much suspicion, he had to make it look real but he knows not to reveal too much, he turned his artwork in .

Then he heard something, it sounded like a fight he hurried to it and he saw Discord Pharynx and Soarin defending Thorax who was back but still had a crutch to walk at least for a week, He saw them three on three his friends seemed to be handling things very well, then more moved to Thorax he glared.

"Hey needs some help with the other leg?" one smiled evilly as he pushed Thorax on the floor and picked up his Crutch

"I think I just found something" Spike gritted he ran towards the fray as more watchers came and their other friends arrived, Spike sprinted and ran at the wall then ran up it slightly and ran across the wall over the heads of classmates in the way and infront of Thorax as the thug swung.

The thug swung but then a hand caught it by a rod, he looked and saw Spike who glared daggers at him.

"Don't hit my friends" Spike hissed as he then pulled the crutch out of the thugs hand with a yank as he slammed a hard jab to his nose that broke it, then took the thugs leg out with the crutch then kneed him in the face knocking the thug on the floor, he then slammed the shaft of the crutch in one's groin then slammed it in his face then laying the guy out with a uppercut to his jaw that knocked some teeth out slammed his elbow in the thirds face then kicked him back before slamming the crutch's arm rest on his collar bone cracking it then knocked him on the ground with a low kick to the ankles.

He gave The crutch back to Thorax and stormed at the three others fighting his friends, he grabbed one from the back and pulled him off his friend kicked the thugs legs out with kick to the back of the ankles and flipped the thug over to the side, then punched another's lights out by the jawline and caught a arm by the elbow with his hands and slammed a fist in his stomach with a body shot and punched him in the temple knocking him out.

"Perfect timing Spike ole boy" Discord smirked.

"Nice moves with the crutch bro" Thorax said with a smirk.

"Wanted to show them what a crutch to their face feels like" Spike frowned at the thugs, then he saw someone coming "And Principle Celestia will be here in 3 , 2, 1" he counted stepping to the side behind a classmate.

"Whats going on here, what did you three do" Celestia demanded.

"Well we" Discord started.

"They didn't do this" A voice spoke, Celestia turned to the voice and saw Spike "I did this" he said, the mouths of the his friends dropped Spike was taking all the blame.

"They tried to attack Thorax and I put a stop to it" Spike said.

"Is that true" Asking the thugs but only made groans of pain.

"Uh about that, they were about to attack but I attacked them first with Thorax's crutch" Spike said.

"Well it's one thing to defend yourself but attacking them out of nowhere with a crutch thats assault" Celestia said sternly "and I specifically gave you a warning about fighting in school" she said.

"Well from where I grew up in running away is frowned upon" Spike told her "So excuse me for standing up and fight, after all whats that saying: old habits die hard" he said.

"Well maybe you should considering fixing that" Principle Celestia advised.

"Sorry a tiger and a leopard can't change it's strips or spots" Spike told her "I can't change the ways that grew me into the person I am so, I just embrace it" he said.

"Well you can fix that when your suspended, come with me" Principle Celestia said making them all gasp.

"Wonderful I help a friend out and I get in trouble for it" Spike said.

"I will complement on you showing a backbone but the school has rules and you broke them" She spoke said "Not to mention that horrific picture you made your for your art teacher" she said, she showed him a picture with a hand on her hip, a picture that made his friends gasp on it was a picture of a shoulder's and head drawing of Samurai with a Hydra symbol on it's helmet with a Kanata with a gloved armored hand holding it that had slashed it's head off, the head was off to the side with blood spluttering from the neck and severed neck vertebra, the blade had blood swiped on the edge and the blood was at an angle and looked like it did just cut a head off, there was arced lines at the blade like it was in motion, it also had bloody words **HEADS ARE GOING TO ROLL** the the whole picture looked like a comic image it was s striking and raw but alarming, Fluttershy and Rarity looked ready to throw up.

"The topic was creative" Spike shrugged.

"That maybe but you don't draw stuff like this and bring it in school, thats why I was looking for you" Celestia said "so this way" she said dragging him to her office by the arm.

"He's a great drawer" Button said nervously "It was cool but scary" he admitted.

* * *

In Celestia office "Okay I gave you a warning which you rebuke but you gave a Samurai being murdered as an artwork to your art teacher" she said.

"Well it wasn't murder if that scene was in the middle of a battle" Spike said.

"I'm shocked that you know that" Celestia said "With that aside your suspended for 4 weeks" she said "and while away I suggest you change some things" she said sternly "Now get on home"

"Fine" Spike frowned and headed out the door, sighed with relief "With that taken care of" he whispered to himself.


	29. Chapter 29 A war begun

Spike headed home and told his parents what happened the first thing he did when he arrived once, again early from school.

"Well Spike it seems you don't care for the consequences of defending your friends" Twilight Velvet said.

"No I don't I was raised to stand up to problems not walk from them" Spike said "it's a small price to pay for defending a friend and personally I don't care about the line "no good deed goes unpunished" I wouldn't listen" he told them.

"Thats another way to show a back bone" Nightlight smirked.

"I have more than A back bone" Spike smirked to himself.

"So Spike What made you draw that startling picture?" Velvet asked.

"I was bored and I was doodling" Spike said.

"Well try something less bloody and more sexy" Night Light said then whispered in his ear "Like your lady in a bikini" he said but his wife heard him and pulled his ear.

"ow honey" Night Light winced.

"One more crass advice to my baby and your sleeping on the couch tonight" Velvet glared.

"Yes dear" Night light grinned sheepishly.

"And with permission mom I would like to spend the weeks at my Uncles cabin" Spike asked.

"Well I would say no but since he did die, I'll grant you your suggestion but will you be fine alone?" Velvet said.

"I was in Japony alone I was fine" Spike pointed out.

"Just be careful" Velvet said.

"I'll try" Spike replied "Besides I would like some time off from school drama" he said.

"Don't worry I'll find a solution for you and the others" Velvet promised.

"Well I'm going to pack some things and be on the way since the cabin is a long trip" Spike said.

"See you in a few weeks" his parents hugged him.

* * *

Spike packed his riding bags and headed out, he drove and drove til he found the place Scorpan's home town and drove 2000 miles more. he drove down on a dirt path in the woods til he stopped at 100 acre field with a two story house which had an attic and a storm cellar under the house.

"After the war I'll fix this place up it's what he would want" Spike smirked "Can't have what he left behind waste away" he said "But first my job comes first" he frowned and teleported to his clan's gate and headed in.

After Sensei/Spike's/ Dracul's father briefed him about the battle coming a more trustworthy scout and three elite Samurai went out and saw the army coming, he bid Dracul good luck. Dracul suited up and armed himself well he had A Katana and a Wakizashi on his right close together and a O Katana which was slight longer on his left and a O-Dachi across his back the sword was tall as he was, he got some quivers of arrows and a bow two small pouches had a set of claws, the claws were meant to go on his fingers, with two inch blades on the tips sharp as any sword and had riveted joints so he could bend even make a fist where three inch blades curved on his knuckles he calls Dragon's Claws (go figure). in a slot on his boot was a kabutowari.

Spike/ Dracul hooked on some sheaths to his saddle for extra weapons since he was engaging first he had to be well guarded, he sheathed a Uchigatana and a naginata on a slot on the other side was a Kanado. then mounted on a warhorse before addressing some warriors and headed out, he rode hundreds of miles away and stopped then looked through his magnifying glass he made he saw a large group of 50 headed from the hill possible the first wave coming so with a steely look he charged on his horse.

"Come on boy, Motto hayaku!" Dracul ordered in the horses ear and the horse accelerated faster

The first wave was coming down.

"hey there's some Baka running at us" One sneered.

"One doesn't matter 10 go ahead, should be enough" another smiled evilly then the warrior on the moved faster at them "Attack" he ordered, 10 took off.

With Dracul he saw 10 coming "Joko" he ordered the horse the horse slowed down "Yameru" he spoke the horse stopped and Dracul jumped off sprinted forward at a Olympic runner speed, They shot some arrows at him but Dracul grabbed one of his Kanata and with side step and a arc he slashed the arrows out of the way, he sprinted to the side dodging another.

back with the group "Wait a minute thats not an ordinary warrior" a Scorpion warrior spoke looking through a glass and hie eyes widened with fear "it's The Dragon" he gasped the others looked on with fear they just sent 10 to their deaths.

The 10 charged down with swords drawn then the figure jumped infront of them with his own sword drawn, the 10 face went pale like they just saw Death itself, The Dragon charged drawing another sword they moved forward and engaged.

The Dragon slid under a slash on his knees and swung his sword at his stomach and stabbed another in the chest and stood up and took his head off with a slash, he dodged another slash and blocked another with his blade then crouched ducking a slash turned stood and slashed another across the chest and another in the throat, he then stepped to a enemy's side bracing his arm with his stopping an attack then sliced his side open and kicked him in the back into another, then blocked two sword with own then threw their arm's up then swung with his other slicing their swords in half then stabbed them in the heart pulling his swords out and in a reverse grip stabbed two in the stomach from behind then turned and two slashes sliced them across the chest then ducked and kneed another in the stomach before crossing his blades and drew them across his throat seconds later he was done with the 10 and called the horse and mounted and blitzed at 40 left at full speed.

The 40 charged but still had great terror in their hearts, The Dragon drew closer firing arrows at them hitting them in the heart or stomach or neck and a tricky shot between the eyes. He then holstered his bow and stood on his horse "Horudu!" he spoke the horse stopped launching him grabbing the O-Dachi from his back pulling it out with a spin cleaved through 10 spears removing the spear points off the poles with a strong and precise slash and with another spin he slashed 5 across the stomach and the other 5 with a diagonal slash to the stomach and chest, then turning and slashing 3 across the throat before whirling his sword in a arc blocking 3 slashes and bringing it back around taking the sword dwelling hand off the wrist and a hard sidekick and right cross to the face knocked a enemy into another before leaping forward with a thrust impaled in upwards motion and stabbing another's throat before pushing them on the ground then pulled out his Katana and Wakizashi from his rightside blocked and parried another sword, blocked a over head slash then sensing someone behind him blocked another sword with his Wakizashi in a reverse grip.

"Trying to attack from behind?, just shows you a coward" Dracul glowered before turning and using the different swords to stab different attackers. The Dragon then ran forward to a group weaving past a swing of a sword and whirling slashing and stabbing three fell dead on the ground before sweeping the 4th on the ground and impaling him with Wakizashi in the heart, he then rolled forward to his feet blocking a slashing with a barrel block and trapped the attackers sword at the forearm in a armlock then turned ramming his elbow in his ribs before flipping the warrior on the ground hard and kicking the sword out of his hand, then looked at a charging enemy he picked it up with his foot and flipped and threw it up spunkicked it at the hilt making it fly like an arrow sticking into the chest of one before running up and jumped driving the sword through his heart with a kick.

Then ducking a slash aimed for his head while pulling out his kabutowari from his boot turned twirling the blade in whirling wind motion with a wrist disarmed the attacker with the same motion smashed the weapon against the enemy's head cracking the helmet and knocking him down and with a kick with his heel to the jaw hard jerked the weakened warrior head snapping his neck. The Dragon saw more 40 yards away coming so with a mighty jump to the rest of 10 seconds later they were dead he shook the blood off his swords and re-sheathed his weapons and ran to his horse and jumped on

"Motto hayaku!" The Dragon urged the horse took off at full speed "Too bad there isn't phones here otherwise I could ask where the others are" he said "But I'll buy them as much time as I can" he narrowed his eyes with fire blazing in his eyes behind his helmet and mask plate as his heart beat faster.

* * *

 **Motto hayaku-Faster**

 **Joko-Slow down**

 **Yameru-Stop**

 **just Japonese commands to a Warhorse**

 **and if you guys or girls were wondering what On'na from Ch.18 and Baka means.**

 **On'na-Women**

 **Baka-Idiot**


	30. Chapter 30 three long weeks

The Dragon charged towards the 40 warriors coming, He drew his bow from his saddle loading an arrow as the warriors were 70 yards away he drew the string back and let the arrow fly straight into an enemy he kept firing arrow after arrow, then he drew two arows pulled off a feather and lined them up and shot them they flew and struck two at once in the heart, he hooked his bow back on the saddle and drew his Uchigatana sheath then plowed through the first line

He drew his arm back and forward slicing an enemy at the chest, Dracul then stood on his saddle grabbed his bow hooking a quiver on his belt and shooting 2 arrows into the stomach and heart of one knocking him off his horse, he leaped off his own horse and jumped onto another's horse stabbing a warrior in the chest and kicking him off then shooting another arrow through the heart as he jumped and tackled the enemy landing enemy first on the ground to break his fall then rolled to a knee and shooting two arrows at an angle with his bow hitting two then turning with a spin shot another in the shoulder jumped to him shouldering his bow and grabbed his kabutowari smashed it into the warriors head the force knocked the warrior off his horse.

Dracul than grabbed his Wakizashi and drew it got in a stance, some enemy's got closer. He did a upward barrel blocked and ducking weaving under another he blocked a blade with his kabutowari right at the bottom of the blade stopping it then slammed the hilt of his Wakizashi in his face knocking him back a foot before slashing him across the chest and stabbing him in the heart with a lunge kicking him off with a foot he stepped into the guard of one and slammed 2 hits with his kautowari hard in the helmet and cracked it then hooked it and tore the helmet off and slammed the hilt of it into his temple knocking him out.

He then ducked under as swing and hooked a gap in the armor on the side and ripped some plates apart and stabbed him in the stomach before kicking him hard in the chest with a frontkick knocking him down, He then did a swipe block to sword and a kick to the hand launching a sword out of his hand into the air then hooked the hook of his kabutowari and ripped the chest plate off before ducking turning and slashing two across the stomach before blocking and stabbing one low stomach then kicked his leg out turned threw him into another before jumping over another grabbed the one exposed smashed him in the face with his hilt before taking a leg out then him front facing the sky the sword that got ejected up stabbed him in the heart Dracul dropped him. he then hooked his kabutowari back on his leg loop and picked up another sword blocking and slashing down an enemy followed by turning deflecting and slashing another in the stomach before uppercutting the enemy under the chin knocking him down.

He threw his second sword he borrowed at the heart of one before drawing his Katana and holding in front crossing his Wakizashi then jumped into a group of 6 spun blocking the slashing them at an arc 5 fell with a slash ranging from lower stomach to neck, then The Dragon slashed the 6th down the chest at a down slash.

He then stabbed them in the ground he drew his bow and emptied the rest of the arrows in the one's farther the away he ducked under a wild slash and stabbed him with the arrow in the neck then sent the last arrow into a warrior 100 feet away, then picked spun ducking grabbing his O-Katana slashing several coming sliding on his knee to the side slashing another down at the chest and stomach stabbing another before took it out dodged past a charged grabbing the jaw then turned snapping the enemy's neck as he spun dead on the ground.

Then arrows from behind shot over him and struck the rest of the 20 of the 40 down "Sorry for the hold" one of Dracul's warriors spoke.

"No worries just buying you guys some time" Dracul said with nod but didn't smile or smirk "Now thats not the end of them hope you lot are ready because it's going to be a long three weeks" he remind them "So better get in gear" he said with stern gaze.

* * *

Days went past as it turned to a week the battle so far was a success no lives were lost to the Dragon Clans but as soon the enemy saw The Dragon coming they froze with fear costing them their lives.

The Dragon was riding on his horse at top speed charging at a group he grabbed his Naginata and Uchigatana from his saddle he swung his Uchigatana on the left side striking down 3 enemies then cut down 4 with his Naginata, he then sheathed his Uchigatana then stabbed another with Naginata in the chest with a grunt he lifted him up with it then with a yell threw him 4 feet away into three more knocking them down they pushed the dead soldier off as The Dragon Threw the Uchigatana like it was a spear stabbing one in the chest then took the last two down with an arrow through the heart, he holstered his bow jumping rolling up to 2 drew his Katana and slashed them as he stood blocked another slashing a second in the chest after dodging and stabbed the first in the stomach took out Wakizashi blocked a strike and slashed him in the throat and stabbed him with the Katana in a reverse grip in the heart and the one stabbed slashing him down the chest with Wakizashi he then threw both one in the stomach and another in the chest he then drew O-Dachi from his back then blocking several sword with a twirl with a grunt he slashed the 7 plus 3 in the chest before taking 4 more heads off with it snapped around at one behind him cutting his hand off disarming him and cutting him in half at the waist.

He looked around for a second looking at the others they were doing very well, he then saw one trying to attack one of his own in his blind side he then looked saw some archers coming he then sprinted then jumped high in the air and over to them they drew swords but all were cut down in 3 seconds with O-Dachi, he knocked another enemy down with a knee to the gut and a backfist to the jaw and stabbed him in the heart letting go of his weapon he picked up a bow quickly and knocked an arrow pulled back far as he could go with the bow pointing it to the sky more and launched it in the air and fired another arrow at the at another, the first arrow dropped and sped up with gravity and struck the warrior trying to blindside one of his own in the heart at an angle the arrow went through and stuck into the ground, the saved warrior looked and saw The Dragon using O-Dachi and mowing down 12 with it that stood in his way and approached the warrior

"Thanks" he said.

"Mind your surroundings" The Dragon said firmly the other friendly warriors fired arrows at the enemy's striking them down, he Then got into ones guards grabbed his sword from his hand and stabbed him in the heart, then sliced another at the waist blocking a blow with it and deflecting another from a second then sliced them both in the stomach and chest, he dodged a kick ducked a swing and grabbed another kick under his arm and stabbed him in the stomach before punching the warrior in the mouth and kneed him in the stomach then threw him on the ground to the side, he blocked another and roundhoused another in the stomach then jumped and rearkicked him in the side knocking him down, he then grabbed kabutowari and a Dragon's claw's on his fingers then held his fingers ridged and tense, he ducked smashed and jabbed the side of his hand into the guys neck hard then jumped did a sidekick to his neck breaking it.

Dracul grabbed Wakizashi in his other hand he blocked a kick with his knee hooked kabuto in the enemy's side ripping the chest plate off and raking the hooked claws on the knuckles across the stomach the sliced the chest in the same clawed fingers since they were riveted he could make a fist so he could hold any weapon in his grasp, then then ducked weaved under a swing hooked the leg armor with the kabuto's hook ripping it off raked the claws across the back deep and took his other leg out stabbed him in the heart with Wakizashi. The Dragon then hooked his kabuto back on and picked his other Dragon Claw out and went hand to hand with them.

"Ha yeah you have little knives we have big weapons" several warriors scoffed and approached him.

The Dragon just glared at them "then go for it" he said simply, they charged and swung one at a time. Dracul narrowed his eyes and got in a stance he made for Dragon's Claws, he sidestepped a slash and did a pressing block used a slash motion using the 2 inch but sharp claws to cut the straps off, moved to another with a low blocking kick he cut another strap hooking his fingers in the plates and ripping it off with a smooth motion turned back and punched him hard as he could in the chest stabbing him with the 3 inch claws on the knuckles in the heart he turned and elbowed one in the face and took his legs out with a low roundhouse as he grabbed the sword slashed him in the chest and threw the sword into the stomach of another where he dove and rolled up to him scooped the warrior by the legs and dropping him and slashing the claws across his throat.

he sprung at another kneeing him in the face looped his arms around his head and yanked down snapping the neck and throwing him on the ground, he dropped on his fours turned and did a low kick to the knee breaking it, he slammed a fist in his face as he rose up leaving slashes on the jaw and cheek grabbing his sword and slicing another stood to the side did a diagonal slash in the stomach then another on the chest, he sidestepped a spear grabbing the shaft he stabbed him and kicked him in the chest knocking him on the ground, Dracul blocked another sword with the spear and ran him through turned pulling out he stabbed another in the chest then pulling out again, he blocked with the shaft and slashed another with the sword he snatched away and did a undergrip stabbed another in the middle and ran him through in the chest with the sword before lifting and throwing him away. He stepped back then threw the spear into another 20 feet away, he then blocked and with his O-Dachi very quick but gently moved the sword to 4 warriors and stood back the armor fell leaving only the legs and arms covered, he then dug his sword into the ground and with hard swift and powerful punches slashed them deep grabbed an enemy's Naginata as he sidestepped, and disarmed him and turned with a snap and slashed them all with it ending them, he charged forward and stabbed the blade in the ground at an angle pole-vaulting over a line and grabbing his O-Katana he charged with a battle cry and swinging blocking evading ducking and rolling he struck down a dozen.

* * *

skip to middle of the third week, the battle was long and tiring but Dragon clan held strong some had cuts and The Dragon had a few glance marks on his armor but nothing serious.

Now they were dealing with more Elite Scorpions which made it harder but they pushed back harder, The Dragon fought more Ferociously each time in the long three weeks he fought with more force speed and Ferociousness he smashed several heads breaking many bones of his enemy's with his Kanado with insane brutality.

The Dragon knee he had to all effort to Elite of the elite so with fire blazing in his eyes and heart he charged dealing with the, he fought with full force he slashed 2 then blocked and stabbed, then cut his straps off and slashed with the 3 inch claws, then punched him in chest hard stabbing the heart and breaking the sternum, He deflected two crossed swords then sliding the sword down the blades turned to the other said then snapped his sword down he flipped them on the ground before slashing them in the chest then spiked ducked sliced some straps off with his clawed hooked the slashed the plat in half with the Katana then punched him in the ribs with an uppercut puncturing the side the slashed him with his fingers tense with the 2 inch claws across the chest to the side of the stomach then stabbed him in the heart then pulling his sword out he threw it into the midsection and stepping in he kicked the hilt sending the sword hilt deep in the man he swung with Kanado and his O-Dachi with great balance and strength for two tall weapons the height of him smashing bashing and slicing his enemies.

Some archers aimed he held he sword focused as they fired he swung in arc and a side slash slicing the arrows in half then charged at them dodging a Naginata he sliced the a warrior in the throat deep and swung with Kanado hard as he could sent the head off the shoulders of the warrior from the blow, he jumped over a line of arrows aimed for his chest and middle then with a narrowed eyes he slashed the bows apart with O-Dachi he die a slash turning to the front slashed them in the stomach and chest at an angle ending them.

days past and after setting camp and watchers moving farther and battling, the battle was done only a few of The Dragon's own were badly injured but they headed back to, The Dragon's clan.

It was dark when they arrived they were greeted and the injured were taking and were be cared for by the healers, Dracul cleaned his weapons and sharpened then polished them and fixed his armor after bowing before Sensei he left, teleporting out with his device


	31. Chapter 31 Fixing Scorpan's home

Spike Teleported to Scorpan's house it the sun was beginning to rise, he would have to see what the house was like but now he needed some sleep he had been awake for 3 weeks straight, either from battling, staying guard or sentry duty keeping an eye out on the other's and trouble. He got the key in a fake rock and unlocked the door where his stuff was, he headed to Scorpan's old room he got the bedding out of the closet and crashed on the bed falling asleep.

 _Back in town 2 weeks ago_

 _Spike's friends went to Spike's house_

 _"Oh hi everyone" Velvet smiled._

 _"I know we should've told you but we've been busy with school work and such" Flash Sentry spoke._

 _"About what" Night Light asked_

 _"Spike wasn't the only one who was in that fight at school the day he got Suspended" Soarin replied "When Celestia arrived he took all the blame" he said._

 _"He did what?" Velvet asked with surprise._

 _"It's True ma'am he took the hit that was aimed at Me, Soarin, Pharynx" Discord spoke._

 _"That was very noble of him" Night light said "When I was his age I would Hesitate to stand up and take a hit" he said._

 _"Well Spike certainly didn't" Rarity spoke._

 _"And we talked to Principle about it and we admitted we were apart of it she said she would relieve his Suspension to just a week of detention with us" Soarin said._

 _"Well he is not home when he got back he told us what happened and he left" Night Light said._

 _"Left to where" Tempest asked._

 _"He decided to spend his suspension on Scorpan's home" Velvet said "I think he wants to be left alone and away from Drama" she said._

 _"Can't say I blame him" Thorax spoke._

 _"Well if he'h wants to be left alone we should respect his decision" Applejack told them since she knew what Spike was really doing, even though her boyfriends a legend she still worried greatly about him, A.J turned away from them a bit looking out the window with a sigh._

 _"I hope yer okay sugarcube" Applejack spoke._

 _(3 weeks later)_

* * *

Spike slept for 2 days til almost 5pm of the next day, he sat up and stretched yawning, he want out side and inspected the land and house some shingles had falling off most had moss growing on them, the drain pipe was broken and gutter was damaged. he knew the inside was fine but needed cleaning and the chimney needed to be cleaned and a window had a piece missing and had a crack, the back porch had either rotting wood or and some had broken

He went to work he made the measurements for the window, he stood on the front then he fell through knee high in the front porch.

"This will be fun to fix" Spike said Sarcastically with a sigh looking down,

Then he remembered he was born anew in Japony he even made his own house their, heck he even built some of the buildings in the Dragon's Clan so he thought to improve Scorpans house, so he made some blue prints.

You know what screw it I'll remake this house" Spike muttered

so he got to work writing a list of what he needed and went into his old town his birth parents lived, he walked into a hardware and building materials, he went to a manager and asked for some tin, wood, a new window while showing him the measurements and wood and materials he needed to build with, the manger got the employees moving getting what they need for him and loaded it on a trailer where they drove to his house with him leading the way to Scorpan's house, he helped them unload it and thanked and said goodbye to them, he even asked for a strong rope and harness, he had large stacks of lumber and wood.

He made some measurements attached to the house and he asked for them to take the old building down after removing everything from the house after they cleared it he payed them good plus a tip. Spike got to work he put on a tool belt,

"Alright now time to build" Spike rubbed his hands going with his blue prints, he stuck some 4 foot posts in the ground then made the floor with some heavier and sturdy boards he made for floor joists bolting boards to the posts, he put large sheets of wood on the floor spots then placed hardwood over it and he then made the walls, 4 hours later by improvising posts as supports he made the walls and then he made the roof he didn't stop till it was almost just too dark to see.

3 days later he almost a whole house built so worked on the inside he put insulation and put sheets of wood infront of them, so it was warm when it snowed. he then made the porch front and back, as he used the post on theirs sides as the new floors, Spike then made the railings up to his waist then made the stairs, he made them actually at an angle one stair was going straight and the other on the right side, he worked on the front

He started on the railings taking boards and made slight slouches in the wood. He put new posts in and floor for the back porch since thats where he was working first, so he glued and hammered new floor boards into place and worked on the railing and porch railing for taking 30 minutes to make sure it was sanded and didn't have any problems he was done with the back, he tested it out it was alot sturdier he jumped on it a little no bend whatsoever to the boards unlike before. He got to work on the front he made a new porch and stairs but unlike the back porch he made a ramp instead of stairs, the front porch was more elevated, the house was 3 and a half foot off the ground.

2 days later the house was done Spike spent time placed the objects back in, he then took a break with the extra he rebuilt the woodshed and placed the tools back in, he made a solid bin of wood placing wood squares in it and then using Scorpan's chainsaw he chopped up a tree, using the log splitter and ax he chopped and stacked the shed.

Then the next hours he did the roof he placed some black underlayments on the roof hammering them in, he secured himself to the roof and started placing tin shingles and using a power drill screwed them in, he sawed some small and bent them for the top of the roof and screwed them in place joing the new shingles on both sides.

He then carefully lowered down his tools and himself down next. he then grabbed a bow and arrows he made from sticks and string, he put one of his uncles many gillysuit's and shot a couple rabbits with the bow he used to get his food from.

"Finally done with a day to spare" Spike stretched, then he flet a warm breeze pass his hair as his uncle was saying _"Thank you Spike"_


	32. Chapter 32

Spike was walking around Scorpan's home taking in some sights and wandered in the woods for awhile, then looking around and using his senses to feel and hear his surroundings nothing but crickets and birds. he then decided to get some training in, so he went back and put some sweatpants on a sweat jacket, he took two quiver full of arrows and two different length bows he made and got some paper out from his journal and drew some targets on them. Spike then placed some tacks he got from the drawer of the cabinet in Scorpan's new house which were hard to bring back in.

he place them on some trees middle of the trunks, placing them farther apart from 30 yards to 100 yards, then placed them between trees close together and closer to 1/8 of an inch then barely a fingernail tip thick, he really wanted to test himself so he walked deeper into the woods and placed more 300 to 400 and the farthest range for a arrow 1000 yards.

Spike then went back, he place his quiver on his back which was full of 15 since it was just training. he then put a serious gaze on pretending to be in a battle, then took cover behind a tree then jumped out and fired an arrow easily hitting it dead center, he then moved around to the side in a run pulling a rapid fire hitting targets farther down range, he then drew three arrows at once hold them in a firm hold drew the string back and quickly moved let each arrow go. He then dove to the side rolling smoothly to a knee then shot a bulls-eye through 1/8 space between the trees, he ran up to jumped and shot a low hanging leaf from it's place and dead center to the target, then got in the middle of the targets moving turning 180 turns shot each target dead center.

He set his quiver and bow down then, he started running through the woods. Spike then ran up half way up a tree before jumping off it with a foot grabbed a branch swinging forward grabbed another pointed upwards swinging around the tree grabbing another branch before launching off swinging around a narrower tree trunk at an angle letting go landing on his feet pushing them to the front and rolling to his feet in a run jumping over falling trees, he jumped pushing with his hand on a falling tree to his chest pulling himself up before twirling on his hip landing rolling to his feet, then running to a slope, he jumped did a double hand somersault up to it then using the momentum and speed he did a doublehand hand spring over it rolling to the slope he twirled on his hand down the slope rolling down a clear path to his feet then walked to a tree jumping up grabbing a branch 8 feet above his head started to do some pull ups, Spike counted each after a inhale and exhale.

time skip 40 minutes later

"196, 197, 198,199, 200" he said before swinging his body backwards pushing off the trunk with a foot on a lower branch before dropping backwards and rolling backwards to his feet then jogged back doing the same thing go back to where he ran from.

Since he was warmed up his real work out began picking up his quiver and bow getting his arrows back restarted then he did each shot and movement faster and faster each time to the same speed he would would use on a battlefield, tagging each target dead center.

He grabbed another quiver for long range then moving to the sides rolling and shooting them on a knee and doing 180 turns, then he drew the made shift long bow string far as it would go and let if fly at the target a little to the bottom of the bulleye, but he drew another arrow and did it again but putting 100 percent into it shot it dead center then drew two more arrows knocking them and letting them go separately both splitting the other dead center.

a few hours later Spike did 5 sets of the exercises he was doing then, after his 5th. he then picked up a straight branch broke it in half, then with a decent carving knife from Scorpan's drawer he whittled the bark off then thinned it out using fine grit sandpaper from the woodshed rubbed it against the wood, 20 minutes later it looked like a katana, Spike just made a homemade Bokken, he checked the weight balancing it on his pointer and middle finger tips by the middle of the shaft it looked well balanced he place the two fingers by the end of the shaft it didn't slid or tip over to the sides.

"It's terrible well balanced" Spike nodded "for a Bokken anyway" he said, he then used the Bokken like an Actual Katana practiced the art of Kendo and Kenjutsu he was trained with and mastered since it was just training, Spike practiced the different variations and styles of Kendo and Kenjutsu plus all the advanced movements he mastered.

Spike started at a slow normal speed then gradually built the speed up til he was moving like he was fighting or sparring for real to a battle field ferocity. After 4 sets of the Bokken, Spike bowed to no one.

Since it was Sunday Spike had to go back to town. He locked the house up after putting the tools away and changing back into normal clothes, packing his bag and left for home.

* * *

Spike arrived at home and walked in, meeting his mom and dad watching T.V

"Well look who came home, Mr Rambo" Night Light smirked.

"Hey Son, you feeling better" Twilight Velvet asked.

"I'm feeling much better" Spike smiled hugging Velvet "I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to A.J's" he said.

"Alright" Night Light smirked with a wink and eye wiggle.

"I'm not going to do that" Spike said with his smile dropped, he headed to his girlfriends house after putting on fresh clothes and taking a shower, he stopped his motorcycle outside the fence of Applejack's home/ farm and work. He heard voices in the orchard so he crept through the trees Spike looked and saw A.J hard at work and heard Applebloom and Big Mac working further in the orchard.

"Is Spike back yet" Applejack asked to no one.

"Try looking behind you" Spike spoke making her snap around dropping a empty basket and saw her boyfriend leaning against a tree with a smirk.

"Told you i'd be back" Spike stepping forward spreading his arms a bit as Applejack ran into his arm as she hugged him tightly pushing him against the tree with "oomph"

"Spike your back!" Applejack hollered.

"I did make a promise did I not?" Spike smirked wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer keeping her lower half close.

Applejack smashed her lips against his as the two made out missing the other's lips for awhile. Applejack smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck a hand on the back of his head and her fingers of her other hand in his hair, he wrapped an arm around her lowerback and his other with the under side of his forearm under her rump and his hand gently laying on her buttcheek.

"Hmhmm" a throat cleared, they looked and saw Big mac and Applebloom standing there.

"I know you love my sister but please keep your hands above her waist" Big Mac said seeing Spike's hand touching A.J's rump.

"Apologies" Spike said removing his hand from her rump and touching her hip.

"Well that's better" Big Mac nodded.

"So need an extra hand?" Spike asked.

"sure always could use a hand" Applebloom answered, Spike then picked up some baskets looked for fresh and ripe apples then he jumped and grabbing a branch and pushing with his feet upwards grabbed another branch from a different tree pulling himself up and sat on the branch, he then jumped and kicked a wiggly part of a tree and jumped down then with a good show of hands and grace he moved the basket caught the apples, then picked another caught some more with a second basket. Spike then picked a basket with his foot and balanced it on his knee and caught the falling apples, then he placed them down gently looking he caught all the apples that fell, then with a long sturdy stick, he looped the basket handles with the stick the placing it on his shoulder on a knee then standing up picking the 5 baskets on each side, ten in total.

He turned and saw the three looking at him with surprise "Well don't just stand there, there's work to be done" Spike spoke the three nodded and went to work, hours later the four were picking apples from trees putting them in the baskets.

Spike and Applejack separated with some baskets, Spike then jumped swiftly swigging up and using his hands and bracing himself and lowered down straddling the branch.

"Mind tossing me up some baskets A.J" Spike asked down to his girlfriend who nodded and tossed some up he caught them with his hands, he then smacked the ridge of his hand against a branch with an expel of air knocking apple's off but Spike's hand shot out with some baskets and swiped the apples out of the air, then with graceful movements he expelled another breath of air and elbowed the branch next to him he moved his foot with a basket on it and caught the apples with it then he slammed the edge of his other foot against a branch on his other side, the snapped a basket out caught the apples.

"Hand them down sugarcube" Applejack spoke Spike nodded and careful he handed each basket down to her, he grabbed the branch and falling backwards doing a diver flip he flipped down on his feet on the ground.

Applejack told Spike to lift her on his shoulder so lifting her up on his shoulders as he held her upperlegs for support she started to pick apples from the branches quickly as she placed them in the baskets he held in his hands.

Later the two met up with Applebloom and Big Mac stacking some baskets on a cart, Spike laid some baskets below some narrower trees, he then did some taichi movements and breathing then slammed a sidekick into the trunk with a forceful expel of air making lots of apples fall in the baskets, he then caught some that fell bouncing each off his foot and juggling them then gracefully tossed them into some more baskets with great foot work and timing, he then rolled one down his arm then bumped it off his elbow into a basket, he then jumped high and far with strong forceful expel of air he jumped and kicked the upper part close to the first branches then slammed two palmheel strikes to the trunk apples from the tree's fell in the baskets laid up, then jumping off a limb to each tree he slammed a kick to each top part of the tree, then slammed a palmheel to a branch knocking apples into the basket he then dropped down on his feet.

"Hm" Spike said with a noise of proudness with a nod, he then bowed to the tree's.

he heard chuckling Spike straightened up with a start and turned around, the three apple siblings clapped.

"impressive" Applejack smirked.

"Yeah mad skills" Applebloom applaud.

"Yeahp" Big Mac smirked.

"Hmm" Applejack thought of something seeing him leaping around "hey hon I want to show you something" she said taking his wrist and pulling him along "Me and Spike are going to town for a minute for a short break" she said.

"Yeah were going to take a break to" applebloom agreed.

"Yeahp" Big Mac said.

Applejack dragged Spike to her truck and drove off.

"Where are you going this time?" Spike asked Applejack just smirked.


	33. Chapter 33 AJ's plan

Later she drove him to a obstacle course in a rather large gymroom, Spike saw a flash back of him doing a training obstacle course like this just bigger and brutal.

"Um A.J explain why I'm here" Spike asked.

"First put these on" Applejack said handing Spike a bag, he looked in.

"Applejack these are Big Mac's gym clothes" Spike said.

"Just put them on" Applejack said pushing him to the mens locker room, a few minutes later Spike came out wearing Big Mac's gym clothes pulling the string tight as it could go.

Spike looked at the obstacle course then Applejack dragged him to the starting point, Applejack pulled out her phone and put it on stopwatch "Run" she said.

"Uh" Spike said still confused.

"Now" Applejack ordered then drew back a hand and swung slapping Spike hard on the rear end like one would slap a horse the response was just the same with Spike, he took off running to the obstacle course he climbed up a ledges rungs then pushed up with his foot on the second flight grabbing the ledge pulling rolling to her feet, he ran to some barrel shapes in the way he instead of going over like some he lept onto each one like it was hopscotch, he then jumped to a rope swinging pulled his arms up and flipped his body around and landed on his feet on the other side he jumped grabbed some monkey bars and swung his body forward grabbed the side bar then swinging his body to the forward grabbed the other side bar then twisted his body stood on the side bars at the end and jumped and rolled on the ledge then hand sprung to his feet, then charging his legs powered over more taller barrel shaped like hurdles half way then jumped out to one then two more, he then saw a ball on a taller ledge with a rope, he then jumped to the rope half way and pulling himself up with a powerful pull of his arms swung on the ledge landing he spun and spunkicked the bell it went off.

Spike then went down the stairs and up to Applejack.

"hmm 3 minutes :10 seconds, not bad" she counted from her stop watch "I think you could've done better" she said.

"I was pacing myself" Spike admitted.

"Then give me yer all loverboy" she ordered then swung with a foot, Spike started running tilting his body away from her but not before getting kicked in the ass from girlfriend to boyfriend. he tore through the maze even faster, Spike even jumped over three barrels and cleared the side of the monkey bars by swinging his body to the side grabbing right to the middle and then swung over to the end grabbed the side of the ladder at then end controlling the direction and momentum he landed on the top stair rung then pushing with his foot he placed a hand on the ledge pulling up and with his hip touching he rolled backwards to his feet then, then with a big leap he stepped on a barrel cleared the rest to the end barrel, then jumping grabbing the rope higher than the first time where his feet were 2 feet from the ledge and landed and pressed the bell.

Applejack was speechless as she looked at the time with jaw wide open "I-I-it's" she stammered.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" Spike said using a finger he lifted her chin closing her mouth.

"That was epic!" she hollered in Spike's face making him wince and his ears ring.

"Jeez indoor voice" Spike spoke.

"Sorry, i knew you were fast but you did it in 8 seconds" Applejack she showed him the time.

"Well being a Samurai you body is pushed to it's breaking point each time you improve, me they pushed me harder than any warrior trained because they saw something in me special and unrivaled, sorry if that sounds boastful but they actually told me that" Spike said.

"Can you do it again?" Applejack asked.

"okay but don't kick or smack me in the seat" Spike warned "or I'll beat your buns til they are fire truck red and felt they been flame broiled" he warned.

Applejack smirked getting closer with wiggly eyes "I'll hold you to that, you do this you can wallop my buns til ah can't sit or sleep on it" she promised.

"what you want you'll get" Spike winked.

"hustle" Applejack said smirking and swatting his seat firmly with a hand.

"Oh ho ho your going to get it" Spike said before taking off running at the same speed but smirked he let himself envision enemy warriors ahead and as Applejack turned to the video app and to A.J's surprise he ran even faster than the second time, he quickly pulled out a coaches stop watch from her pocket with a flash and pressed start when he took off, tearing through the obstacles and rang the bell, then ran back the way he came just as fast.

she looked as she recorded, the video could barely keep up with Spike's speed, he just ran through the mile long obstacle course and back in 6.2 seconds.

"now how I did that if thats what you are thinking, I just imagined I was on the battle field and I was engaging the enemy" Spike said "When in middle of war adrenaline works far beyond it's peak" Spike explained "It's not like schoolyard fights or beating down a gang, it's 1000 times worse everything in your body is overcharged, I'm no different I just cause alot of hellish body counts" he spoke "again that's the truth I have seen it and see it every day" he spoke.

"Do you use a bow" Applejack asked.

Spike looked into her eyes to see what she was up to but said "Yeah" he nodded.

"Well lets head back" Applejack said "first get changed" she told him Spike nodded, when he left she called her siblings.

"Hey can you set up some burlap sacks with sand and put a target on them please" Applejack asked.

"uh whats happening and where are you?" Big Mac asked.

"tell you later and set up Pa's hunting bow" Applejack said.

"Okay but this better be good" Big Mac said.

"Don'tcha worry, it is good" Applejack smirked.

"Did Spike jump your bones and you two played hide the zucchini in the tunnels" Applebloom joked.

"Applebloom!" Applejack yelled "If Spike did that he would tell y'all" she said.

"Tell what?" Spike said coming out and in his own clothes.

"Uh nothing break times over" Applejack said hanging up keeping a straight face but shifting her eyes side to side.

"Your a terrible lair" Spike said.

"lets go" Applejack said.

* * *

Later they were back to work, then awhile later while Spike was working he noticed it was quiet he closed his eyes for a 5 seconds breathing in and out feeling and hearing and smelling his surroundings.

"Guys where are you?" Spike called opening his eyes, nothing just a breeze through the orchard he walked deeper and deeper, he stepped out into an opening looked and saw a burlap sacks with a target hanging from the trees at the other end and a recurve bow and arrows.

"What the" Spike said, he looked around to see if anyone was around and picked up the bow and grabbed some arrows.

Spike shrugged "I wouldn't mind some extra target practice" he said shrugging, Spike walked back 80 yards then knocked an arrow in the bow pulled the string back and let if fly striking the target dead center, he looked around then picking up arrow after arrow and firing them all fitting close to the first arrow in a close circle in the middle, picked them out stepped to 100 yards tagged the targets again dead center backed to 300 yards launching arrow after arrow rapidly when he was done he looked and smirked he made a really small apple shape in the bulleye's.

Spike then pulled the arrows out, he backed up to 350 yards and quickly shot the other sacks dead center. Spike then went over to the trees and picked three apples, then tossed them up in the air high, he then pulled three arrows and knocked then holding them with his fingers, then fired an arrow as one went down sending it back, then Spike moved to the side following the path of the apples and tilting the bow at an angle then shot two arrows at two apple's at a rapid pace sending them back hitting all three dead center to the targets.

walking forward grabbing a sack and untied it and walked deeper into the orchard farther and placed the target to a new place then sat apples on three different tree limbs on low branches farther apart he pushed the target so it was moving to the sides. Spike hurried back and stopped at 500 yards, he inhaled as he drew the string back as far as he could looking at the obstacles and the bag swinging and put the pattern in his head noticed the bag swinging to the sides every 4 seconds and narrowed his eyes and exhaled slowly then let the arrow go it struck the apples off the branches and into the target impaling the apples to the shaft and dead center, Spike then noticed a breeze that blew some leaves off so he ran up 400 yards and stood in a stance and shot a second arrow the arrow cut right through the apples in half and split the arrow and through the sack struck the leaves sticking to a old branch knot dead center like it was a target.

"Hmm to make it harder" Spike said he grabbed the sacks and brought them to the farther one to trees 5 feet apart, then put the last sack 30 yards farther back he tied a sack to the top of one and let it hang down lower to mid trunk and pushed some of them he then grabbed the arrows and brought them to the 500 yard line, he then pulled a hand towel and folded it up then placed it over his eyes and tied it on the back of his eyes he picked up the bow and breathed in and out letting go of his consciousness, then moving quick with feel and instinct, he picked up the arrows and moving to the side fired the arrows, then moving at angle to the other fired the arrows, then picked up 4 arrows knocked 2 and placed one in his mouth and the last arrow head in his back pocket , tilted the bow at a lower angle and launched them at the same time.

Spike ran charged from 500 yards clearing 70 yards in 4.6 seconds and forward to 430 yards snapping up and launching a arrow at a target, then tucked and rolled at an angle as he rolled he grabbed the last arrow from his pocket, he rolled to a knee and launched the arrow. He took the towel off his eyes he looked and nodded, he shot each arrow dead center even the lower one.

He also kept track of the time each time Spike shot the targets, the first time he shot the target in 10 second he would consider that a warm up, but each time shooting every target getting serious did it in 8 seconds or less 6.2 seconds

"If you can shoot a target 1000 yards and through a space size of the tip of your finger nail, this is simpler: even when it's really hard, hard things become easy and easy becomes easier as Sensei always said" Spike nodded with satisfaction.

"You three can stop hiding in those fake bushes 5 feet from the 500 yard shot" Spike called out without looking and hearing movement and turned as he placed the a hand on his hip and saw the three watchers: Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom.

"Sorry hon but that was awesome" Applejack smiled.

"Yeap" Big Mac spoke and Applebloom nodded.

"I knew you were watching me the whole time even trying to sneak" Spike said "But I knew you were here" he told them

"Yeah right" Applebloom said.

"Okay I'll prove it: 1: I saw Applebloom's red hair and Big Macs red shirt go past the trees, 2: I saw movement when I looked to my left and I doubt it was Granny Smith, 3: when I came to the opening setting up targets and was starting to hear talking 4: when I moved the range to 500 I saw at the corner of my eye a glint of binoculars from those fake bushes, 5: when I was standing 5 feet next to you I saw A.J's phone out and I looked a little closer before shooting I saw I was being recorded" Spike counted at his fingers "and Final two but long ones 6: sorry to be rude but you three are terrible at stealth I heard a occasional twig snap when you would walk and heard grass shift, 7: I saw A.J's hat fall out and her arm grab it and saw the bush move the second Time I was over there" he smirked.

Applejack turned to her two siblings "Told you to keep it down he'll hear us" she said.

"Well didn't say he would see us with the slightest movement" Applebloom replied.

"I could smell you to, sorry to point this out you three stink of sweat" Spike said "I was just playing along what ever stunt you were trying to pull" he told them.

"What are you half wolf part eagle with hearing of an owl?" Big Mac joked.

"Nope 100 percent human with really sharp and acute senses" Spike smirked "just so you know i could hear you say that I was fooling around with sugarmama here, no I wasn't" he said making Applebloom smile sheepishly.

"Now thats away, one simple question:" Spike said looking at Applejack "what is on your mind, I saw something going through your mind back at the gym" he spoke.

"how would you like joining the Friendship Games" Applejack smiled.


	34. Chapter 34 The Answer

_"What are you half wolf part eagle with hearing of an owl?" Big Mac joked._

 _"Nope 100 percent human with really sharp and acute senses" Spike smirked "just so you know i could hear you say that I was fooling around with sugarmama here, no I wasn't" he said making Applebloom smile sheepishly._

 _"Now thats away, one simple question:" Spike said looking at Applejack "what is on your mind, I saw something going through your mind back at the gym" he spoke._

 _"how would you like joining the Friendship Games" Applejack smiled._

Spike just looked at her for a second "Let me think about it" he said.

"alrighty then" Applejack nodded, Spike's phone ring it was his mom "Yeah" A.J nudged him in the side "I mean hello" he corrected.

"we're out of eggs and milk when your finished with-" Velvet said.

"Say no more I'll pick up some more" Spike replied.

"wow didn't have to ask, well thanks Spikey Wikey" Velvet replied making Applejack snicker.

"Mom A.J's standing right here" Spike complained

"Sorry honey anyway thank you" Velvet said before ending the call.

Spike looked at Applejack who was trying not to laugh at the nickname "Don't say it" he warned.

"alright, Spikey Wikey" Applejack chuckled as Big Mac and Applebloom snickered.

"don't make me say your's" Spike threatened remembering what Granny Smith would call her.

"Don't you dare" Applejack warned point a finger at him, Spike held his hands up.

"Okay alright" Spike said backing up "jiggly Applefanny" he chuckled before running.

"Spike!" Applejack shouted before chasing him.

 _"Oh I like A.J's big apple squishing behind, I watch it jiggle as apple's bounce off of it"_ Spike sang _"so round and thick and juicy but so firm, good to be squeezed"_ he sang as Applejack chased him around.

"when I catch you this Applebottom will squish your head when I plunk down" Applejack called

"Applebottom?" Spike asked thinking about it closer "Actually apple's are small, correction Jiggly Pumpkinfanny" he said.

"Spike!" Applejack barked, The two ran to a hill. Spike ran to the side and and froze and reeled back as he almost stepped on a small bunny.

"opps sorry little buddy" Spike said stepping around the critter.

"Gotcha" Applejack called as she tackled him from the back sending them rolling down the hill and falling in a mud puddle with a splash.

"Alright you want a piece of me" Spike spoke grabbing Applejack by her hips and on his knees fell forward plumped her on the ground "Lets go" he spoke.

Applejack placed her hands on his arm and pushed hard and shift to the side held a arm in a hold, Spike stood up on a knee looped a arm around her shoulder lifting her up and lightly flipping her on the mud with a splash she then smirked and kicked the side of his foot knocking him off balance but he regained his footing by backing up, Applejack bolted up and tackled Spike by the waist lifting him up on a shoulder but Spike smirked as he slithered around her shoulder and got behind her and grabbed her by the waist then dropping on a knee he lifting her up plopped her on the ground.

"Your strong but you forget I can fight and counter anymove you dish out" Spike smirked.

"Your right I have no chance up close against you" Applejack admitted "But there is one thing you forget, I partake in rodeos" she said before grunting getting out from under Spike and on his back placed him in a head lock shifting her weight and tossed him on the ground with a splash and got on top.

"Ready to be squashed by my pumpkin bottom" Applejack smirked with a evil grin.

"Do your worst you won't get me to tap out" Spike challenged.

"We will see about that" Applejack smirked, Spike then lifted her up slightly and slid lower where his hands were on her stomach and with a grunt easily lifted her up in the air.

"Whoa nelly" Applejack spoke.

"I don't go down easily" Spike smirked then turning he tossed her over his head and grabbed her by the waist and hips turned and flipped her on the ground gently "This bull won't be brought down" he promised.

Applejack smirked and wrapped her ankles around his head turned and threw him off with a splash of mud, she then crouched ready to sit on his head them plopped down but then she felt two hands one on the side of her glutes and under her buttocks then she was lifted up like she was on a invisible chair she looked and saw Spike smirking as he held her up.

Spike grunted and tossed her off him, he then stood as Applejack did he got into a low wrestling stance he dodged a lunge and ducked lower placing a hand on the ground and slither to the side in another low stance. He then ducked under another dropped on a knee scooping her up by the hips and gently plopped her on the mud.

"Pinned" Spike smirked then leaned to peck her on the lips as a tag, but she wrapped a leg around his and shifted from under him, keeping one of his legs pinned with her's but then she was lifted in the air with one of Spike's legs with his foot on her stomach.

"Should have pinned both" Spike said then with his other placed it next to the first "Luckily it's leg day" he said then started to lift her up and down with his legs.

"1-1 1-2" Spike counted, Applejack smirked then grabbed her hair and drapped it down over her shoulder as the soft hair touched Spike's face tickling his nose, he brushed it away but lost focus and Applejack crashed down on top of him, she got on her knees by his hips and her hands by his head.

"gonna tap" Applejack smirked, she felt a hand tap the side of her glute 3 times she got off and held a hand and helped him up.

"Good match, you would make a good mud wrestler as well as a rodeo champ" Spike smirked.

"Don't mind going some rounds with you" A.J smirked.

"Hate to be a wet blanket but lets clean off I need to make a stop to the convenience store" Spike spoke.

"Alright let me know your answer" Applejack told him.

Spike nodded and left, he spread himself with the hose and ran them through the dryer of the apple family and left as he dried off. Later he drove off to the store he got 3 cases of eggs but checked to make sure there were in one piece and had no cracks, then bought some milk. he called his mom.

"Spikey?" Velvet answered.

"Yeah I got the eggs and the milk sorry it took awhile finished helping A.J and Big Mac" Spike spoke.

"Oh no problem" Velvet answered.

"Since I'm here do you need anything else" Spike asked.

"Um I wouldn't mind some chocolate, been craving it today" Velvet admitted.

"Alright no problem" Spike smirked ending the call. He then noticed the big round mirror on the ceiling he noticed some menacing looking rubbers coming in, he got serious and eyes became steely as he studied them, there was 8 of them had over sized hoodies sleeves covering their hands some had their hands in their pockets, they also had pants 2 sizes bigger than them fastened with belts the lead robber shifted his hoodie seeing he had a pistol in his waistband of his pants.

Spike walked around the aisle pretending to look for supplies, he placed his basket on the ground looking around.

"Can I help you boys?" the clerk asked.

The lead drew his gun pointing it at him "Open the drawer now" he hissed, then one caught a elder couple the grabbed them and pulled out switch blades "I'd hate to make a mess" he sneered, then a bigger one grabbed a young women.

"Then again Id prefer the hold up I'll make it worth my while" he said with a lewd smirk.

"Let me go" she yelled, Spike picked his head up that voice sounded familiar "is that Sunset Shimmer?" he thought to himself he looked it was, she had some type of hat on her head she elbowed her grabber and kneed him in the crotch and kneed him in the face knocking him down.

his buddies snickered the grabber got up with a bloody smile "I like them fiery" he charged grabbing her Sunset tried to fight back but he was not getting off even after blow to the stomach and a punch to the face he endured and threw her on the ground then crouched down, then he felt a massive punch collide to his jaw knocking him down away from her, they looked and a figure appeared in front of Sunset, It was Spike.

"Spike?" Sunset said.

"Thats no way to treat a lady" Spike said with a low tone, one stormed up.

"Who the hell are you" he reached out but Spike grabbed his wrist chopping his throat stepping under the arm grabbed his belt and with smooth movement he undid it spun kicked the guy in the back sending him into another guy.

"Manners maketh man" Spike spoke as he stepped to the side using the belt like a whip snapped the belt against the gun welders wrist redirecting, it then grabbed the mans arm twisting it stepping to his side and dropped his elbow on his joint of his wrist and kneed him in the stomach disarmed the guy and pushed him away into his friends, he then detached the clip from the handgun and pulling back on the back ejected the bullet in the barrel. he tossed the gun to the clerk.

"Call the cops" Spike told him

The others started to move forward "Do you even know what the phrase means?" Spike asked, they looked at each other Spike looked to the side and shook his head disappointed but knew what the answer was then placed a hand on the shelf with thump covering his eyes knocking a can of food down "No?, well schools in session" he spoke as he flipped it up with his foot the spinning kicked it smashing it hard against the thugs head denting the can and knocked the lead thug down with a large bruise on his forehead and fell on the floor knocked out.

Spike walked to them they looked at him stunned by the display "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?" he asked, one charged swinging but Spike stepped into his guard sent a reverse punch to his lower stomach then sent a frontkick to his chest knocking him back. Two charged Spike ran forward grabbed a arm turned rearkicked the second in the stomach then stepped to the side smoothly sent a elbow smash to his face knocking the first down spun outside crescentkick to the jaw knocking the second down, he ducked a swing stepping into it slammed a reversepunch to the stomach knocking him down out of breath then he grabbed him and spun threw the guy into the guy charging at him legs knocking him on his face and sliding to Spike who grabbed him by the collar and jacket spun using the thugs momentum he picked him up and tossed him into another, he slid on his knees to two more with a slid kick knocking one down still sliding grabbed the seconds ankle and stood flipping the thug on the floor hard, then he grabbed a strike stepping to the side and flipped the thug on the ground.

"Such people wasting their lives away for petty theft" Spike shook his head "probably not even worth stepping on ants like you" he said.

The 6 got up madder and ran, Spike ran up to them. he spun jumped clotheslined one with his leg sending him on the ground he then snapped his arms out clotheslined 2 one on each side sending them spinning on the ground he backkicked another, stepped in ones guard stopping a strike slammed a strike of his own it the stomach then picked him up on his shoulder spun and flung the thug into 2 more, he ran jumped slammed his knee in ones face sending him on the ground then slammed a lunging punch to the face knocking him down.

The rest got up

Spike jumped forward again slamming his knees into 2 chest knocking them back then spun roundhoused them both on the ground. the group got up only because Spike was holding back, alot.

he jabbed one in the ribs with a sidekick stopped a second with a stiff fist to the lowerstomach as he dropped to a knee getting palmheeled strike the guy in the chin knocking him down, he blocked another with a block then sent a open hand strike to the face, blocked another and jabbed him in the nose followed by an uppercut to the ribs and another hard punch to the jaw knocking him down, he then narrowed his eyes charged forward with kicks knocked the 5 down, he then landing grabbed another by the shoulders hip tossed him aside stepped to the side sending a thrustingsidekick to the stomach knocking him away the ducked under a punch slithered to the side still low grabbed the back of his knee standing up with the thugs leg took his legs from under him dropping him on the ground.

"I'm giving you a chance to stand down and go home, you've embarrassed yourselves enough" Spike told them simply.

The pulled out their switch blades "Of course not" Spike ground, Spike took his jacket off "Hold this please" he said giving it to the clerk.

"Pulling out a blade is a sign of desperation" Spike spoke to them "I better get serious" he glared then stood in a stance then flowing his arms gracefully and bringing them close and moving his feet with grace, he stepped closer he stood in a ready stance but it looked more than that to a more experience fighter, his legs were relaxed ready to move his legs slightly bent and his hands open at the sides slightly.

"Ready?" Spike asked them, one charge slashing but he dodged with a step grabbing the arm twisting it making the thug let go of the knife then sent a three backfists to his body 1 to his groin 2 to his stomach the 3rd to his face then kicked his legs out with a low kick to the back of the ankles then sent an axekick to his chest sending him hard on the ground.

He stood ready as 2 charged at him, Spike dodged then ducked under a slash grabbed another attempt stepping under his arm and twisting it then flipping him on the ground ducked a slash grabbed the arm and sent a elbow drop to his shoulder breaking it then grabbed his head in hhead lock turned and flung the thug on the ground, he ducked grabbed another arm and turned to block a slash as the blade cut into the thug. Spike kicked out slamming it into a thug chest knocking him down flipped the second he had on the ground hard.

He sidestepped a stab and grabbed the arm, then gave him a hackey sack to the crotch then grabbed his face kicked his legs out moving forward slammed him on the ground, Spike stepped grabbed the arm pulling it to the side sent a half-fist to the shoulder joint breaking it he kicked in slamming a kick to the inside of the thugs leg sending him on a knee then slammed his knee in his face. Spike ducked low under a wild slash grabbed the guys waist picked him up fell back and slammed him into a food stand, then grabbed him in a chokehold stood up and turned flipped the thug over the his shoulder and on table with dry food breaking the table, he dropped and kicked one at the side of the knee breaking it, then stood up kneeing him in the face with a roundhouseknee.

Spike walked up to one, the thug swung with a fist but it was evaded then tried to stab but Spike slid to the side grabbed the arm and sent a blow with his middle finger sticking out from his fist, pain flared in the thugs arm as he dropped the knife then Spike came in kneed him hard in the stomach, he ducked a slash and backfist one in the face and stepped forward sent a highkick to his face knocking him down then flipped the first thug over his shoulder into a stack of chips knocking it over. Spike jumped high in the air over two more grabbed both then slammed their heads into the others hard knocking them out.

Snapping around, he dodged a thrusting stab and with a elbowstrike slammed it on his back knocking him down, Spike then grabbed a arm holding the knife sent a elbow on the top of the shoulder then the side of the neck dropped and kicked his legs out with a sweep. he ducked under a swing and sent two middle finger sticking out strike to both side of the ribs on either side hearing them break he sent a strike to the tracheae holding an arm turning with his back to the thugs chest looping his arm around his head flipping on the ground. Stepping forward with a steely gaze up to 2 he ducked under the slash and did a hackey sack kick to ones stomach then grabbed the seconds arm and did roundhouse to the stomach he sent a elbow to the first ribs then turning he flipped the thug over his shoulder then picked up the the second by the hips turning he slammed him on the floor, then picking him back up turned flipped him hard against a blank shelf then sent a blow to his stomach as he bounce off, then shifting his hips threw him into another thug violently.

Spike charged forward 5 seconds later they were all on the ground with broken bones and groaning in pain, Spike picked his jacket back up and put it on dusting it off, he looked at Sunset Shimmer still sitting on the floor stunned and held out his hand.

"Well don't just sit there" Spike joked

"Thanks" Sunset smiled grabbing her hand and he helped her up, he picked up his crate and walked to the counter placed the items on the counter and crouch and got his moms favorite chocolate Hershey's chocolate with almonds in it and took out some money laying it on the counter.

"Um there's too much" the clerk said.

"some is for the items the rest is for the trouble and the mess" Spike said.

"From how you saved my life your items should be on the house" The clerk smirked.

"That wouldn't be proper" Spike shook his head and the clerk handing him a bag "Thank you sir" and walked out placed the bags in his sidebags of his ride and rode off.

* * *

Spike arrived at home

"hello someone order eggs and milk?" Spike called walking in the kitchen.

"Thanks sweetie" Velvet said taking the bag.

"Need help to make dinner?" Spike asked.

"Did you do the make up work?" his mom asked.

"I got a good start on it" Spike replied.

"go one get it done, then help" Velvet smirked.

"Yes ma" Spike nodded heading up stairs and continued on his school work.

almost half an hour Spike was almost done, when Velvet came up.

"is it done yet" Velvet smiled.

"just one a problem for reading and writing test" Spike his mom came to his side leaned over looking over his work "to wrap a story a character must have what?" it asked him.

"uh to make a story complete, it must have a beginning, a middle, a twist, a end and conclusion" Spike said putting his answer in.

"Bravo son you got it done with time to spare" Twilight Velvet patted his shoulders.

"the key to success is to let thought flow like a current through a stream" Spike spoke.

"You actually sounded like a martial artist right there" Velvet smirked.

"Well you pick up some things after years of extensive training" Spike smirked "so enough with this, you need help?" he asked.

"Sure mother and son cooking dinner" Velvet chuckled.

later the two had made a good healthy dinner of chicken carrots and biscuits, Twilight and Night light came back and they ate. Spike finished his 3rd helping he got his dishes scrubbed off and washed and placed them in the dishwasher, he then started on the pots and pans bowls in the sink scrubbing them.

Spike stopped for a moment as he heard a truck pull up and went back to washing the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher "Excuse me" he pardoned himself. he opened up the door seeing his girlfriend.

"Hi A.J come on in" Spike stood to the side.

"I just got word from Rainbow" Applejack said "The Friendship Games is this Friday after school" she told him.

"Okay I'm sensing some urgency in your voice" Spike raised a brow.

"not going to ask how you know that, cause I know the answer" Applejack said "the deadline for sign ups is tomorrow" she said.

"Hmm Shinning and Cadance told me they use to be Wednesday, I guess it changed" Spike scratched his head "and you need my answer now" he said.

Applejack nodded "Lets talk in the garage" she said Spike nodded the two headed into the garage closing the door

"Okay so whats the real answer, y'eh said yew'd think about it but I know y'ah well enough that's yer way of saying no" Applejack said.

"Well lying wasn't going to work, I hate lying and you have an honest heart and can spot lies a mile away, so yes I said I'd think about it" spike smirked "But maybe I shouldn't compete" he said getting serious.

"why not you would be great at it?" Applejack asked surprised.

"Thats the problem, you've seen what I can do" Spike pointed out Applejack nodded "My body has been built, trained and forged by years of intense battles and or course extensive hard and challenging training and tactics, it has been brought up to the highest peak of performance" he said "I mean that's like pitting a middle and high school football player to a professional football player, if the two teams met for a game" he spoke "The Professional's would crush them" he said.

"Your afraid you might hurt their feelings" Applejack smirked "and make them feel bad" she said, Spike sighed and nodded.

"Well it's not that I'm afraid, I just don't want to humiliate them" Spike said "There not like enemies I face in battle or fight at school and streets" he said.

"I know, you truly do have a good heart" Applejack said "did you ever compete in japony? she asked.

Spike shook his head "always too busy training or watching over the clan to ever compete but they do have competitions" he said "I just didn't allow myself to play around" he said.

"Jeez you had a dull life there, just training, war and more training and watching over the clan" Applejack shook her head.

"You have no idea" Spike told her.

"I may have an idea of not making people feel bad, I mean you know I'm taller than a gal should be and stronger than a gal should be" Applejack said.

"Thats crap, whoever said what girls should be is cracked, girls can do what ever they want and look the way they want" Spike told her.

"See if I compete then there is no excuse why you shouldn't to" Applejack said.

"Well when you put it like that" Spike scratched his head "Since we both have the same problem then it's fair, I compete in the Friendship Games to" he smirked.

"Yes you won't regret" Applejack jumped with joy and hugged him fiercely and gave him a kiss on each cheek as she held his face.

Spike smirked "you know after the games, I did say I'd turn your cheeks fire truck red for smacking mine" he said, A.J just smirked.

"Yer on lover boy and also I would like to go camping with yew on Friday and Saturday, to get some alone time and away from the drama" Applejack said.

"I will take that arrangement, just me and you" Spike agreed point a finger to himself and her.

"Bye bye sugarcube" Applejack said smirking and putting more sway to her hips, then headed home.


	35. Chapter 35 Sign ups and Blueblood

Spike woke up early he closed his eyes and slipped into a ready stance closed his eyes, he moved his feet and arms slowly and gracefully as per practiced some taichi techniques breathing in and out 30 minutes later, he did 100 push ups and 130 crunches quickly but thoroughly after 4 sets, he started to meditate. Spike lifted his hands above his head and placed his hands together slowly breathing in then exhaling as he brought them to his chest and out to his knees that were crossed, then after 30 minutes his alarm went off.

he opened his eyes and stood up turned his alarm off and took a shower and put some clean clothes on, of black jeans and a purple shirtsleeve his dark gray Merrell's and put his necklace on which he always had in his pockets and headed down stairs and made breakfast of eggs and sausage, he heard footsteps coming to the stairs and he put the toast on and put the butter on the table.

Spike heard the steps coming down, one set light, two light but heavy and the last was just heavy.

"Morning mom, dad and Twilight" Spike spoke without looking.

"You got to stop doing that it's eerie" Twilight Sparkle answered.

"What hearing and recognizing footsteps, it's helpful to know who is coming" Spike retorted "Plus I can smell your's and moms perfume" he said.

Night Light leaned closer and sniffed his Wife's hair "He's right" he said.

"Well don't just stand there folks eat" Spike gestured taking the order the three sat down and ate, Spike ate 3 helpings of eggs and sausage after he was finished he washed them in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher and started on the one's in the sink.

"Question Spike did you always do dishes in japony?" Velvet asked.

"only when it was empty and I can work in the silence" Spike said truthfully "But I put style into it" he told them, he demonstrated a little by getting another dishcloth and rubbed then wax on wax off, he then swiped a row of plates and juggled them in his hands and he did graceful footwork and got low to the dishwasher as he opened it and gently rolled them down his arms and rolled moving his hand and arm at an angle he flicked the plates in the slots and he swiped more plates from his parents.

"Care for some more ladies and gentleman?" Spike asked.

"I wouldn't mind a second helping" Night light smirked Spike looked at Twilight Sparkle and Velvet, he jerked his arm up and caught the plates stacked in his hand.

"I think I should make more, in 3, 2,1" Spike counted on his fingers as the doorbell ring.

"i'll get it" Twilight Sparkle said getting up.

"And you guys may want to add more chairs and make the table longer we're about to have company" Spike said his parents looked at him with surprise "Trust me" he smirked.

"Alright" Night Light nodded and got some spare chairs and he helped Velvet get the leaf in

Spike jerked his hand and caught the plates on the length of his arm and grabbed a serving spoon and a spatula he dropped the spatula only to catch it on his knee on the middle of the shaft got a scoop of eggs and loaded them on the plates smoothly and walked to the table and slid them down his arm to his hand and flicked it at to each person on the table.

He heard 5 sets of footsteps "Hello A.J Big Mac Applebloom and Granny smith" Spike spoke with his back turned.

"What the Hooting Haney?" Granny Smith said.

"He has incredible hearing" Applejack smirked.

"I take it you lot woke up late and since you have a wood burning stove you didn't have time to light it before school" Spike spoke "and you didn't eat breakfast" he said turning around with a smirk.

"what makes you say that?" Twilight asked.

"I could hear their stomachs growl just now and when they were in the house" Spike smirked "and A.J suggested we should eat here" he said.

"She did but how did ye'w" Granny started.

"It's not hard the only two reasons why the either of us stay or go and eat, because we want to see the other" Spike said "and plus it's going to start raining" he spoke.

"Okay do you have X-ray vision or something" Velvet gaped at her son could hear or see things they couldn't pick up.

"No" Spike shook his head he pointed out the window "saw it at the corner of my eye" he said they looked the sky had formed dark gray rain clouds "from how they look it will rain hard" he added, he then put some more sausage on the pan "Hope you lot like eggs" he said.

"have a sit" Spike said as he got more plates out, Spike then got a large bowl out and got some more eggs out he then got several out and juggled them in his hands as he walked to the frying pan, then he juggled them on just one hand then tossed them up slightly catching them between his fingers and cracked them into the other cracking them and splitting the eggs into the bowl not one chip of broken shell had got in.

"Oh wait" Spike said to himself knowing what family that had just arrived he got some more eggs out and cracked them into the bowl and flipped the sausage quickly in the pan then with a whisk he mixed the eggs up with some milk paper and oregano then he turned the frying pan on as he flipped the sausage again both sides were done so he got a large plate on the counter and placed the paper towel on it and dumped the sausage on the plate and turned off the burner for the sausage and greased the pan and dumped the eggs in the it and with a fork he mixed them up in the pan some cooking eggs from the bottom, 5 minutes later they were done, he got the stack of dishes and flicked his hand up and balanced the dishes on his arm he scooped the food on the plates and slid them down his arm and on his open hand and placed them on the table in front of the Apple's then turned the oven off

The audience watched in amazement at Spike's balance and coordination, he was careful but swift and graceful and his expression had pure focus, Even A.J Big Mac and Applebloom were amazed, sure they saw him in action but never his balance and focus, which they didn't see because he was turned from them.

"This is really good" Applebloom spoke.

"Yeahp" Big Mac smirked.

"Give the fella a big round of applause" Granny smiled clapping the Apple's clapped.

"Your very welcome" Spike nodded, he then started to do the dishes and normally placing them in the dishwasher, he closed the paper shaker and flicked it with his thumb and pointer the shaker flipped end over end on top of the oregano and closed the cabinet.

Spike then walked out of the kitchen and went up stairs and brushed his teeth and got ready for school, then came back down with his backpack of made up work and put his jacket on and walked back downstairs.

"I'm telling you it freaks me out the highly acute senses" Twilight Sparkle spoke "I mean he could probable can hear me changing from his room" she said.

"I Don't think sugarcube would do that, he respects your privacy he knows when and when not to hear" Applejack spoke.

"Yeahp" Big Mac answered "I trust him a lot, he loves my Sister but he knows what she likes and how to make her happy" he said.

"I Know Spike is different from when he disappeared" Velvet spoke "but he is still the Spike we have come to love" she said.

"Your right, still his lack of emotion when he gets confronted by Celestia and police, just calm and collected" Twilight said "And I just got a call from Flash how he got into a fight with robbers and badly hurt them" she said.

"Okay well he didn't tell me about that" Applejack said.

"I was going to" Spike spoke making them all jump since the didn't hear him coming down the stairs or to them but he can hear them, Spike walked from behind the corner.

"Man we need to set a rule about eavesdropping" twilight shook her head.

"Sorry didn't want to be rude but It seemed to be about me" Spike said "But first I was getting the eggs and milk when some punks waltzed in and tried to rob the convenience store, I stopped them simple and the reason why I badly hurt them because had knifes and were trying to have their way with Sunset" he said "Which she probably told Flash then he told you" he added.

Spike's gaze grew grim as he spoke next "Besides why should I be concerned about the well being of lowlifes like robbers?" he said before going back to normal.

"Well they are just trying to feed themselves" Twilight said.

"Hello you weren't there, there was nothing but harmful intent in their eyes and pleasure of force having their way with girls and were willingly to shed innocent blood on the way out" Spike told her "They got what was coming to them, if tried that where I was, they would've been executed by the Dragon Clan by the Dragon Himself or any Shogunate or elite warrior" he said "But fortunately for them The Dragon wasn't there" he said "Well not presently he was in the back whispering and saying of what to do and prepared for" he told them, which tactically he was just not seen.

"Well what if The Dragon was there and he ended them, what would you do then?" Twilight asked.

"Honestly I would say thanks, I can live another day" Spike replied "Look I'm proud for you and the others of having strong morals but there will be a time where you will have to fight to live and if it means ending another life so you can live, then it's fight to kill I've seen it happen" he said.

"And if you choose to go that far" Twilight Sparkle question, making Spike go quiet knowing he already had gone that far,when he was still 10.

"Now Twi thats not really appropriate to ask that question" Applejack said sternly.

"It's okay A.J" Spike spoke "and for your question, If it means fighting to kill when nothing can help me and it's just me, then I would do it in a heart beat, like those punks I could've have ended them but what stopped me was there was folks around and a classmate there" he said.

"Spike where is this sudden lack of compassion for human life from you coming from" Twilight scolded.

"I let them live, thats me showing compassion" Spike retorted "and another thing Twilight if you have a problem with me say it to my face, you won't offend me" he said

"So let me ask you Twilight what would've done in that situation?" Spike asked.

"Think of how to get help and get out and call the police" Twilight said.

"Thats the problem you shouldn't think you, you look mind your surroundings and the people and the problem and plan and act" Spike said "You think in that situation your up a fudge creek without a paddle, because you think and that makes you hesitate" "Now unless we all want to be late for school and keep Flash out there in his car waiting for you, we should move on this pointless conversation" he said opening the door and the group saw Flash Sentry's car there "And yes I did hear him pull up" he added.

"He's right Ya'll lets move on out of here a'fore we're late" Applejack agreed "We'll drive Spike" she said.

"Actually Granny is with you so she should ride in your truck, I can walk" Spike said.

"Nonsense sonny I'll drive you A.J and Bigmac, Applebloom with Flash and Twily" Granny Smith said Spike was about to object but A.J whispered.

"You won't win against her, just go with it, trust me she's stubborn as ye'w can get" Applejack warned.

"Alright but oldest gets passenger seat" Spike said nodding to Big Mac next to him "Me and Jiggly Applefanny will shack up in the back" he said.

"Spike" Applejack said with a red face jabbing him in the ribs as the group snickered.

"Okay Spikey Wikey" A.J replied "Ya'h call me'h that and I'll call ye'w Spikey Wikey" she said.

"Alright Pumpkinfanny" Spike grinned making A.J swat him in the chest with a hand playfully.

"Okay let's get a move on Younging's" Granny spoke starting the truck.

* * *

later they arrived at school as it rained hard, Spike being the chivalrous person he is, He got out first picking up the umbrella and holding over A.J's side as the door opened she huddled close to him and they got inside.

"I really don't care if I made fun of" Spike spoke hurrying back to the truck and Applejack smiled as Spike held the umbrella over her grandmother and led her to the school.

"Thanks sonny" Granny smiled "If I was young again I would want my guy to be just like you" she said.

"It's not just me" Spike nodded at his friends who had arrived, they guys held the umbrella for their girlfriends.

"Then I would want them to be like you guys" she corrected.

"So Spike, A.J told me you are partaking in The Friendship Games" Rainbow said.

"Say what now" Twilight said.

"I'm going to participate in the games, it sounds like fun" Spike said.

"Well it's cool you want to but do you even do obstacles or archery" Rainbow asked Applejack, Applebloom, and Big mac just smirked.

"Why don't you ask the witnesses" Spike gestured to the three Apple's.

"I think I found a secret weapon" Applejack spoke.

"If by weapon you mean cheating with drugs you might as well not sign" A snobbish voice spoke making them all but Spike groan, they turned and saw a well groomed junior age with white skin blond hair blue eyes and in a white expensive suit and shoes.

"good night just the person we didn't need to see this early" Applejack moaned.

"Spike this is" Twilight said.

"Liam Blueblood, I know who he is the Principle's nephew also a big pain in the butt to most people in the school" Spike said.

"I'm not associated with that 3rd gangmember" Blueblood scoffed.

"That 3rd is our mother so watch it" Pharynx glared.

"no wonder why you 2 joined her gang, your sick and dirty as she is" Blueblood retorted.

" just ignore him and lets get to class, it's not worth stepping on pests like him" Spike said.

"He's right your not worth it" thorax glared and the group left, the teen ran in front of them.

"for the rudeness you owe me 5 dollars" Blueblood said he turned to Spike "For talking back you owe 10" he said.

"not going to happen Blueblood, go away" Spike frowned, a crowd began to form.

"maybe your mother and father didn't teach you respect higher ups" Blueblood sneered.

"from where from respect is earned and you don't have theirs and sorry for bad language but I'm sure as hell not giving mine" Spike frowned turning to walk around and unzipped his jacket, then he felt hands grab his shoulders.

"uh Blueblood" a random student spoke remembering what Spike could do "I wouldn't do that" he warned, then Spike shrugged his jacket off as he was pulled back but the jacket was the only thing pulled.

Blueblood just dropped the jacket, then his eyes laid on the necklace around Spike's neck "Actually I'll settle for pure silver" he smirked reaching for the necklace, Spike's face turned grim as his hand snapped up grabbing Blueblood's wrist and spoke in a dark low tone.

"Don't ever lay a hand on my necklace or you'll pull back a bloody stump" Spike snarled and gave him a look that could've melted tungsten in an instant "Keep your hands to yourself" he said before letting go and baking away.

"Manners Maketh Man" Spike spoke "And you sir have terrible manners, you disgrace your aunts" he said shaking his head the groups walked away leaving Blueblood behind, they walked to the office and signed for the games.

"Crystal Prep will have no chance" Applejack smirked.

"But A.J can he really help us" Twilight asked.

"I think our Rival school will be blown off their feet" A.J smirked "I've seen what he can do" she added while Big Mac and Applebloom nodded.


	36. Chapter 36 Dodgeball Master

Classes had started and the day went by and it was 4th period and gym was next, Spike was in the locker room changing into his gym cloths green shorts and a black shortsleeve Nikey shirt with green rims on the bottom of the sleeves and new gym sneakers and he headed out, he knew coach doesn't like jewelry so he hid it in his pocket of his pants.

"Okay people listen up!" Coach Iron Will barked "Since you guys have been slacken off since the Games are coming" he said

"Well too bad kiddies in my day you are always ready and your toe 24/7" Coach Iron Will said throwing a ball from behind him at Spike but Spike caught it in his hand "he gets they idea" he smirked.

"I got lucky" Spike shrugged, then he ducked another being thrown at him by Iron Will.

"Maybe or maybe there is more to you" Coach said, then Spike was distracted by the sound of drums playing from the band-class, the drums sounded like war drums that would ring out from his side and the enemy sometimes before the start of a war, in fact in his vision there was a black and white image of hands with big drum sticks banging on a war drum since the made the same sound, then he heard hi-hats bang into the other and he heard a _dong_ the sound intensified in his ears.

Then remembered what his father/ Sensei told him _"make the the noise that hinders you disappear, focus on the task and the noises will fade"_ the advise, Spike closed his eyes and breathed in and out, the sound went away. Spike placed a hand on his head

"Hey, are we boring you Private?" Coach demanded.

"oh sorry if I didn't hear you, my head hurts" Spike explained.

"Thats because you need to get some blood pumping" Iron Will said "Drop and give me 50 and fast" he barked.

"Yes sens- I mean sir yes sir" Spike said then dropped and started to do push ups quickly and thoroughly, then smirked as he did the last 10 with just one hand then shifted to his finger tips not even struggling after 5 he pushed off and did the last push ups and his other fingers, then got back up.

"not bad lets see if you can do that with resistance, one of you sit on his back" Coach ordered, though he may have sounded mean but he wanted to see what kind of strength this guy had, I mean it wasn't a minor feat to do push ups on your fingers without struggling mid way but he didn't with one hand with no struggle.

"But" the rest said.

"Unless you lot want to do this I would listen" Spike warned them "but I'll pick them fair" he asked.

Iron Will nodded "A.J, Big Mac and one more" he said.

"I'll do it" a female voice spoke they turned, it was Sunset Shimmer walking up.

Spike got into a Push Up postion "A.J and Big Mac both on" the two sat down on Spike's back back to back "Go" Iron Will ordered quickly Spike did push ups with no struggle.

"You know what this is too easy, your not even struggling" Iron Will frowned.

"Well A.J there is light as a feather and Big Mac is just a head taller and a size bigger" Spike spoke still doing push ups even as he spoke no straining.

"Back to back on my Shoulders and Sunset hope on" Spike ordered, Sunset and Big Mac sat back to back on Spike's upperback sideways and Applejack sat cross legged to them, Spike still didn't struggle I mean come on, Spike has picked up and thrown grown adult Elite Scorpion Warriors with minimal effort and with great effort he has thrown a small group of them off and plowed down a large group, these guys were about to learn how much strength truly lies within Spike.

"Stop" Iron Will barked making Spike stop his push ups "Stand up you three" he said then going into his storage he pulled out a chunk of extra wood for his floor it was the size of a pallet and he laid it on Spike's back from his upper back to his upperlegs.

"Okay now Spike just tell more to come till you can't handle anymore" Iron Will ordered.

"Sir yes sir" Spike spoke "You heard the man" he said "don't you people stop till I say so" he ordered.

His friends sighed and started to sit on the board, 3, 4,5 went up to 8, there was barely any more room, half of his friends were on top of him, literally with his doing push ups, he did 50 so far with no struggle "more" he ordered, more of his friends got on close together the number went to 12, okay now more effort was put in, Spike looked deep within and focused harder, thinking he was in middle of war with his eyes glimmering with determination as chemicals and high levels of adrenaline surges flooded throughout his body overcharging his performance, the people on his back eyes widened as Spike was doing them faster.

"Okay good job" Iron Will smirked "I see you found a second boost" he said.

"I'll show you all my strength which you wanted to see this whole time" Spike spoke with vigor.

the last friend and Twilight got on, 14 and some effort and the push ups slowed down a bit but, Spike focused as he pictured more coming at him on a battlefield and he summoned more deep hided strength and continued to push himself and it became a steady pace.

"Okay no more will fit" Iron Will said.

"I'm aware of that" Spike spoke after an exhale and inhale of air as he did his push ups, he was reaching high 80's when the strain was showing but still continued with the strain, Applejack looked at the mirror in Iron Will's office and saw the fire and determination in her Boyfriends eyes it turned her on, but his clothes were strained to their limit as every single muscle in his body swelled under his skin, his arms, back shoulders chest abs and legs pressed against the now tight clothes, which her concern was Spike tearing his clothes and in a embarrassing problem, but her mental though of this seemed to make itself know as the muscles ripped his shirt as he reached 100 and the clip from the string popped off and the stretch of the waist band was being tested to it's limit.

"Okay thats it get off" Spike grunted they quickly got off.

"Whew" Spike exhaled concentrating and making his body go back to normal levels and out of his overcharged battle frenzied boosted state, he then tied the strings after pulling them tight.

"Well good job, Soldier" Iron Will clapped him on the back with a proud smile "Your the new Hercules" he said.

"Man Spike you are insanely strong" Thorax cheered.

"Man now I know why you don't play sport, with strength like that you could hurt them badly" Discord shook his head.

"I don't wish to hurt anyone, but I will do it if I have to" Spike spoke simply "I don't need all my strength and more so, for this" he said swiftly crouch next to A.J and with an arm under and stood up where Applejack was sitting on one of Spike's shoulders and put a hand on his other hip and stood tall, then he shifted where his hand was under her feet and lifted her up with one hand over his head easily.

"Like so" Spike smirked

"mind putting me down so class can continue" Applejack smirked down at him.

"Well I certainly can" Spike nodded and lowered her down let her drop with her seat touching his shoulder then kneeled and put her down "Now lets get the previous show on the road shell we" he smirked.

"New Iron Will, i'm the same way I never bend" Coach saluted Spike who just bowed in return, A.J placed a hand on his chest and arm and straightened him up and placed a salute to the coach.

"now the show is over I'll make sure you are sharp and quick on your feet" Coach barked "So we will play a game of fast feet and cunning," he pulled out a dodgeball "Of dodge ball" the people but Spike cheered.

"okay Spike will sit this one out" Iron Will said.

"With all do respect I don't think that will be fair" Spike spoke.

"Oh you'll play after them just want you to regain some energy" Iron will told him.

"I'll manage, I won't rest til I drop" Spike replied with a firm tone that broke the conversation.

"Okay, but if I have to carry you to the crash cart" Iron Will warned.

"You won't" Spike insisted.

"If you exhaust yerself before the Games and can't play" Applejack spoke "you'll be sorry" she warned but knew full well he could last, awhile.

"In your words Doncha worry none honey" Spike smirked.

"Stop using ma'h lines against me'h" Applejack frowned playfully.

"This half against this half" Coach barked.

The teams went to different halves of the gym

"Play!" Iron Will barked, the teams went off running up and throwing dodgeballs around, Spike was dodging and ducking and sidestepping conserving energy for what ever Coach was planning.

It was the last two on each side when Iron Will blew his whistle getting their attention "Okay since it's four left everyone against Private Spike" he ordered "My only advice to you guys, don't take it easy on him" he told them.

they all went over everyone but a select 3 were worried, the names A.J, Big Mac and Iron Will himself.

Spike stood 5 feet from the line with them 3 feet from the line "Remember give everything you have" he smirked before getting serious.

The whistle blew again for the game to start several went up picked a ball up and threw them at Spike, Spike looked at them focusing and staying loose, the balls turned into stones where Spike was being taught to dodge and react quickly, he was told to clear your mind stay focused and relaxed.

Spike closed his eyes exhaling and they snapped open a flame of determination and fire flashed in his eyes, he moved with incredible speed and reflex and dodged left and right then got into a ready stance and snapped his arms out and caught two dodge balls with both hands, then using them with circular and sidemoves, as he moved his feet he blocked the hail of dodge ball's off his own, then sinking his stance got lower and deflected lower aimed shots.

he then dove to the side using the balls as springs hand sprung to the side, he then stood in a side horsestance and blocked a dodgeball, then he sbapped forward and slammed a kick in to the ball which shot back and hit a classmate in the stomach then he tilted his head to the left and stepped around another ball, then turning forward he threw the ball at the leg of another knocking him over and two players out.

Spike leaned back sideways as balls went over him and barreled-rolled over another and caught a ball, making that player out and he snapped forward and threw a ball at the gut of one making him out, he then blocked some more with his last ball, He leaned back again this time back ducking more and land on his hands on the ground holding his body up off the ground and caught another with his ankles.

"Dammit" The kid groaned.

"Okay Private your out and owe me 30 push ups" Coach said loudly.

"aw man" he complained.

Spike twirled on his hand sprung up popping the ball in his ankles into his hand blocked several dodgeballs and with a springing with the balls back flipped out of the way and then did a handless backflip 3 feet back in stance and stood in a ready stance.

a few minutes later Spike launched a hail marry of balls the storm of balls hit several players, then he knew class would end soon so he put more effort in moving faster blocking catching moving to the sides or forward and back and mixing a zipzag pattern here and there and throwing knocked more out of the game faster in 4 seconds, he then slipped to the side and jumped over a ball back to his previous spot where he caught a ball then with graceful footwork slipped past and over more shots then, he spunkicked another after it hit the ground into the chest of one and threw his second hard at one 20 feet away in the stomach, he then jumped high and backflipped over a shot aimed for his leg when it bounced, he flipped it up with his foot and jumped he sent a massive kick to the ball sent crashing into one's shoulder the force sent the player spinning around before falling down.

Soon it was only 3 left Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Soarin, no surprise. The 3 launched 2 each but Spike Smiled, he smirked pushed his legs to the side and to the guys and girls and Coach's surprise did a full split to the sides, tilting his head to the side ducking past them, he pushed his hands on the ground lifting up and ducking his body forward with his knees thighs almost touching the ground.

he stood up a bit dove over a ball and rolled into a crouch 3 feet from them and them 2 feet from him as Applejack sent a big kick to one that struck his groin hard at point blank range making the guys and Iron Will wince and A.J to cover her mouth in shock as she just struck her boyfriend in his unmentionable's but even as Spike winced from the low blow he endured and as it was falling he caught it between his knees making her out, Spike exhaled as he stood up and caught two balls Rainbow chucked with his hands then launched them at Soaring that nailed him in the stomach and leg sending him head over heels on the ground dazed.

"Thats Game!" Iron Will called "Spike's the winner" he called the players cheered and applaud, Spike just smirked and walked to his Girlfriend not even walking funny from the shot as if it didn't even effect him.

"I didn't know you had an egg cracker on you" Spike smirked.

"I'm sorry" A.J said sheepishly.

"Don't be you should be proud you got a hit" Spike told her "So just to be clear I'm not going to hold it against you" he said.

"Well kiddies and Ironside, class is almost over so get dressed and beat it" Coach hollered "Dismissed, Private a word" he said looking at Spike the other guys got dressed and headed to their next class.

Iron Will waited in his office when Spike knocked on the door frame.

"You can come in it's open" Coach spoke Spike walked in "First I just want to say great work you should great grit endurance and strength something that makes a Coach proud" he said "I also was thinking of taking you out of gym" he said.

"Uh why?" Spike asked.

"Well after seeing what you can do your overqualified to be here, so you can have this free period and do what you want" Coach Iron Will said.

"Um this is a surprise from you, A coach who is a tank of muscle" Spike said.

"from what I also seen I couldn't even keep up with you" Iron Will said "where did you disappear to the last 8 years" he asked.

"Japony" Spike answered.

"well I don't know what Japony did to you but it made you into a high duty heavy built machine" Iron Will said.

"With all respect I know why you don't want me to play, your afraid I might hurt somebody, it's all right sometimes I'm afraid of that to" Spike said

"It's just the high amount of Strength I saw today from you worry's me you might get carried away" Iron will said.

"I Know when and how much to use and I'm always in control but I see your point accident's can happen" Spike nodded

"But the minute I see you slack I'll drag you back to gym" Iron will said.

"alright well I have class to go to" Spike spoke.

"Here's your excuse note" Iron Will said handing him a note.

"Thanks" Spike replied and got changed, He slipped his jeans and shirt on and placed his necklace around his neck placed his gym clothes in his locker and headed to class.


	37. Chapter 37 Friendship Games

After Explaining to A.J and his friends why coach wanted to see him he and Iron Will talked to Celestia minus the performance, he settled for a study hall back to back. as he got his new Schedule Spike went to lunch.

the week past til it was Friday and the Friendship Games had arrived.

"So let me get this straight, were competing against Crystal Prep in the games a school are good at the games" Spike said as they were sitting at their table for lunch.

"Yeah, even Rainbow trips when racing" Tempest said.

"Hmm that doesn't sound right" Spike said "Can I see the video from the last game" he asked.

"Uh sure" Twilight replied as the group finished lunch and the rest of the period she set her computer up and pulled up last games. Spike stood in the back of the group with Applejack and nodded with respect "They are good" Spike said Crystal Prep was very athletic and skilled for a school, he looked at the video thoroughly looking for weaknesses, he saw some players had some and he looked to the Principle stand, his gaze locked onto the Principle from Crystal Prep and saw her arm twitch a normal guy and untrained eye would've missed it, but Spike's highly trained eyes saw something. Spike looked at Rainbow Dash running and jumped over a hay bail she tripped, then he looked at the Principle and Rainbow, The Crystal Prep's Principle arm twitched and then Rainbow trips.

"Excuse me guys" Spike spoke walking forward and sat next to Twilight, he took the mouse and replayed the scene again, The arm twitched and Rainbow tripped.

"Rainbow did you feel anything after you, whats that praise "Tripping over your own feet"" Spike said "Which is unlike you unless you didn't tie your shoes which I could see they were" he said for them to hear.

"Well I did feel something against my ankles when I tripped but I couldn't see it" Rainbow said "I was named Rainbow Crash from that" she said.

"Pfft" Spike snickered covering his mouth with his hand a bit before removing, getting their attention from all the time Spike had been here he never once laughed or even snickered.

"Did you just laugh?" Rainbow demanded.

"No" Spike frowned "watch the Principle and Rainbow" he told them they got closer and but didn't see it.

"Uh Mr. Eagle eye we didn't see anything" Applebloom said.

"Well I'm looking at the Principle then Rainbow" Spike said "Her arm twitches and Rainbow trips, coincidence?, I don't believe in coincidence every instinct is telling me something is up" he said.

"Sorry I still don't see it" Twilight said zooming in.

"Well I'm seeing it better up close" Spike replied as he saw something move from the ground in the dust and grass, went up then it went down as soon Rainbow tripped.

"Rainbow was tripped by a wire" Spike frowned "by that Principle" he said.

"Are you sure?" Soarin said looking closer.

"Do I ever lie" Spike question no answer "Exactly" he replied "I would rather get hit by A.J's egg cracker than lie" he said making the guys wince at the memory.

"I rather lie" Capper replied.

"Well those who lie, can't be trusted" Spike said "I know were friends but you will have to work long and hard to regain my trust if you lie to me" he said, he then looked at two chalkboards and zoomed in and saw something in one of the kids ears, then the archery event he saw the target that was spinning actually went faster only a second not really noticeable but for Spike he saw it move faster before going back to slower speed, every time he saw something funny and the final event the 2 and a half foot store portable rockwall, Rumble slipped half way up it again Rumble had a good grip when climbing but he slipped.

"I think this so called unbeatable School is nothing but cheaters, but then again it could just be someone not playing" Spike added, then the bell rang and lunch was over, the group went to class.

Spike went to Iron Will to ask something after school "excuse me Coach but I understand Rumble is good at the rockwall" he said.

"Really good, I was surprised to see him slip in the games half way up but then he slipped and fell from a quarter of the way up" Iron Will replied.

"And like me you struck that as strange?" Spike said.

"Being a chief of police I see alot of strange" Iron Will nodded "But the way that Climber fell was strange, either Private Rumble's hands were sweaty or there was sweat on the rockwall" he said.

"Well thanks I need to get ready" Spike replied.

"I'll be looking forward to see you compete" Iron Will smirked "This year I'm going to be apart of it it's called who can touch the touch with a large double cushion staff, you don't get to move on until you land a hit" he said.

"Sounds fun" Spike snorted with sarcasm remember when he was sparing with bo staff's or Bokken's when he was being trained and he got whacked by those and they have no cushion.

"Well I can take it" Iron Will promised "thats why I volunteered" he said.

* * *

later Spike was getting his outfit of his design he put in to wear for the games, Applejack was looking for him, he came around the corner and she bumped into him.

"Oh there ye'w are I was looking for you" Applejack said

"Relax, Just getting some work done and was stretching" Spike replied.

"Well move" A.J ordered getting behind and started pushing him forward "Get yer legs in gear" she said rearing back a foot and planted it into Spike's seat

"What did I say about doing that" Spike frowned.

"ye'w would flip me'h over yer knee and spank me'h" Applejack grinned slyly "Win this and you can, I'v been itching for you to and I bought some toys for our session" she said "Just a question where?" she asked.

"Twily will be out on a date with Flashy she calls him after the game's, my parents will be out for a few hours" Spike said.

"Perfect" Applejack smirked.

 _"Attention Students Friendship games will be starting in 10 minutes"_ Celestia spoke on the intercom.

"Crap/ah Nuts" Applejack and Spike spoke before running off.

Spike and Applejack got changed, the two came out Applejack dressed in brown leather pants and brown shirt and brown tunic and red sash around her waist with a apple on it, Spike was dressed with black leather pants, but not too tight black shirtsleeve under a black leather tunic over it with green flames and green sash around his waist he kept his necklace inside his shirt.

The two hurried off.

* * *

Spike and A.J met up with the others, They meet the Crystal Prep team and their Principle who was named Cinch even present something about the women made his skin crawl.

"okay you know the rules of the Games" Celestia said "So good luck and have fun" she spoke in the microphone, The Principle's went into a booth but Spike looked at the Crystal Prep principle with a calculating gaze, before looking forward.

Game 1: smartest

Twilight and another brainy girl named Moondancer a only friend from Crystal Prep were solving problems from medium to hard to extremely hard questions on a chalkboard, the two tied.

"Tie" Celestia announced,

Game 2: Baking a Master piece

next was baking Crystal Prep made a stunning masterpiece but Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich did a spectacular that out tasted and out shunned Crystal Prep's.

Game 3: Checkers

Next was checkers which no one from his school or friends played.

"Okay if there is no one does this event then Canterlot High will have to forfeit" Cinch said chilly.

Spike smirked he had extensive strategy and tactics in his head, he and others would play test their wits and battle strategies, Spike worked up a unbeatable streak in Japony and even partaked in advance level of chess and to master level, where each level is longer and you have to defeat the best to get to the top, Spike in Japony was a Grandmaster at chess, even his Sensei has to put alot of effort in, to play against him.

This would be no problem to him "Okay at least 2 rounds different player but if the player defeats his or her opponent, that winner will remain" Celestia explained the rules, Spike sat in front of his opponent behind checkerboard side.

Spike cracked his fingers and got ready to play.

"Play" Celestia called, Spike got serious and started to plan and map a bunch of patterns and weakness, Spike moved a checker forward but only to fake a move, his opponent went forward and moved, So Spike made his real move and moved a checker from the side.

"crud" he spoke, later the two moved their checkers, Spike saw another pattern a big one. His opponent moved a piece Spike made a big move he tagged 4 out.

The crowd around them watched with suspense on who would win because no one played chess, His friends were whispering.

 _"I never knew Spike was a chess player"_ Flash said to Soarin.

 _"and I didn't know he was tactician and strategist"_ Soarin said he whispered to Twilight _"Did you know he played checkers"_ he asked.

 _"No there is still things he doesn't tell me"_ Twilight frowned.

 _"maybe he likes playing the element of surprise"_ Rarity shrugged.

"It's a surprise alright" Capper said agreed.

last few minutes Spike's opponent was down alot of pieces and Spike moved a piece forward.

"ha gotcha" his opponent cheered getting his piece but he lost when Spike just looked and smirked, he moved his king and knocked collected 5 out.

"I also know with that move you played and the move you allowed me to play" Spike said in a neutral tone, he moved a piece forward getting 2.

Cinch glared at Celestia "Is that legal" she demanded, Celestia looked at the rules for the game.

"It is and also you can" Vice Principle Luna nodded looking and saw Spike made a checker piece another king, and moved it back tagging another piece.

"you fell into my trap" His opponent wiped sweat off himself moving his piece.

"Actually" Spike said glancing at him and moved a piece pass a low rank knight and to his side "You fell for mine" he said.

his opponent looked and gawked for pieces had trapped the queen "Your goal was to protect the Queen" Spike said.

"Thats half of a point since there is two opponent" Celestia announced.

Crystal Prep switched another opponent sat down and the second half of the point began, Spike went a different plan and more advance but only a little, he moved some checkers forward, his opponent had moved his to where he wanted, Spike tagged a checker.

His opponent moved to the left, Spike moved the queen following the pattern he knocked down 5, moved a piece forward making two more kings that moved in from the sides cleaning half of his opponents board out, making the mouths around them from both schools jaw drop.

few seconds later his second opponent moved his pieces forward, Spike moved a knight forward to another diagonally making the knight a high level knight moving forward tagging 2, also making stronger players like a high level knight, well like any higher rank you get more benefits.

Spike moved one of his kings to the side by doing that he made 4 new high level knights and moving them forward and to the sides clear several of his opponents checkers, He made a shaky step and moved a piece out but that left the queen vulnerable for the high level knights and king where the king took out the queen.

"No" Crystal prep cried but made Canterlot clapped for Spike.

"the other half point goes to Canterlot High, meaning they get the point" Celestia called.

"Yeah!" the crowd and fans cheered, Cinch's Eye twitched.

"That kid is going to be a problem" Cinch muttered.

* * *

Next half of the games was outside

Game 4: Cycle race

Rainbow and Soarin was doing that, Spike has a casual bike not a racer.

"Start your engines" Luna called, the cycles revved to life "go!" she called, Rainbow Dash went first against a rival Lightning Dust she drifted around the turns and slapped Soarin's hand, he took off but his opponent beat him by a tire ahead of him.

He clapped Spike's hand he ran to the next event.

Game 5: Obstacle course and archery

It was Spike and Applejack

"okay go through this course twice and shoot your arrows each target must be hit once" Cinch announced, sitting back down Spike gave her another calculating gaze, before turning to A.J as she sat down.

"okay advise when you get to the last haybail jump out 2 feet" Spike whispered in her ear.

"alright" Applejack nodded.

"Go" Luna called, Applejack and another girl tore over the hay bails, Spike gave a sharp gaze to Cinch who didn't know she was being watched he saw her shoulder and arm twitch, but Spike just smirked as A.J jumped out 5 feet and didn't trip making Cinch eyes widen slightly, Applejack tore through the course and got to the archery and shot three got a bulleye on one but missed a target spinning, which Spike eyes looked at Cinch and the target rotating went a speed faster before going back to normal, she ran back where the officials were who told her to go back to Spike.

Spike got ready holding a hand for her to tag but she smirked and decided to smack him on the seat instead of his hand but he took off. Spike's friends laughed at the scene A.J smacking Spike on the rear.

Spike took off his opponent was running side by side, but Spike was holding back for now. Spike hopped across the bails like he did on A.J's phone and on the last one he jumped 5 feet out and went through the obstacle course neck and neck with his opponent he swung on a rope to the platform and jumped on it then rolled to a quiver of 4 arrows, putting the sling on his shoulder.

he slid on his knees up to a recurve bow picking it up, Spike picked out an arrow and tagged a target dead center followed by one next to it but a really small target dead center and aimed at the target spinning, Spike narrowed his eyes exhaling and waiting a second and fired it and drew another arrow quickly and fired it it glanced the top of the one still going making it dive down lower hit the target dead center the second he fired hit dead center to a medium target.

Spike glanced at the Prep's Principle at the corner of his eye, her eyes twitched. Spike hurried back to clapped Applejack's hand they both scored points.

"Okay Final round is through another course but harder and the second archery event will be harder, targets will appear from below and across the sides, ranges are 100 yards and 300 yards each target is worth more points to your score and the one who gets the most wins the point" Celestia spoke.

"Okay give everything ye'w have" Applejack whispered Spike just smirked.

* * *

The second started they were at a different obstacle course bigger and more challenging, Archery was the same everything moved faster or was farther away, there was a tiny target the size of a palm of a small hand and worth 1000 points, Targets came up and went down and to the sides.

"Okay you barely held up last time hate to see you get gassed" his opponent sneered Spike just ignored him and looked ahead at the course with a steely gaze "didn't your mom tell you it's rude to ignore people" he frowned "I could beat you easily with my eyes closed" he bragged, Spike just looked ahead as his gaze never changed.

"Those who boast with cockiness before a competition are the first to fall" Spike said was all he spoke, Spike turned to A.J who was going to go first.

"put everything you have into this and remember don't think trust yourself and do it" Spike whispered to her who nodded and looked ahead with a determined gaze.

"Go" Cinch called, A.J and her opponent took off A.J completed the course 5 feet ahead of her opponent but she struggled with the faster targets but her opponent went for ones closest and bigger, Crystal Prep got those points.

A.J came back a little down but proud of herself, Spike gave her a warm hug which she responded wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You did a good job and I'm very proud of you" Spike told her.

Soarin popped in with Cheese Sandwich "Um race now hug later" Soarin said.

"Yeah party later" Cheese agreed.

"Right" Spike nodded, Spike stood behind the line with his opponent.

"get ready to lose loser" he sneered.

"We shall see" Spike said plainly but had a smirk, as he got ready to put all effort into this but not a battle-infused charge but still enough to make a Olympic record

"Go" Luna called, Spike's opponent took off at full speed, Spike himself was still, standing there. The crowds gasped as they thought Spike was throwing the game but Spike waited til the opponent was 10 yards away from the first obstacle.

"3, 2, 1" Spike counted off then as the opponent was 4 yards away, Spike sprinted forward at a shocking speed of an Olympic runner then accelerated faster, he blew past his opponent jumped 5 meters up and on top of the base that was up 5 feet, The Apple siblings smirked this was the performance they were hoping to see.

Spike then jumped up grabbing a short climbing wall 8 feet up to the next platform, he jumped half way up grabbing a jutted out piece before jerking his arms down he propelled himself up his foot touching another jutted out pushing up and grabbing a rung from the top and pulling himself over on the platform, He grabbed a rope swinging and pulling his body weight up ward at an arc he flipped backwards letting go landing on his feet on the other ledge and rolled to his feet.

he carefully ran across a balancing beam since it swayed halfway though something odd happen, he slipped on something and the beam struck him in a bad place, his groin that let out a _Dong!_ of metal being banged into the other the beam had a narrow beam through it and the bigger ones rotated, the pieces of metal crashed into the other from the force, since the hit was almost at full speed, he clenched his eyes to block the pain, the guys watching winced from both schools. Spike looked and sent a sharp glare and death look at the Principle from Crystal Prep she smirked.

"I should've known" Spike said touching the beam, it was grease, he exhaled and stood up, his legs weren't shaking from the blow. He with great balance he walked back 5 feet and ran forward and slid surfing style on the beam the grease made him slid faster neatly across the length of the beam and rolling and handsprung to his feet.

Spike smirked as he saw Cinch jaw drop with disbelief. He ran to the next obstacle swinging across 12 foot gap with ropes, Spike jumped to the 5th one 5 feet out and not loosing speed or momentum he swung through the course. Spike grabbed a rope allowed himself to turn around to the back turned to the ledge he let go and rolled backwards on his feet then did a twisting front flip down and landing on his feet 9 feet down and hit the ground running, Spike looked and saw the last obstacles monkey bars, he ran to them.

jumping up abit he landed on third rung propelling himself high and ran across the bars, at the end he jumped to the side grabbing a side bar on the top and swung around and through the wide end he launched himself feet first between the bars for the ladder and baseball slidded across the mat and under a bar and landing on the mat and rolled up to the quiver and placed it on his shoulder, it had more arrows, 15 of them and 13 targets.

He locked his steely gaze on the targets and timing them right he tagged hard to get targets dead center close to 30 yards but worth alot of points, he went farther range 100 yards and shot the ones that came up and went to the sides dead center, Spike looked to the ones 300, he had 5 left.

So Spike pulled the string back far with an arrow and aimed it at the target 300 yards away swinging fast from side to side exhaling launched it directly at it, dead center, he shot another going up at the rope cutting it the first arrow hit a target on a 5 foot stand striking it dead in the middle and dropped gracefully to a knee he launched another at a low target it struck that was falling getting impaled dead center to the low target.

He had 2 left, he narrowed his eyes and shot the same big normal size target dead center it split the first arrow and got stuck fletching start deep and he exhaled and launched it at the smallest and hardest target 300 yards away worth 1000 points, time seemed to slow as it flew to the target and struck it dead center and was impaled halfway on the shaft.

of course hitting the 1000 points that mean't event was over, making Canterlot High win the point. Spike looked at his opponent who was still half way through the course.

The audience and Canterlot fans and students cheered, Spike's friends cheered but shocked that he did it under 8 seconds.

* * *

Game 6 and Final: Hit the Coach and Rockwall.

 _"Okay for the last two the ones who have the highest points competes in these last events"_ Celestia called.

The last players was Spike, A.J, and two other opponents from Crystal Prep. Coach Iron Will stood on a mat with a large double sides cushioned staff in his hands ready.

"Come on ladies" He bellowed.

 _"You heard him folks have at him"_ Luna spoke.

A.J and her opponent couldn't get a hit "3 misses your out" Celestia called.

Spike picked up his staff and his opponent charged rashly with no plan but struck like a mad man, Iron will bopped him in the head with his, in this game the teacher can hit back.

But the opponent got lucky as he slipped and got Iron will on the leg and both feet he dropped the staff and ran to the rockwall and put on a harness and hooked himself in the pulleys on the top tighten and go up on their own, making Spike shake his head.

Spike moved forward ready with his staff in a ready stance, he bowed slightly making him smack himself in the head lightly and got ready Spike stepped in and blocked a strike over head with the shaft, he stepped to the side glancing the staff Coach had down the bonked him in the head and stepped back and sidestepped a thrust and ducked another and got Iron will in the stomach with a jab and rolled to the side dodging a strike on his feet, he narrowed his eyes as he ducked and stepped under a strike and placed the shaft bar into his lower stomach, then to the watchers surprise and disbelieving eyes, Spike gritted his teeth and with great effort and feat of strength, Spike lifted with his legs and picked up the Coach off the ground on his shoulder turned, which had the adults eyes widened a 175 pound 16 year old picking up a gym coach 3 times bigger and 275 of pure solid muscle, with a snap and with the staff Spike flipped him on the ground and gently tapped the coach head.

"Three Strike's your out" Spike smirked and held out a hand, The Coach smirked and took his hand and Spike stepped back for momentum and pulled Iron Will to his feet.

"Good moves Private, you did good" Iron Will smiled and gave him a pat on the back and moved Spike forward "Now win this" he ordered, Spike smirked and took off to the Rockwall. Spike put his hairness on with great speed and skill he climbed up quickly passed His opponent, he was halfway up it when he stopped suddenly, he touched a rock and felt it was greased.

Spike looked up and around thinking.

With his friends "What is he doing" was the thought on their and everyones head, but then he looked at the large pole next to it and the Principle's

"Hey is there an out of bounds" Spike called down to them.

"The rule is you fall it's over, but thats it" Celestia replied "Why" she said.

"All I need to know" Spike smirked, he then climed to the side of the edge and braced his foot firmly on the pole and then undid the sash and took if off snapping it out making a _whapish_ sound like a whip and slung an end and grabbing it on both ends tightly and twisted it to add more sturdiness, with a exhale he let his foot from the rockwall and brace his toes and balls of his feet against the pole.

"You had to ask" Luna said

Spike then moved the sash up and with his toes and balls he climbed up the pole, he got high enough where he was 5 feet from the buzzer, his opponent was passed the half way, Spike then let one end go and pushed off the pole with a foot, swinging he twisted his sash like a braid then snapped it at the buzzer like a whip making it go off.

Canterlot High and competers went crazy with applause, they had won the Games finally.

Spike slowly descended with the pulley and landed on ground with exhale and took the thing A.J came charging up and hugged him screaming with joy.

"You did!, we won the Games" Applejack cheered grabbing his shoulders "I'm really proud of you" she smiled, Spike's and A.J's friends and the other Canterlot Competers surrounded Spike and they cheered clapping his shoulders.

"Don't sell yourselves short, you did a great job to" Spike reminded, then Blueblood came up with Cinch.

"Can we pause for a second" Blueblood said making the crowd sigh.


	38. Chapter 38 Canterlot wins

Spike's and A.J's friends and the other Canterlot Competers surrounded Spike and they cheered clapping his shoulders, the teams went to the middle of the field ready to give the trophy to the winner school for the Friendship Games .

"Don't sell yourselves short, you did a great job to" Spike reminded, then Blueblood came up with Cinch.

"Can we pause for a second" Blueblood said making the crowd sigh.

"Oh great" Soarin rolled his eyes "What do you want?" he asked.

"I agree, what do have to say?" Spike spoke crossing his arm in front "It's rude to interrupt a event" he said.

"Is there a problem here" Principle Celestia demanded.

"First is there something you like to say" Cinch frowned looking at Spike getting his Principle and Vice attention.

"Um, I sorry if I embarrassed your students" Spike said truthfully "But the events were fun" he said.

"I see" Cinch frowned and picked up a megaphone "Well what I have to say, I say it with disappointment" she said.

 ** _"Attention friends and family of Spike"_** Cinch spoke getting their attention, Spike looked at Applejack and his friends confused but they looked just as confused **_"I have facts to believe this competitor is"_** she paused smirking **_"Is on steroids"_** she said, Students and staff sighed with disbelief, Spike just scoffed and snorted with surprise.

"You jacked up on steroids" Rainbow gasped "which would explain your nearly abnormal feats" she said.

Spike swiped the megaphone from Cinch's hand "Your going to tell the truth go ahead" she said.

 ** _"Um excuse me everyone, I'm not on steroids"_** Spike called Blueblood rolled his eyes **_"I know what the effects are I read them and avoided them"_** he explained.

Cinch grabbed the megaphone **_"Yes he is I have evidence from Principle's Nephew"_** she called she gave it to Blueblood.

 _ **"As you all saw he moved too fast and can handle immense loads such as he picked up and tossed Iron Will on the mat, feats far beyond someone his stature"**_ He called speaking of Iron Will he walked up **_"and earlier this week I saw This so called Iron Will 2 doing push ups with the entire class sitting on his back"_ **Blueblood spoke, making the audience gasp at the feat, Spike just shook his head.

 _ **"And I saw his Girlfriend hit him in the privates, he is always combative and hotheaded"**_ He spoke making Applejack blush but Spike stepped in front of her to shield her.

"thanks hon, but now I'm good" Applejack said walking from behind him to his side.

 ** _"And you all saw he got hit again today but each time he never once limped or slowed down"_** He finished.

"It was rather odd he was able withstand the blows like that" Pharynx agreed "Steroids can make the guys privates shrink" he said.

"did not need to know that out loud, but it's true they do" Flash spoke.

Spike then raised his fingers looking around with a smirk at the stupidity of Blueblood and Cinch's "Um folks" he spoke loud and clear "I'm not on steroids I promise" he spoke, making Cinch and Blueblood shake their heads.

"Prove it" Blueblood spat.

Spike looked at him "okay" he said plainly, they were expecting him to maybe get a drug test, but they were not expecting on what he did next.

Spike grabbed the waistband of his pants and compression shorts and dropped them to his ankles and revealed his Genitals to the crowd making his guy friends recoil and turned covering their eyes with shock at his bold and possibly indecent act, Spike's sister turned away with horror at seeing her younger brother's manhood.

Spike's parents and Big Brother and his Wife Cadance had different reactions, Twilight Velvet and Cadance looked disturbed seeing their son and brother in law's privates, His dad and big brother were actually impressed and proud.

"Thats my boy/ thats my bro" they said their wife's lost their disturbed looks and glared at their husbands making them wince.

A father shield his young girls eyes "Ginny close your eyes" he ordered.

Applejack actually was drooling with a blush, she never saw his junk because she was always behind him but he was at least 8 inches, Cinch and Blueblood were floored from the fact he just flashed the entire crowd and schools, that and the other fact Spike wasn't on steroids.

Flash Sentry looked away "and they call me Flash" he groaned.

"Now you believe me?" Spike questioned with a hand on a hip, The Principle's from his school were looking away.

"Okay nothing to see here people" Applejack snapped out of it and took her tunic off and placed it in front of Spike's groin "Spike pull yer trousers back up" she ordered.

Spike bent over and picked his garments back up and back on.

"Okay know that we established that this steroid junkie" Celestia spoke is glanced sharply at the two accusers "Isn't on steroids" she said with a sharp tone "can we continue?" she folded her arms.

The two nodded "Can I say something" Spike spoke.

"of course" Cinch frowned.

"I hate to sound rude but if your school is undefeated why do you cheat for them?" Spike asked.

"Excuse me?" Cinch frowned.

"I'm talking about everytime I would glance at you your face would either twice or smirk nastly" Spike said giving her a glare "I saw your eye twitch when Applejack jumped over something" he said, Spike said walking over to the last barrel of hay, he crouched down and grabbed the ground and picked something up and pulled something was torn from the Principle stand, he walked up and showed them it.

"A trip wire" Spike glared making them gasp "and guess where it came from, your side Cinch or should I say Witch" he said "When I first saw you something about you made my skin crawl, because I have ability to pick up deceitful and dishonorable acts" he said.

"You have no proof" Cinch frowned.

"One: You got edgy at me Checkers because you probably because you were giving out the movements" Spike counted off "2: your arm twitched and then your eye because A.J avoided it" "3: you smiled when a crashed my privates on the beam, which was greased" "4: I saw you twitch when I didn't got for the rest of the wall, I wouldn't of if the rockwall wasn't greased" he said.

"Spike you are making alot of serious accusations, do you have evidence" Principle Celestia said in a serious voice.

"correction I'm not accusing I'm stating facts" Spike replied "and I have evidence, you see after seeing the last games on video something felt wrong because of that I ask the obstacles and Principle stand and wall to have cameras" he smirked making Cinch's eyes widen.

"Photo finish" Spike said looking at a class mate who walked up and collected Cameras from where exactly he said were, she hooked them to her computer she loaded them, every student but Spike since he already knew gasped. it showed prier to the Games.

 _A ear piece in the Chess player's ear and Cinch talking to a watch, then it showed her greasing the Wall and Beam Spike had falling on, it showed her pulling a string attached to the Trip wire under the desk._

Cinch shook with embarrassment as she was caught with her underhanded acts.

"You cheated" Rainbow cried "You made me trip" she glared.

"You made he slip" Rumble yelled.

 _ **"Since Crystal Prep cheated the winner school is"**_ Principle Celestia said "Canterlot High" she said Canterlot High went nuts at finally winning.

"But she cheated not us" A Crystal Prep agrued.

"Think of your Team and Principle a chain" Spike spoke "If every link are strong and clean, they will hold but if a link is weak and rusted the whole chain breaks" he explained he pointed at the chessplayers "those two and she was that rusty link that ruined your victory" he said, Crystal Prep students glared at their Principle and the two cheaters.

Canterlot left and changed and headed to Sweet Corner and bought ice cream.


	39. Chapter 39 AJ's lovely punishment

Spike was home alone getting his homework done, actually proud he and his Friends won against a unbeatable school. His parents were out on a date wouldn't be home for a few hours Twilight and Flash were on a date to.

He heard the doorbell ring Spike headed downstairs already know who it was but decided to play around "Who is it?" Spike asked.

"Spike it's me" Applejack replied.

"Who's me?" Spike said.

"Just a dazzling Apple Farmer who is your Girlfriend and you nickname Jiggle pumkinfanny" Applejack answered.

"It's you alright" Spike smiled and let her in, she was in her normal clothes and had her school bag.

"Are we alone?" Applejack asked taking her boots off

"Yep" Spike nodded "Just got my school work done so I can enjoy the weekend" he said.

"Good ah did to" Applejack smirked "Shall we get started on fun time?" she asked.

"Oh always" Spike chuckled "lets go upstairs" he said "After you ladies first" he gestured.

"Thank ya kindly sugarcube" Applejack said heading upstairs with Spike behind her.

* * *

the two arrived to Spike's room and he closed and locked the door behind him the two sat on his bed.

"So what now" Spike asked.

"First I need to change" Applejack smirked taking her bag and waking to his bathroom, she came back a few minutes later with a brown short dress with a red sash she had a black shirt on underneath, she had brown socks on, the dress stopped at her upper thighs her hat was in her hand her hair was loose and combed, she had angel wings and halo on the black shirt.

"New look?" Spike asked.

"just for you" Applejack said.

"Well it's a good look but miss the old look" Spike admitted "But you look nice" he said truthly.

"Thank ya" she smiled and put her hat and ribbons on his desk, she sat opened her backpack and pulled out a small flexible leather paddle and a a flogger which had leather handle with bunch of tails and each tail 7 inches long, then a paddle with a heart in the middle and finally a strap.

"Whats with the objects" Spike asked.

"I bought them so you can use them" Applejack said "don't worry you know I have a tough and firm bottom" she said.

"good to know, not many girls ask or think of this" Spike said.

"I ain't like them girls" Applejack replied.

"Touche" Spike smirked.

She sat next to him on the bed "So you said if I kick you in the seat you would beat my buns" she said.

"I did though I like a strong lady" Spike said.

"Though I like to play around like that I'm here taking responsibility" Applejack said.

"Are you sure you want your rearend thrashing?" Spike asked.

"I'm not backing out" Applejack smirked slyly "a bad girl should be bent over and spanked" she said.

"Alright we are going to have a long nice warm up" Spike said.

"sounds good to me" Applejack smiled Spike smirked stood up and picking up the wooden paddle from his desk and pulled out his chair "Okay, place your knees on the chair seat and bend over the chair back" he ordered.

"Yes Spike" A.J smiled getting on her knees on the chair and bent over the chair back "Please punish me for not minding" she said.

"Okay" Spike nodded standing next to her, then placed the paddle on her seat.

"You get 10 strokes with the paddle for a starters" Spike said.

"Yes sir" Applejack said.

Spike swung the paddle striking her in the seat.

Fwack! as the paddle made contact to her seat, then struck her right cheek with two Fwack! Fwack!

Fwack! Fwack! on the left, then with a rapid fire Fwack! Fwack! Fwack! Fwack **Fwack!** Spike smacked her fanny 5 more times the tenth was harder than the others.

Spike sat the paddle down, he sat on the bed "alright Missy across my lap" he instructed, Applejack got off the chair and walked over got on the bed and laid across his lap, he felt the dress it was silky "This is a very pretty dress" he stated.

"Bought it for today with the implements" Applejack smirked Spike smirked back and laid a hand on her lower moving alittle getting a better angle for his right hand then started to land swats on her seat with his palm, he rubbed the dress covering her seat feeling the softness of it between swats.

Spike swatted her rump 13 more times, he then hiked her dress up exposing her panties white with apple's on them, he then smacked her rump with more swats harder ones.

"I kinda like that" Applejack said smiling.

"we are still in the warm up" Spike warned

Spike then got more serious rhythm, his hand spanking her bottom the flesh jiggled and shake but not so much since it was really firm and toned and round.

SMACK WHACK! FWACK! SMACK WHACK! FWACK! rang out as his palm collided with her cheeks again and again "Okay time to step up" Spike said, he took his sweat shirt off then struck her rear with more force, her bottom jiggle like maracas she grunt liking the loving sting.

he pulled her panties up alittle and together revealing her cheeks more and started smacking them with hard but loving slaps SMACK WHACK! FWACK! SMACK WHACK! FWACK! her cheeks turning light orange to pink.

"I could get use to this" Applejack smirked folding her arms under her chin.

"So far so good" Spike nodded "But as you know naughty girls get smacked on their bare bottoms" he said slipping her panties down to her mid thigh, then started spanking her barebottom hard and rhythmically, he then did a different spank he swung did a scooping spank to her seat to her sit spots and left and right then with both hands.

THWAPITY WHAP! THWAPITY WHAP as Spike used his palms spanked her butt like it was cherokee drum, her applebottom bouncing and jiggling like a large sack filled full of chilled jello for 10 seconds, he then laid his hand back on her lower back and continued spanking her with firm and sensual swats her rump her rear was a darker pink.

Then with a barrage of heavy and strong sensual spanks left a real sting.

"yip" Applejack squealed.

"Did you say yipe" Spike chuckled.

"Yeah Spankings are suppose to sting" Applejack reminded him.

then Spike alternated left right and right left arranging from 3 swats to 5 swats 2 seconds he stopped "Okay that's it for a warm up time to get real" he picked the paddled next to him and with a graceful hand he struck her fanny with the leather paddle

WHACK FWACK! WHACK FWACK! WHACK FWACK! WHACK FWACK! WHACK FWACK! WHACK **FWACK!** Spike spanked her rear hard but sensual smacks with the paddle, making her kick her feet a little feeling it got more sensual and harder longer hits Five more seconds straight from quick and fast to medium swats he stopped rubbed her redded rear.

"Pretty looking bottom" Spike said then leaning his body forward low he kissed her right and left buttcheek.

"Granny did always say guys like a gal with a big fat porch" Applejack stated with a grunt and pant

"Well I hate to be rude but I like big butts not fat ones" Spike said then with hard swats with his hand delivered a barrage to her seat then with an extra two hard spanks left a hand print with his left and right hand to her left and right buttcheek "Like this one" he smirked.

"Well you have it" Applejack smirked.

"Okay now with that paddle used" Spike said "stand up and take your undergarments all the way off" he ordered, Applejack stood up.

"Yes sir" Applejack said bending over as she pulled her panties to her ankles then felt a Spike's hand send a sharp slap to her bottom making her grunt.

"Is my name sir" Spike said jokingly.

"No Spike" Applejack corrected.

"That dress with the angel wings doesn't suit you, bad girl" Spike smirked "Strip" he ordered, Applejack took her socks off first and stood up and removed her dress and shirt off, then smirked and wiggled her rump to the sides in his face making her buttcheeks shake like a jelly filled bag making Spike blush.

She turned around to face him with just her apple print bra.

"I Think your girls need space" Spike smirked seeing her chest moving up and down with ecstasy from her sensual punishment her breasts were rising to between the breaths.

Applejack smiled "Thanks for caring for my gals" she said "I think want to thank you" she stated as she reached back and unclipped her bra her girls bounced free.

"I'll say hi to your personal melons then you lay down" Spike said.

"Deal" Applejack smirking leaning forward putting her hands under her jugs and pushed them up with a flutter of eyelids "Your such a flirt" he chuckled then stood up leaned and and pecked her nipples with gentle kisses then he rubbed and messaged her jugs gently making her moan with pleasure then pinched her nipples making her yelp with a moan.

"alright bend over my bed" Spike said Applejack nodded and did what she was told bent her body over the side of his bed with her bottom hanging over, then he sent a flurry of firm spanks on her bottom with his hand making her squeak and groan with pleasure, he then pinched her rear making her yelp, he then dumped some water on his hands from his glass and rubbed his hands on her bottom making it moist, then sent a hard smack making her yelp from the sting.

SMACK THWISH THWISH SMACK WHACK! FWACK! her moist bottom getting struck made louder hits and more sting for a few seconds he stopped and used his blanket to wipe and dry her rear.

"Okay now lay across the pillow" Spike said moving a pillow, Applejack got on the bed and laid her lower stomach on the pillow lifting her bottom in the air.

He looped his hand with loop of the hand grabbing it he sent lazy swats with the leather flogger to her backside.

Then Spike get into rhythm and went back and forth crisscross patterns firm swats across her backside, then sent the flogger in a windmill motion with his arm swatting her across the fanny and went at and angle with swat to her sit spots, her back arched a little with a grunt from the sting.

THWISH THWISH THWISH THWISH SNAP! sounded as the flogger leather ends collided with her bottom, he then paused and rubbed her rear to sooth the sting, then started to message her hips and back making her moan and sigh with pleasure at his magic fingers, then he started rubbing and knead her butt like bread making her squeak THWISH THWISH THWISH THWISH **THWISH** THWISH as the leather collided with her rear with more whacks, then tapped her back with it lightly, then THWISH THWISH THWISH **THWASH!** went the flogger making her arch slightly and kick alittle.

Spike Stopped as her bottom was apple red "okay A.J you want to stop there, it's red as your Apple's you sell?" he said.

Applejack looked a little at him "just a minute with the strap" she said.

"Alright but don't blame me when you tear up" Spike warned "now get that behind of yours over that chair you get half there and on all fours" he told her as he got the strap.

"I like when yew take control" Applejack said with a lusty gaze as her core was getting hotter "Spank me til ah leak ma'h juices" she said as she bent over the chair again on her knees, then grunted and kicked her feet slightly as she felt the leather of the strap strike her rump several times in session.

WHACK! FWACK! WHACK! FWACK! FWACK FWACK! FWACK Applejack looked forward as the leather strap struck her rear making her jiggle, then Spike smacked her bottom with his free hand, her bottom jiggled and shaked from the spanks.

Spike stopped as 30 minutes past he sat on the bed, Applejack walked over and got on all fours near his knees "stick that naughty bottom out" he said as she stuck it out back WHACK! FWACK! WHACK! FWACK! FWACK FWACK! FWACK sounded as Spike spanked her on all fours, than sent close but fast striked to her seat making it wiggle, then Spike rubbed it and struck her buttcheeks with his hand with four spanks to each cheek and sit spots, before smacking her with the strap, then Applejack was almost ready she could feel her toes curled back and body shook

Then more short quick and sharp whacks to his girlfriends literally applebottom, it showed her again as the strap could be seen striking her rump and making it shake then Applejack's juices leaked out like a gush and she cried as the organism hit her and she collapsed her upperfront on the floor panting blissfully.

"Oops someone made a mess" Spike smirked, then got down behind her on his knees placed his arm under her innerthighs grabbed her glutes and stuck his tongue and out and licked the juices off the inside of her legs and her honeypot and cleaned it off.

"You taste like the sweetest applejuice" Spike smirked sitting up, Applejack then sat up to panting.

she got up "I think we should shower off the sweat" Applejack said with a smirk swaying her naked red apple bottom back and forth as she picked her normal clothes out the bag and the dressy clothes in the bag and the toys, she picked up her undergarments Spike followed her to the bathroom.


	40. Chapter 40 Night Light's bad secret

Spike and Applejack were sitting down stairs watching a rodeo on the T.V, Spike winched as a bull slammed into the back of the legs of a rider sending him 5 feet in the air in a flip and landed on his upperback and back of the head.

"Ooh thats a concussion" Spike said "Your one tough girl" he smirked.

"I just end up with pulled muscles" Applejack told him "I'm fast on my feet in that situation" she said.

"Good" Spike nodded "and how can someone who was just got their bottom spanked can still sit" he asked.

"You did it for play, there is different whoopings 1: is for play you can still sit 2: the other one you feel reel punishment" Applejack said "I felt both" she said.

"I'm surprise someone as honest and good lady as you would know that" Spike said.

"Well I was rambunctious when I was a tyke" Applejack said "I kept on drawing on the walls and getting bad grades" she said.

"Classic kid motive antics, wall drawing" Spike smirked "nothing like that there, it's disrespectful to draw on another's wall" he said.

"Well I haven't been totally honest with you" Applejack frowned.

"I already can tell that this happened when I was in Japony" Spike said.

"It was like with Tempest, Thorax Capper and Pharynx, I joined a gang to" Applejack said "Adagio, Sonata, Aria and Gilda we called our selves The Dazzlings and the Bad Apple and Chick Squad" she said, Spike looked like he was trying not to snicker.

"Really Bad Apple" Spike questioned.

"We did alot of bad things, bullied m'ah own sister with pranks and spray painted on walls" Applejack admitted

"I don't think your path was all bad it was just a phase" Spike said.

"And there was Trenderhoof" Applejack said "He'h liked bad girls so we went out, so what did ah see I see him smooching with another babe I told him off angry and in tears, we were over and I stopped the bad girl act and quit the gang" she said "I made up for my mistakes and did community service took the spray pant off that what we painted" she told him.

"Then I told Celestia the truth and who also was apart of it and seeing who they were worse than me'h Celestia Suspended them for months and they are still not back yet" Applejack said "I had my punishment since I came forth I was giving a month detention" she said "Granny was gravely disappointed in me'h she yanked me to her room and pushed me over bending over her bed pulled my daisy dukes and undies down to my ankles and immediately gave me a horrible bare bottom butt whoopin with her belt I mean you wouldn't believe the pain with each harsh swat, I mean it was black and blue with blisters on it when it was over and I was grounding for four weeks" she told him.

"Took awhile for me'h to regain my friends trust and my family, even asked forgiveness on my parents graves" Applejack finished

"I think I can imagine the pain" Spike spoke "my younger years I was giving punishments to over in japony" he said.

"I doubt it was worse than here" Applejack snorted, Spike just frowned "sorry" she said.

"You have no idea, if you were caught sneaking out of ground you were beaten with a bamboo sword til your skin breaks and bleeds" Spike told her "If you defied orders, it was twice as bad at least four elite warriors with two of them and at least a minute of enduring" he said "you are disrespectful like painting things that aren't yours or bad mouthing, you are basically tied to a solid wood stack and are beaten with a Trainee or elite warrior with a punch a kick or a elbow strike thats their best" he said.

"Sometimes they put you through drills and courses after you were hit with a bamboo sword til you drop from exhaustion" Spike said

Applejack gaped "Well thats sounds abusive" she said with wide eyes the harsh punishments he just told her as she looked at him.

"That may sound like it in your perspective but in mine, It made me a better person and I never did those again" Spike spoke.

"And you" Applejack winced.

"and Yeah I'm speaking from experience I did each of those because my brother was a terrible influence, which was corrected by my Japony mother which I'm glad it did because my brother turned enemy was horrible" he said.

"and what did she do?" Applejack asked.

"Well I'll put it this way she is kind and caring and sweet and all" Spike replied "But when you get her perturbed whoa boy you better run fast" he said "I was still 8 and 9 when I learned that" he said "When I was healed from the discipline and recovered fully, she was informed of the immature acts" he said "I'm sure you can guess next"

"She punished you to" Applejack said.

"yep, she stormed into my room where I was studying some symbols she grabbed my ear and dragged me out and to her private chambers" Spike said "she scolded me quiet loudly, then she grabbed me tore my pants right off and pulled me over her lap grabbed a smaller bamboo sword and thrashed my bare rearend and you think I belt is bad that thing is worse my rear was bleeding from the cuts and marks, then she was sweet again and comforting" he said " and then when I was 9 and called my brother a Gesu yaro which means asshole in Japonese right in front of her" he said.

"She smacked me in the face leaving a red mark then dragged to her chambers again, then she she removed all my clothes except my underpants, then pulled out a bench and bent me over and tied me down on it then yanked my garments down then used a regular bamboo sword and thrashed my seat again for almost 2 minutes before striking me in the back of the legs and back and it was twice as hard than the first" Spike said "so I made a promise to her I will become a warrior and a man she will be proud of" he finished.

"and seeing how you turned out, I think she would be proud" Applejack smirked.

"I did yes to all Elite Warriors and both my Japony parents" Spike smirked then lost it "But would she know, would she still if she saw the warrior I became" he said.

"I think she would" Applejack smiled.

"She told me never to change, that was her dying wish" Spike frowned.

"I thought she was already dead" Applejack said.

"Right because the comic didn't tell that, don't listen to that nonsense" Spike frowned "I was there when she was murdered by my brother turned enemy, she put up a fight, you see how my brother sent a large group of 30, me and her fought them took them out but they were just a distraction while I was turned fighting 2 at the same time" he said "he came up behind her and stabbed her in the heart through the back, then when I saw his sword coming at me a narrowly evading left me scarred on my face, seeing her fall mortally wounded something gave away and I my first step of my transformation into The Dragon" "I got up knocked him down then charged with newfound ferocity and speed I slayed the rest, then I dueled the traitor he didn't last 2 seconds before falling with a sword in his heart, I thought he was dead but as quick my transformation came it was gone just as quick" he said "I fell unconscious as help arrived, there was two that survived most've saw my rampage and scared them enough where they got my enemy and left"

"I was 12 and just got promoted to a Legendary Samurai which is called a Kodenbushi" Spike said "which greatly displeased my enemy and by nightfall he probably ran to the Scorpian's and joined them came back at the dark of night for a cowardly attack" he said "And you know the rest"

"Damn" Applejack cursed shaking her head.

"I mean he had nothing to be ashamed of he was the same age as me and he was high regard Elite Warrior" Spike said.

"They make great healing herbs and tea and techniques, that can heal injuries fully you would never knew one was wonded " Spike told her "But I kept this scar as reminder anyone will betray even one so close you see as a brother" he frowned.

"Thats why I trust you the most A.J I sense and my instincts tell me you would never betray me" Spike smirked.

"Never hon" Applejack smiled stroking his chin with a thumb and index finger, Spike then felt some knots in her back making her grunt. Applejack smirked as she sat between his legs as the two sat on the floor and she undid her shirt to midway and took it off her upperbody in her white appleprint bra, Spike smirked and started messaging her shoulders and with both hands used his thumbs and turned them alittle at a spot she moaned and yelped he worked on the area gently getting the knot out, she moaned with delight.

"Oh that feels good, oh yeah" Applejack purred, then he the back of her neck gently and back of her shoulders making moan and grunt with pleasure. Spike then kissed her cheek from the back, he then hugged her from behind with his arms wrapped around her upperbody and leaned back against the couch as he held her into his chest as she placed her hands on his arms and kissed him on the cheek as she turned her head.

the door opened up to reveal a troubled looking Nightlight and a bit perturbed Velvet, Twilight and Flash walked in "There is something I need to tell you" Nightlight spoke, Applejack quickly buttoned her shirt back up.

Spike looked at his dad he looked at his mom, she was upset but relived and looked back at Nightlight he studied his behavior, he was nervous, jitter as a sinner on judgement day and had, regret.

Spike sighed "I assume you also had a shady change while I was gone" he said.

"Pardon" Twilight Sparkle said.

"While your instincts are right I did some bad things when you were gone for 8 years "Nightlight nodded "I joined a terrible gang that makes and sells drugs" he said.

"Say what" Flash and Twilight gasped even Spike was shocked for the first time of all the bad things his father was a drug dealer but lost the shock look and just looked at him with a calculating gaze.

"Their called the El Diablo's" Nightlight explained.

"And tell them what you told me" Velvet folded her arms.

"Well they own a lab in a Warehouse in the far west of Canterlot City" Nightlight said.

"Everfree heights" Twilight gasped.

"The bad part of town" Spike raised a brow "Even I knew to stay away from that place" he said.

"I would blister your's Shining's and Twilight's rearend's if I heard you were in that place" Velvet said with a stern glare.

"Anyway, when I heard you were still alive I stopped going without telling them and they've been looking for me" Nightlight said.

"That would explain your Nervousness and Jitterness" Spike frowned.

"Correct and I made a mistake when I was in their group talk and told them where I lived" Nightlight winced.

"Oh great" Spike snorted.

"I also did the right thing and gave the police their base's there is more than one operation" Nightlight said "But their making sure their armed because these guys have combat knifes machetes and firearms" he said.

"They sound like their trained" Twilight frowned.

"yeah very trained, they are fighters and can use firearms" Nightlight said.

Spike then heard a car pull up and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he sensed danger "I think they'er here" he whispered "I can smell meth on them and cheap cologne" he whispered.

"hide" Nightlight ordered, the four went off to the kitchen Spike then snapped back around as he saw his necklace on the couch, he foolishly took off.

"Just leave it" Twilight frowned as her and A.J dragged him to the kitchen and the three remained quiet.

The doorbell rang and heard Nightlight open it "Hello fellas come right in" he offered.

"Good choice Nighty or we would force are way in" One said gruffly.

"we heard that the cops are after us but we've came to warn you to stay low" another said.

"What do you need from me" Nightlight said pretending to be tough but Spike could sense fear in his being.

"Nothing we decided to tell you that be careful they may not know of your allegiance but stay calm and don't give us up" he said then the words grew grim "for your kids sake" he hissed.

"You have my promise I won't tell, I grew up to not to be a tattletale" Nightlight assured.

"Good they aren't home would hate for them to know their old man is in a gang" another sneered then they heard footsteps and the scooted away further from the door way, Spike glowered ready to defend his friend, sister and girl if he needed to "Hello what is this" he asked.

"How many is there" Flash whispered, Spike looked at him pressing a finger to his mouth as _be quiet_

"Oh thats my sons necklace he left he went out with his girlfriend" Nightlight said, Spike jerked his head with anger in his eyes and was about to confront them and say "hands off" as he opened his mouth but Applejack clamped a hand over his mouth and Flash and Twilight grabbed him pulled him back restraining him by his arms as A.J pressed against him with a finger to her lips with a frightful face, So he went through his options 1: protect the necklace 2: Defend A.J, of course he went for 2 and exhaled calming down.

"I think I'll keep it for your payment for us risking our business, it's really unique and pure silver" he sneered.

"What should I say because it reminds of him someone important?" Nightlight asked.

"Your smart figure it out" the first voice snapped "You know you should thank me for being reasonable for you disappearing I could've come after you" he hissed "But I won't" he said.

Then the heard a fist hit flesh and a body drop "I'll just do that and say were even" he snickered.

"Thank you for being reasonable" Nightlight spoke.

"Good see you around" the first said and with that they left when they heard the car, Spike broke out of their grip exhaling deeply, he saw his dad with a bloody lip and looked and saw his necklace was gone.

"Son of a bitch" Spike growled.

"You shouldn't say bitch" Flash said.

"When I see one of those guys who stole my necklace" Spike glared "I will-" he snarled.

"What get yourself killed or hurt" Nightlight frowned "I know you can fight but they are well trained" he said.

"I heard you, I've been trained by the best martial artists and combatants" Spike frowned "I was trained to handle any problem, I could've protected this four and you 2 and stop them from raiding my necklace at once" he said, he gritted his teeth at the memory of them stealing his necklace "Are you aware that that necklace was the last gift of my dying Japony mother, the last thing I have from her" he snapped his voice getting louder and filled with more anger

Spike exhaled "I get it you were in a bad place but you joined a group of meth snorting psycho's and this family is in danger and they stole my necklace, but maybe it was my fault to" he said, Applejack was about to speak "None of these bad things that happened to my friends and you would've happen" he spoke heatedly as he swiped his arm to the side "And I me NONE of it if I never went on that boat trip in the first place You know it, I know it and my friends know it" he said.

"I come back and hear Capper, Tempest, Thorax and Pharynx were in a gang and I know I seemed to handle it on the outside but inside I was very disappointed in them" he said calming down as he looked at his father "As I am of you" he said then walked upstairs.


	41. Chapter 41 Guidance and It's Time

Spike stormed into his room angry and pissed "Stupid crackheads and stupid thieves" He snarled kicking his desk making a thud, he knew what he had to do wait til night confront and show those lowlifes what happens to them when they mess with his family and steal from him.

But Spike knew he couldn't go charging in with an angry mind one may say about the state he unleashes on his enemies but those two are different, The battle frenzied Fury or a deeper state he sinks into Berserker mode those two are focused on the enemy, but just blind anger is unstable and not focused and that is very dangerous to charge towards an enemy with an angry mind.

Spike then sat in a lotus meditative pose breathing in and out slowly, then slipped into a deep state as he cleared his mind and calmed it, making himself balanced and in control.

He opened his eyes the were still fierce and steely but he smirked _"They are bad as dad described, but they never met someone or something like me"_ he thought to himself as he looked to where his suit was.

Spike heard a knock "Come in" he said, Applejack came in "I know what you are going to say, Don't go after them you have enough to do" he sighed.

"Thats not what I was going to say hun" Applejack said "I was going to say, kick their asses" she smirked.

"Well I can't really do that by just me" Spike said "But I know who can" he narrowed his eyes "I'm sure they never had to deal with a being like me" he said with his eyes gleaming with determination.

"so yer necklace?" Applejack said.

"Yeah I'm getting it back, if you had something taking from you you'd do anything to get it back" Spike nodded.

"If someone napped my hat I would make them feel very sorry" Applejack agreed "My special object is my hat it's the last thing of ma and pa" she said.

Spike thought of something "The news said they were killed in a car crash but there was no bodies, then where's the Winona she disappeared to a week after the accident"" I think something else had happened" he frowned.

"Spike you okay" Applejack asked.

"Yeah it just sickens me the way people stoop so low they would take something that means the most to people" Spike spoke.

"If ye'w don't help someone til too late then they can't be saved" Applejack said.

"Sorry but I was told it's not the help or lack of help, it's their choices good or bad what you choose is up to you but choose wisely because once you make a wrong choice you can never go back you just sink lower and lower" Spike shook his head.

"Like how I made a bad choice like yer Dad,Tempest, Pharynx, Thorax and Capper?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah but you guys saw your mistakes and learned from them, you became the good people you are today" Spike smirked "Like I made bad choices but I wised up and grew up" he said.

"I think we had enough drama I'll take you home" Spike smirked.

Thanks" Applejack smiled

Later Spike had driving Applejack home, it was dinner time so Spike went in and sat down Spike felt the tension was thick.

Spike sighed "okay elephant in the room whats up" he said.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for letting this happen" Nightlight said.

"I know I was just mad they got my necklace, the last gift I have from her" Spike said.

"She moved" Flash asked.

"She's dead" Spike looked at him.

"Oh now I know why you were about to charge in" Flash replied.

"But I didn't because protecting A.J you and Twily was more important" Spike said.

"I know you can defend yourself Spike but this guys are adults and are trained fighters" Nightlight explained.

"I know I heard the hit a rightcross hard enough to knock you over and bleed with a single hit, but from what I heard it took 2 seconds for the hit so he it was a full swing rightcross" Spike replied.

"How did you" Nightlight said "And just by hearing" he asked.

"Lets just say I know alot about fighting moves, these guys seem nothing but Z-lister's " Spike replied "From what I heard from the swing the seconds between the swing and the hit, I would've brought him down before he knew what hit him" he said.

"And when the police start knocking on their door and they come back here" Spike said "You better learn how to defend yourself" he said, then he saw he was done with his dinner "And this lack of faith has made me lose my appetite, can I be excused" he looked at his mom who nodded.

"Of course honey get some rest" Velvet said, Spike got up and placed his dishes in the dishwasher and went upstairs.

Spike laid on his bed looked at his clock it was six, He needed some advise and got his teleportation device and warped out.

* * *

Dracul/Spike teleported next to a Scout and a guard they jumped as he suddenly appeared next to them.

"Dracul oh it's just you" The Guard spoke.

Dracul looked at The Scout he looked 10 and he looked at the Guard "showing him the ropes?" he asked.

"Yes Dracul" The Guard nodded.

"Well train him well" Dracul said neutrally.

"I will" The Guard bowed with respect as Dracul did the same, Dracul walked into the Clan looking at the people training and how things were running.

Dracul walked to his Father's/Sensei's quarters which was guarded by to warrior's who stepped aside as they saw him "Just a moment I know it's me but next time don't step aside keep the post firm" he said firmly.

"Yes forgive me" The Warrior bowed.

"Just don't make the same mistake twice" Dracul told him, then His father arrived.

"Ah there's the words of the man I know" Sensei smirked.

"Sensei and father" Dracul/Spike said bowing "Can we I have I word in private with you" he asked.

"Sure come" Sensei smirked placing a gentle hand on his arm as they walked away a bit the walked up a hill "So whats troubling you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say trouble more of a situation" Dracul replied "I group of criminal have threatened my other home and stole my necklace" he said.

"Oh they made a mistake for doing that, unless they have a death wish" Sensei shook his head

"I think I made the mistake of allowing it but I was busy protecting my family" Dracul said.

"Good you protected the one's you care for first" Sensei smirked.

"I was thinking of getting it back now, I would normally just track them down looking like this but these Baka's are top of the line bad" Spike said "They made it quite clear" he said.

"Ask me this did these lowlifes set foot in your domain first" Sensei asked "Did the land the first hit?" he said.

"Yes they hit my father" Dracul nodded.

"Well then do whatever it takes to make them regret it" Sensei told him.

"But what if the whole city knows I mean there is only one Necklace they know of and it's the one they stole, If I get it back as The Dragon don't you think they might be suspicious?" Dracul said "I mean I only told one of them my secret but I just told her about me" he said.

"Well you did a brave thing" Sensei smirked "Whats keeping you from telling your other friends?" he asked.

"I know one of them understood but I'm afraid the others won't share the same opinion or see it the way she did" Dracul replied.

"If you told one friend then they can convince them to see in time" Sensei said "But I understand your hesitance but you can't let fear control you" he warned.

"I understand" Dracul bowed.

"Oh another thing Dracul, I understand you fill alittle incomplete" Sensei said.

"Well I know I'm a full fledged Samurai but some pieces of me seem missing" Dracul answered making Sensei nod "What" he asked.

"Nothing all will be revealed in time" Sensei smirked.

"When it comes I'll be ready" Dracul bowed as Sensei returned the gesture and when they arrived at his headquarters Dracul Teleported out, Sensei turned to a Elite Warrior.

"Send A letter out to our allies, it's time for him to complete his training" Sensei said.

"Sensei with all do respect you taught him everything you know" The Warrior replied.

"I know but he needs to be more than a Shogun Samurai" Sensei nodded "He needs learn to become a Master Assassin, A Grand Master Ninja and must Become a Master of Chi" he said.

"But you think something is up" The Samurai asked.

"Dracul may seem unbalanced for the moment but he never has let me down, he will over come his struggles and fears and he can finally become what he was destined to be The Chosen One" Sensei smirked.

"You still think he is The One" the Samurai asked.

"I have no doubt even when I first met him, I could see Greatness and Unparalleled potential within him" Sensei smirked.

"Okay" The Samurai then wrote a note to three tribes and three messengers left with the notes.

When Sensei was alone we walked to his Wives and Dracul's mother's grave in their favorite garden "It's time my love for him to be what we thought he would become, The Chosen One and free the Allies and this Clan from HYDRA's and Scorpion's shadow and bring balance to this world and eventually the whole world freeing it from the Darkness of their Wars, I know the other's and Dracul think he was taught everything but I promise I'll teach him everything I know" he spoke then he smirked "It's almost time, Maybe this next Trial for him will teach him To let go of his fear" he said a breeze blew around him.

"You would be proud I'f you see him become the Warrior we was meant to be as will I be" Sensei smirked.


	42. Chapter 42 The Hunt for Diablo's

Spike appeared back into his room and got ready for bed, so his family thought Spike laid down looked at his clock it was 6 and closed his eyes setting his internal clock to 9: Pm, he breathed in and out slowly and slipped into a deep meditative state so he would be sharp and ready hours later.

He was in a empty space Spike saw his Noble white warrior and a darker hardened Warrior "Um I think Sensei knows we're not in balance at the moment" Spike said sitting between them in a cross legged sitting position, Spike frowned thinking of something as he closed his eyes and felt a shift "and does anyone besides me feel the shift in my body the pull to light and dark?" he asked.

"Yes I do/ of course" Both sides replied, Spike looked deeper and saw a door which was shut, locked and bolted with chains he focused on the Door trying to sense the other side, he gasped as it felt 10 times darker then his darker half and, colder and snapped out of it.

"What was that" Spike asked.

"That my friend was your inner darkside" The two spoke "We sense it has been stirring ready to wake up" he said "We know the things you can do on the side of good" The Noble Warrior said.

But you let your inner darkness free and control it will cast a bigger and darker shadow than any enemy you faced and death that will occur will be catastrophic" he told him.

"Well I don't mind darker things but I agree with Goody two shoes over here, terrible things will happen, the fear your enemy's have will increase a 100 fold" The Darker one agree, The Spike nodded and knew and got out of his deep state and opened his eyes, It was 8:57pm almost time he spread ed his senses throughout the house, his parents had gone to sleep, Flash had gone home.

He undressed to his boxers and put his suit on and fastened his weapons in their pouches but kept the suit loose and relaxed and put a pair of jeans and a button up shirt on but didn't put shoes on since he had the boots he had were loose, he then put a black wool long coat on and a fedora on his head picked his school bag up and placed his mask in it placed on his back and teleported out and at the outskirts of Everfree Heights, he tilted his hat over his eyes and his collar up around his neck.

Spike felt the area it was sketchy and a bad vibe filled Spike but he got himself under control and entered, he walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets, there was rats in trash cans and dirty people leaning on the walls.

Walking to an allay, Spike looked behind and to the sides and no one was looking, he ran into the allay looking he saw a path to the roof narrowing his eyes he picked up speed and leaped on the wall jumping in the lid of a garbage dumpster which was closed, he jumped off of it onto a generator and on the stack of crates and jumped on to the railing of a fire escape grabbing the railing he pulled himself up and shimming across the side and to the stair climbing up the underside like monkey bars he jumped and grabbed a short wall and pulled himself over it and onto the roof and climbing up the fire escape quickly, he ran jumping across rooftops and sliding over roof obstacles and he closed his eyes letting other senses grow and felt for his necklace, he snapped his eyes open as he sense the necklace and ran to it and he saw what he was looking for.

first he jumped 8 feet down a shorter roof and rolled to his feet, then running along more buildings thought it would be better to go through the backdoor to avoided being seen, he climbed down the fire escape and half way down he looked before swinging his body back and forth and leaping and grabbing a pole 7 feet down and dropped quietly on the street, he then pressed the button on his belt the suit regained it's normal state, he then stuck his fingers into his shirt and coat and pulled it open revealing The Dragon's Symbol on the front, he then grabbed the cloak with a hand then pulling over himself with a swift motion and when he turned he had the rest of his clothes off and he pressed the button inside the corner of the neck and the plates rose up around his neck to his jawline and he got his helmet out of his bag and put it on it fused with the neck, he teleported his normal clothes home.

The Dragon exhaled gaining his courage and taping into some of his battle frenzy for an extra edge, since these were adults he had to put more effort in.

He crouched and activating his rockets he took off and flew through the Window, little did The Dragon know there was a security Camera pointing to where the Alley Spike had changed into.

The Dragon flew through the window a lower level and landed on his feet, he looked to examine his surroundings crack stations on tables.

"What was that?" A Diablo spoke from a room next to The Dragon was in, he listened through the door and heard the Diablo and rearing back he slammed his foot into the door breaking it open and slamming into the victims face, knocking him out.

Four other Diablo's stood up and charged at the intruder, seeing how they were adults they could handle it, but this teenager was not an ordinary teen.

The Dragon narrowed his eyes and marched forward and dodged a punch and grabbing the wrist he turned to the side and rearkicked the second one hard in the second and doubling him over and twisting the attacker wrist flipped him on the ground hard, then Ducked under another he plowed a uppercut in the 3rd's lower stomach then elbowed him in the ribs before standing up driving his knee in his face.

He sidestepped a kick and nailed a sidekick in the fourth's stomach grabbing his head turned and flipped the Diablo on the ground.

 _ **"Poorly trained fighters"**_ The Dragon frowned.

* * *

He headed up stairs quickly to the upper level lab he got to the door and quietly opened it and walked in,

The Dragon waited as a Diablo walked in from the lab.

The room of 20 Diablo's were working with meth when suddenly a suited teen had picked up a Diablo by the waist and hip ran forward and with a grunt chucked him into a pile of bins with a loud crash.

"What the?" The Diablo sneered "Get him" he ordered, The Dragon moved forward sidestepped and charge and dropped with a low kick took a leg out sending a attacker on his knee then kicked his jaw knocking his head in the wall hard, out with a fractured skull.

The Dragon blocked a attack and with to body blows sent another blow to his face turned grabbed his head with a hand turned threw the thug into the wall, he charged forward slid under a first attackers arm and rammed a fist into another stomach grabbing him by the waist picking him up and picked him up with a grunt and tossed him into a pillar bouncing off into a viscous spinning kick, he dodged another kicked a leg out and reared back sent a inverted roundhouse to his face knocking him down with a broken nose and injured badly.

He blocked a kick with his knee and sent a frontkick to his chest then a thrusting frontkick to his stomach knocking him down, He Dodged past a kicked grabbed the leg turned and throwing the attacker into the wall with his head crashing into it. Dragon jumped dodging a sloppy kick grabbing his head in the crook of his arm and drop kicked another flipped the thug on the ground hard, then dropped swept-ed another off his feet and slammed a rearkick into ones ribs breaking them and chopping his throat hard, then stepped to the side and dropped him with a righthook.

The Dragon then jumped into ones guard with a knee to the chest making him lose his air then slammed a pressure point in his neck grabbed his neck turned and flipped him on a desk before slamming a axekick to his upperback knocking him on the ground, he then blocked another punch with a block slamming a verticalfist in his side then stepped back a step before slamming a roundhouse to his waist ducking him over like a chair, he heard running and looked and saw a Diablo running across the tables and leaped at him but The Dragon stepped into the jumped with his hand on his stomach turned and redirected him into a cabinet hard knocking it over.

He dodged a slash grabbed the arm by the wrist flipping the Diablo on the ground, he blocked a slash with his barrowed knife and ducked another before running him through the stomach grabbing his knife turned and ducked under a slash and stabbed him in the side and placing the blade across his throat and dragging it across, he dropped then knife as one grabbed him from behind, one tried to tackle him but he held firm and rammed his elbow in his back hard 2 times before slamming his armored crown into the head of the one behind him breaking his nose, then elbowed him in the stomach grabbed his head turned flipped him over his shoulder on the ground, then grabbed the second by the back of the shirt turned and threw him into a pillar hard.

One watching was starting to get scared as a teenager taking down adults with such ferocity made him do a bad mistake, he called the cops.

"Help there is someone here, please help" He begged before shooting at The Dragon but the bullets bounced off the bulletproof suit, The Dragon turned to him stepping a a knife blade flipping it up and spunkicked it the blade digging into his heart.

the ones still in one piece opened fire but the bullets just bounced off the suit, the Dragon glared and marched forward drawing a sword from his sheath and snapped it out as Katana sprang out from the hilt and drawing his claws, he sliced through the barrels with his sword and with a reverse grip he ducked under a punch and raked his claws across their throats before turning his sword in his grip stood and struck them down across the chest ending them.

He parried a machete with his sword, elbowed the Diablo in the face and impaled him with a reversegrip one came down with another machete but The Dragon snapped his hand on and caught it in his armored glove, then kicked him in the stomach pulled his sword out and slashed him across the stomach.

Some got up drawing a Combat Knife and machete's and charged, the dragon drew his fighting stick snapping it out at full length. The Dragon charged forward blocking and evading the slashes with good foot work and speed, then slashed stabbed and bashed skulls in with his fighting stick.

Seconds later they were dead, 3 more walked in, The Dragon's eyes narrowed as he saw his necklace and sprinted dodging some bullets, behind a pillar he slid under a table as bullets riddled it, The Dragon charged and with a push shoved over a shelf of meth and boxes at the 3 making them step back, the Dragon sliced his hand off.

That will teach you to steal, he dragging his sword across their necks and chest with a crossing motion, he then wiped the blood off and sheathed them.

The Dragon then pulled the necklace off the thief's neck and put it back on as heard footsteps coming and hid in their security office, he knew there was cameras so he turned them on and saw the police coming with Chief Iron Will, he got rid of his recordings, then used his fighting sticks and smashed the controls and systems breaking them.

He then snapped out his wings and jumped through the window in the office and activating his rockets and flew off.

"Freeze police!" Chief Will said.

"My god what could've done this" Another gasped.

"Some kind of beast" another replied trying not to puke

"Well what creature is immune to bullets?" Another asked picking up a bullet which had a bent in it.

"Maybe a T-Rex" another said stupidly making the others glare at him.

* * *

Spike returned to his room and quickly took his suit off and hid his necklace for now

"I think them being trained is a mistake I counted several flaws in their performance" Spike whispered "But I'll say this they first confronted me with no fear but that changed as they saw what they were dealing with" he said, as he remembered their eyes first fierce but then replaced with fear in seconds.

Spike then went to sleep on his blanket in just his underwear.


	43. Chapter 43 Suspicions

The Next morning Spike woke up, he showered and washed his face and dried off and put some fresh clothes, Spike pulled his phone out and put his necklace in his pocket and got a post card from his desk and wrote some words on it.

He headed down stairs and carefully went to the front door and opened it looking if anyone was watching he quickly pulled his necklace from his pocket and slowly placed on the walkway on the welcome mat with the note, then looking in the house he rang the doorbell then with a firm knocking sound Spike knocked on the door and silently and quickly closed it.

His mom and Dad walked over from the kitchen and see their son beat them to it, Spike opened it up and looked but saw no one there he looked left and right.

"Hmm darn pranksters" Spike grumbled, his parents looked but didn't see anyone then looked down.

"Um Spike" Velvet said.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Look" she pointed Spike looked and his eyes widened as he saw his necklace and a note, he picked it up.

 _Anata no nekkuresu ga modotto sore o yoku mimamotte imasu._

 _Yoroshiku, Doragon_

"I can't read this" Nightlight shook his head but Spike just scanned.

"Thats because it's in Japonese" Spike replied "It said Here's your necklace back keep a better eye on it, Regards" he read, then held the necklace closer reading the last word.

"What?" Velvet said.

"Dragon" Spike replied, Spike looked out into the horizon "Thanks man" he said.

"I know I can't go there but The Dragon however, he can" Spike said "He may be Scary and deadly but he returns what has been stolen" he told them.

"You don't seem to afraid of this fella, the others are" Velvet raised a brow.

"I don't know but I know he wouldn't harm anyone for just the sack of harming" Spike shrugged.

"Guys you need to see this" Twilight Sparkle called, they looked back into the house Spike picked up his necklace and closed the door on the screen it showed, the topic.

 _ **A gang of drug dealers known as the El Diablo's has been killed by some kind of creature**_

 _"I'm here with Chief Iron Will who has arrived at the scene"_ A women spoke and handed a microphone to his mouth.

 _"There is no words I can say to what I saw earlier, A gang of lowlifes warehouse had turned into a slaughterhouse by a creature when we took the ones alive badly injured but alive the said, some kind of man dressed in a suit with a Dragon on the front, they said weakly attacked us"_ Iron Will spoke.

 _"What do you think would make a group of scary of grown adult drug dealers, be struck with terror and the others to be killed?"_ she asked.

 _"I have no clue who or what did this, but from what I can tell it's even scarier and deadlier than anything I've seen"_ Will replied.

 _"Do you think it's evil"_ She asked.

 _"Some may think that but I think it's just some vengeful angel or a dark defender"_ Will said.

 _"Thank you I'm Cassie and here's is the news for today"_ Cassie smiled.

"What was that about not harming?" Twilight asked.

"Well they were trying to harm this family" Spike shrugged "I know two wrongs don't make a right but, The Dragon made sure we were safe" he said, then he held his necklace up "and he returned my necklace" he said.

"Spike this Dragon is nothing but a murderer" Twilight glared.

"Maybe from your eyes, through the eyes of a commoner" Spike replied "but their are some who disagree, I myself he's just a Dark Angel even a deadly enforcer" he said.

"and speaking of you why does everything seem to happing like for example, when the Diablo's were here and left The Dragon went after them" Twilight asked "And after the events, you don't seem too affected" she said.

"Did you let someone follow you here that couldn't be seen" Twilight asked.

"So what if I did, when I got back there is lowlifes roaming around trying to injure my friends, thugs praying on the helpless, and heartless punks with a hobby to kill or cripple people, then drug dealers" Spike said "Well here's the truth" he told her.

"this sickness that has poison this city and no one has done something about, makes me sick" Spike spat.

"Well what of this Dragon, everyone he kills is going to be on your head since there may be something going on between you" Twilight said.

"I hate to say this but for someone so smart, your still very stupid Twilight" Spike shook his head "If you just see the bad, then you might just be one of them" he said before storming out the door.

"That went well" Nightlight sighed.

* * *

When Spike left Twilight called her friends "I'm going to meet the girls" she said.

Later Twilight walked into a cafe and sat with her friends "Thanks for coming" she said.

"Whats this about?" Rainbow asked.

"It's about Spike" Twilight frowned getting their attention even A.J's.

"Whats to talk about, he's almost 6 foot and 175 pounds and an asskicker" Soarin said "And he doesn't laugh" he added.

"When Spike left he was meek and scared but funny, but he comes after 8 years changed into someone I don't really recognize" Twilight said "He's come back and can do things a normal teen can't do, he moves with a uncanny speed and is immensely strong, stronger than a adult" she told them "And his acute senses freaks me out"

"Well you can't suspect a 7 year old gone for 8 years alone and turn out the same" Fluttershy spoke.

"He wasn't alone he was with people that turned him into a nearly emotionless and ready heavy machine ready to run people over" Twilight reminded "And nothing really scares him" she said.

"Twilight I think your overreacting, he's different but it's still Spike just pieces of him are missing" Discord said "Japony must've removed the child and humor and replaced it with a tough and serious behavior" he said.

"Well it was odd for him to move like he did and able to take harsh hits to the batteries" Capper said.

"We got to stop bringing that up" Twilight shook her head "I'm still trying to forget he just flashed the whole school and a audience" she said, making Discord and Cheese snicker.

"Well A.J's lucky to have something like that, to fill her up" Rainbow smirked

"Rainbow Dash!" they all cried and making Applejack hide her blushing face behind her hat.

"What you can't tell me Jackie hasn't thought of it" Rainbow insisted.

"Well she has woke up sweaty and I hear pants and moans, when I'm going to the bathroom after she saw his package" Applebloom smirked earning a smack upside the head.

"Applebloom" A.J glared.

"Well atleast she has someone unlike me" Sunset Shimmer spoke.

"Which reminds me Sunny why was your nose bleeding when you watched him with his big reveal?" Pinkie grinned making them get their attention even Applejack's.

"Yes do tell" Applejack narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing everyone gets nosebleeds" Sunset defended.

"Not when the look at people, unless they like what they see" Flash raised a brow.

"Okay I'll admit it, I kind of like him" Sunset sighed.

"What!?" they cried, but Applejack had stood up but Rainbow and Applebloom sat her back down and held her down by the shoulders.

"Ye'w have 3 seconds to explain" Applejack glared.

"It's just I look at you guys and they don't know how good they have it, a boyfriend to hold and kiss, cuddle and hold hands with when walking" Sunset shrunk down from A.J's burning gaze "People won't go near me because they still look at me like I'm still a bully Queen" she said.

"You and Me'h need to chat about this later" Applejack glowered.

"gulp, yes A.J" Sunset squeaked.

"The other reason why I called you here" Twilight spoke getting their attention back.

"It's about this Dragon the Warrior from history here" Twilight spoke.

"Well I'll admit it, it is odd for him to turn up" Rarity said "Even his sudden emerge to Japony" she said.

"Yeah we read the history year after year and not one thing was mentioned of this fearsome Dragon" Thorax nodded "Until 8 years later his tale was told" he said.

"Also he didn't even show up in Japony, until" Tempest Shadow started.

"Until Spike was in Japony" Twilight nodded "Then Spike comes back from Japony" she said.

"The Dragon appears here" Pharynx spoke "I mean I never seen him, I don't know what he looks like but I just here rumors and stories from you guys" he said.

"Well he dresses in a scary black suit of some type of bullet proof armor with a dark red Dragon on the front" Tempest said remembering the cops deflecting of the suit.

"And can open up a giant can of whoop ass" Rainbow added "Like a certain Spike we know of" she said.

"And then final reason, I think someone dark and dangerous had followed Spike here and what ever The Dragon does kick the crap out of gangs" Twilight spoke "Or when he killed the drug dealers our dad were involved with" she said "they came after us and The Dragon attacked them" she said.

"Then The Dragon returned the necklace" Twilight said.

Well is it possible that Spike is actually that Ferocious warrior, I mean Spike could be The Dragon" Button Mash this granted him incredulous looks before they bursted out laughing though A.J's were more hesitant and forced since she knew the truth.

"Button where did this come from" Rumble chuckled.

"I mean think about it they are both scary, also Spike is way too strong to be a normal teen" Button said "What if Spike is actually that fearsome Samurai from the Dragon Clan" he said.

"Button I know my brother he is not some ruthless and coldblooded warrior" Twilight shook her head.

"Well the two are never in the same place, Spike disappears The Dragon shows up and The Dragon vanishes and Spike appears" Button said "I act from a superhero comic" he told them.

"Then his PTSD activates when he see's a blade and he goes into full battle mode" Thorax spoke "Maybe he got PTSD from being in battles I mean come on we all saw something flash in his eyes" he said.

"Well alot of PTSD's are triggered from remembering horrible events like War" Rainbow said.

"And when he gets angry enough he goes full on Vader, I mean he almost killed Rover, he nearly was about ready to rip Trenderhoof's arm off from it's socket" Button shivered at the memories.

"I agree I almost thought he was Darth Vader" Rumble nodded "And he also threatened to rip Blueblood's hand off when he tried to touch his necklace" he said, then Button opened his comic.

"Button it's bad manners to read at a table" Sweetie Belle frowned.

"I'm looking not reading" Button replied.

"Speaking of manners" Capper said "He does act alot more mature and polite than us" he told them "He never even lets out a little burp" he said.

"Well yeah Japony has made him have manners and politeness even the most mature adult don't have" Twilight nodded "And yes it was nice and gentleman like to help Granny Smith out of the car in that rainstorm" she said making Applejack smile at the good moment Spike helping her grandmother, deep down she knows he's a good person even Spike himself tries to deny, but she wasn't going to let Spike kick himself unless he wants a good smack in the face or a kick in the ass.

"Here it is" Button spoke showing them something he pointed something around his neck at they looked closer they gasped, Dracul Son of The Dragon had the same necklace that Spike wears.

"I think the necklace is a communication link between the two, I mean when that necklace was taken the Dragon went off and massacred the i'll Diablo's and took it back, then told Spike in Japonese since we couldn't read to be more careful with it" Twilight said.

Applejack sat there listening them talk about her boyfriend like some kind of monster, when they say the name Dracul or Dragon it's said with pure fright. Yes he is actually The ferocious and fearsome warrior from the stories but he was still a good person, the more her friends talked about him like he was the Devil really made her angrier and angrier and unlike Spike who chooses to ignore and keep it hiding, she on the other hand couldn't.

She gritted her teeth "ENOUGH!" Applejack yelled standing up so fast she actually sent her chair flying back on the floor making her sister and friends jump because normally she was in control and collected, but here she was yelling and standing up she tossed her chair back

"Ya'll talk about Spike like he's some sort of demon from the pit from hell!" Applejack bellowed, people were about to learn how angry she can be when one bad talks her Boyfriend "of course he's different he'h was alone in Japony for 8 years, yes he had parents there but when his mother from Japony was killed in front of him, he isolated himself from people and lived alone for all that time!, where he doesn't laugh because he forgot how to!" she said her face starting to turn red "Those hard times had rubbed him of his childhood!, then he comes back and he has to hear you talking behind he's back!" she snapped

"How do ye'w think I feel when my friends I knew all m'ah ya'll say, he's a emotionless machine!" Applejack continued "Well guess what he just told me he may acted like he understood why you 4!" she pointed forcefully at Tempest, Capper, Thorax and Pharynx "were in gangs, he understood yes but he also said there was deep Disappointment!" she barked.

"Hmm a new emotion" Rarity said quietly but she was heard, she was pulled out of her chair by a even more irate Applejack.

"I HEARD THAT!, he still feels things love, friendship, gentlemanly!" Applejack yelled in Rarity's face who almost looked ready to pee herself "but he still feels alot of anger that would scare even the Devil, but he still has **loneliness** , also a seriousness and **sternness of solid steel!** " she screamed as her face was red as an apple.

"And furthermore you want to badmouth him some more or another day, **live me'h out!"** Applejack screamed before storming out the cafe and slamming the door behind her it was most fortunate the glass on the door didn't break, leaving behind very wide eyed friends and sister behind along with other's looking at the scene.


	44. Chapter 44 Dragon attacks

Spike was walking to A.J's house when he got there, he looked and saw Big Mac "Hey Big Mac where A.J?" he asked.

"She's in her room she seemed upset about something, did you say anything to her to make her slam doors?" Big mac answered.

"Big Mac you know me better than that and know how I feel about Applejack, of course I didn't upset her" Spike replied "But did you make sure she was alright?" he asked.

"I did but she just said she didn't want to be disturbed and be left alone" Big mac said.

"Thats not going to happen" Spike shook his head and walked to the house after taking his shoes off he went up the stairs to her room which was shut.

He knocked on A.J's door "Go away I don't want to talk to any of ya'll right now!" she snapped.

"It's only me my Angry Orchard" Spike smirked, she walked to the door unlocked it and pulled him in "Whoa forceful today" he smirked, she collapsed into his arms as he gently went on his knees holding her "Whats wrong A.J?" he asked.

"Your sister and friends were talking about you, like you were some demon" Applejack gritted out clenching his shirt in her hands.

"They were talking about the other me weren't they?" Spike sighed with a snort.

"Yep, I was close to punching one of them" Applejack sighed calming down in his arms, Spike led them to her bed and sat down where she curled up holding herself close to Spike.

"Well, I'm not that effected by it I was called that and other things I just ignore those" Spike smirked "The one's that know the truth are the only one's that matter" he said.

"But you shouldn't take it out on friends, so when things settle down talk to them" Spike smiled "Do you want to make a rift no offense for petty things like bending to false opinions?" he asked.

"No" Applejack shook her head.

"They'er just afraid of things they don't understand" Spike told her "but you prove them wrong thats more important then any battle won" he smirked.

Applejack smiled at the words, he certainly was talking with meaningful wisdom and displaying good advice. She looked up with a smile and kissed him on the lips soulfully and love as her hand want to his chest, Spike smirked as he kissed back and held a hand on her waist, as he laid setting against the head board as his knees were were bent like he was doing crunches as she sat in his lap with her knees at the sides of his waist as she placed her hands on his face as she kissed him again as he put his hands on her side and midback.

the kiss got deeper and hotter as it turned from a soulful kiss to a soul-searing make out session "Hmmhm" a voice cleared, they broke away looked to the left to her bedroom door with Bigmac standing there.

"Whoops busted" Spike smirked

"I see Spike cheered you up but think you two can lend a hand" Bigmac asked with a raised brow.

"Sure" the two replied getting up.

* * *

Later Spike was home and it was becoming dark so he slipped into a meditative state and spreaded his senses outwards, like he was taught to sense what was going on around him and the deeper you go the more you can sense and be aware of whats happening before or about to happen, then he felt trouble as his eyes snapped open. Spike ran to his suit put it on relaxed and under his street clothes and under dark gray dresspants and a purple button up, he put his necklace in his drawer and then placed his mask and helmet in a large brown bag and headed out and with no shoes.

Spike jogged to where he felt the vibe from, like a wolf or a Dragon on a scent tracking it. He then looked around and went into an allay and pressed the button on the belt, the suit underneath regained it's normal state and he pulled his shirt open revealing the Dragon Symbol before pulling the neck plates up around his neck to his jawline and placed his helmet/mask over his face it before quickly taking the rest of his clothes off and placed them in the bag and the helmet fused with the neck and with his parkour skills he made it to the roof and placed the bag of clothes on the roof out of sight

then The Dragon took off running and jumping across roof tops, he made to the tallest building and stood tall and silent as a shadow with his cloak out fluttering in the breeze, he closed his eyes letting his senses grow and opened them as he glared.

 _"And Twilight lectures me about putting myself in danger"_ The Dragon thought to himself, he drew the cloak in the slot in the back then clenching his fists he jumped over the side of the building and popped his wings out which were way bigger and wider than the first suits because there was more weight to the suit and was a bit thicker, it was twice the length of the first suits.

he grabbed the edges the wings went ridged and he glided through the air and with narrowed eyes he let go of the wings they went slack as he pointed his legs down and his rocket boots activated and grabbed the wings again and stirring, he drew his wings back in and turned off the rockets and rolled on a another roof and with his cloak back out as he stood on the edge, he saw A.J, His Sister and friends surrounded with pissed off Changeling members probably searching for payback for kicking their butts.

The Dragon clenched his fists then grabbed the ends of the cloak and jumped as the wind caught it like a parashoot and floated downwards, then 50 feet down he dropped like a missile a one.

earlier

With Applejack after helping her brother with the chores, Spike went home she was laying on her bed thinking what Spike had told her and knew he was right, he got her phone and called her sister and friends.

"Be home later Granny" Applejack stated.

"later hun" Granny Smith replied.

Applejack was at the same Cafe from earlier she waited then her sister and friends showed up, she smiled sheepishly they all sat down "Look I'm sorry ah lost ma'h tamper like that" she said.

"We're sorry to, we shouldn't have said those things" Twilight scratched her head "You love Spike I guess it's necessary to freak out when you badmouth a friend" she said.

"But we were talking about the Dragon and how Spike couldn't be him" Rarity said "Why did you flip out" she said.

"Well Spike told me what The Dragon had been through, he may seem scary and deadly but he'h still cares about his clan and the empire he defends" Applejack explained "even though he'h has a terrifying Reputation and doesn't smile or smirk" she said.

"Right, but I guess I've been unnerved by Spike's Changes but he's still my brother" Twilight said "I'm just scared for him he has like this" she started.

"Shadow that casts upon people that hurts or even kills them" Flash spoke "I'm still wondering about the things he can do fight a group of 30 without being touched or hit" he said.

"Move faster than 10 seconds flat" Rainbow said.

"Able to have the Strength to throw a hulking Gym teacher and do 100 pushups with us on his back" Pharynx said.

"and have burning determination with fire brighter than the fires of hells" Soarin spoke.

"But I guess we have to deal with the changes" They all but A.J spoke.

"And I guess I should be more in control of my tamper when talking about petty things" Applejack said.

"Petty?, it's worry not Petty" Twilight replied.

"Sorry it's something that Spike told me'h earlier when he was cheering me'h up "Don't let a rift form out of Petty things like false opinions"" Applejack explained.

"That does sound like him" Thorax nodded.

after that the group talked and shared laughs putting things behind them, they went to the movies and saw Everhoof, it was late when they got out with teary eyes.

"That was sad about those people dying" Fluttershy cried into Discord's shoulder.

"Mount Everhoof is the most dangerous Mountain" Twilight wiped her eyes as others came out wiping their eyes.

"If Spike walked out with dry eyes after watching that, there must be something seriously wrong with him" Pharynx said wiping a tear away with his finger.

"Did that really happen?" Sweetie cried.

"Yes it was based on real events" Twilight answered "Same with the Titanic" she said.

"That was just as sad if not sadder" Pinkie Pie bawled.

"But romantic and brave of that man to give up his life so the girl could live" Sweetie sighed.

"Just then alot of cars and vans showed up and The Members of the Changeling Gang got out looking angry, 50 of them in total "They look Angry" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Whats the problem?" Thorax glared.

"The problem is my buddies were attacked by your friend and owe him a beaten" one snarled.

"We all attacked you" Discord, Soarin, Flash, Capper, and Cheese Sandwich spoke with a glare taking a step forward.

"for attacking my brother" Pharynx glared stepping up to their side, then they all stood side by side.

"cute but what I saw before passing out, you guys can't fight like your friend can" one hissed.

"Your right we can't fight like Spike who has been train as a Martial artist in Japony" Flash nodded "But when you defend someone there is always hope" he said.

"You sounded just like Spike just then" Applejack pointed out.

"We may not win this but we can make a dent to them" Pharynx said.

Just then 20 more showed up increasing the count to 70 "What about now, this would be a good time for The Dragon to turn up" Capper gulped, just then something something zipped from the side and with a giant _Thwack!_ sound as a fist landed with a Changeling members cheek sending him crashing back into a car and something landed on the ground between the groups, a figure with a cloak ripped at the edged like a pair of Dragon wings fluttering in the breeze, dressed in a black closefitting suit and a dark red dragon on the front and a terrifying faceplate, The Dragon had appeared.

"Well folks who hasn't met the Dragon in person well his right there" Pinkie spoke weakly, Sunset and the guys had heard the stories or rumors but seeing The Dragon in person was even more Scarier than just a book or story.

Unknown to everyone Applejack smirked "Go get them" she whispered, from what she read in History or in the comic she asked to barrow from Button Mash, he can take on armies this number mean't nothing to him.

 ** _"Live them Alone"_** The Dragon spoke in a deep Baritone Vader like voice with force **_"Or face my fury"_** he threatened as he drew the cloak in the slot in the back and clenched his fists.

"There is load of us and only one you" one sneered.

 ** _"Then you shouldn't have any problem"_** The Dragon replied as he walked forward his strides swift and powerful.

5 ran at him, The Dragon crouched to the side and dodged to the left, then jumped over a swing and with a display of agility he flipped backwards landed on a hood with a twirl he pushed off with his hands and kicked one on the temple and swept another off his feet then elbowdropped him on the chest slamming him on the ground.

The Dragon sidestepped a strike grabbing the wrist turning him and front kicked another in the stomach, then turning around and rearkicked another in the ribs and flipped the one he grabbed on the street, then knocked the first out with a inside crescentkick to the head followed by a turn with hookkick to the temple, out.

he knee one in the face getting up, out, 5 out in 2 seconds.

"Uh what are they'er chances?" Thorax asked.

"well from the tales in the history and comics pretty much, zero" Button Mash answered.

The Dragon moved forward, dodged a lunge and elbowed him in the face, then backkicked him back then running forward and plowed one with knee to the chest then a spinning rearkick still in the air landed in a stance with his backleg bent but sturdy and the other bent a resting on it's toes.

he grabbed one's punch by the wrist getting into another stance pulled him off balance and into elbow to the temple, then front kicked one in the stomach hard and then stepping in and kneeing him in the lower stomach then grabbed him turned flipped him on the street hard.

Dragon sidestepped a charge putting him in a head like turned and roundhouse one in the ribs and rearkicked another in the stomach and flipped the one he grabbed over his shoulder on the ground hard.

with graceful foot work he evade a punch from each gang member, then following the pattern again ducked tilted his head sidestepped and with a flurry of different kicks, knocked one with a thrusting frontkick to the chest and a sidekick to the stomach, then placed his foot on the ground before ducking to a knee and slamming verticalfist to the lower stomach standing up and knocking him down with a rising punch to the face, he frontkicked one in the stomach then the face, out. Jumping outside crescentkicked one in the head and other with roundhouse to the temple.

Then Dragon jumped high and backflipped over three and into a slight crouchstance then placed the toes of his foot in front of his left which was bent then with a halfcircle he drew it around to behind his left while he moved his hands, he held open and in front protecting his face.

"Get him he's just one guy" A changeling member barked a dozen charged, The Dragon moved with grace grabbing a wrist and tossing him to the front, then ducked grabbing a strike and rammed his knee in his stomach then slammed a fist in his face, out.

The Dragon sidestepped looped his arm with a changelings over and ramming a vertical punch to his ribs then with a kicking sweep to the back of his legs knocked him on the street. He grabbed a arm stepping under and twisting the arm to the side and fullbody kicking a member in the stomach then turning and rearkicked another, then turning he looped his arm's with the gang members and turned flipped him on street over his shoulder hard.

He ducked under a strike on his knees picked the member by the hip and waist and stood a bit tossed him on the street, then crouching in a spin swept another at the ankles knocking him down, then standing evading attacker around slamming a crescentkick across the stomach followed grabbing his head then rearkicked one behind him and backkicking him away, then kneed the first in the face knocking him out.

10 seconds later alot of members were on the ground 50 in total badly injured and 20 were left, The Dragon walked to them menacingly as he got closer the grew more scared, because they were the ones watching The Dragon unleash his wrath on their members with incredible speed and ferocity.

15 of them ran to their cars and got out lead pipes and baseball bats from their trunks and charged "No don't" they warned last 5 but, too late.

The Dragon narrowed his eyes, he sidestepped a swing grabbed the wrist and midarm on the side and grabbed the pipe then grabbing it with his other he jabbed the end in his stomach then got into his guard with the shaft under his lowerstomach picked him up turned and flipped him on the street hard, then jabbed the end in one's face holding a bat knocking him out without looking.

He grabbed his fighting sticks and flicking them out at full length, The Dragon stood in a stance and as one swung he sidestepped turned hackeysack kicked him in the stomach, then with a crossblock blocked a pipe turned to the side a bit bringing the pipe to the side and whacked one of his sticks in the members temple, knocking him out, then sidestepped with a barrel block deflecting a bat and whacking him in the stomach with a stick then roundhoused him face from the side knocking him down and out.

Dragon turned slightly deflecting a blow down the shaft then jabbed the end in the members gut then sidestepped past another swing he stepped back in and sidekicked him in the head, but not too hard just enough to knock him out, then turning with a snap roundhoused to the firsts jawline, knocking him out.

4 seconds later they were all on the ground with broken bones and bleeding just as the first 50, just more damage and more broken bones.

The Dragon put his fighting sticks away after shaking the blood off of the sticks and re-sheathing them, he walked up quickly the last 5 pale and shaky with terror, one pulled out a switch blade shaking in his hands, he placed his thump on something and with a _Skint_ thick and razor sharp claws flicked out as he held his fingers ridged they paled whiter.

 ** _"Mine are bigger"_** The Dragon sated in a low and growl-y voice, than with a slash with a claw cleaving through the shaft cutting it in half neatly and well aimed.

 ** _"Go and call for some help for them"_** The Dragon ordered forcefully **_"I never wished to hurt them but they brought it upon themselves"_** he stated, they 5 nodded quickly getting to work as the Dragon drew his claws back in.

The Dragon brought his cloak out again the cloak billowing in the nighttime breeze, he turned to the group behind the stepped back from the faceplate

He slowly walked up to them carefully **_"Relax folks no need to be alarmed"_** The Dragon assured them.

"Um t-thanks" They squeeked.

"Yep ye'w saved our hides" Applejack stated.

 ** _"Let's not make it a habit_ _"_** The Dragon said.

"Um Mister what is your connection to my brother" Twilight asked.

 ** _"Brother?"_** The Dragon pretended not to know.

"Spike, everytime something happens that he sees you show up" Twilight spoke.

 ** _"Well I don't see him with you, speaking of was he even with your group?"_** The Dragon asked.

"Uh no" Flash answered.

" ** _Well there you go"_** The Dragon spoke turning to leave.

"Wait another thing why does Spike have the same Necklace you have" Twilight asked making him stop and turned back.

 ** _"Let's just say he was also part of Clan but he isolated himself and I gave him the necklace, to remind him your never alone"_ **The Dragon said **_"That necklace is very rare, it's made out of pure silver and forged and molded and folded 20 times to give it the shine and luster you see"_ **he explained.

 ** _"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm out of here"_ **The Dragon said reeling in his cloak in the slot and popping out his wings walking away and grabbing the edges making them ridged and activated his rockets and took off into the night sky.

"Huh he does fly" Scootaloo gaped.


	45. Chapter 45 Family tension

The Dragon had ran across rooftops to the building he left his bag and took the suit and mask off, then Spike changed into his normal close and put his mask in the bag and teleported in his room.

Spike placed the suit in the briefcase but held the mask and helmet's faceplate looking into the eyes that frightens his enemies "if I wasn't The Dragon, I would be scared of the suit and faceplate to" Spike said as he put the helmet in the brief case and locking it, aswhile as hiding the case.

Then he heard footsteps at his door and knew who was coming "Hello Mom and Dad" Spike answered opening the door.

"Why are you here on a weekend" Nightlight said.

"Debating to go or not" Spike answered.

"It wouldn't hurt to communicate more" Velvet said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Mom what do you do if you learned your friends are talking behind your back?" Spike asked her "do you tell them stop being a coward and say to your face?" he said.

"Well I don't know about friends doing that to me when I was your age, but people at school had talked about me behind their back when I was a little girl" Velvet told him.

"But for a friend to do that, thats even more hurtful" Nightlight frowned.

"And it questions are your friends really your friends?" Spike nodded.

"even good friends can make a mistake" Velvet said "But don't lose faith in them, you can only give them another chance" she told him.

Spike just smirked they may not be perfect but they were his friends, now if he were to tell them his secret would they understand that would be a true test.

"well I'm going to get some sleep" Spike said.

"Okay just think about what I said" Velvet smirked.

"Give them a chance" Spike nodded.

"Right, night Spike" Velvet smiled as she kissed his forehead and his parents left, Spike laid down and closed his eyes wiping tonight's incident out. In the middle of the night Spike opened his eyes as he felt a presence outside the house.

He opened his window as he caught a pebble being thrown at his window as Spike smirked down at A.J "what are you doing snooping around in the middle of the night?" he smirked.

"I felt lonely" A.J fake pouted, Spike smirked and headed downstairs and let her in quietly and led her upstairs.

"So what do you need from me" Spike asked.

Just company and warmth" Applejack smirked as she stripped to just panties and Spike smirked and stripped to his boxers, the two laid on the bed and started making out as Spike's hands were on her face as her's were on his chest, Spike sat up holding an arm around her waist putting him on his lap with her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and head, 10 seconds later they broke away panting.

We're getting more endurance as time goes by" Applejack smirked blissfully, Spike shifted them as he laid on his side with her in his arms as she adjusted as she was on the pillow and her body was near his midsection as she wrapped a leg around his and placed his head on her bosom's as a pillow as she cradled his head close as he pulled the sheet over them.

"Goodnight hun" Applejack smiled.

"Night Angry Orchard" Spike smirked as she just chuckled.

* * *

The next morning the two woke with a yawn, Spike smiled breakfast "Pancakes and eggs" he said.

"Even I can smell that" Applejack said as they sat up stretching "But how would you like some fresh applejuice" she smiled lustfully.

"I wouldn't mind that" Spike replied then laid Applejack down and the two made out passionately their breaths getting deeper, then Spike traced her boobs with his fingers and lightly pinched the nipples and sucked on them gently and pecked them earning pants and pants of pleasure as she smiled and rubbed his head affectionately, her nipples getting stiffer then he pinched them and they started leaking, then he put his mouth over the nipples drinking the stuff up making her moan, Spike then got lower between her legs looked at her who nodded and pulled them down to her ankles and they hung off a leg as she spread-ed her legs and sat up a bit and curled her legs to her knees and Spike got between her legs as he used his talented fingers and rubbed her lower lips gently with his thumb and blew on her lips and gently.

"Your going to have to get in there and help me out, I would do it myself but thats a short cut" Applejack spoke.

"I don't like short cuts" Spike spoke between kisses and rubs on her lower nips earning pleasurable moans, then he carefully used his tongue to moist the lips over and in the tunnel, then he carefully stuck his finger in the moist and slick tunnel and touching her clitoris making her moan and hold his shoulder and grabbed his hair, then Spike gently rubbed her slit with his thumb and pulling the finger up he stuck his tongue into her lips moving it and swirling against her walls and stuck it deep as it could go as he wrapped his arms around her back of her hips and licked and rubbed the slit with his thumb, 10 seconds flat she leaked like crazy from her lower lips and nipples, at the same time.

"Well I'm definitely pleased as you can tell" Applejack panted with ecstasy and then Spike started licking and slurping her juices earning moans from her, then after he was done with the lower lips he moved to her nipples and drank the stuff up again.

"Ooh ah'v done it again" Applejack smirked as Spike got low again and drank the new juice up, then adjusting where Spike's head face was at her lower lips, he grabbed her hips and started to eat her out, make her moan and grabbed his hair with her hands and pushed his face harder against her crotch as he hungrily ate her out with same gusto.

"Hey Spike breakfast is ready" Twilight spoke walking in "Oh my GOD!" she shrieked seeing her not so little brother and one of her friends in the middle of a session making them jumped and over up with the blankets.

"Twilight don't you knock" Spike scowled, Twilight covered her face and ran out Spike sighed as he closed the door.

* * *

After Breakfast The two met up with their friends and hung out, Spike looked at a couple talking.

"Someone saw a kid walk into an allay but he never came out, the kid just vanished" The male said.

as they passed Spike looked at them "What was that all about?" he asked.

"apparently they saw someone enter an allay near a jewelry store" Rarity told him.

"Who would be crazy enough to go in a Alley in the night" Spike frowned.

"Well I asked for a copy of the Camera before they got rid of it" Twilight said "They same with outside the Warehouse that turned into a slaughter" she said, Spike looked shocked and worried at the reveal someone could have seen him, but shook it away.

"Iron Will gave a bad image of the alley" Rainbow reminded "The figure was in the shadow's so his face and head were hidden" she told them.

"I asked for that to" Twilight spoke.

"You seem dead set on finding out who The Dragon is" Spike spoke sighing glaring off to the side "It's called a secret Identity for a reason" he said "clearly if you read superhero comics or watched them on T.V when their identities are exposed it brings brings problems" he said "It puts the ones you care for and love at risk"

"Which is why Batman never formed a relationship, not only the fact he didn't trust anyone but he didn't want to put someone close at risk" Spike said.

"Well Big Bad Bat is also called the sad man because he's alone but hides it by a frown" Button Mash spoke to him

"Besides what if you don't see a clear image" Soarin asked.

"Yeah will you go around asking random guys and say "Hey Are you The Dragon?"" Spike stated sarcastically "Thats a good way to earn a glare or a punch in the face, maybe both you ask the wrong guy" he said.

"That was alittle uncalled for" Flash pointed out.

Spike looked at Flash "well then convince your girlfriend and my sister, she's acting nuttier than a squirrel looking for food before winter hits" he replied

"okay now thats rude" Sweetie frowned.

"Well sorry to be rude but it's true" Spike frowned "but this is the last warning, leave The Dragon and his identity, Alone" he stated his voice got low at the last word as he glared into Twilight's eyes the two glared at each as the two stopped walking, the other's friends looking at the two arguing siblings.

"I don't appreciate your aggressive attitude" Twilight glared.

"And I don't appreciate you talking about The Dragon like he's a monster or the Devil incarnated" Spike retorted.

"Spike I'm warning you get a hold of yourself and get on page or I'll smack it into you" Twilight glared getting closer, Spike's glare intensified.

"How about whats the line "I like to see you try"" Spike replied with a threatening tone.

"Guys calm down both of you" Flash said getting in between.

"He's right this scuffle isn't worth it" Spike agreed and walked away.

Twilight glared her temper about to get the better of her "and another thing Spike, sometimes you act just The Dragon cold, brutal and dangerous and you support this person, the brother I knew would never do that" she glared then said something that sent a sword through his heart "or the brother that I loved would" she said making their friend gasp and Spike to stop.

"What did you just say" Spike spoke in a low and murderous voice as he turned glaring daggers at his sister.

"Sorry thats why I was uneasy around you why I spend more time with Flash or my friends, because the brother I knew and loved is not here" Twilight said "And you can't be him" she glared sadly.

"Well" Spike said deeply trying to control his temper "How about this, this is the first time I say something bad to someone, but you can shove your stupid words and lectures up your ass" he spat now Flash was pushing them apart "You wretched Atat" he snarled getting confused glances and an angry one from his sister because it sounded bad.

"Oh sorry I basically called you a Twat" Spike hissed earning gasps of shock.

"Spike you don't call a woman that name" Capper said.

"I don't call a woman that, I call a brat that" Spike retorted "Like her for example" he said nodding to Twilight who looked irate.

"Let me tell you something Spike you may have changed but your still the same annoying boy from eight years ago" Twilight said "Somethings don't change, don't let this _brat_ body get your butt kicked" she said making a fake jab which Spike didn't even flinch and she walked away.

"big dumb-ass sister" Spike muttered bitterly, making her turn back angry and hurt and _Smack!_ as her hand struck him in the face, Spike's face contorted into a mask of rage and fury.

WHACK! Thunk! sounded next as Spike drilled a hard jab and rightcross to her face knocking her down on the sidewalk.

"Twilight!" they gasped as one of Spike's punches that would land on thugs or bullies had connected with her hurrying to her side as Flash helped her up sit up as she held her face as specks of blood dripped on her shirt, she removed them her nose was bleeding badly as her hands palms were covered with blood as her lip was bleeding from a splitlip.

Spike just glared at her with a furious mask "yeah right mom, give them and her another chance but from where I came from, some people don't deserve that chance" he hissed then glared daggers at Twilight and stormed off.

"Lets get you some help" Fluttershy said.

"He broke my nose" Twilight moaned her anger gone and with pain and sadness, as tears stung her eyes.


	46. Chapter 46 Identity revealed

Spike was walking away with swift and powerful strides getting away from his friends quickly, He and a gentleman were about to cross the street when the walk sign turned on but he jumped back when a slick white mustang screeched to a stop, Spike pulled the guy back to.

The guy exhaled with relief "Thanks" he spoke and glared at the car "The hell kid"

"Kid?" Spike frowned and looked at the car and he sighed with annoyance as Blueblood got out "Watch your driving" he snapped.

"You could've killed someone like that" The man frowned.

"Sorry just give me some money for gas and were all good" Blueblood spoke.

"Fine" The man grumbled reaching for his pocket but Spike stopped him.

"don't give him anything, he should be paying not you" Spike frowned.

"Then how about the necklace" Blueblood said Spike just glared.

"Not gonna happen" Spike glared deeper, he looked at Blueblood and the car "And you can have the four in the car come out" he said, then four other guys Blueblood's age came out, Spike glanced glanced at each and Blueblood sharply.

"Kid relax" The man told him.

"Give me the necklace for the rudeness and we'll go" Blueblood smirked vilely.

Spike's girlfriend and friends and a broken nose older sister showed up.

"Uh oh Blueblood" Flash groaned.

"Oh no" they groaned.

"Bluey I've been in a bad mood all afternoon, so unless you want to end up on the ground, back off" Spike gritted through his teeth "But tell you what" he said, then grabbed his necklace and hid it under his collar of his shirt making Blueblood frown.

"Just try to take it" Spike glowered.

"Give him the necklace fag" One guy snarled.

"What are you going to do about it" Spike spoke in a low tone glaring at him.

"Grr, give me that necklace" Blueblood growled pointing at Spike the guys moved forward, he stepped back into a ready stance and when one lunged at the necklace with a hand, he stepped to the side evading the grab and stood ready.

"Come on man just grab it" he cheered his friend, the guy tried it again.

Spike sidestepped to the left dodging it again and stood ready.

"Missed again" Spike said, him and another from the side tried to grab from his blindside, But Spike had all angles aware, he evaded another frontal grab and grabbed the wrist of the one in his blind side turned and flipped him on the ground smoothly.

"Get him" he hissed the others charged and tried to attack but Spike, grabbed a wrist turned to front and flipped the second guy on the ground evaded another lunge he stepped into ones guard swept his ankles out and tossed him into his friend.

He dropped and extended his leg tripping another charging, on the ground and stepped into another's guard turned to the side grabbed his arm and hip stood up and flipped the guy on the ground, One ran at him trying to tackle him and Spike was also aware of Blueblood coming behind him so, he stepped to the side and Blueblood got tackled.

"Thats five that failed the task" Spike informed.

"Were not done" Blueblood snarled as they charged, people started to record the fight with their phones.

Spike then stepped in and jabbed one in the face and the second in the jaw with a cross and a 3rd with a combo a punch to the stomach and righthook to the jaw and 4th with a jab, the blows made them fall.

Blueblood tried to tackle him but Spike stepped to him getting under with his hands he used the momentum to send him crashing to the hood of his car.

Spike walked to Blueblood "Done?" he asked with a glare.

The 4 got up and marched towards Spike, Spike ducked under a swing sprung to Bluebloods roof doing a twirl slammed a kick to one's temple out of the fight, a move the certain group saw before.

Soarin shook his head "Did you all see that?" he asked, Spike then landed in a stance then ducked and flipped backwards into another stance, with his front leg almost off the ground just his toes touch then he drew a half-circle saw the leg was behind him abit and raised his hands to his face with his hands in angle and ready.

"The stance" Flash gaped, Applejack just bared her teeth with worry.

"Get him" Blueblood ordered as the four charged.

Spike moved his feet at an angle grabbing a wrist stepping under and ramming hammerfist in his stomach with his other arm and with uppercut to the chin with the same arm and turned flipped him on the ground, moved his foot again ducking under a swing and with the same motion he rammed his knee into the guys stomach, then slammed righthook to his jaw knocking him out.

Then evading to the side past a punch then slammed a roundhouse to his ribs, then putting bending the kick he lower it before snapping to the side and folded the guy up with a thrusting sidekick to the stomach, then ducked a swing from Blueblood and plowed a rightcross to his face, then elbowing him in the ribs doubling him over grabbed his head twisting around and driving his head into a rising knee to his face, before grabbing his head turned and flipped him hard into the windshield cracking the glass.

He ducked under a swing to a knee stood as the 1st one he flipped got up and picked up the attacker by the hips standing up and dropping him on the ground and knocked him out with a rightcross to the temple, before slamming a kick backwards mule style into his lower stomach knocking him back stood turned and with a high frontkick to the face knocking him on his back.

"I thought you hit harder" Blueblood spat blood out as the guys got up but the one folded out like a chair struggled to get up.

Spike just gave him a stare that he made warriors freeze he calls it a Dragon Stare making the guy freeze "I would rest if I were you" he warned as the guy obeyed.

"just testing a Kata I worked on" Spike shrugged "So I'm pulling punches but now to get real" he glared, as he moved forward he did the same moves on a different guy but faster and harder, Then he hipthrowed Blueblood to the side to the sidewalk and moved toward's him, but one he knocked down grabbed his ankle, but he tilted his head in a duck dodging a punch and caught the arm as he looped it with his arm and slammed verticalfist into his floating ribs hard and dropped and slammed a knee on the guy holding his leg ribs making him let go he tossed the guy he trapped to the front and got up and slammed a rightcross in his face spun and delivered a jumping rearkick to the chest, he stormed up to Blueblood lunging and evading a swing placing hhim n a headlock and slammed his knee in his stomach then realing in and another into his lower stomach turned with his hips slammed Blueblood's head into the car door and moving sliding his face against the side and slammed his head into the side mirror breaking it off.

Spike walked to the crosswalk and one got up to try to attack but Spike knocked him out with a inside crescentkick to the head.

"Like I said Blueblood, keep your hands to yourself" Spike glared and as the walk appeared again he crossed the street.

His friends were just looking him surprised "and we also saw some of those same moves from" Thorax said.

"The Dragon" they all spoke.

"Come on guys lets go to my house" Twilight said.

* * *

Nightlight and Velvet were not home, then Twilight sat up her laptop and put a memory stick in.

They all gather around the table

It showed a camera recording

Friday 9:15Pm

 _It showed a figure jumping from a pipe, dressed in jeans funny looking boots and a wool long coat, the figures face and head were covered by the shadows, the figure placed his fingers in the opening of his shirt and pulled it open, like Superman but instead of a S it was The Dragon's Symbol, then it showed the figure pulling the cloak in a shift motion The Dragon emerged from the alley._

"That was a cool Superman reveal" Rumble spoke.

"Yeah Superman does it alot, but Batman has done it once or twice, only in the comics" Button agreed.

"Boys get out of the comic world" Thorax joked.

"And here is this one" Twilight spoke.

Saturday 8:45

 _The Camera showed a Crystal image of someone entering the alley, the watchers eyes widened with surprise , it was Spike._

"Okay why would Spike be Crazy enough to go into an alley at nighttime" Discord asked but he got his answer.

 _Spike walked in the middle and looked around and behind, he looked in front with a frown and placed his fingers into his shirt and pulled it open, Revealing The Dragon's symbol._

"GASP!" the group announced.

"Okay maybe it's a doppelganger" Capper said, they all looked to where Spike room was, despite of the lectures of minding one's privacy they walked up the stairs but shaking from horror at what they saw, but no one noticed Applejack was not really effected but more so, that they just figured it out.

They Entered Spike's room getting guilty butterfly's by breaking the privacy rule, they looked around but found nothing Twilight looked into his closet looked and saw a large briefcase.

"Why would Spike need this and where did he get from?" Twilight asked.

"Um guys?" Flash spoke holding a sleeve of a the same long wool black coat from Everfree Heights making their eyes widened as they found the same hat to.

Twilight got out the case and unlocked it and opened and who was on her knees fall on her butt with shock and horror as the others gasped with disbelief as Twilight held The Dragon's frightful mask, shivering from the plate and the revelation.

"S-S-So thats why Spike moved like The Dragon with the fight Against Blueblood" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Why he acts like Jekyll and Hyde at times and why The Dragon and him I never seen at the same time" Thorax said.

"The final reason why he defends The Dragon with such aggression" Twilight paled.

"It's because, Spike is The Dragon!" they cried


	47. Chapter 47 Friendship burnt, Spike out

Spike was in the middle of the woods in a clearing meditating clearing his mind from earlier, Spike was shocked at what he did, he punched his sister then badly injured Blueblood and his friends and ruined his car.

"I didn't and couldn't even control my fury earlier" Spike spoke to himself, then his phone went off, it was Applejack.

Spike answered her call "hey A.J I was just calming down in nature what do you need?" he asked.

 _"Spike you need to head home now"_ Applejack said obviously worried.

"Whats wrong, you sound worried?" Spike spoke.

 _"Twilight and the others know about your secret, they know yer The Dragon"_ Applejack replied making Spike's eyes widened with concern and worry.

"What?, what did they do?" Spike asked.

 _"They saw the same moves from the other night, they saw you reveal The Dragon's symbol and found the long coat, then they went through your room"_ Applejack explained.

"They did what!?, it wasn't ready for them to know" Spike replied.

 _"Well lets say it was sooner"_ Applejack informed.

 _"but"_ Spike started.

 _"No time for buts just get your butt over here"_ Applejack interjected.

"Alright, but don't tell them I told you already I don't want them to turn on you" Spike replied.

 _"Okay thank you"_ Applejack exhaled.

Spike sighed and sat up.

30 minutes, he exhaled when he got to the door and walked in, his sister and friends stiffen and froze with fright.

Spike just scowled and glanced to each friend and Sister not too happy they snooped in his room but exhaled and face became neutral, he walked closer they took a step back.

"So you know my secret" Spike spoke.

"You bet your life slaying sword we did" Twilight scowled.

"dude, why did you let Japony make you a killer?" Flash crossed his arms as his friends glowered at him.

"Well it's not like I had a choice" Spike replied.

"Bullshit Spike, there is always a choice and your choices lead you to become a deadly person" Rainbow glared.

"Okay let me rephrase that, the parents that took me in gave an option of improve myself, so they asked if me if I wanted to become a Samurai and it doesn't take an Einstein to figure the answer" Spike responded.

"Samurai?, try a blood thirsty murderer, we read what you did over there" Twilight glared "Murdering 1000's of people" he counted.

"made even the baddest terrified of you" Pharynx glowered.

"Killed people in your own Clan" Button mash frowned.

"And you had no ounce of mercy for the El Diablo's" Tempest glowered.

"you even trained young boys to turn into killers to, at a young age" Fluttershy glared "You should be ashamed of yourself" she glowered.

Spike just glared sharply at them.

"Lying to us all this time" Applebloom said "Apple's hate lair's" she glared.

"And going around the city at night beaten people, dressed in a bulletproof souped up suit" Soarin glared.

" We want to hear what you have to say for yourself?" They all glared.

Spike just looked "let me correct you on your false and narrow views" he spoke "One there is a difference between kill and murder, Murder is when you go around taken out anyone just for fun, that's murder, Kill is a act of self-defense where I'm from, if people armed trying to invade and murder your people, thats a kill" he counted.

"And those men I killed were enemies attacking my home and my father's Clan" Spike spoke "I'm not blood thirsty just think of it a service because it's my job and as for heartless, I still take pity on the one's a slayed because they could be so much more, but at the same time, they brought it upon themselves because they attacked first" he said.

"The one's I killed in My Clan was because, they were traitors undercover for the enemy and The Dragon Clan and I aren't so tolerate to traitors" Spike said "again I don't wish to execute, because thats what it is but again they should've thought of that before setting foot into the Clan and trying to betray us" he said.

"and so what If I scare my enemies and became Dracul Son of The Dragon, I was told that title was the highest honor" Spike said.

"And the young killers I made, was called training, just like me I was no different so I was tasked with training them to become warriors" Spike told them "Also to protect themselves" he said "Which is really important over there" he added.

"As for the El Diablo's they also had that coming, the invaded in this home attacked dad and probably worse if they learned why the cops came for them, they started that war" Spike said.

"And wearing a suit and mask is because to protect the one's close, just like a stupid comic or superhero show" Spike went on.

"As for the lying, l didn't lie I wasn't talking about it big difference" Spike added "But you want to know the story of why I choose'd this path, because not only I was just a 8 year old lost with no choice but to accept my roll" he told them.

* * *

"when I said the ship went down and I was found by two kind and scary people" Spike told them the part where he told Applejack "Well those people were Samurai's" Spike said to them "They found me on the shore and brought me into The Dragon Clan and brought me to their Sensei the man who became my father and wife who became my mother" he explained.

"Then they also gave me a new lifestyle where, I live by the Bushido code which they taught me" Spike spoke.

"You would probably wish that was all they taught me, but that's not the case when I was there and recovered my memories after being hit in the head I was lost and confused, even scared they gave me a Path, I accepted" Spike replied "so They taught me to be a warrior and a Samurai" he said.

"But that wasn't enough, Mom and Dad over there saw something in that probably was always there but needed help to awaken" "So I was trained to be an Idol and Legend for the Dragon Clan" Spike said "And before you snap at me saying why I didn't use my name there, they didn't just hand me the full name yet, but just Dracul I got the fall name when Mom over was murdered by an enemy I thought was my friend, even a brother Thats when The Dragon started to form but was gone the next pass minute but I trained more intense and harder and longer, payed more attention on fully awaken my inner Warrior, thats only when The Dragon was fully Awake then I was named Dracul Son of The Dragon" he said

"For the past years after that I passed each Rank learning everything I could quickly but thoroughly, I carried the rank of Shogun for 4 years i graduated, was free to move on So I came home where I was born into" he said.

"Besides I know what this is about" Spike glared "your jealous because I found something that actually is beneficial for life" he said.

"were not jealous of not being a beast" Rarity glared.

"Well it's better than just sitting behind a stupid sowing machine making useless dresses" Spike spat.

"You take that back" Capper glared.

"No" Spike glared back, giving him his Dragon stare making him back-off, his friends just looked at him "You guys want to know why I didn't tell you I was Dracul or The Dragon is because of this" he glared.

"like what?" Sunset asked not really mad at Spike but more curious.

"Like A monster, I've seen it at Japony, fear just pure terror" Spike snapped "You guys see The Dragon or me to be accurate as The Devil from Hell"

"Spike You made choices and done horrible things, even if your Father from Japony thinks it's not, but it is you've become the exact opposite of The Spike I knew" Twilight raised her voice, Spike just glared at her.

"Well maybe that's the problem all along, the Spike you probably knew Is Dead" Spike spat making them step back in shock "That Spike drowned with Scorpan and his friends, someone else took his place and rose out of the ocean, someone that grew into is a Ferocious and fearsome Samurai" he hissed.

"that annoying meek and scared kid is gone and never going to return, so you best be getting use to it" Spike told them.

"Well how about this if you don't like this home, you can always leave" Twilight snapped.

"Okay now Twilight thats going too far" Flash said as their friends were agreeing "Just because Spike's bad doesn't deserve to be kicked out" he said.

"Flash, he needs to choose this family or the one he grew up in" Twilight demanded.

"Twilight please don't make him do this" Applejack spoke up "He loves both homes" she said.

"She's right I do, but I'll treat both lives the same way just not as extreme in Japony" Spike replied.

"He's going to tell us now" Twilight said with anger.

"You know I thought you would love me like a sister does no matter what he chooses to be" Spike shook his head and looked at his friends "And friends should respect your decisions, but I was wrong" he said, then sighed "I can see better now your too uneasy around me"

"I don't belong here, in this home or family but I can see now this isn't my family" Spike frowned "Nor your my friends" he glanced at the others, so have a nice life let me know when you grow up" he frowned, Spike looked at his necklace and Applejack and smiled sadly, he walked up to her, his friends scooted to the side but he ignored them and took his necklace off and took A.J's hand and placed the necklace in her hand.

"Goodbye, it was fun while it lasted at least your the one who understood me" Spike said.

"Spike please I don't know if I'll see you again" Applejack begged as her eyes got wet.

"Maybe you won't and maybe you will, life works in a wondrous and mysterious ways, but I'll give you my word I will always be with you even if you can't see me" Spike promised as he hugged her as she wept in his chest "My Japony mother told me no matter where I am just think of this necklace and know I'll always be watching which is why I give it to you" he smiled sadly.

"promise me you won't let anyone touch but you" Spike said.

"I promise and promise me'h I can see you again and you'll return" Applejack she begged.

"You should know I always keep a promise" Spike smirked "Take care of your family and don't hold it against your sister, she's just scared of what she doesn't understand" he said, then the shared a long and bittersweet kiss and Spike kissed her forehead and walked away.

"lets go guys" Rainbow Dash said sadly.

"And you all best be looking out for each other" Spike called over his shoulder "Because if I come back and ships are burned, Ooh I'm coming after you" he said going upstairs.

Applejack and the others left, Applejack sad but knew Spike will come back, he loves her too much and once Spike makes a promise he keeps it the one of the many things she loves about him.


	48. Chapter 48 Twi's unforgivable words

Spike went upstairs and watched his friends leave, shaking his head "fun while it lasted" he said and put his suit that had been touched back in the case and hid it, not like it mattered now.

he did get out his teleportation device, then his door opened revealing a frowning sister, Spike sighed "what is it?" he sighed.

"So your leaving, again" Twilight crossed her arms.

"you said pick a home and I choose'd" Spike told her,

"What about Applejack you just dumped her for your whack job of a family" Twilight said.

"We didn't break up, I said basically for time away and even though it may be awhile, were still dating" Spike corrected "I would never just dump her like that, I do love her but if her sister and brother, maybe their grandma find out and about me from Applebloom they probably wouldn't approve either, neither Velvet and Nightlight" he said "I don't want her to give up her family just for me, family is what should always remain" he told her.

"Speaking of family, what about this one?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight" Spike said firmly "I know your recording the conversation with a tape recorder" he glowered.

"but here's your answer, I love this family and you despite your uneasiness around me, but I guess I thought someone so smart as you could see from where I stand" Spike told her "Maybe when you open your eyes for real like for I hope your friends do maybe you'll understand, but right now your too immature to see" he said.

"Immature!?, well how about you, a broken and messed up guy with a rep for terrible things" Twilight snapped her calm shattering "Who's making a mistake of leaving just so, he can swing swords around along side a herd of fiends and uncultured bastards" she yelled.

Spike glared "Okay you can call me names all you want, but don't you ever talk bad about my other home" he told her "they are way better men than I am, so please be careful of your words" he said sternly.

"Yeah you only saying that because your the best at being the worst man I know" Twilight snapped "sometimes I wish you weren't brought into this home" she said, now Spike did look hurt but he shook it off "your just a damaged orphan" she spat out, Spike grew furious as his blood boiled but he kept in undercontrol.

"Well now you've giving me motivation to leave" Spike scoffed "But then again I know my family, my family is The Dragon Clan" he said, Spike walked away but stopped.

"But your not wrong I am indeed damaged and A.J has been the glue" Spike told her "Besides your just mad you lost a fight against me" he said.

"Heartless Sociopath" Twilight hissed.

"dumb thick-headed Twat" Spike shot back, Twilight lost it she threw a book at him.

Spike turned around and caught it, as Twilight hit Spike in the stomach but he tightened his abs making her hurt her wrist from the hard sixpack under his shirt,

Smack! sounded as Twilight got smacked in the face this time, by Spike.

Twilight looked at him shocked and angry "Did you just slap me?" she hissed.

"Stings doesn't it?" Spike frowned grabbed another swing stepped around her redirecting her into the side of the doorway and kicked her in the butt knocking her out of his room, he walked to her and dodged another swing and sidestepped it almost making Twilight fall down the stairs but Spike caught her arm but Twilight grabbed his shirt and pulled him with her, the two falling down the stairs.

Spike did a handspring as hands touched the bottom step and rolled to his feet, he glared as he tackled his sister by the middle picked her up and rammed her into a wall and threw her on the ground.

Twilight threw a blanket from the couch in his eyes, but Spike blocked the hits but got a kick to the groin but that just made him madder and with a sharp frontkick to the stomach knocked her back into the couch and clocked her right in the mouth sending her rolling over the couch of the floor, Spike just rolled over the back on the couch planting a kick to her chest knocking Twilight on her back.

"Done?" Spike frowned.

"never for an orphan like you" Twilight roared charged at him, but Spike angrier than ever placed her in a headlock hit her in the side with his knee turned grabbing her head redirecting it into a knee strike to her face lifted her head up and headbutted her nose making it bleed again and scooped her up by her legs and took her on the ground clamped his hands around her throat.

"Call me an orphan again" Spike snarled.

"heartless Demon" Twilight got out Spike gritted his teeth squeezing harder just as Twilight's eyes were rolling up he got under control and released her, she gasped greedily for air.

"You Don't know me you never did and never will" Spike hissed and he turned to walk out.

Twilight glanced at him "Spike" she said Making him stop with his back turned "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back, your dead to me" she wheezed as she got her air back Spike just turned and glared down at her

"Newsflash, I am dead and my name isn't Spike anymore, I am Dracul Son of The Dragon" Spike spoke "and your the worst sister and a Class A Bitch with a capital B" he spat then teleported out.


	49. Chapter 49 Training starts

Spike teleported into His Clan headed to his old room got out a pair of neatly folded clothes and got dressed looking like they did while they wore gray or white kimono's, He was dressed in black Kimono's and wore darker shade of Kimono pants and had silky black obi with a red flames going across and one sleeve had a red dragon going up the sleeve. Spike fastened two swords in his sash to the right, a Katana and Wakizashi, he headed out.

He walked through the Clan making sure things were running smoothly. Spike watched a trainee shoot at a target with a Bow, hitting the outside of the medium target.

Dracul/ Spike walked up to him "A tip breath slowly as you shoot" he told him, the person nodded and shot again exhaling getting closer to a bulleye's "Thank's Dracul" as he bowed a little as Dracul did the same and went off.

Walking he heard bokken's hitting each other he went to the sound and saw trainee's training with wooden swords, he could tell by just the sound something was up.

His trained eyes saw they were tense, making him smirk not that anyone saw it because it was just like him learning how to use it, then one came up behind them and clonked them on the head making them stop.

"What was that, thats not fair" the trainee's groaned, Dracul came up to them.

"You can't always think your opponent is going to play fair, in fact always assume someone you will attack when turned and will be more alert" Dracul explained, he looked at 4 higher ups with wooden bokken's "you mind if I show them?" he asked the shook their heads and Dracul and the 4 moved ahead.

"He doesn't have one, you think they would wait" They whispered, the 4 charged at Dracul, Dracul moved to the side grabbed an arm going past twerked the arm grabbing the bokken handle turned back in elbowing him in the ribs with a light but sharp strike and flipped him over his shoulder and parried the other's grabbed him in a hold used raised the arm using his own bokken to block a attack overhead and hammerfist him in the stomach with a slight but sharp blow got under him picked him up on his shoulder and blocked a attack from behind with him, then spun and tossed the guy at another knocked them down, as he turned and parried another hit and ducked under a swing and jabbing the hilt in his stomach and doublelegged him taking him down and put the edge to his neck.

Dracul stood up and stepped back, then he picked up a second turned and blocked two newcomers from the front and back and dropped spinning swept them off their feet, they all tapped on the ground and Dracul gave the bokken's back and bowed as they bowed to.

"Right there is what you saw of several things, your enemy won't always wait so be ready to disarm and use it or pick up something close by" "You must always protect yourself at all angles even from behind, if you don't have a weapon or dropped it use the other guy to block the attack" "why I didn't help them up yet, because your opponent won't always fight honorably as you would because they might attack as you lower your guard so just keep it up" "Always be prepared for a sneak attack" "Always mind your surroundings because you lot didn't feel their presence and even when fighting someone beware of whats happening" "and finally keep relaxed and calm, you let it get it into your head and you hesitate and go stiff and that is deadly" Dracul explained.

"Which is why I came over here, by doing this for so long I can tell which hits are focused and what are hesitant and not relaxed" Dracul turned to the trainee's "So calm your minds and you do that, your body will react better" he said closing his eyes "Keep doing this and you to can tell the difference" the two went at it again following the advice as Dracul listened to the attacks and the around himself, he smiled as he ducked a swing from behind and rolled to the discarded bokken's and picked them up and crossedblocked the attacker, then pinched the edges together, pulled the arm to the side as he disarmed the attacker and dropped and scissor-legged tripped him by the legs and waist, sending him on the ground crossing the edges in a cross pattern across the neck, as the attacker tapped he arm and let him up.

"You Okay Sensei?" Dracul said.

"yeah, just another lesson for them to learn" Sensei smirked, as Dracul helped him up and they bowed to, respect was the number 1 in the Dragon Clan.

"Right defend yourselves at all times, even with your eyes closed" Dracul told them, he looked at the Trainee's "better, you two will continue that pace til you can handle for a full minute, only then can you speed up" he said, if the ones training under The dragon, they would say he's tough and firm but fair and reasonable, Dracul voice when he trains is stern but calm and patient and clear, but you annoy him or agitate he will make training sessions long and grueling.

"How ever if I come back and no improvement then I'll show the training I was trained with" Dracul said with a stern glare "Understand?" he said.

"Yes Dracul" they bowed.

"Good" Dracul nodded as he went back to calm and patient.

* * *

Dracul was alone in a training field practicing everything, every simple move and every form and kata he was taught and went to the weapons and practiced them two at a simple pace, then struck some poles covered with sacks field with sand, struck them with his knees elbows palmheels and edges of his hands and feet.

Then he did them again but with more vigor and ferocity, each time he increased is performance, the strikes increased with impacts and speed to. Dracul moved to the weapons to and practiced fiercely and explosively.

Dracul then practiced more advance techniques and movements at a moderate pace and work the speed up to his battle speed and ferocity, he then replaced the sacks on the poles with bags of crushed pebbles size of a shrunken pupil, then did everything with his battlefield pace.

Dracul exhaled and stood in a ready stance and closed his feet together and bowed, he felt he was no longer alone and Master Sensei appeared.

Dracul bowed "Well I see you mastered everything and you still continue to train" Sensei said but knew the answer, what any wise warrior would say.

"just because I've been trained doesn't mean I should stop, instead train so you can break your limits" Dracul replied.

"Good answer" Sensei smirked, then he stood in a stance "But there is still things I need to teach you" he said, Dracul raised a brow but stood by his side ready to.

Then Sensei exhaled and did some movements and styles Dracul hasn't seen, yet.

Sensei stopped after awhile and Dracul exhaled, then did the same moves Sensei just did and after awhile he stopped like Sensei did.

"Not too bad or too good" Sensei replied, Dracul closed his eyes and exhaled and relaxed himself and he saw Sensei's movements but in slow motion, he opened them again, then did them again but easier.

"Better" Sensei nodded.

Dracul finished the moves and styles, then he did them again and did the moves like Sensei had done, the two stood in front and like a mirror the two did them together and finished with a KIAI, they stopped and bowed.

"very good you learned these new styles and techniques at a wondrous rate" Sensei smirked.

"I just did my best but with work I'll pratice them so I can do them naturally like the other training I mastered" Dracul promised "Sorry if that sound's boastful" he said.

"Ah don't worry it's natural to feel pride in your accomplishments" Sensei chuckled "But I sense a conflict within you" he said.

"Well my Sister and my other friends, learned of my secret and didn't take it too well, to put it mildly" Dracul frowned "I get it it was because they don't understand and are scared, but doesn't make it hurt any less" he said.

"You didn't want to tell them because you knew what they would think?" Sensei said.

"yeah I knew what they would think thats why they wouldn't understand but despite my better judgement I took a leap of faith like I did before, but I missed and fell" Dracul said.

"Well it was a brave thing you did" Sensei said.

"I got called a damaged orphan by my own Sister and we got into a fight, she may have hurt me emotionally but hurt her physically" Dracul said "And well lets say that I'm over that family and friends, I don't need them to make and decide my path" he frowned he sighed "See I could have handled it better but, I lost control thats why I was studying the code again and writing them again, just so I can see where I went wrong, but your were right I'm not whole, pieces of me are missing" he told him.

"I see you had a hard time, so get some rest your training will start tomorrow" Sensei told him.

"Yes Sensei" Dracul bowed and left.


	50. Chapter 50 Regretting

back at home, Spike's former friends were driving home when they each stopped and turned around and headed To Spike's house.

Applejack was driving the truck when Applebloom was frowning but then turned sad "You okay lil Sis" she asked.

"Turn this thing around" Applebloom ordered.

"did ye'w forget something" Applejack asked.

"Yes a friend" Applebloom answered, Applejack just glared and screeched to a stop making Pip and Applebloom hold their hands forward to brace themselves, she put it in park "Let me'h tell ye'w something, Spike told me'h not to hold it against ye'w but what can I do, you and the other's called him a monster and now ye'w have the gull to say you want to go back, to what so you can hit him in the batteries for not telling yew his deepest and darkest secret" she growled at her sister making her flinch.

"No, to apologize" Applebloom squeaked.

"What makes ye'w think he wants to talk to you or anyone" Applejack glowered.

"Because he was talking to you and you didn't seem to be too bothered until now" Pip spoke, Applejack just turned and glared at him who shrunk behind the seat.

"Thats because he already told me'h the story and while I told him he should've said something sooner but I understand now after earlier, he was afraid of what I would think" Applejack barked "But I told him no matter what he has done I'll love him no matter what" she said.

"Please I want to apologize before it's too late" Applebloom begged, Applejack put it in drive and did a wide U turn ignoring people honking and drove back to Spike's and Twilight's house.

* * *

Velvet and Nightlight had just arrived when Spike's friends and Girlfriend came barreling on the yard and driveway screeching to a stop and came running out of the cars.

"Whoa where's the fire here?" Nightlight said.

"We made a huge mistake" Flash panted.

"Where's Spike?" Rainbow asked.

"In the house probably" Velvet told them, then they ran into the house but stopped and gaped at something.

"Oh no not again" Flash groaned, his parents ran in worried but instead of their son it was their daughter on the ground.

"Twilight who did this to you" Velvet asked.

"Spike that's who" Twilight groaned.

"Say what?" Nightlight and Velvet gasped in complete shock.

"We got into an argument and we got into a fight" Twilight frowned looking at them with a two split lips, one dried but the other new and on the other side and a bloody nose "I never saw such fury and rage in his eyes or face, I thought he was going to kill me" she said.

"What provoked him to do this?" Nightlight asked concerned.

"There is something you need to see" Flash said, then they showed Velvet and Nightlight the images of him changing into The Dragon Superman like, then told them the story Spike told them earlier.

The parent's were surprised at the revelation their Son was The legend from Japony "And I was worried about him facing the El Diablo's the first time" Nightlight spoke.

"My baby's a Samurai the most Elite of Warriors" Velvet smiled proudly.

The group looked at Spike's parents they were actually proud and they new they made a terrible mistake, even Twilight became worried.

Spike's friends but A.J told them about the terrible things they said to him, while Velvet and Nightlight weren't pleased from the harsh words they spoke to their son.

Twilight who was quiet the whole time feeling guiltier and a horrible sister Applejack noticed something in her pocket, she glared at the thing and her and swiped it.

"Whats this" Applejack frowned.

"Wait don't" Twilight begged as she felt her heart drop as she was so angry earlier she said something unforgiving to Spike and their whole conversation was recorded before and after.

Applejack looked suspicious "What did you do to him?" she glared.

"I said something horrible to him" Twilight gulped.

"We all did that's why we're here, to apologize to him" Thorax said.

"Like what a soulless Dick for calling the T word" Rainbow said frowning to.

"Spike called her what?" Velvet asked.

"Well earlier the two had a fallen out and hurtful words were said from both of them, Spike called her a Twat" Silver spoon spoke.

"Oh I'm talking to him about that one" Velvet said non too pleased at Spike calling her a bad term for a female vagina "Where is he I doubt he's here" she asked, Twilight looked down "He left back to Japony" she said with a sigh.

"What did you say to him that made him leave?" Nightlight asked.

"Maybe it's on this" Applejack said and pressed the button.

"No wait" Twilight spoke but too late.

 _"So your leaving, again" Twilight crossed her arms._

 _"you said pick a home and I choose'd" Spike told her,_

 _"What about Applejack you just dumped her for your whack job of a family" Twilight said._

 _"We didn't break up, I said basically for time away and even though it may be awhile, were still dating" Spike corrected "I would never just dump her like that, I do love her but if her sister and brother, maybe their grandma find out and about me from Applebloom they probably wouldn't approve either._

"At least your still dating" Applebloom said.

"Yeah, but I'm still mad at ya'h" Applejack said crossly.

 _"neither Velvet and Nightlight" Spike said_

"Oh that's rubbish" Velvet replied

 _"I don't want her to give up her family just for me, family is what should always remain" he told her._

 _"Speaking of family, what about this one?" Twilight asked._

 _"Twilight" Spike said firmly "I know your recording the conversation with a tape recorder" he glowered._

"You definitely can't fool him" Rainbow smirked.

"Hard to when one's a highly trained warrior" Soarin replied.

 _"but here's your answer, I love this family and you despite your uneasiness around me, but I guess I thought someone so smart as you could see from where I stand" Spike told her "Maybe when you open your eyes for real like for I hope your friends do maybe you'll understand, but right now your too immature to see" he said._

 _"Immature!?, well how about you, a broken and messed up guy with a rep for terrible things" Twilight snapped her calm shattering_

"Well that was harsh" Tempest frowned

 _"Who's making a mistake of leaving just so, he can swing swords around along side a herd of fiends and uncultured bastards" she yelled._

 _Spike glared "Okay you can call me names all you want, but don't you ever talk bad about my other home" he told her "they are way better men than I am, so please be careful of your words" he said sternly._

"Okay you insulted his other family" Nightlight said

 _"Yeah you only saying that because your the best at being the worst man I know" Twilight snapped "sometimes I wish you weren't brought into this home" she said, now Spike did look hurt but he shook it off "your just a damaged orphan" she spat out_

"Gasp!" The listeners gasped in complete shock, the unforgiving thing to say about a person, with no actually parents, but Twilight also said Spike was never in this family, while Twilight just lowered her head ashamed, the one's that took offense to that was Applejack, Applebloom and Sunset Shimmer, no wonder why Spike left.

 _"Well now you've giving me motivation to leave" Spike scoffed "But then again I know my family, my family is The Dragon Clan" he said, Spike walked away but stopped._

 _"But your not wrong I am indeed damaged and A.J has been the glue" Spike told her_

Now Spike friends were feeling sorry for Spike, it was true from his tragic loss of both his birth parents and death of his Japony mother and the War he fought in doesn't sound fun, torture for the human mind and Applejack was the one that kept him together from completely being breaking to pieces.

 _"Besides your just mad you lost a fight against me" he said._

 _"Heartless Sociopath" Twilight hissed._

 _"dumb thick-headed Twat" Spike shot back_

"Aannd Spike called her that again" Capper said drawing out the and.

"She also called Spike A heartless Sociopath, first" Button mash replied glaring at Twilight who was glaring again, now they were acting like she was the bad guy, well girl really.

Thats when things escalated, A sound of someone hitting a solid object and stifle sound of pain.

Twilight shook her wrist at the memory "What did you hit?" Flash asked.

"Spike's ridiculous hard sixpack" Twilight frowned, Applejack smirked a little, her guy had a hard pack of rocks under his shirt.

Pinkie Rainbow and Cheese stifled a laugh

 _Smack! sounded as Twilight got smacked in the face this time, by Spike._

 _Twilight "Did you just slap me?" hissed from shock and anger._

 _"Stings doesn't it?" Spike replied_ , then the heard sound of a fight breaking out, then two thudding sounds of two bodies falling down the stairs, then someone rolling to their feet, which probably was Spike, they heard him tackle his sister and rammed her into a wall and threw her on the ground.

Then a grunt as someone does when the get hit in the groin But they knew that just made him madder and with a a foot meeting a body and a sound of a fist meeting a face then heard another kick land knocking her on the floor.

 _"Done?" Spike spoke angrily._

 _"never for an orphan like you" Twilight roared charged at him_ , more blows landing and a body being slammed on the ground clamped his hands around her throat, sound of her being choked.

 _"Call me an orphan again" Spike snarled._

 _"heartless Demon" Twilight got out_ they heard her choking harder and but released as she gasped greedily for air.

 _"You Don't know me you never did and never will"_ they heard Spike snarl out as he was heard walking to the door when then heard Twilight speak again.

 _"Spike"_ she said Making him stop _"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back, your dead to me"_ she wheezed as she got her air back Spike just replied back coldly

 _"Newsflash, I am dead and my name isn't Spike anymore, I am Dracul Son of The Dragon" Spike spoke "and your the worst sister and a Class A Bitch with a capital B" he spat then was quiet as Spike seemed to vanish from the house._

"twilight" Velvet spoke very angry "there are no words to describe how disappointed and angry I am at you" she said.

"Mom you heard what he said and did to me" Twilight frowned.

"I did while I'm not exactly pleased on what he said and did to you" Velvet frowned "But the things you said to him were unforgiving" she said.

"Yeah Twilight you forget I was an orphan" Sunset glared.

"You need to call him now" Thorax frowned at her.

"He left his phone, I don't think his Clan is big on phones" Twilight said.

"Twilight don't make me'h get Pa's old bow" Applejack warned her friend.

"It's too late" Twilight shook her head.

"No such thing as too late" Sunset spoke.

"No darn it" Twilight said "We need to face the facts, Spike never wanted part of this family" she explained "As soon as Scorpan offered Spike a trip with his other friends, he jumped at the first chance and deja vu all over again, well I am sick and tired of chasing or waiting for him, forget him he can do what he wants" she frowned.

Applejack glared "Ye'w can't mean that?" she said.

"I do, I tried to handle his changes but i just can't, the brother I knew is gone and he's not coming back you heard what he said" Twilight frowned sitting near a book shelf in the T.V room "I'm not sure he is even my brother anymore, if he ever was" she finished.

Applejack just paced around the space fuming and placed her hands on the top shelf that had dictionary's and cooking books breathing heavily and with an angry heave, she shoved the books across on the floor and advance on Twilight.

"You stupid STUPID little bitch" Applejack bellowed out walking up to Twilight who stood "Thats just boohoo I'm so sorry your feelings are hurt, Princess are you implying family is always going to have sun flowers and Rainbows, THERE's going to be struggle's but it's overcoming them Is WHAT MAKES A FAMILY!" she shouted.

"I told him you walk out the door don't come back, and what did he do he walked out anyway that was his choice, with no hesitation" Twilight glared back.

"You sound like a Whiny brat" Applejack glared then shook her head "No you sound like a twat, is this how you treat family then it's no wonder why Spike wanted to leave" she huffed "And he was right your just too immature to see" she glowered and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Twilight's friends just shook their heads and left to, her parents.

"I will talk to your brother, if he come's back about the T word he calls you but Applejack is right, the way you acted immature and a total brat and while Spike is not really innocent to, your words to him were uncalled for" Velvet frowned at her and left with Nightlight who shook his head with disappointment and left to.

Flash just stayed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "What have I done?" Twilight cried in his shoulder hugging her.

"Spike may return maybe he'll forgive you but maybe he won't, he may not be forgiving to traitors but your family, he may give you a second chance" Flash smirked.


	51. Chapter 51 Assassin Training

Dracul, Spike was resting when he stood and started to practice the new styles and techniques, at a moderate pace to get the hang of it since they were new to him, he practiced them thoroughly and carefully. He jumped kicked dropping on the ground like he was sweeping someone, then crouched like he was kneeling, then moving with a spin using his hand like a spring, he did a roundhouse but fell over making him sigh.

Dracul kneele'd on his knees, closing his eyes and rehearsing the moves in his head and knew what he did wrong as he opened them. He stood in a ready stance and did all the styles and movements and techniques before doing his finishing moves but these time he skidded on a knee and stood up.

he did them again without any problems and started doing them faster and with more vigor, but only to a manageable rate. Later he left and made his rounds making sure everything was running smooth.

Dracul then walked up a trail to a mountain and hiked and hiked to midway up and started climbing up jutted out rocks and ledges all the way to the top where he sat on the peak, looked down at the Clan, he could see everything the whole area and beyond. Dracul sat in a crosslegged stance and started mediating momentarily letting his problems at home fade from his mind, But an hour later he had an image of Applejack making him open his eyes with a sigh.

He looked around and the top of the mountain was large and wide easily for a house to sit on, He stood up and clearing his mind he went over his Styles and techniques and Kata's he master over the years and the ones he was taught yesterday, with no problem since his mind was clear and unhindered.

Dracul then went over all of them more and more ferocity and speed, he then stopped in a ready stance and pulled his Katana from his Obi and went over his sword techniques and styles, moderate at first but moved his speed and ferocity up each session, he switched sides so he could do the same thing on his other side, then he stopped in a ready stance and pulled Wakizashi out and did a double sword wielding techniques and styles gracefully and with vigor, then ran forward a step twirled his body like a barrel to the front swinging his Katana with a slash and with reverse grip stab with Wakizashi, then he stuck the tip of his sword into the ground then picking his body up he held it off the ground and balanced the hilt of Wakizashi on his indexfinger and middlefinger as he held his body off the ground, he tried to hold his body straight up so he tried it getting half way before struggling so he stopped and stood on the ground, then Sheathed them and headed back down the mountain.

Dracul made it back down and went to find Sensei/ father, he found him in the Training grounds.

"ah Dracul thought you left already" Sensei smirked.

"No just training on top of that mountain" Dracul gestured "And watch" he said stood in a ready stance then with a impressive speed he did everything he was trained with in the past and recently, then practiced with the weapons, The Naginata, the combination of Katana and Wakizashi, O-Dachi and two Katana's in each hand, then finished with a Wakizashi and Tanto, as he threw it and flicked another one up with his foot and spun kicked at a small trunk size training pole sticking into the pole a finger nail tip apart and jumping split it in half with a Wakizashi not even glancing the Tanto's.

Dracul stopped and bowed to Sense, Sensei clapped.

"Well you certainly passed my expectations, again, I thought you would take longer with the new styles but you practiced and practiced them where you can do them just as well as your old Training" Sensei smirked.

"It took some time after falling over a couple times" Dracul nodded "I can balance my body half way off the ground to where I could be upside down, with the Katana holding me up" "Actually I'll show you" he said then placed the tip of his Katana on the floor and lifting off the ground and balanced his Wakizashi on his pointer and middlefinger again before getting half way before struggling but pushed himself a bit more and got 2 inches more before straining and stood back up.

"Whoa you progressed a lot" Sensei said "It takes years of practiced to even hold yourself off the ground and you went half way, this is very good" he said "But also obvious why, it seems you feel pieces missing is because your training is incomplete" he told him.

"Incomplete?, you taught me everything" Dracul said.

"Thats right" Sensei nodded "But there's is things I can't teach you" he said "which reminds me" he spoke, Dracul then felt they were not alone.

"Sensei we're not alone" Dracul frowned.

"I know" Sensei smirked "you can come out now" he ordered, then a tall fit looking dressed in robes and a hood covering his head stepped from the shadows and Dracul assumed it was a assailant started to draw his swords, but Sensei put a hand on his arm.

"I invited him" Sensei spoke up.

"Sensei what is going on here?" Dracul asked.

"It's time for you to recover the pieces that are missing" Sensei told him "If you are to be The Chosen One you must be more than a Shogun Samurai" he said.

"Chosen One?, Sensei with all respect I'm not ready for that, I can barely hold my body off the ground" Dracul spoke.

"Your right you can't when your unbalanced which I can sense a shakiness within you spirit maybe if you cover more you can regain you inner balance" Sensei said "Maybe Your The Chosen One or maybe your not, only time will time" he said.

Dracul sighed "Well i guess It wouldn't hurt to gain more training" he said.

Sensei nodded "Any way this is Ragnar from our Allie clan's, The Assassin's" he said.

Dracul just nodded "You will go to our Allie Tribes and train with them" Sensei told him "Speaking of Ragnar?" he said, who walked over and took his hood off a sign of respect, revealing dark tan skin and dark hair and dark eyes.

"Since you saw him practicing for me, what do you think?" Sensei asked.

"Well he definitely shows remarkable prowess, but Samurai's and Assassin's are a bit different, but I'll admit this he has potential for what is coming for him" Ragnar said "Come lets go it's a long journey" he told Dracul who nodded.

"Oh and Dracul train hard learn well" Sensei said.

"I will father" Dracul said and bowed as Sensei did the same.

* * *

Later Dracul and Ragnar were riding on horses, traveling for days and nights til finally they arrived at a village with a massive tower of stone and wood, the slwoly made through the streets, to the tower and got off their horses and walked up the steps.

"Um where's the guards?" Dracul asked Ragnar.

"Well guards here are different, if you were an enemy you wouldn't know what hit you before it's too late" Ragnar explained, Dracul looked and saw more guys with robes and hoods on making him do a double take "Don't feel too bad, like I said Samurai's and Assassin's are different, while you work and fight in the opening and the light, we fight in the shadows to survive the light" he said.

"Come mustn't keep the Sensei or Master waiting" Dracul said.

"You at least have that down" Ragnar pointed out as the two walked in.

The two walked to where a man was sitting on a chair, as more Assassin's appeared to the sides, the room was full of pillars and carpet.

The two approached while Dracul still had his wits about him when the two arrived Ragnar bowed and so did Dracul, Dracul looked at Ragnar who was kneeling like with his arms out and hands on the floor, like a yoga pose so Dracul just followed his example.

"arise" the man commanded the two stood up "Well we finally meet Dracul Son of The Dragon" he said respectfully "I heard I great many things about you from your Sensei, so you have potential" he said.

Dracul just listened "And respectable and good manners Sensei did a good job indeed, but sadly there are things he can't teach you like we can" The man said "And you can speak" he told him.

"Um I'm still confused about the sudden changes, you guys are formidable to put it mildly and with all do respect, uh Master can you please tell me the story about the Assassin's because there are little about them" Dracul spoke simply and politely.

"Right, well we assassin's defend just like you do to your Clan but the difference is we stay in the shadows" The man explained "but before you decide if you want to train, you must know the whole story of the Assassin, it is quiet a long story, and please speak when you feel" he said.

"Well I have time" Dracul shrugged "so enlighten me" he said.

"Okay here's the story" he explained, he told everything about where the first warrior and ancestor discovered the filth of Templar's and other tribes like, Eagle and CROW tribes, they enslave folks force them to work for them so the Ancestor of the clan started to learn how to fight and combat tactics to combat them and soon started training other's to fill the ranks and make an army to fight them back and free the captures to this day it still goes on.

"And we've been at war ever since, but a prophecy was told someone would come and finally stop the madness" The Master said.

"Wow thats quiet a story, Um where are these tribes?" Dracul asked.

"Well, not here they live across the world corrupting the the areas with war" The man explained "So I ask you this, will you join the Creed and fight these conflicts" he said.

"Yes" Dracul nodded.

"since you already know how to fight, we will move you up a level" The Master said.

"With all due respect I think it would be best to start at the beginning, build a solid foundation" Dracul spoke.

"Good answer that was the first test" The Master smirked "You must be tired get some rest and you will start tomorrow" he said.

"War and death don't wait for you to be ready, so no offense or disrespect but I would want to start today as soon as possible" Dracul replied with steely gaze.

"another good answer, the other part of the test" The Master nodded "Ragnar escort our new recruit where the other new comers are" he ordered.

"Yes Master" the two bowed and headed off.


	52. Chapter 52 Assassined Up

Ragnar lead Dracul to a Training ground where other's were waiting and stood in the back, turns out Ragnar was the top student so he doing the Training for this.

Ragnar started with the basics, Dracul payed close attention to every detail and did them. Ragnar showed them the targets of the body not like Dracul didn't already know that but he still listened, he showed them how to assemble a hidden blade and were not mean't for blocking but he showed them how to reinforce them so you could.

After watching what Ragnar did, Dracul and the others did the same, carefully he put the peaces where they went and he held up the hidden blade up and touched a button, he winced because he had it upside down and it nicked his palm.

Ragnar checked the work and shook his head at the others but when he held his he turned it looking at it and nodded at Dracul "Good but lets work on not cutting yourself" he smirked "try it again" Dracul nodded and made another just the same but this time he didn't cut his palm as he had it the right way.

"much better" Ragnar nodded.

"Also to make it reinforced so you can block with, it you need to make the deployment chamber thicker same with the gears and spring, also make the blade stronger" Dracul said to Ragnar who nodded.

Later Dracul learned how to make traps and lurk in the shadows, also improved parkour and freerunning to get over obstacles and get away, then hide in plan sight. then Ragnar tested them on what they learned, as he said go and closed his eyes, only two remained standing there but the rest were hiding.

"If your hiding behind a pillar don't make too much noise" Ragnar pointed to a pillar and one walked out "Standing out in the opening" he pointed to a newbie staring at a butterfly in a daze, the others did better but soon gave their spot "And there should be one more" he said.

A _whistle_ sound was heard the looked and saw Dracul with his arm's and legs spread out and against two rafters "Not too shabby Drac, but didn't I check there" Ragnar spoke.

"Yes but while you were looking a silently move away each time you looked and then when you stepped back to look, I hid balancing like this" Dracul explained with an arm on a rafter he lifted off balancing off of them "And I held my body against the roof's wall" he said as he hanged by a rafter and jumped to a pillar and slid down moving around he rolled over his shoulder to his feet as he landed on the floor with no sound.

"Impressive, I didn't hear or see you move" Ragnar smirked "Well the next test is shooting" he said, as he held a flintlock.

"no offense I don't like guns too primitive and noisy" Dracul spoke "um do you shoot bows?" he asked.

"I see, well at least pay attention, if you were to use one at a last resort" Ragnar spoke Dracul nodded and stood to the side watching, Ragnar explained what to do when you shoot and how to load, Dracul watched them shoot hitting he targets not so well area's Dracul exhaled as he grabbed a flintlock and walked to the line and followed the steps and aimed and shot at the first target dead center to the heart and the other one 30 farther away and shot and loaded and shot at the target hitting the neck area with well aimed shots cutting the target's head off before taking the cartridge out.

"Hmm, for someone that doesn't like guns, you still shoot pretty well" Ragnar said.

"Well if it did come to no other option and I have to use this, better know I can hit a target" Dracul explained.

Ragnar just nodded "Okay now for the bow" Ragnar explained as he explained showing how to make a bow structurally sound "now the test is for you to hit the targets but you don't want to be seen, so shoot and evade" "Go" he ordered.

people started off shooting arrows and ducking from sight "caught, didn't see but you missed" he Dracul said waiting his turn when he went he slid on his knee behind a solid rack as he shot an arrow and ducked and rolled behind a pillar and shot, hid shot and zigzagged behind hiding spots, then made to the finishing point.

Dracul then went unseen and stood back in line behind Ragnar who was still looking for Dracul "where did you go guy?" he asked.

"You do realize you'd be dead if I was the enemy" Dracul said, Ragnar jerked around as he swung but Dracul stepped in stopped the strike by the arm twisting the arm so he was off balance and looped his leg around his neck in a hold turned on a knee flipped him on the ground and when Ragnar looked up Dracul wasn't there.

"Okay Dracul not bad, test over" Ragnar spoke but just silence "So that's what it feels like" he tapped a stick on the ground, because Dracul must know what it means.

"Try looking over here" Dracul spoke making the newbie's jump, Ragnar look and saw him standing next to one, in plain sight.

"Very good, lets look how well you shot" Ragnar said the two looked all of the target's head an arrow dead center and he did it without being seen or heard "Remarkable and your reflexes, after a had dropped you I would say never startle a assassin but you reacted like I expected you would, you held your ground" he said.

"Anyway thats all for today" Ragnar told them, everyone but Dracul stayed "Wrong again" he called making them stop and look back "Never believe everything you hear, well done Dracul" he nodded, then knocked his stick on the ground everyone stayed but Dracul left "that means you can go" he told them.

* * *

Ragnar was with the Master

Well how was trainee's?" He asked.

"alot showed potential, but Dracul on the other hand went above and beyond the expectations" Ragnar replied "Even snuck up on me" he said.

The Master just nodded "Good, he can go through the initiations so the real training can begin" he said.

Ragnar nodded.

"Now what is the Creed oath?" Ragnar asked

"We work in the dark and shadows to serve the light, We are Assassin's and those who pray on the innocent and dare to harm the helpless, then beware of the Wrath of a Assassin's blade" Dracul and the others spoke.

"The tenets/ rules" The Master asked

"1: Never bring your blade to innocent flesh" "2: hide in plain sight and defend and protect the defenseless " 3: Always fight for whats right where everything is permitted" Dracul spoke first.

Later Dracul and a few other's that had past the entrance tests were waiting around, a bed of hot coal with two different branding iron's one finger size and the other size of a 50 dollar coin.

One stepped up and as the iron touched he muffled out with pain from the burn and when it was over he waved the hand around cooling it, the two others were no different.

Dracul stepped up "Do you want it on you finger?" The Master asked.

"Actually I would want to keep it a low profile so" Dracul spoke, then took his training robes top off "Put it on my lowerback but close to midback" he said, The master nodded, Dracul placed his hands on a rack and stretched his upperbody forward so his skin was tight, The Master stepped up with the second iron and feeling the searing heat against his skin, but didn't think too much.

The Master pressed the Branding Iron to where Dracul wanted it, ignoring the burning pain as the mark of the Assassin's was now branded into his skin something that will now be permanent , then i was took off Dracul rolled his shoulder's and back stretching blocking the burning sensations, he focused and turned it off and a few minutes later it went away.

Dracul exhaled and put his robe top back on "Actually, those don't suit you anymore, lets see what you can make up" The Master told him "But I wouldn't use a Dragon, if you want to keep a low profile" he told him, then tapped a stick and Dracul bowed and left.

Dracul was in a suit design shop looking around at the different looks, he smirked and got to work.

He picked out dark gray assassin pants and black boots to the start of his knees and with a brown undershirt close fitting style so it wasn't baggy and a black style robe and hood with a silver belt clip, but made another one with red seams and red sash.

quickly putting the first robe and hood on, he found his Master "Whoa not bad, whats with the second for?" he said

"Well if I pass and complete I'll wear these but I ask you to hold on to them for the time being" Dracul told him, who nodded and collected the robes.

"Now lets see if You Assassin's in training can do The Leap of Faith" The Master smirked.

Later the Trainee's and higher ranks were on the street looking up at the tower where Dracul and the other's were standing at the tip top of the tower roof, Dracul then walked out to end of the board looking down on the village.

Dracul looked down and couldn't remember being up this high before _"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights"_ thought to himself, he then thought of something and smirked closing his eyes spreading his arms to the sides and fell over the side like a skydiver he fell and fell with his eyes closed.

He rolled head over heels then landed on his back on something soft, he opened his eyes and saw he landed in a carriage stacked high with hay, Dracul looked at Ragnar and his Master who nodded and tapped his stick on the ground and Dracul got off of it.

The other three chickened out, so it was back to beginning training for them.

* * *

Three days later Dracul was put into advance classes and training, he learned how to make black powder when lit it's explosive and learned how to use a tomahawk and hidden blade techniques, Using an assassin sword and dual swords also how to make them.

Dracul had made dual swords, they were two feet Cadet style Assassin blades and then made a scary looking one, the sword was 3 foot and a half the hilt was black and silver form of a demon's skull and wings dark brown leather on the handle, the blade looked like pure silver and sharp sturdy and balanced the shape of the blade was 2 inches wide it was narrow 8 inches to the hilt and the upper end was wider the tip was pointy and curved up slightly then he designed and made sheaths for them.

He also made his own tomahawk's he made the head to have a coin size D shape hole so it was aerodynamic, then when he was down he swung it around testing it was swift and strong.

days turned into weeks, Dracul had progressed at an incredible rate learning quickly and thoroughly, he gained a lot of respect for the Assassin's lower to a higher rank even the Master.

When his classes were over he would train and work out, always testing his limits and it was coming at the end of the 3rd week and start of the 4th where he noticed the training and time made him hit a growth spurt, he went from to almost 6 foot to a solid 6 foot and his triathlon body grew to to a full seasoned and veteran Triathlete, so he had to get his measurements again and made his clothes again.

Dracul had successfully emerged to each rank all the way to Master Assassin, so he got a new brand where his was, he get the Master Assassin symbol over the Creed symbol, each rank he just got a ring for each rank but he got the mark of the Master Assassin's and he was handed his second pair of robes with the red cape trimmings and sash that was like a tail on his hip.

"I think your ready, Ragnar and you will take some Soldiers I heard from a position from above bunch of Templar's ships are coming" The Master ordered they bowed and left, armed themselves.

Dracul strapped his hidden blades to his wrists hid them under the sleeves and sharpened his weapons, the blades and heads of the tomahawk's and arrows.

He filled his leather quiver with 40 arrows armed with a sash of throwing knives on his front and across his back sideways was two combat assassin daggers and sheathed his duel blades with a quiver between the sheaths and his sword was at his right side and pouch that had a nine arrow speed loader, which was given to him for an expert marksmen.

The bow he made was an assassin style cross between a predator and warrior bow so he had 20 arrows for the predator and 20 for warrior, he just had to remember to adjust the bow between the styles.

Which he learned to do in 3 seconds

* * *

Ragnar and Dracul and other were hiding in the shadows and laying low to the Templar ship's and 20 were on each ship, the group put their hoods up and in the blink of an eye they vanished.

The Templar's got off and started moving around the town.

With Dracul, he followed the enemies from the shadows and across rooftops silently and undetected. there was 10 of them

he jumped into the shadows of an allay and loaded three arrows in his bow and jumped out and shot three in the back and disappeared, he snuck up on one and stabbed him in the back with a hidden blade and dragged him in an allay. he stabbed two in the back of the neck and disappeared, Dracul made a distraction and threw a stone at a hunk of metal that was unstable making a crash, they turned unaware 2 more were struck by arrows from a building across from them. Dracul looped a choke hold covering his mouth, then stabbed him in the back and cut his throat with the hidden blade then adjusting his hands he broke his neck, the other turned but only saw 9 dead trained killers on the ground and a throwing knife being thrown before it lodged between his eyes.

The Templar's around town were struck down 2 group to 4 to 6 groups by something, unseen either by a arrow in the chest or a blade.

Later Dracul met up with Ragnar behind a house where 8 were, the two looked and made signals in Morse code and separated snuck up on them and dropped in front of them and took them out before they knew what hit them.

The two met with a wave of 15 but the two working together ran at them, as the Templar's drew a sword but unaware some being struck down by something else other then Dracul or Ragnar, the two ran at the last 6, Dracul pulled out his duel blades and stepped in and blocked a sword cross block and cut their throats with a hidden blade, then ducked a slash and stabbed him in the stomach, swept him off his feet and stabbed him in the throat and threw his duel blade at the heart of one before moving grabbing his tomahawk from his belt ducked a slash stepped in grabbed his neck from behind and stabbed him in the heart with his other duel blade and chopped his neck with his tomahawk.

Later after direct combat or in the shadows and moving as they struck a Templar down, only a ship remained which Dracul told them to distract them and while the Templar's were distracted, Dracul sneaked on a ship and saw they had gunpowder and other explosive materials, so he got to work and moved them around and opened the gun powder spilling it around the lower deck and having it snake around the ship but only thin trails and left the ship, and hid once again on top of a roof stood and as he ducked down and signal the others to disappear, the Templar's of the last ship got on and Dracul quickly lit a arrow on a window torch as he silently jumped down on it and he was 100 yards away and the ship was between a narrow spot in the building he narrowed his eyes and exhaled silently and slowly let the arrow go flying through the space and into the lower deck stairs and the arrow hit the gun powder making a chain reaction through the ship blowing it to bits and killing the Templar's on it before they knew what happened.

The group exhaled knowing it was over.

disappeared in the night.

* * *

Weeks later being almost a month of Defending the Village from attacks from the Templar's, the attacks lessened and them whispering tales of a Dark Warrior in the night filled with fear, seeing Dracul take on a swarm of Templar's with his arrows and blades with intense fury led the village and enemies call him, The Black Death because death comes to them at the black of night.

at the end off the 6th week Dracul and Ragnar walked to the Master bowing and explained what happened is done "well done you guys and Thank you for you allegiance, when you first came here I thought it would take months to master your training but you exceeded my expectations" The Master smiled "But when going through the world looking for this Tribes and Clans some day, you find you can't handle it alone be free to come here, we have your back we are in your debt for your service and word to the Creed, You are free so remove your shirt Black Death" he said using his new name for The Creed which he did with no question's asked and turned, then felt a branding Iron with the circle and a line, meaning your free From The Creed.

"and before you leave for takes these for our gratitude" The Master "men" he said and a few Assassin's showed up with some cases, Dracul/ Black Death opened them and in it was a bow, it was designed (it was like the Bow from the New Robin Hood movie, from 2018), it was black polished with silvery gray patterns on the ends and the spot for his hand's, designed to be both Right and left hand, then another version of his sword but it had black flames pattern up the blade and the duel blades had greek writing on it, good thing the taught Dracul how to understand and speak different language It read _Fili thanatou_ meaning Kiss of Death on both edges.

The other were Gauntlets with a inch and a half thick hidden blade on the top and the other was two 2 inch thick twin blades on that goes on the back of the index finger and the other above his pinkie finger and both all hidden blades were spring loaded they were fingerless and had silver hardened plates on his knuckles for punching.

"I had the best black smiths make these when I heard of your tales here in the Village and knew the best deserve the best" His Mentor explained.

"I think you should give them to Ragnar he has been here longer and he's the best I have seen for the Assassin's" Dracul/ Black Death said respectively.

"What I saw from you in the time you've been here, you've shown you've become a much deadlier and better Assassin than I am, there was the reason why I stopped leading the mission's and you were, it showed you had the real strategy and tactics and all your efforts made you the Real leader" Ragnar smiled.

"Just so you know If you need anything I'm there" Ragnar smiled and the two shook hands.

"Thank you Master" Dracul bowed.

"Get up you are a Master Assassin no need to bow" His mentor ordered which Dracul did "And my names Even Donatello, you've earn my respect you can know my real name" Even told him "Fight on Black Death" he smirked.

"I will" Dracul nodded and left taking his gifts with him and left.

* * *

Days later Dracul had returned to the Dragon Clan, greeting his Sensei "ah your back almost a month later, thought it would be a year" he joked.

"They actually thought that to, but lets just say I surprise and impressed them, also I have great respect for them and vise verse" Dracul said simply not joking.

"Well I have news for you, seems some Scorpions got into your city at home, called Manehatten I felt a tremor while meditating" Sensei told him.

"I'll take care of it" Dracul said walking away.

"They seemed to be working with a group called Diablo's, I think" Sensei said making Dracul tense and stop "I just felt it, so it literally just happened" he said.

"I'll deal with them" Dracul frowned.

"Are you Going as The Dra-" Sensei started.

"Shh, not out loud there could be spy's here" Dracul scowled.

"Apologies" Sensei replied.

"But no Someone else, is The you know who is laying low from you know where" Dracul told him.

Sensei just nodded and Dracul bowed and left.

"Hmm, So one training down 2 to go" Sensei nodded "One step closer to a larger world, but I also see the Training effected him emotionally as well as physically, he seems almost passive but seems, colder" he shrugged.


	53. Chapter 53 Diablo meet Death, letter

Spike Teleported in Scorpan's house it was raining and dark started working on a knew suit, He made it look like his Assassin robes but black to blend into the dark had a red sash on the waist to his hip and made a collar piece that goes over his mouth cover, he loaded his quiver with arrows he made in Japony before coming here since he knew how to do it from the Dragon Clan and The Assassin's, so he can make them quick and thoroughly and sharp as a tack.

He made 20 of arrows 10 for predator and 10 warrior since his bow can change between the two, he strapped his hidden blades on his wrists and strapped his sheaths on and sheathed his weapons and hooked his boots on and put his speed loader in a pouch and his teleportation device, he secured his sash of throwinf knifes that had black handles, with grooves in the blades, the blades were narrow for steady flight he put his hood up and pulled his collar over his mouth and nose and teleported out as he said.

"Time for my enemies to meet The Black Death" Spike said.

The Black Death appeared in an alley, this time remained out of camera's view and climbing onto the roof top and ran across them, he thought of this if El Diablo's and Scorpions were working together then the two groups would be at one of their warehouses, so He teleported in The Everfree Heights and sticking to the shadows, he arrived staying low and looked as he saw Scorpion warrior's in ninja garbs, he used his senses to feel the energy of living people and sense at least 20 including the two on the roof, there was one on the roof standing guard on the corners.

He leaped over the side and used a duel and stabbing it in the wall and stopping his descent then dropping on a pole grabbing it with a hand and letting go and landing on a dumpster lid lightly and rolling over his shoulder off of it in a crouch, he hooked 4 arrows on his bow holding the with his fingers tightly and stood in the shadows and had a clear shot of the four from the alley and them, it was 50 yards and he could shoot farther than that.

Black Death launched an arrow at the guy on the roof so the noise would distract the others, it hit him in the chest center mass making him fall dead over the side gettin their attention The Black Death was moving hitting the other on the roof knocking him on the roof, the two looked but saw nothing then two arrows from the dark from a parked shot out at the same time hitting both in the heart.

T.B.D move to another building climbing it and reaching the roof and running jumping over the obstacles, arrived to the building next to the Ware house 3 feet away and jumped to the roof silently rolling over his shoulder on his feet and made it to the door to the warehouse on the roof, then heard footsteps and hid along the wall and a El Diablo smoking came out then a snapped out and wrapped around his neck taking his legs out with a kick and with a jerk broke his neck and laid him down slowly and sneaked in.

He dove behind a stack of supplies where two Scorpion Warriors were standing then brought out his hidden blades and reaching through the gaps stabbed them in the back of the neck, Knowing get rid of the ones with the guns first because he didn't have his suit on. drawing his bow and loading it with the help of his speed loaded loaded 6 and dove out rolling to a knee shooting the 6 with the guns in the heart or the stomach, The Black Death moved to the badly wound ones quickly and stabbed them in the heart with his hidden blades, then disarming a Scorpion with his bow grabbing his neck with an arm turned to the back with him in the grip he kicked another in the stomach with his heel, he dropped down breaking the scorpions neck rolling and stabbed the other in the heart with his hidden blade and stood and kicked him off, he saw 4 Diabo's with pistol and Scorpions coming behind, Death knew he could do it he narrowed his eyes but stayed loose moved as a shot rang out and a Scorpion fell dead, he ducked to the side rolling as another Scorpion fell with a gun shot, rolled up to a Diablo grabbing the arm turning it and it shot another Diablo, he point the arm up with the gun and drew in and knee him in the lower stomach and flipped him on the ground stabbing him in the throat and heart, threw 2 knives each at 2 Diablo's hitting the wrist and nerve cluster in the shoulder making them drop the guns and ran to them grabbing his sword from his sheath and block a Scorpion sword ducked a swing from a Diablo turning in an angle took both the Scorpion and the 2 Diablo's with a arc to the chest and neck taking them down.

minutes later The Black Death had ended several of Scorpions and Diablo's stealthy and hardly seen, til too late.

He calculated there was 8 more Scorpion's left, and one Diablo left Scared to death, The Black Death, go figure he took the Diablo's out first since they had guns but he just moved and lightning fast reflexes and foot work dodged the shots.

Then he with out looking he dodged a shot and loaded his bow with an arrows and shot him through the heart, no Diablo's left and 8 Scorpions, he sensed them coming and got ready as they came through the door and drew a duel Blade and his sword and walked to them half way and got in a fighting stance and held the sword across his cheat and face at an angle and his duel blade pointed out ready.

The 8 drew their swords and ran forward and attacked, but Black Death just dodged a slash from one and block another's and rearkicked him in the stomach knocking him away, he ducked another sidestepping to the right doing a sideclose motion deflected another strike, getting behind him crossing his blades to his throat and dragged them across and pushed him into another and ran them both through the heart with his sword and kicked the first in the back knocking them off and crossing his sword snapped around with his sword with a slashing block deflected the attacks and dragged his duel blade across their necks and slashed them in the chest with his sword snapping around, the fell dead.

He exhaled but knew something he had to do before leaving town to home, he went to the footage and deleted it and destroyed the evidence, he had then went out the side unnoticed and disappeared into the darkness and rainy night.

The Dragon/ Black Death/ Spike knew had to do something to stay ahead of his school work, so using his stealth and genius talents, he got some small cameras why Scorpan had a lot of cameras like these, Spike never knew maybe he was a hoarder but he got to work and placed them in the bags.

He teleported to the school ducking low to stay out of the schools outside camera so he quickly and carefully stayed in the blind spots and climbing up the side using the window seals and frames climbed them to the camera and unplugged it from the outlet it was plugged under it.

Then using a knife moving to the Principle's window flicked the lock and opened the window and getting some waste baskets bags placed them and tied them around his boots and climbed in and turned on the monitor saw he didn't get caught going in, so pressing a button he turned off the camera's from the school and remembered where Principle's left the keys for the homerooms, he went to each class he was in and placed a hidden camera in each plant or flower that was in each class room, he looked for today's and recent school work once he jotted a list on what to do, he aimed it at chalkboard and staying out of it's spot he turned it on and slinked out of the door because it was in line with the chalkboard which was what Spike needed.

minutes later he was done and walked back to the Principle's office he turned the Camera's back on and headed back out and climbing back to the camera he unplugged, plugged it back in and dropped into the bushes below it putting things back the way they were and teleported out.

* * *

Spike made it to, A.J's home he sighed sadly but he still made a promise to meet her again, he just missed her and could only guess how much she was missing him, maybe once his training was complete, he then made a letter.

Saying

 _'Dear A.J,'_

 _'I'm sorry for all the trouble and grief I'm causing you, but I swear to the Ancestors and the Holy God I will come back and repair the damage I caused and having you to pick a side, but I promise I'll take you to any place you want to make the Home Base together when I return, I am missing you more than ever and I hope you'll forgive me for turning my back on your's and the others, and running wasn't very mature of me, which brings me to another reason I'm writing to my Japony father felt my training was incomplete which would explain my cowardness and immature behavior and lack of control I showed the others, I hurt my sister physically and emotion, I've hit her when I was told never to strike a girl and heck even calling her names that would curl the hair on a sailor._

 _if you think after all that I put you through that I'm not ready for an Amazing and extraordinary woman like you then i under stand there's probably better guys than me, but if you do think I'm ready then I will do everything to gain the second chance, please don't slap me for saying that, but i'll do anything to put you back together from the present to the past._

 _I would even give my life and my holy soul, to bring your parents back and make you whole, be safe and be strong because time will time if I'm ready, I hope your behaving and you have made peace with our friends, because my hand will be meeting your Applebutt if your not,_

 _I Love you more than anything and would do anything for you, and I mean anything and whatever it takes._

 _Love Spike,_

Spike crept on the porch of the Applehouse he wrote her name on the other side and folded it and slid it under the door, taking off and disappearing into the night.


	54. Chapter 54 Ninja Training

The next day at the Apple Family, Applejack woke up it has been almost a month that Spike left completely off the grid, she went downstairs and to make breakfast, her family came down.

"Hey sis" Big Mac spoke.

"Yeah" Applejack replied.

"this came for you" he replied as he walked in and handed her a piece of paper with her name on it, A.J opened it walking to the other room reading it in private, she started to read it her eyes following the letter, she smiled happily her Grandmother arrived "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a letter from Spike" Applejack smiled showing her the letter, who put her reading glasses on.

"Well how about that after what he's been through, he's made contact" Granny Smith smirked "To You" she said.

"And you approve of his secret" A.J asked, when Spike left after the fallen out and it was too late to ask for forgiveness when their friends and her little sister realized it their mistake too late, the two told Big Mac and Granny about his dark secret, at first they were shocked but understood awhile later it just caught them off-guard.

"At first I thought he didn't tell ya'll sooner because he didn't give a hoot of a secret that big, but now I know he was scared of the secret" Granny spoke.

"I was the very first one he told" Applejack spoke up.

"Well there ye'w go he trusts ye'w enough to tell you the secret first, I'll grant him this it was brave of him to take a leap of faith like that" Granny Smith said "I know I'm not a Martial Artists with zen advice but, Every choice path or turn in life is based on A Leap of Faith" she said.

"That would be something Sugarcube would say" Applejack smirked.

"Unfortunately when he took another leap of faith he missed the other edge and fell" Granny Smith frowned "But it seems like his putting himself back together" she smirked.

"Yes he is" A.J smirked.

* * *

Spike/ Dracul returned to Japony, He found his Sensei.

"Dracul your back" Sensei bowed Dracul bowed back.

"Problem taking care of" Dracul informed "The Black Death made an appearance" he said.

"did anyone see you and do people know another part of you is loose in their city?" Sensei asked.

"I know the city where the camera's are and know how to stay in their blindspots, I paid very close attention on how to evade and stay in the shadows thanks for one of our allies" Dracul replied.

"Speaking of shadows and allies, the next step to your training starts tomorrow" Sensei said, Dracul just nodded.

"I was wonder Sensei when I grow up some, i was wondering if I could have help, building a new place on top of the mountain" Dracul asked.

Sensei just smirked and nodded "I'll make it better, when you leave I'll have it ready for you" he said.

Dracul just nodded "I'm going to check things then turn in for the night" he spoke as he bowed as Sensei bowed back and left.

Dracul made his rounds and went to his room closing the sliding door he went to sleep.

Later he fell into a deep state, he looked at the door that his darkside was behind, the door seemed to be, cracked and some dark strands seem working their way through, Spike/ Dracul closed his eyes and concentrated on the door and the strands and pushed them back in the cracks and the door repaired itself.

hours later Dracul woke up early and started hiking up the mountain and climbed the rest when he got half way up, when he arrived he started to get some training in to stay on top of it, he practiced everything vigorously for a few hours mixing old techniques with the new after a few hours Spike stopped and started meditating sensing around him hours later after he did some more Kata's he created with different punches, kicks strikes and stances, he wanted to practice his other training to keep them sharp, his stealth and remain undetected, So going back down he got to the town and disappeared with a blink of an eye.

Dracul kept an eye on the villagers, unseen in the still dark early morning, he listened to conversations from some trainee's while jabbing at a training pole with a bokken, then he stood in a crowd as some warriors walked right past not even seeing him, when a villager walked infront of him and when he past Dracul was gone.

Minutes later Dracul had slipped past villagers and warriors undetected, hiding in plain sight and listening to conversations not giving a hint he was listening, he then stopped the training knowing he did everything he was taught to hide, sneak and evade from The Assassin's, he made sure his stealth and evading was pitch perfect before coming back.

he found his Sensei and another figure, he smirked slipping behind a post and disappeared from sight and going low across roof tops staying low and made it 3 feet behind the 2.

"Hello" Dracul spoke making them jump.

"Uh Hi Dracul didn't even sense you coming" Sensei smirked.

"just getting some Training in" Dracul said.

"Not bad man, I could barely hear you coming, I heard you when arrived in the proximity but then it was quiet, thought you left" the man Smirked.

"this is Terry from The Ninja tribe which your training will require two types of training he will explain it when you arrive at their Tribe" Sensei explained.

"Understood, I will learn as much as I can" Dracul promised.

"I have no doubt" Sensei smirked.

"Before we start do you want to eat?" Dracul asked the man.

"No thanks, we shall eat when we arrive" Terry replied "Thanks for the offer" he smirked and the two left as they bowed to Sensei.

* * *

hours later after riding on their horses for hours, the two arrived at a temple with a Circle with a roaring Dragon's head and another temple 10 yards away with a very dark gray trident like shape like a three toed Dragon footprint with red lines going from mid toe to the middle.

He started to walk over there "Uh that is for when your ready for more advance training, like the ninja's there first day the train til the graduate they train with a blindfold, learn to let go of their sight and trust their other senses" Terry told him.

Dracul nodded "Because your eyes can deceive you and their is a saying the blind can see the truth better" he stated.

"Yep you have that concept down" Terry smirked "Means things might be simpler for you here" he said.

"Well I wouldn't go that far" Dracul said.

"Really from what our Assassin allies say, you mastered your training quickly" Terry smirked.

"And never believe everything you hear, some could saying things to trick or betray you, I had experience with that in the path" Dracul said frowning when he said _saying things to trick or betray you,_ Thinking of Garble the guy who betrayed everyone not just him but everyone in his Clan.

Then another voice "I hear words of a wise warrior" before them was a Ninja in robes with a yellow sash and graying dark hair.

"Welcome Dracul" The Sensei bowed like his clan does and followed suit "But since you've begun a new lifestyle requires a new name" he said "speak your mind" he stated.

"Is it alright I require a name when you feel I'm worthy of it" Dracul said.

"Of course Dracul, you must be tired get some rest" Sensei spoke.

knowing this was a test to see if he was commented to train and learn he answered "Death does not wait for you to be ready and I won't let Death be ready for me" he stated wisely making the two smirk.

his new Sensei looked at Tarry "I think he will make it" he said.

"Not going to argue with that" Tarry replied, then Dracul looking at the two studying them "And I also like to start at the very beginning work my way up" he said.

"we admire your commitment and you haven't begun our training" Sensei nodded "Terry take Dracul to the other newcomers but put him with older guys his age or close" he stated the two bowed and left.

Later the two entered the temple and went into a room with other new teenagers "Okay class _Sutando_ " he called they just looked at sat there.

"That means stand" Dracul said making them stand.

"Thank you" Terry said as Dracul stood in the back where the taller were "Okay yew were taught some techniques you all no the code, The Warrior's way" he said.

"so lets have a Trial by fire" Tarry clapped and the newcomers picked a partner and the groups stood back watching, Dracul picked a opponent taller than him and beefier.

"Hajime" Tarry spoke the two bowed at Tarry and each other, then they began Dracul watched them with his trained eyes following and hearing their movements, he pointed out a few or alot of errors after tagging each other with a hit, he saw their hits were half down or the joints were turned the wrong way.

The groups went and it Was Dracul's and his opponents turn, the tow stepped to the line "Okay all I say is don't take it easy on him" Tarry warned the guy.

"You kidding I'm twice his height and 30 pounds more" he bragged as he looked at Tarry Dracul shook his head.

"Than you shouldn't have a problem" Tarry smirked.

"It's not the biggest animal that wins a fight, it's the amount of fight thats in the animal is what wins a fight" Dracul stated, the two bowed at Terry and each other, Dracul stood ready his opponent charged and tried to kick him with a flying kick, but Dracul stepped in caught the leg and placed a hand on the opponent's lower stomach and flipped him on the floor, he stood back.

"lucky move, I'm the best in class" he said popping up and swinging but Dracul dropped on his hands and knee spun swept the guy at the ankles making him fall but gasp when he fell on a knee in his stomach, then placing his other foot on is stomach stomach wheeled him over his head and popped up, in a stance.

The opponent swept or tried to, but Dracul stepped back raising a foot avoiding the attack and his opponent got up and did a high kicked but was avoided and the leg was grabbed jabbed in the stomach , grabbed his head and tossed him aside with a turn and stood in a stance.

Dracul stepped in and blocked a strike grabbed the wrist turned and jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow, followed by a hammer fist to the stomach and turned flipped him on the ground still holding the arm twisting it and got to the side wrapped it in a leg hold and torqued the arm a bit making the opponent tap the ground, Dracul broke away and backed up but still on guard.

"Yame" Terry called the two stopped and bowed "Okay line up" he ordered, they followed the order and stood ready.

"nice job, some showed promise and other's went above" Terry spoke "So real training will begin" he said "The style that I'm teaching is called Ninjutsu, so follow along" he said getting in a stance and started demonstrating Ninjutsu while the class followed his movements, Dracul payed close attention and did them, Ninjutsu was definetly different, the punches, the kicks the strike and throws also the stances.

Terry stopped as go in a attention class and turned to them "Okay I'm not going to lie that was awful, but some of you passed and one of you was correct" he said, Terry went over them again and Dracul did them with no problem's, then he told the ones that passed to come over and the fails stood aside as he taught them more trick moves, Dracul was doing them like it was second nature, then again when is one was already a trained warrior they learn to adapt which was excetly what Dracul was doing.

Then it was just Dracul going over the moves, then Terry speed up and was doing advance movements as Dracul did it at the same speed like the two were looking at a mirror, Terry went over everything at top speed with Dracul going over the moves just as fast, then Terry stopped.

Try them again without me this time" Terry said "From the beginning" he spoke as Dracul stopped and stood in ready stance and with top speed he did everything, every strike every kick and every punch and stance and foot work, from beginning to advance , Dracul did them all and finished with a handless backflip and spun on a leg and jumped with a roundhouse

"KIAI" Dracul/ Spike yelled as stood in a ready stance.

"Good" Terry nodded "Very Good" he said.

Hour later Terry went over the weapons they used, Kama's Chained weapons like a japonese version of a mace, tied with a the stick the length of a footlong sub with a long sturdy chain with a solid lemon size metal ball and a Kama with a long chain and ball of metal.

Showed the class how to use them, Dracul followed the movements and quickly perfected them "All right everyone fall in" he ordered the groups lined up "Good we resume tomorrow" he said then tapping his stick two times they left.

Dracul arrived at his room, finding a white gi and obi he put it on and went to the palace dinner room and ate a large portion of food and left to his room and got some sleep.

Dracul then felt his sleep was stirred as he sense a dark and cold force, he got into a deeper state and saw the door in his mind was more cracked than before and the chains were broken and the frame was bent as black seaweed like tentacles were slivering out, he concentrated and the door and frame repaired itself and the tentacles were forced back in and the door was fixed and locked with the chains again he then made more appear on it.

He dream was more relaxed for the rest of the night.

weeks later Dracul trained and progressed remarkably quickly getting a new color sash around his waist, he mastered Ninjutsu and the weapon use he was taught with, then was taught smaller weapons like karambits, Kunai's and slightly curved bladed ninja stars, was taught how to throw them at targets, then tested to throw them at different targets and just like with Assassin's was tested to hit them without being seen, then taught to blend in the shadows and control his heartbeat.

He was taught two new styles like Kenpo and Taijutsu, then new style for a katana called Battojutsu which involves quick and precised sword techniques for quick draw cuts and slashes, he was showed how to use a pair of Tonfa's and showed the kata for them, then was taught to use Tonfa's with a blade coming from the ends, was shown slash and stab techniques for them and how to turn them and flip the blade and strike and retract the blade.

again and again he passed his Sensei's and Terry's requirements with flying colors.

Half of the month has gone by and he progressed quickly and fiercely, the training and the extra work, like climbing and lifting bags of sand with rope, dragging a cart of sand bags with a rope tied to the cart and him, first a few bags but increased the load, also helped around the Temple and village with chores, making weapon's and carrying large baskets of water attached to a long sturdy stick.

The work gave him another growth spurt, he was 6ft 1 and now had a body of Decathlete, there was actually Ninja girls and Samurai girl warriors and Female Assassin's that actually couldn't help but stare at him, sure when he was training as a Samurai made him grow to 5ft 11 and a fit triathlete looking body made alot of girls from his Clan loose focus in training but now his muscles and height were twice his old size and the ladies were almost drooling.

his hair also gotten longer and fuller it reached the back of his neck, he also got a new scar on the other side of his face, when he was learning who to use a new weapon he made, the whip blade it shaped like Katana with a smaller hilt but when you touch a small button near the hilt the blade goes slack and presto a whip blade while he forgot where the button was when he was swinging it around and accidentally touched it and the motion jerked back as the blade whipped black against his face, the scar was horizontal on the middle part of cheek and across his jaw, he made a note the next hour or so to stare at the button just to remember where it was, but soon he mastered the techniques and movements, even made a kata for it, then used how to use two whip-blades in each hand and using two whip-blades in each hand was tricky, actually one was tricky enough and two was hell to learn to master in his opinion but he manage to master them.

aswell on his free time he trained his other old training from Samurai and Assassin to recent from Ninja training, everything and it was all becoming second nature and naturally to him, his sensei's were thinking he was almost ready to ascend to greater levels.


	55. Chapter 55 Ninja'ed Up

Next week Dracul was put through high levels of combat and techniques from a master rank, as usual he studied hard on the movements and did them at first at a moderate pace then sped up as he progressed.

after training with his Sensei's he trained by himself, he tied some heavy metal on his shins and forearms it was they were made from a old big thick metal pot and he used the pieces to make a sight of heavy weight with a form fitting body suit with pouches for the weights and meant to stretch.

Dracul put it on and put the slabs of metal in the pouches, it was like he was carrying solid cast iron on every part of his body his arm chest and legs, it was like he was put in a cast of solid heavy metal, but gritting his teeth he moved his legs forward with effort from the increased weight.

"Lets see if I can build some blunt force trauma hits, heavy duty cast iron devastating punches, kicks and strikes that would hurt so bad, they thought they got hit with a run away Mack truck speeding at them" "lets build some high powered delivering impacts" he smirked, so he got to work by return to an empty training ground, that was a bit out of use so he made work for it.

with lot of effort he went over his Ninjutsu, Kenpo and Taijutsu every amount of will and strength in him, then he went over the styles Samurai's and Assassin's has taught him, trained with every weapon he was taught.

Dracul then set up thick poles of bamboo tied together and tied heavy helmet size pots to a 5 inch slim but thick rope to his ankles, he then tied a 7 foot long metal pot the same size to his wrist and worked on striking the pole, with gravel in the cloth tied to the posts, then wrapped his hands and feet with some thin cloth bandages.

Then started to hit the sacks with punches, kicks, elbow and knee strikes and hand strikes against the cloth, feeling his hits land on the cloth the heavy pots and suit made him use alot of effort into his attacks, then worked on his blocks and stances, then over his kata's.

then slamming a thin but thick cylinder like pot on the floor, lifting and stepping to the front then slammed it on the ground like an ax making loud thuds, but not as loud as he hoped, he then sent roundhouse kicks and knees and elbow strikes and hand strikes hard to the pole leaving hard impacts, he then slammed his head hard against the pole after the moves he did, he then did a duck and roll and did a ram like head but to the pole followed by sending a jumping spinning roundhouse to the pole, some may think he was going nuts bashing his head into the posts along with his limbs, he was as messed up as it sounds trying to creak down the structure and make his bones stronger, even his head

Hours later he returned to his room sore and tired with his bandages covering bruises and cuts on his limbs and head with healing herbs and greentea in his hand and drank it and went to sleep, from the effort.

a couple days later he was healed and fully recovered, so he continued his personal training after his Sensei's training, he found bones and head were stronger than before, testing their new sturdiness he attacked the poles with the same moves two days ago, his bones could take alot more so that was a improvement.

hours later he was working on his high delivering impacts, same training from two days ago

A week later the power in his kicks punches and strikes improved, as he smashed apart the pole of bamboo's, then made himself some thicker poles and heavier slabs and fuller gravel in the cloth's and this time without protection but still with the heavier resistance, did the moves again but harder the post actually shook from the blows but held, so gritting his teeth releasing KIAi's as he put everything he has to them broke it to pieces, with only minor pain from the after it was over.

Then set up a post 2 inches thick of bamboo tied together, but didn't attack just yet.

then two more weeks past the increase in his power improved to where he wanted, he slammed the cylinder on the floor bending it and then smashed part the pole's.

He's bones were stronger than before, the weight dragging him down the last weeks actually made him move faster and jump higher to, his powerful hits could break bones and leave a big bruise in an instant, he could break through waist high stack of inch thick of concrete with one hit, with a elbow, foot and fist and his head, then could ram through 2 inch thick of 5 slabs of ice lined a inch and a half apart, his shoulder were actually broader and same with his chest but not too overly big, his arms and legs abs were more chiseled and defined in his Decathlete body, but not too overly big but more toned.

Dracul was in the middle of a graduation, he had achieved a Grandmaster rank, was giving black belt with a red stripe around the middle and was giving a Ninja garb and mask, giving a double set of Katana's with black handle with red swirls and a blades of pure silvery white from being folded 100's of times and polished just as much.

on his chest was the mark of the this temple's front a roaring Dragon's head with a circle around it on the top of his right pec near his shoulder, it may look like a tattoo but it was branded and filled in with non toxic blank ink "Since you have took on a new life you shall go by a new name, since you possess the steely gaze of a dark guardian angel, you shall be named Daku Enjeru I'm sure you know your Japonese" His Sensei said.

"Dark Angel" Dracul/ Dark Angel spoke and bowed "Thank you master" He said.

"I should be bowing to you since you outrank me" Sensei joked but Dark Angel remained serious "Seriously smile or smirk once a while, it's good for you" he said.

Since Spike was improving and pieces of have formed to complete his training, but it was like his humanity, that remaining light to smile or smirk was dying out, his new names had a certain thing in common, Black and Dark in it the look in his eyes was dark and lifeless made you think of a dark empty tunnels.

* * *

Dark Angel and Terry headed to the other temple to begin the second part of his training, which was lead by Sensei's older brother he welcomed the two.

Dracul/ Dark Angel learned how to go around blind folded, to learn how to get around without seeing, taught hot to fight with the styles he was taught with by feeling and instinct.

The Month was over and he made it through this Training easily, quick and thoroughly he was taught how to sense the truth by listening to one's heart beat and able to smell problems and hear all over and listen to only what you want to hear, but then he knew you can't always trust your ears either so he put some moss in his ears silencing all sound and finding what he need by feel, touch smell and instinct.

He also became a new warrior status he became the greatest Blind Swordsman in his time, he made himself a hard oak chest high walking stick the core was metal and a sheath with a strong and slender Katana but had a wooden handle.

Dark Angel was giving the temple's symbol on his left shoulder, the three toed dragon footprint, a very dark gray with red from the mid toe to the middle of the palm, and yes it was branded on, the ink over the mark will never wash or scrub away, he now had three permanent marks, he bowed to his Sensei's and Terry and thanked them for everything and left.


	56. Chapter 56 last of the Diablo's

Dracul returned to his Clan and greeted his Sensei, then checked on the training and how things are running, things haven't went south since has left.

He then started mediating spreading his senses outwards, then his brow furrowed as he felt a situation brewing back at home "This is the last of the Diablo's left" he said grabbing his ninja garb and some leather and armored forearm and shin guards, he placed a sash of Kunai's, pouch of slightly curved ninja stars and smoke bombs he learned how to make from his ninja and Assassin Training put his ninja style bow and Arrows on his back and sheath under it with ninja Katana's one and the other going crosswords on his back, then putting two Karambits in a pouch in the lower back, a pair of Kama's that the blade folds down on his rightleg in a loop and his left one of Bladed Tonfa's also in a loop, he then his forearm guards on and placed some black Shinobi gloves on with his knuckles and back his fingers having small plates of armor, put on some ninja boots on and placed his Shin guards over them which were black since ninja's dress in black usually. He teleported out in Scorpans and made sure everything was secure.

"Once again a new warrior arrives, watch out Diablo's because Your Dark Angel is coming to your judgement day" Spike frowned, he then felt as he closed his eyes spreading his senses out, Cops were their way, not a problem.

He put a mesh net over his grown out hair and put his ninja mask on over it and tucked it in and teleported out.

Dark Angel appeared low behind a roof then feeling where the cops were heading, took off jumping rooftop to rooftop using parkour skills to get around equipment and quickly pulled ahead since this may be a tricky way for none athletes but it was the fastest just more work.

* * *

a hour after going over rooftops and staying in the shadows unseen, he made it to the last warehouse of the last El Diablo's and it had camera's on both sides moving around to the sides and Dark Angel looked and saw this security system was running to a tower next to the warehouse, but he knew he needed to check inside to, So getting low he crawled to the side and dropped down and stabbed two Kunai's in the wall and scaled down it and dropped down on all fours when low enough.

D. A looked from the shadows of the alleyway and saw a building next to the tower, he looked analyzed the route and looked at a gate between two buildings, he ran forward ran up the wall halfway grabbed the top of the fence and swung over it silently landed on his feet and running to a narrow alley, it was a tight fit, so this would make it simpler he had room to run, so running fast forward jumped high 5 yards up and 10 feet up and spread-ed his limbs bracing his feet and hands on the walls and moving he started climbing up at an angle.

"Thank you Everfree Heights for narrow alley's" He said to himself silently then jumping out and grabbing a pole swing around a corner and landed with his feet on the wall and sprang at an angle upwards and grabbed a fire escape and climbed it, when he was climbing he was reaching his senses touch and feel of the surroundings.

Getting to the roof he went over more obstacles and looking cross the street was 8 foot gap, he stepped back charged and vaulted over the gap and rolling to his feet, jumped down to a roof 6 feet down and jumping to a bar across to buildings grabbing it and swing forward off landed on a closed dumpster 10 feet away touching his toes leaping and flipped forward rolling to a knee, then ran to the tower and climbed up the underside and works, he grabbed the stairs and bar and hung on it and pulled himself on belly picked and saw two Diablo's smoking.

Silently opened the door a bit slunk in closed it without a sound he stabbed them in the back of their necks with two Kunai's, then turned the camera's off but looked and smirked, he wasn't shown on them.

Then sat the two up like they were still working, then leaving he climbed to the roof on a knee at an angle so a bit of the front he was aiming for and drew three arrows, he shot down at the two by the door rolling to the side on a knee then stood and shot the third on the roof at a lower angle from blow the rib-cage through the heart at an angle quickly drawing another and shot the forth in the neck, the two fell from the roof.

He jumped out grabbed a pipe on the side of the Warehouse and dropped down and snuck to the back and entered through there, slipped into the dark then crept behind 4 Diablo's, he looked staying behind a stack looked up and saw two along side the front door, he stepped to the left silently control his breathing making himself invisible and pulled his bow from his shoulder and knocked two arrows he silently stayed still as a statue and pulled his string back and let the arrows fly into their chests then quick as a whip got 2 stars out in one hand and 2 Kunai's in his other hand and as some were walking he threw his stars at them lodging into their necks and turned threw the kunai's at the other two as the moved forward to the front, ending them.

Dark Angel then silently moved behind the stairs, then climbed the under side to the platform the two with the lights, with his stealthy skills and parkour abilities, then grabbed the under side bars and braced his feet hanging like a spider and not a sound, as he moved like a spider-monkey.

"Get some light on over there" a Diablo ordered pointing as one pointed a professional light but nothing was there, then a figure grabbed him from behind and cut his throat with a Kunai and stabbed second in the heart twice, still grabbing the Diablo in a iron grip placing him in headlock on his side, then grabbed the second with a free arm by the chin stepping to his side and twisting broke the mans neck, then gently lowered them on the platform and grabbed the flash light turning it off and left.

* * *

Some Diablo's were working in the lower level of the Warehouse since it was two floors high, when a dark figure moved through the doors they turned but only to see a blinding light they closed their eyes, when it stopped and they looked it was gone.

Then suddenly a stack they were standing behind them was pushed over, they dove for cover got back up and looked but nothing was there, then suddenly one's arm was grabbed a Kunai was stabbed into his side the, then a pulling out and flicking a finger turns out he was holding three and were thrown at them, piercing their neck's and one in his chest, then A Diablo go a pistol out but his arm was knocked aside with a arm the gun went off dropping the one with the Kunai in the chest, then felt a elbow slam into his stomach, then was thrown over a shoulder and a foot stepped on his throat, then 6 more were dropped dead as the figure threw slightly curved Ninja stars, hitting their necks and a major artery.

The last one choking "Who are you?" he wheezed.

"I'm your Judgement day, the Dark Angel" he stated in a voice cold as ice, before twisting his foot on his jaw and broke his neck. then a group that heard the gun shot arrived through a double set of swinging doors and saw a well armed Ninja, they started to draw their guns but Dark Angel moved fast knocked three arrows in his bow and let them fly deep into the hearts of three and then moved a step drew another with the sting way back and quickly letting go of the string hitting another in the chest dead center it went through hitting 3 more and pierced a 4th in the heart, the figure stopped the arm of another getting a gun and elbowing him in the face then took his legs out with his bow.

then stepped to the other dodging a strike and sidekicked him hard in the stomach backing him up but grabbed him by the shirt pulled him back and slammed his bow drip in his face, jumped to him grabbed his head in a hold with a arm spun around him and inverse'd roundhouse to the temple of another, flipped the other hard on the ground with a grunt, then stood did a inside crescentkick to the head slamming it against the wall next to him hard, breaking his neck and skull, then dropping to a knee ducking a punch slammed his bow against the back of his ankles sending him on the ground and stabbing him in the hear with an arrow he pulled out grabbed another turned slightly knocked them in his bow to the swinging doors and let them go at the same time, dropping two more 20 yard coming to the doors without looking, he looked at them then felt his surroundings, no more left down here.

But he sensed 20 on the upper floor as he closed his eyes, then it showed the scene moving around but when it turned to look at him, he wasn't there.

minutes later

inside the upper floor where the last were working, then suddenly the lights blew out plunging the room into darkness.

"What the hell!?" the spoke.

"Who turned out the lights?" another demanded, the backup lights turned on but nothing was there.

three in a security room, were looking for anything but didn't see anything the scene shifted and Dark Angel was standing behind them.

 _"Did you see anything that got in, we all heard a gun shot then this"_ one spoke in a headpiece.

"Nothing" he replied, then one was grabbed in choke hold with a hand over his mouth, then was silenced as a Kunai was stabbed through his throat from the back, one turned with a combat knife but the arm was blocked by Kama the blade hooked the arm pulled it back and pushed it hard back by the forearm the knife was ejected from his hand into the back of the 3rd, the second turned with a pistol but the arm was grabbed and directed and a bullet hit the box for the back up power system 10 feet away on the wall then the Kama's blade was dragged across his throat, the backup power went off as the lights in the room turned off.

Then a man was thrown through the window a man turned with his gun but a Kama was thrown and lodged in the side of his neck dropping him, then a an arrow sailing through the darkness a man groaned as he hit the floor dead, then turned and shot at the room but they were distracted earlier from the shadows and the noise they totally missed, man falling dead behind them with a kunai being stabbed into his heart, then turned to his side grabbing his jaw broke his neck turned threw him into another over his hip.

They turned some flashlights on and pointed them around but couldn't see anything.

Dark Angel appeared in front of one who turned to shoot but the arm was grabbed twisted dropping the gun, D.A kneed him in the ribs with an, then knee in the face shooting his head up and chopped him in the throat with the side of his hand hard, making him choke still grabbing the arm turned moving his shoulders twisting his wrist flipped the guy on the ground and threw several stars at them which hit 4 two in the nerve cluster and artery in the shoulder and one in the neck and one deeply in the upper stomach, falling dead on the ground, the Dark Angel was the master of the night, he knew how to move around and not be seen, he could feel and tell where his enemies were.

Diablo's looked with their lights, but only saw dead Diablo's. then Dark Angel appeared between 4 people, they tried to shoot but the figure stepped to the side quick the 4 fell dead as they shot each other, he stood and looked at one, turned another fell dead as a shot rang out when the figure moved the figure stepped back and sideways.

"Stop using the guns and get near and behind that thing" one ordered.

Dark Angel stepped up drawing a Katana and flipping the Kama to his other hand with a foot, he stepped in and blocked a machete with his sword kicked him in the stomach with frontalkick, then slashed him with his Katana in the upper stomach and chest. He sidestepped past a swing and blocked another with his sword and slashed the first attempt in the heart with a diagonal swing with his Kama's blade, he threw his sword through the heart of another moving forward he drew his other Kama and did a crossblock to the arm from a overhead swing of a pipe, knee him in the lower stomach and jabbed the man in a soft spot in shoulder with the top of the stick then followed by another knee to the lower stomach, grabbed his arm in a loop turned him around with a turn and kicked him in the back impaling him a combat knife, moved to him and swung stabbed him in the stomach with Kama's blade then dragged it across and out, he ducked a machete and blocked a kick turned with a spin and stabbed one in the upper stomach and the other in the mid section stepped to the the different sides and pulling them across their midsection and stomach, then threw the Kama's like a tomahawk stabbing 2 more in the heart, pulling his sword from a man drew his other stood in a stance.

He flipped a combat knife off the floor with stomp on the tip and spun kicked it into the heart of one.

He stripped a jacket from one and wiped the blood of his Kama's and sword putting them away, he turned the back up generator on the back up lights turned on, he looked at the camera's but didn't see himself, he stayed completely off the system from outside in, but checked to see if they were Camera's back there but didn't see any, but he closed his eyes and exhaled letting his other senses spread, re-mapping his steps because he looked everywhere before acting, but didn't see a camera on the roof or door.

Dark Angel then heard Siren's arrive and he opened his eyes, he got the tape and smashed it with a stomp just in case, then looking at the camera's the police got out, so he Teleported it out of here.

* * *

Arriving back at The Dragon Clan in his room without his mask on he took his weapon's and outfit off, then walked to the wash room and cleaned the blood off the clothes and hung them to dry in a warm compartments with a small fire heating the metal container but it's really tight and hot, one of the many things Dracul had helped make over the years.


	57. Chapter 57 The Dragon Evolves

Dracul woke up the next morning and walked up the trail of the Dragon Clan's mountain, then climbed the rest of the way and true to Sensei's word he had a new hut with training equipment, in the back between a sliding wall was his room.

On side was a small forge and a blacksmith station for him, everything big enough for him to fit and all his. he then walked back down the mountain and found his father/ Sensei.

"Thanks for the house, but don't worry I'll still come by and train and follow my routine" Dracul said.

"Your welcome, I see you've filled up some empty pieces" Sensei smirked.

"Yes I do feel different" Dracul nodded "I'm just going to modify my armor" he said.

"Of course, you know where everything is but you probably have to make it yourself" Sensei nodded.

"Don't worry I can handle it" Dracul replied.

"But what do you plan on doing?" Sensei asked.

"I think it's time for The Dragon to evolve like I have" Dracul said as he bowed and Sensei bowed back, Dracul left and went to the armory and started thinking as he looked at his first set of armor.

Then on schematic drew a main set and got some material's like leather, armor plates, then got to work on his new set of armor, an hour or so since making leather was a long process, he made a set of dark of leather armor pants with light wool fabric inside them for more comfort and same with the long sleeve shirt and tied them together by the the strings on the sides, then made armor like his first but different, he melted down the metal and shaped it.

He looked at his schematic for a moment and got to work.

Dracul had pinned and shaped, used the blackest he could make and painted and hours later he made the scariest looking suit of armor, like he's first but different and darker version.

The armor had was joined at the chest plate ends and the chest plat pectorals ends were ridged and sharped and on the far side was curved up and the shoulder guards sides were ridged with curved spikes three 1 inch stood straight up on both shoulders, armored plates were covering his upper arms and the lower armor on the arms had curved to the back and sharpened with spike's 3 inches to 2 inch long, the lower knees were curved outwards and stood 3 inches long, his short samurai like skirt was shortened to the sides of his mid-hips and extended infront of his groin, the cloak was like black satin cloth with longer ridges, the dragon's symbol morphed into a nightmarish version, the Dragon was still on the front but instead of covering his whole front, it covered almost all his chest and stopped to mid section but the tail was thick but slender and curled up looked to be pure silver, the helmet and face plate was scarier the helmet was shaped like his old but longer horns on the back plus more smaller ones at back of the helmet on the front where the forehead was was a snarling, the whole color the original was a dark gray almost black but now it was pitch black and the plates seemed to gleam like obsidian.

The chest plate broad but formfitting, the whole thing was but he made a armored shirt and knee high shorts where plates of shiny black metal over lapping the other, but had some spaces for movement where he tested it out first he had a full range of movement could even band down in it and this layer goes over the leather armor which Dracul put on to try and practiced some moves and no restrictions.

The armored gloves strapped on and the wrist's were curved on the outside of the wrist with spikes, the neck collar had teeth like spikes downwards on the collar, but it still looked baggy and loose because, if he was right about something told him would grow into it, he made his Dragon claws half as long as a Kama and curved as Karambit

60 minutes after working "Say good bye to The lighter Dragon and hello to The Newer and Darker version, The Black Dragon" Dracul spoke.

* * *

Dracul was back at his new home working on his weapons, he made his usual kind of weapons but when he showed a weapons smith to make weapon's stronger start making the fire and metal hotter as you mix the ore with another batch of ore but cooler, then when you put it in a mold form them after you shaped and cooled the metal polish and fold it more than your usual times which is 30 to 40 times, you want to go beyond fold and polish it at least 200 times.

Dracul made his Katana and O Katana, O-Dachi, Nagitana and Uchigatana just like that. Dracul was hard at work making his Wakizashi and he was so engrossed that when a Dong was heard, he jerked his head to the side thinking it was a War Drum warning or a Drill to see how fast they can get dressed and ready to fight, that he didn't watch what he was doing he let a pained gasp as the still molten blade left a cut on the back of his hand when he slipped, the hot blade immediately cauterizing the wound and leaving a scar.

he realized it was just the dinner gong making him shake his head "Wonderful" he muttered but got to work on finishing his Wakizashi when he was down he put some dark leather on the handles for the swords. He checked them they were like his Ninja Katana's a Silvery White next he modified his bow making the grip like his assassin bow and able to change between Warrior and Predator/ Sniper shots, he made a modern version of a his Speed loader of wood and gears, he then made his arrows put 30 in each two quivers for Warrior and Predator.

"Well aside from that accursed gong I did well" Dracul nodded.

Later he closed his forge down and headed down to eat.

Weeks later after Training and working, training people and sparing with his Sensei on a equal speed, he studied battle tactics for several hours to sharpen his old ones and bring up some new moves and he did, lots more.

it was the middle of next month when his body as he thought it would do, hit another growth spurt he was 6ft 2 and looked like a full seasoned and veteran Decathlete, his hair was thicker and fuller bangs, to match his growth spurt.

He looked in a training mirror to mirror his moves to know he was doing them right "Looking good Spike, real looking good" Dracul/ Spike spoke "Something tells me somehow I'm not the only one who hit a growth spurt" he said.

Dracul then started to Mediate spreading his senses around and outwards, he then heard trouble coming feeling it in his core and snapped them open with a frown and a cold look.

* * *

Dracul hurried down the mountain carrying his armor but dressed in his leather armor and second layer of literally underarmor, and a a rope tied to his weapons and carried the on him like a backpack.

he suited up with his new armor behind a hut without his helmet for now, but armed himself well had his Kabuto on his lower ankle, he then strapped a sash above his sword belt, with a samurai version's of his assassin Duel blades one diagonally on his and his lower stomach sheaths he replaced his O- Dachi and replaced by two scary swords, the swords were long as his O Katana and a inch and a half wide, with the tip being slightly curved upwards and pointy Karambit's tip, the head of the handle was a dark dragon's head with red eyes and the teeth were on the start of the blade, he placed the sheaths for them on his back side by side on his right side crossed to his lower back where he shrugged the cloak over the hilts.

On his left leg was a Demonic looking dragon blade strapped to it and another sheath under the sheath on his right side and crossed upwards under his newly made swords sheath and sheathed a twin in it, he moved his arms and legs nothing got in the way, even he twist his back to the sides from the waist.

he mounted his horse attached his Kanabo on one side and his Nagitana on the other side and another quiver of arrows, then left he appeared before two guards who jumped at the new armor.

"The Dragon has Evolved" Dracul said in a mask of stone.

"Sorry, you look ready for war" the guard

"That would be because I am, round at least 1000 warriors and let Sensei, who I sensed was asleep no offense to him not easy to be a Sensei" Dracul ordered Actually one of you send more guards with you so encase someone gets by you'll handle it but stay low and defend the village" he said.

"Yes Dracul" they bowed and The Black Dragon put his new fearsome helmet on.

"One more thing tell them not to shoot me when they see me" Dracul said as he took off "I'll buy as much time as I can" he spoke.

* * *

Black Dragon rode at top speed for miles, he listened hard and heard thundering footsteps "Let's see what I can do now" he glared as he let his battle frenzy take over and charged forward.

a army of 5,000 HYDRA warriors and 2,000 Scorpion warriors.

were heading when suddenly in the far distance a warrior was charging at them, the figure got closer in seconds and the sun glistened off the black armor. The figure raced over the hills fast, He then half way jumped off his horse hitting the ground running and ran at full speed and drew his Katana and Wakizashi from his right side.

"Archers forward and fire" one ordered, 1000's came up to the front line and opened fire. Black Dragon saw the arrows but he narrowed his eyes and started whirling his swords around fast and swatted them away in pieces more arrows came but he just knocked them all away and closed in on them.

Their eyes widened at the figure and moved forward seeing he was outnumbered no matter who one is, but this was a newer Dragon one who's serious of intense training changed him, he could feel as he ran even faster than before.

With a new surge of new found inferno determination exploded in his eyes as he narrowed his eyes at them, he crashed right into the line tearing through one after another with his swords, he ducked as he slid under swords slashing their stomachs with a slash as he stood, then did a slashing block to several swords with his Katana and slashed with them with his Wakizashi as he snapped around, stepped in and blocked a sword downswing with his swords crossed, he sidestepped a spear thrust ,then snapped down jerking his swords tossing the warrior on the ground, he turned with a spin slashing with his Katana sidestepping another thrust of a spear, trapped the arm with his and chopped his arms off at the elbow and kicked the spear butt into another warrior and took off his and another heads off with a slash.

Then moving to the side blocking and evading stabs and slashes, he took the assailants down with slashes of his own and then plunging Wakizashi into another heart with a stab and jumped over a Scorpion's O-Dashi slashed him in the chest and throat at an angle, grabbing the falling O-Dachi snapped around and with a ferocious yell cut several in half, then removed another several's heads with a turning slash , then blocked a slash with his Katana and impaled through with O-Dachi letting it go and holding the sword with both hands and moved forward, then blocking and slashing enemies with just one sword for a few seconds bodies dropped left and right.

He stepped in and blocked a slash and drew his duel blade and stabbed him in the heart and letting him go he ducked and stabbed with his Katana to his stomach turned grabbing the warrior and kicked another behind him and slashed then stabbed him in the chest with the duel blade, then tossed the warrior pulling his sword out, then chopping a hand off with his Katana he pulled in and stabbed in the stomach one as he slashed another one down with his Katana and stabbed the first in the heart twice before getting under him and flipped him on the ground pulling his blade out. Black Dragon threw his blade into the heart of another jumped and kicked it into the body more and pulled his demonic Dragon blade out from his leg and did a front crossing block as he stood in a stance blocking two swords as they tried to overpower him but he stood there like statue, he reeled in and knee one in the lower stomach and turning back flipping the second on the ground and head tilted past another and slammed a roundhouse to his stomach slashed both with his Demonic blade and turned with a ducked stabbed another with his blade and picked him up on his shoulder turned with a spin and threw him into a spear of a charging warrior snapped forward and took his and another to the other side head off with a slash and a grunt.

Turning he stabbed another with his blade in the heart and sidekicked him on the ground, he jumped back blocked another behind him with his Katana and rearkicked him in the ribs turning with a slash slashed both in the chest and two more with a down crossed slash and stabbed another in the stomach behind him in a reverse grip with the blade then tore it across his stomach with a side slash and stabbed another in the heart with his Katana and stabbed another deep in the stomach with his demonic dragon blade knocking him down with a low kick to the legs. he then fought harder and more ferociously as he side stepped a thrust with a Naginata trapped his arm in a hold and kneed him in the stomach grabbing the pole and punching the warrior in the face turning him around as he stabbed his katana in his stomach then dragged it across pulling it out then turned twirling the pole around himself and blocking swords changed his grip as he swung it around and slashed them in the chest with the Naginata's blade, then blocked a slash of one and parried a second from another with two slashes each to the chest took them out, then stabbed Naginata in another kicked him off and jabbed the butt of the pole in one's stomach snapped in and slashed him and two more in the mid section and chest, then threw his Katana in another between the eyes piercing the skull on the other. Snapped around in ones guard grabbing a arm elbowed him in the face stepping in and tripped him with his leg flipped him on the ground taking his sword away from him and blocked three more, he moved and slashed two in the side and grabbed another's arm twisting it hunching the warrior over and looped a leg around his neck snapped around moving his hips and the arm flipped the man on the ground hard and took his Katana and moving he blocked and hacked his way through a half dozen in 3 seconds with his stolen swords.

Black Dragon moved forward whirling his swords around quickly blocking, turning with spins and slashed them in a graceful and deadly dance his blades like wind mills going a blurring speed taking another dozen down, he then blocked and stabbed, then turned blocked a slash and did a diagonal upwards slash, then did a barrel block spun and slashed another and the stabbed two in the stomach's turned the blade sideways tore it out and turned sharply and ripped his sword out the second throwing him on the ground. Then throwing them both at two hitting them in the heart pulled his newer scarier O-Katana's as he moved his cloak back and pulled them out and shrugged it back over and charged with a ferocious roar doing blocks and slashing blocks and hacking his way like a raging beast destroying everything in it's path.

next 5 seconds he slash 30 down 10 seconds later 50 dead time skip to a minute he carved his way and struck down 100's. He blocking three at once holding them off with his second struck them did a upwards barrel block jumped and kicked one on the face, then jumped high in the air over a line and in a middle of two moving gracefully with footwork and took them down with stabs and slashes and slashing arc's. then charged forward blocked a blade jumped and rear-kicked one away and slashed more as he snapped around ducked and weaved past swings and snapped his swords to the sides striking more down dead

hours later half the army was dead and Dracul increased stamina was still holding steady as he continued making wreckage to his enemies, he did a dive to the ground with a roll dodging a slash and getting on his feet he jumped to the front did a barrel roll and slammed a roundhouse against one's chest and landing on a foot he jumped off his leg like a spring twirling with a slash slicing several in the chests and slashing more in the chest with his other sword. then letting out a roar of battle fury so intense it almost didn't appear to be human it startled the warriors around he dashed forward and 6 dozen warriors fell dead with large slashes and some had missing limbs. Still charging forward and fighting intense and ferociously the enemies were starting to turn in run away fast in terror but something had changed inside him before he would allow the retreater's to run but he found himself lacking that ability, today.

He grabbed shook the blood of his swords sheathed them and grabbed a spear and ran forward after them stuck it in the ground flipping forward over them and landing in front as his sword's were drawn he bellowed another battle fury roar and started hacking more viciously and more aggressively the rage and fury and aggression continuing to grow more intensely by the second his face contorting into a mask of pure vengeance and terror, he ducked under taking his helmet off and bashed it into one's face and stabbed him with a horn to the throat and his enemies fighting to survive paled at another frightening mask.

All the enemies saw was the mask closing in on them and the sword swinging.

many hours later the army that seemingly looked to be a sea of warriors was now a sea of dead warriors and blood, he panted a little and he knew this was the start he knew more would be coming, he sat down on a rock that had blood on it when he smashed a warriors head against it breaking the helmet off and smashing the skull and started mediating spreading his senses outwards and he was right at least 3000 more were coming and he felt they had advancements they were 3 miles away so he had time.

He collected his weapons spread'ed apart and shook and wiped the blood off and sheathed them, he whistled loudly and his horse came up and he rode off.

* * *

He arrived stopped his horse at the bottom of a hill hearing voices and laid down and crawled up to top and looked seeing he was right, there looked to be machine gun style weapon but shot arrows out and looked to be, hello black powder by a cylinder standing grenade-like launcher but fired explosive like cannonballs.

He got his bow and getting quivers of arrows from his horse

His eyes hardened as he saw a familiar warrior, Garble in the front of the last line probably to backstab him and he felt the hatred grow within him but saw every obstacle to get to him soon they were all targets. He loaded his speed loader and knocked 9 arrows into onto his bow, he stood up and opened fired rapidly striking warrior after warrior down dead.

taking 9 down in 3 seconds and running down the hill changing the bow to predator/ long-range in a second and loaded an arrow and shot it at a warrior standing on a platform for the the machine bow, 1000 yards away killing him and changed it back and loaded three at a time killing one dead in the heart and shot the last two at the same time in the chest and loaded another hitting one in the neck and looked at 9 charging at him with swords he loaded nine in his loader and letting all go at once hitting all nine some in the heart or a lung, he pulled stormed up to them and struck the one's that had the lung shot with his Katana he then hit another 100 yards away in the lever and another to the heart.

seconds later he killed 60 in 5 seconds since he had 60 arrows in total. he tossed his bow at one but who blocked it but it was distraction as Black Dragon stabbed him with his duel blade in the heart and pulling out his demonic dragon blade he tore into his enemies with them evading and slicing and dicing with them taking down a dozen of them.

He stabbed them one in stomach and then the heart with his duel blade and threw it into the throat of another and dodged his head past a swing grabbed the arm pulling the arm in a lock behind him trapped and stabbed him in the heart with a reverse grip grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground taking his sword from one and stabbing him with the duel blade in the side pulling it out flipping the blade in a reverse grip slashing him in the chest then stabbed him in the heart and kicked him off with a heel-kick to the stomach. ducked a slash behind him turned stabbed the attacker in the side under the ribcage got behind him with the Katana to his neck and cutted his throat with it dragging it across and threw the sword int another and pulled out the O- Katana's from his back and tore through them.

hours later half the army was dead where the other half was 1000 yards away from him terrified, he smirked as he panted heavily and slumped slightly.

"ha he's tired, open fire" one ordered, the archers opened fire, he smirked grimly as he breathed normally and stood tall and picked up his O- Katana's and ran forward slashing the arrows away from him with his swords as he charged with a battle cry, the machine bow fired at him he jumped high in the air and forward twirling and slashed the arrows apart, he plowed through a line up to the machine bow and he ducked Garble's sword and decked him hard in the face with the hilt and sent a crushing roundhouse to his side knocking him away 3 feet and he jumped on the platform where he slashed a shooters arm off grabbing a sword and sliced the head off and kicked the minus limb and head off the platform then he remembered how to use it he pointed it at the other machine bows and opened fire on the warriors manning it killing them, then he moved it and fired it at the enemies killing waves of them.

he then fired one at a warrior with the explosive station the guy had a torch as he dropped it when the arrow hitting the black powder exploding in a massive explosion that killed him and a massive number near it blowing them up. Then did a tremendous jumped back to the remainder and carved his way back through with the scary and demonic Dragon O-Dachi's

Letting out another Raging beast and Primal roar of rage and Wrath that scared the enemies striking them down with insane show of ferociousness that was almost unearthly taking the remainder out in less than a minute, he looked around just another sea of dead warrior's and blood and faces filled with terror more intense before his new change, he glared death at Garble who must have several broken ribs from the massive roundhouse he delivered cause he was holding the ribs he tore the damaged helmet right off since it was cracked, for once Garble the one who betrayed the Clan and Dracul was filled with terror for the first time.

"D-D-Dracul you will pay, for that" Garble grunted as he stood shakily but Dracul pushed him back down.

"Don't think you are in condition to do that" Dracul told him with cold anger, the hours to cause this much devastation was 8 hours and he never once slowed down when he went full throttle 8 hours straight with no ad and the only thing happened was him breathing quickly bu he remembered his training from the Ninja clan and breathed in and out lowering his heart-rate and breathing down for a few minutes getting it back under control.

Dracul glared at Garble "Run or die" he said in a low and grim tone.

"I can't" Garble glared, Dracul then whistled and his horse came and took his weapons off and backed up "There's your ride" he said in a cold tone "Go before I change my mind" he glared Garble weakly got on and rode away.

"Can't believe I did that" Dracul glared then cleaned his weapon's off and sheathed them and picked his bow up, then walked away throught the sea of dead bodies

"although to put it mildly my training did make me grow stronger, faster, sharper, and deadlier" Dracul said "and I could fight longer and harder than before" he stated "I didn't know the training would allow me to do all this" he said.

"Where the hell were the other's" Dracul grumbled picking up his helmet "Not that I needed it but whoa Boy they'll be hearing from me" he said before walking off.


	58. Chapter 58 Parent's found

a few hours later Dracul arrived back home and just when he arrived 1000 of his soldiers appeared his just gave them a cold stare that made them freeze

"Your late" He frowned putting a hand on his hip "make sure you make sure no one's coming and when your done find me and we'll discuss this later" he said firmly.

"Yes Dracul" they all said and took off, at least they left guards in their place.

he found his Sensei "Oh I'm sorry about the delay, but you made it" Sensei said.

"Well to put it mildly yes I did and the Training has worked" Dracul told.

"So you changed your armor I see and name a bit" Sensei said.

"The Black Dragon" Dracul nodded "Seeing how i evolved inwards, I felt should go through a metamorphosis" he said "I still feel emptiness" he said.

"are you talking about your love" Sensei said making him do a double take "Come on I've loved so I see the signs from you" he said.

"Well your right I do have I love back at home, no matter where I was Training I would think of her" Dracul/ Spike said.

"I think someone is trying to tell you something, go home and reunite with her" Sensei smirked "stop trying to run for you can never run from love" he said.

"Your right I need to pick up the strings of the old home I cut" Dracul replied "I need to stop hiding" he frowned.

"You definitely do sound more mature, more than before" Sensei said.

"I also promise her I would do anything to make her whole again, even bring her whole family back" Dracul said "You see they were told her parents were dead but there wasn't any bodies found and then she said her dog went missing" he said.

"whether it's true or not relax your mind and let thought flow, then you will see" Sensei told him.

* * *

after Dracul had cleaned up and put his armor away and washed the blood off of it and the weapons, then he went to his land and hut and mediated doing what Sensei told him he went into a deep state he remembered where the crash was from towns records, he focused on that time and pieced it together.

Then a vision came

 _It showed a truck that A.J has but dark tan and driving on a late night, a man in his late 20's going on 30 same color and hair Applebloom but Applejack's and Bigmac's green eyes and a women same age with Cantaloupe colored skin and tangerine hair and light blue eyes._

 _When suddenly it went over something in the road and slid into a tree where a group of people surrounded the truck._

 _"Out" one lead one demanded the two got out._

 _"You the couple that makes apple products and heard your Cider is to die for" the man spoke in a low tone._

 _"Y-Yes did you want some" The man spoke._

 _"In a way yes, I wan't you and your honey to work for me, make your treats and apple cider for my guys and me" he said._

 _"Why would we work for you" the women demanded_

 _"Well you don't however I wouldn't think you want your children I a baby, a 2 year old and a 3 year old to pay for your defiance " the lead one smirked evilly "or would they want to have no parent's" he said as they pointed Glocks at them._

 _"We know where you live, I've had clients keep tabs on you and we know where you live" he smirked wickedly._

 _"Seeing how they were at gun point and if they didn't comply lord knows what they would do "if we work for you will you live my kids alone" the man said._

 _"You have my word however you displease me, I will personally visit your kids, Bright Mac and Pear Butter" he warned._

 _"I tell you guys are some type of soldiers" Bright Mac said._

 _"Well I wouldn't say soldiers but we are highly trained in combat and spies as you can tell how we got to know you and your progress on the Farm" the man said._

 _"Just live our kids alone and we'll do any thing you ask" Pear Butter said._

 _"Well first fake your deaths" the man said as he gave them some supplies, Bright Mac put gasoline on the seats and car and put fake bodies in the seats with pairs of their spare clothes they kept in the trunk and set it on fire._

 _"smart move" The man smirked and the men picked up a wire that had blades on it and packed it up._

 _"So thats what we hit?" Bright Mac frowned._

 _"Like I said we are trained" the man shrugged._

 _Later a van showed up and they got in and they left._

Spike/ Dracul got out of the vision with a gasp

"I knew something was wrong" he stated "think it's time to keep my promise" Spike frowned clenching his fists, he then went down the mountain and went to his father.

"Did you seek the answers" Sensei asked.

"Yes the accident was a kidnapping" Dracul nodded.

"Um they guys that went out came back and said you defeated a entire army of 10,000 warriors by yourself" Sensei spoke.

"well yeah to put it bluntly, 8 hours if i remember because I Do, I remember all of it" Dracul said then he frowned.

"What displeases you my son" Sensei asked.

"Garble was there to after I defeated him and his army, I had the chance to kill him but I didn't" Dracul frowned "Instead I was a fool and let him live and escape even lend'ed him the horse I was riding, that's why I walked back" he said.

"I didn't think you had that in you" Sensei said surprised.

"What weakness, no matter how far I got with training I couldn't end his miserable life and do This Clan a favor" Dracul stated in cold anger.

"Listen you showed true strength, to stand up and kill your enemies takes alot of courage and strength but it's more so to show compassion and let your enemy live" Sensei smirked "was able to fight back?" he asked.

"No I landed one blow to him and he could barely stand let alone fight" Dracul scowled.

"Well there you go You still follow the integrity, honor and Bushido way, no one here not even me would have shown that compassion, especially him" Sensei frowning at the last part.

"Actually I hiccuped on it before I confronted him, the others were running in terror the ones that saw my increased abilities but I went in front of them and slaughtered them, how can I do that and still not able to finally end Garble?" Dracul frowned as he sighed.

"well if that in your words _Gesu yaro_ could still fight there is no doubt you would've killed him, but he was wounded and whats the statement I tell you and the other's" Sensei said.

"striking a wounded warrior is dishonorable, no matter who the enemy is" Dracul said "always fight honorably and be a batter warrior and man" he said.

"And you are a way better man than I could ever hope to be" Sensei said "If I could go back in time and change myself, I would want to be you" he said.

"Oh Potter heard that you saved him and this Clan, he was actually looking for you and ask you what upgrade would you like" Sensei smirked.

"Um How is he able to continue to make new suits?" Dracul asked.

"Well he told me he was hiding a large stash of Vibranium, he collected it and brought it here when he arrived here with stein and their girl friends and other two friends" Sensei told him "And he insisted on making a new one" he said.

"Well I have a few ideas" Dracul said before bowing out and took some paper and went to his mountain and leaned over a work table and started drawing, thinking creative.

he was thorough with the drawing and details later he was done and went back down, he bumped into Potter "I heard you were looking for me" Dracul spoke.

"Yes heard you saved, me and all of them figured I upgrade you you know what, as a thank you" Potter smiled.

"Well I didn't do for a reward" Dracul shrugged "But if you are insistent well here you go" he said handing the paper.

"Hmm, we made it scary enough but you seemed to make it scarier" Potter said "it will take at least 4 hours to make, the suit" he said.

"And the old suit I seem have outgrown it" Dracul gestured to himself.

"no problem I'll add a feature to the repair system, so it can adjust" Potter smirked.

"I'll work on the weapons" Dracul said as he bowed to him and left, then getting some Japonese steel bars and left, some gears and leather went into the blacksmith seeing smith there

"Take a break" Dracul said in a stern voice the man left, so he got to work putting some thick blacksmith gloves on his hands and put some coals into the fire waking it up. started making some molds He melted the metal in a pot and when it was ore he added the ore into another pot of ore of cooler ore and poured it into the molds, he broke one open it was shape of the hidden blades from his Assassin gloves he has. He picked them up and banged on it on the tip and made the tips pointy like a Karambits and thanks to combine hotter ore to colder it makes the steel stronger and more durable which is what he needed his hidden blade to be and took some tongs and stuck it in some water the water hissing as the metal cooled he took it back out and pounded it again while it was still soft and put it back in it hissed again and held it in there longer than took it out he then started folding polishing and sharping the blades edges with a sharping wheel.

5 minutes later of polishing sharping and folding it 100 times, he tested it by cutting a piece of leather cutting a strip easily like a hot knife through soft butter, he then tested it's durability by smashing it with a hammer hard and it held firm he nodded.

He then made reinforced assassin duel blades and sharpened folded and polished 100 times, he made a pair of the same scary version of his demonic dragon but a bit different, the blades were black as night and had three close stripes from the hilt to the tip and sharp as heck, with a silver demonic dragon skull.

Next Dracul made another pair of his scary o-katana's and made them like the short demonic blades, black as night with silver stripes but the blackened steel still shined with the fire's light.

he was looking over some images of the weapons he saw in his solo battle and he made some gears and wooden barrels with metal, then making a much smaller machine bow but he improved the function, so the arrows could fire faster and he made the range longer from what he saw the range was 200 yards but he tuned it up and made it 350 yards.

Then he made a version of a assassin crossbow and could hold three arrows at once, one trigger shoots one the other you push it it loads three and shoot them one at a time or at once.

Later he made arrow clip holders and put them on a relay system so the could feed "Wonder if they work" Dracul said he looked out the window of the forge and saw a elite warrior sitting under a tree, taking a nap he frowned and shot one of the many small arrows at a branch making plums full on his head waking him up.

"Don't ever catch you sleeping like that again" Dracul called at him sternly.

"Sorry Dracul wont happen again" the warrior said.

"for your sake you better not" Dracul frowned as the warrior bowed and walked away quick.

* * *

4 hours later after making his rounds of how things were running, no one was taking a nap just the way it should be during the day he met up with Potter who gestured with his head.

"Okay it's ready" he said he handed it to him, it was like his new version there was plates on the thighs with 1 inch gaps, the lower legs were farther apart meeting the plated boots, the arms were the same way but mostly upper arms, the torso and body, strips of plates on the lower stomach and lower back that were finger nail tip apart the mid and upper back had the same so it didn't inhibit any movement, the midsection was ridged on the sides where the upper midsection and chest was forged together with the same new Dragon's symbol on it shined like pure silver.

There was ridges on the shoulders and waist, it had the same spiky spines and looks on it like his Samurai armor on it just more modified the cloak was just like he's new one, it was just like his suit but didn't make it any less terrifying, the suit plates were black as obsidian and the cloak was blood red looked like satin, the New Dragon's symbol was like liquid silver on the chest and higher midsection, the eyes had red in them the face was in a menacing snarl. He had his hands exposed with covering his mid-palm and thumb, but that wouldn't be for long as he had pair of armored covered gloves, with slightly raised plates and a quarter size slots in them, they looked like his assassin gloves with armor on them and no fingers exposed.

"Um i was busy to, to improve it" Dracul said handing the blades and swords "i Don't know how you make the weapons like you do" he said.

"Well special talent" Potter smirked leading him into a more secure place, then he slid open a the slots and placed the hidden blades in them and closed them, Dracul changed into it it was loose on him like a pair of longjohns.

"I assume same functions?" Dracul said "Actually I don't like assuming, same abilities ? of the old you know what?" he said.

"Yes, a fun fact that I worked on this suit was, watch" Potter said as Dracul raised a brow and handed him a sword, he placed it in a sheath the sword glowed a bit and shrunk to the size of a Tanto "The sheaths can compact the weapons for easier travel" he smirked "then I made you these for those pouches" he said pointing, he had a pair of Dragon claws 3 inches long, Dracul tried on a gloves and pushed the button on the belt the suit regained it's normal state and the gloves wrists expanded metal plates covered the mid forearm and got ridged like the rest of the suit as a current went through them and fused with thearms of the suit like the helmet does, he placed a dragon claw on his fingers it was loose a bit, but he activated the claws long as the could go and the claws extended 4 and a half inch, they looked like a cross between a Kama blade and curved like a Karambit fusing with the fingers

"Impressive" Dracul said.

"The pressure plate in the fingers are felt by the gloves claws and the touch activates these to extend and elongate" Potter explained.

"Thank you, you continue to surprise and impress me and people would tell you I'm rarely surprised" Dracul shook his hand.

"So I've been told, they say your a hard-ass and no nonsense bound but reasonable and patient" Potter smirked as he shook his hand "And so you know when I was making the new suit, I never made a suit where it makes me fill with fear like this one does" he said.

"Well if I wasn't The Dragon, I would be to to be honest" Dracul replied "I have a promise to keep back at home" he said and teleported out, then Sensei appeared.

"Is he gone?" Sensei asked.

"Yes just missed him" Potter said.

"Good I just didn't want him to see this" Sensei said showing him a paper "When the time is right we give him this" he smirked.

"I'll get to work and you keep it hidden where he won't find it" Potter nodded.

"I will" Sensei said "He's almost ready" he smirked proudly.

* * *

Spike disguised in a business suit with a dark tan wool longcoat over it and a fedora hat, he was thinking about the men in his vision, they sounded Polish so they must be from Loland _"they have spies so if I let myself be put on their radar they will come running"_ he thought, he then got his cane sword he made in his travel and training, it was dark red solid oak with a metal middle and sheathed where the sword goes in, but he modified it you twist the bottom part a button appears, push it and a small hidden spear like sword and a Kama springs out from the top and the side.

He then put on a brown robe with a dark brown sash, he placed on leather boots over the loose and slack suit underneath, he then slipped on blinds-man glasses on, he put the hood of the robe on over his head and closed his eyes since he couldn't see through the glasses and let go of his sight and his other senses dilated to near superhuman levels, the things he could hear and smell were overwhelming he could hear everything at once just a loud jumbled mess of sounds of horns and people talking the smell of sweat, perfume and cologne and the sewers. But Spike trained most of his life to master his senses and focused and the noises got lower and lower and could smell not everything and focused on only what he wanted to hear and smell.

He moved the cane around feeling the ground as he walked around town, he could hear people whispering from 100 yards away and heard power tools working he felt a warning and the winds shift ducked under a piece of lumber being swung as a worker put it on his shoulder. He stopped walking for a moment and felt his surroundings with the cane, heavy duty plastic and brushed a hand over it.

"Construction at work" Spike read "Way closed" he said and stepped back turned as he heard a walk signal beep and went to the right, walking across the street feeling the cross way with the cane's bottom.

Later he heard if he was being followed or anyone looking, he went into an allay and teleported out and into Loland, people seemed stressed and happy at the same time, he could feel and smell their emotions.

He then felt a shady part of town and went into it, he could feel muggers and carjackers around this part as he predicted a group of muggers started following him but he already knew they were there, either in dark corners and or leaning against walls, he continued to walk thinking if they think he's blind he wouldn't see them, well he couldn't see them but he could hear them, he stopped walking to an wide empty street but he could hear a figure talking.

"Hey chief theres a blind-man with a large group of muggers and Jacker's" he whispered.

"Watch what happens and see if it's anything I like, like a good fight" the voice said, it was the same voice in Spike's vision, he smirked a bit and he turned around facing the group.

"I could hear and smell you guys coming from a mile away" Spike spoke in fake nasally voice.

"Give us all your money" one demanded.

"If you want my money so bad, try to take it" Spike challenged nasally.

"Not going to be a problem" one sneered reaching for his pocket but the hand was smacked away with the cane.

"Hmm?" The man watching said watching.

"Lucky block" the mugger frowned reached with both hands but they were smacked away with a swat on each hand with the cane, he grabbed for the robe but the hand was grabbed from the wrist stepping to the side twisting the arm and smacked it on the bridge of his nose and jabbed the top in his stomach doubling him over then kneed him in the face knocking him down on the ground.

"Get him" he ordered with a bloody broken and mashed nose, two charged but, Spike jerked around in a stance and tripped a guy at his ankles on the street and kneed the other in the stomach, grabbed his collar from the back took his legs out with a strike to the back of the knee with the cane and pulled him with a turn slamming him on the ground.

He frowned as he kicked one getting up with a backkick to the side, turned and slammed the cane across his temple dropping him and out of the fight, turning in a stance and twirled his cane around moving his feet and stepping forward snapping a end under his arm with a snap.

The others charged swinging, Spike heard their positions and movements, he ducked a punch and sidestepped another grabbed a arm putting in a lock trapping it with the cane and rearkicked one in the ribs and jerked the cane flipping the second on the ground.

Seconds later they were all on the ground groaning in pain, Spike in disguise frowned at them something about their moves were interesting and knew they weren't really Carjackers or just muggers and the man he heard didn't seem to care, he pieced it together, they were really soldiers with low pay and they go around as Jacker's or muggers picking fights and they got one but they were hesitant and he knew why these guys were low rank soldiers and being forced to fight.

"Impressive" The man nodded "Um sir, I would like you to meet someone" he smirked but Spike could hear vileness in his voice, as he opened a door to a truck and Spike got in.

* * *

Spike was driven to a fortress he heard barbwire jingling on the fence and hearing soldiers marching around, in heavy black boots he could hear workers being forced to work, doing jobs or forced training to be soldiers.

The truck stopped and another soldiers with a rifle and the man driving got out and yanked him out of the seat and escorted him in a building.

He felt himself being escorted down stone steps and across a stone floor.

Chief we found ourselves a soldier" The capture'er smirked vilely.

"You brought a useless blind-man" The man hissed, getting up and walked over Spike picked his head up and tilted it as he felt the person in front of them by extending his touch outwards.

"Hmm your commander, high regards in combat 6ft 4 and 200 pounds of muscle and a short temper" Spike spoke.

"Don't speak to the chief until your told" The second barked.

"No problem seems this blind-man is intelligent" the man spoke smirking evilly.

"Also can fight" The second man spoke showing him a recorded video, which didn't go unnoticed by Spike, he could hear him take it out and turn it on when he was fighting the low rank soldiers know.

"Damn I'm convinced take him to the other's in cell 3" The man ordered.

"With all respect chief, it's packed" The captor spoke.

"Hmm true, take him to Major Mac's bunk there's a space there" The man ordered.

"This way" The men ordered nudging him in the back with a rifle, 5 minutes later he arrived at a bunk and was pushed in and his cane was thrown at him but he caught it in a hands, the door was locked and shut.

He heard footsteps and then man stopped in front of him and held something out, Spike looked up and felt he was holding out a hand, he grabbed it and he was pulled to his feet.

"Hey there, who are you?" The man spoke.

"Hello Bright Mac, Major Bright Mac" Spike spoke in a nasally voice, knowing who this man was plus he heard the men say his name, plus he knew only one mac and that was Big Mac, these was not Big Mac he could feel it, this was the Apple siblings father and Granny Smiths son.

"How did you know" Bright Mac started.

"Shh, this room has a camera" Spike hushed pointing with his Cane, he could feel there were being watched.

"how can you see that, with out eyes" Bright Mac asked.

"Well I can't see and sight is overrated, I could sense technology working" Spike said in a nasally voice "People forget minus one sense the other senses dilate" he said.

"So whats your name?" Bright Mac asked.

"I'm been called many names" Spike spoke nasally "But call me the Blind-serpent " he said.

"What brings you here Mr. Serpent?" Bright Mac asked.

"Same thing as you assume captured and forced into this Hell" Spike said.

"I was taking from my kids, forced to fight and kill who oppose Chief so my kids could be left alone" Bright Mac said, Spike could feel sadness and regret.

"I'm here to get you out of here" Spike said.

"It's impossible" Bright mac shook his head.

"it's only impossible when you believe it is, I have some tricks" Spike smirked under his hood "When this works yell for help" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Bright Mac stated.

as he focused and concentrated, hard eliminating the outside world and breathing as his heart got in sync with it and lowered his breathing and his heart rate followed, then he held his breathing but breathed every 3 minutes and his body fell over, like a sack of flower.

"Serpent" Bright mac gasped and helped him sit up, he put his fingers to his neck and then his wrist but couldn't find his heart rate.

"Help!, Help the new guy's heart has stopped!" Bright mac hollered.

two soldiers slammed open the door "What happened?" they demanded.

"his heart just stopped, I didn't do anything" Bright mac said, the soldiers looped his arm with theirs dragged him out and brought him to the infirmary, but little did they know Spike's heart rate came back to normal but remained limp and the laid him on the table where he smelt a scent of Apple's and pear jam.

"Nurse Buttercup you have a patient, heart stopped bring it back!" one sneered and headed out, Spike heard footsteps hurry to his side and felt two fingers touch his neck, he felt his surroundings the room smelt like old blood and medical tools, he felt a camera in the corner near the ceiling on his right.

"The hay?" A country woman's voice spoke baffled, as she felt his pulse when they said it stopped "Um boys!" she called, four came through the doors "You better check the pulse again" she said as he felt her pointing and he settled his breathing again with his heart rate and brought it back down.

They felt the wrists the arm was limp and no pulse "Are you playing games he has no pulse" one glowered, he took the blind-glasses off no fluttering eye balls and looked away, then Spike's heart rate went up again and back to normal.

"Cover the camera, Lets have some fun" one leered as he flung his hat over the camera and Spike heard The woman's heart beat faster.

One guy got close to Spike's face "hmm another recruit soldier judging by the Scar on his cheek" he spoke, just then Spike's eyes snapped open revealing he wasn't blind but had a fire green emerald colored eyes, Spike's hand snapped out and grabbed the back of his neck turning on his side he slammed it hard on the metal table leaving an imprint of his head he was on grabbed his neck standing up in a hold jerked breaking his neck and kicked him on the floor.

"What the" the others said, then started to get their guns but Spike was faster, he grabbed the wrist stepping to his side twisting his wrist hard and grabbing the gun on the top of the Glock's barrel taking it out of his hand and with a fast movement he grabbed the man and shielded himself from bullets, snapped forward and pushed the dead soldier into his friends with a grunt knocking them over, the got up with a combat knife but Spike had his own, he touched the pressure plate under the slot and hidden blades snapped out, he grabbed sidestepped a slash grabbed the wrist trapped the arm against the mans head and kneed him in the groin and a cast iron punch to his ribs then slit his throat with the hidden blade and stabbed the other two hidden blades on his other gauntlet in his heart and kicked him on the floor with a kick dashed to them grabbing the arm under his arm with his shoulder in his and pointed it at another soldier 4 feet from him shooting him in the leg making him fall on a knee, he jerked the arm out to the right corner destroying the camera and he elbowed him in the face, shifting his hands in a flash and elbowed him in the ribs hard and twisting his arm flipped the man on the floor hard with a thump and rolling up to one evading a bullet slashed a tendon in his leg and the back of the knee, stood stabbed him in the side of the neck with his hidden blade grabbed his head in a hold turned and flipped the man backwards over his shoulder.

Spike then grabbed the wounded one in a chokehold he turned frontally kicked the forth in the ribs hard turned and rearkicked him in the stomach knocking him away, stabbing the third in the back and then the back of then neck rolled up to the 4th picked him up by his legs and double legged him taking him down on the floor and stabbed both gauntlet blades in his chest and heart.

He shook the blood off and put the blades away with the press of the pressure plate, he turned to The Women same women from the vision "Hello Pear Butter" Spike spoke normally.

"How do you know me" Pear frowned "Who are you?" she asked.

"That's classified right now" Spike replied, then using a mop from the closet wiped the blood away and took the hat off the destroyed camera, then stripped a soldier of his uniform and hat stepped into where he heard Pear Butter come from 3 seconds later he came out it was actually the perfect fit putting the hat on putting the glasses in a pocket, then put the bodies in the closet.

"I'm came here on purpose, so I can Break you and Bright Mac out no questions right now, I'll tell everything when we're out" Spike said.

Pear butter nodded "act like I'm escorting you out and I'll act like I caught you refusing to help a Soldier" Spike explained "Even though I hate lying" he said.

"same here but I'll risk it once" Pear said.


	59. Chapter 59 Family whole again

Spike was grabbing Pear Butter by the arm with a hand and had a face set of hard as stone and eyes cold as ice, and mind you guys it was he's own expression 100 percent his but it was still an act and he was doing it very well.

He escorted Pear Butter who was in handcuffs pretending to be worried, but she was wondering how some one his age could possess such a mask set and hard as stone lacking kindness and his eyes were colder than ice.

Spike walked up to another soldier "Hello Master Major Kovak how you do" he said.

"be better if this woman was cooperate on healing soldiers, solitary should mallow her out" Spike said in forced gritty voice.

"I'll take her" he smirked vilely.

"No you just stick to your duty and get back to work, I'll deal with her myself" Spike glared a withering look at the soldier making him back off.

"Forgive me sir" The Soldier said.

 _Smack! whack!_ sounded as Spike slapped him and back-slapped him across the face "Is my name sir?" he demanded with cold angered and a threatening tone.

"No Major Kovak" He corrected.

"Now beat it before you upset me more" Spike ordered and the soldier took off quick. he then slowed down and heard keys jingling, he walked faster again and bumped into another soldier and the two continue on their way, he walked to Bright Mac's door and unlocked it.

"it's Your lucky day Major Mac your relieved of duty" Spike said in a firm and stern manner and mouthed _"Just follow along"_

"Yes sir" Bright mac said walking out Spike picked up his cane, Spike then brushed past another soldier and placed the keys he raided from the first in the second's pocket.

"Um where's your dog?" Spike asked firmly,

"In the service kettle" Mac said, they went over there and found A.J's Dog Winona in there, she was about to bark but Spike held out a hand showing he wasn't going to harm her and she relaxed and sniffed his hand and he pat her head took her out of the kettle "Hide her" he ordered.

Bright Mac hid her in his jacket Then he walked to the chief who folded his hands.

"Ah Novak how are you?" Chief smirked.

"Seems like your new recruit somehow escaped" Spike said showing him the cane.

"Well he can't have gone for, he's blind" Chief said before walking away, Spike went into the security office which was empty, he looked at the camera screens and re-winded them and it showed Spike and Pear Butter walking throughout the halls, then showed Bright Mac being freed but it didn't show any sign that he snatched and replaced the keys with two others and he got to work he clicked the videos and deleted them and tempered with the tape and altered the time it showed switching it back, but still had the time showing Pear Butter working in the room he looked at and saw the warehouse camera and he turned it off and altered the time way back a few minutes and put a timer on. Then looked to the hallways leading to the warehouse camera's and altered the time and the outside camera and the pole camera as he out it on stand by

"Okay 30 minutes before the camera turns back online and 10 for the time to catch up, so we have 40 minutes so no doodling around" he whispered and they left quickly but neutrally to the warehouse and saw cars vans and buses for them, he then walked to one and a 6ft 4 man tall and muscular as Chief near a barrel standing up walked to them.

"What do you want" he demanded.

"well I was sent by Chief to escort this two out and leave them in the wild" Spike informed.

"I wasn't notified I'll have to clear do you have I.D on you?" He demanded, then Spike pulled out the guys wallet from the pants he stole and then punched him in the face hard with a sudden righthook to the upperjaw to the cheek with a grunt knocking him out cold on the floor but let go of Pear Butter and sat him in a sitting position against it lowering the hat on his head a little making it look like he was taking a nap.

"okay 20 minutes left" Spike and Bright Mac counted, Spike from his internal clock and Mac on his watch, which was a smart apple watch "leave that thing here, they can track us" he informed Mac who nodded and took it off and stomped on it breaking it, then got in a car and Spike hotwired it and stabbed the GPS system with his claws from his tips grabbed it and tore the system out and tossed it in a trash can and opened the door and drove away and out of Loland like a bat out of hell and Driving like he stole it, which he did.

* * *

10 minutes later the three were out of Poland as Spike was out of his disguise throwing as he stopped the car pushing it own a hill with Macs help making it crash off a ledge and soaked the clothes in gasoline in the trunk and since it was hot sunny day he pulled a magnifying glass out from his pocket and holding it to the sun and a ray of light was held on the clothes and setting the gas covered clothes in flames and placing it in a fire pit and letting it burn as he hurried back.

The teen and the lost and found Apple parents were on a bus driving away with Winona out on a leash, tickets that Spike paid for with his own cash in his own wallet.

"So who are you exactly?" Bright Mac asked.

"Well I'm known as Dracul The Black Dragon but my friends call me Spike" Spike said.

"Spike's a lovely name" Pear Butter smirked.

"Yeah thank ye'w Son for saving us from that place" Bright Mac shook his hand "your actions showed me your a good man risking your life to rescue me and my wife from their clutches, and I can trust you" he smirked.

"You also have my respect and trust as well" Pear Butter said shaking his hand "If there's anything that we can do for you name it" she smiled sweetly.

"just one thing, go back to your family I made a promise to Applejack that I would give her her parents back" Spike smirked a bit "and by any means necessary I would" he said.

"What if we were dead, as the news said we are" Bright mac asked.

"I would sell my holy soul to the Devil himself and have him bring you two back" Spike replied "my soul exchange for your life's" he smirked.

"Damn Spike, your serious as they come" Bright Mac smirked.

"why wouldn't I be when it comes to A.J's happiness" Spike said "think about the one's you love or important to you and ask yourself: how far would you be willing go and what would you risk?" he said.

"You truly love our A.J" Pear Butter smiled.

"She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, she understood why I had a dark secret when others did not" Spike said "But instead of sucking the looks of an ice cold eye and backlash of petty words getting the better of me up, I choose to ran away like coward and hide for months" he frowned.

"I feel your thinking of doing whats right" Bright Mack smirked.

"I need to act more grown up and keep the promise that I made "that I would return"" Spike smiled.

"Thats what I like to hear" Bright Mac patted his shoulder "So did you see Blind-Serpent anywhere" he asked.

"Actually he was the Blind-Serpent" Pear Butter said.

"But how did you do it your heart rate stopped" Bright Mac asked.

"A trick a learned from some folks in my home, out of focus and breathing I lowered my heart rate by syncing it with my breathing" Spike said "From how it played it works very well" he smirked.

"But only ninja's can do it that effectively" Pear Butter raised a brow Spike just smirked "wait your a ninja?" she whispered.

"A Grand-Master Ninja with the code name Dark Angel at your service" Spike whispered back.

"Interesting name" Bright Mac replied.

"Well when one requires a new life he must require a new name" Spike answered "So other than being away from family how bad was that place?" he asked.

"Hell, but we did what they asked they kept us healthy and our kids alone" Pear Butter said.

"Well that's the important thing" Spike spoke "But they forced you to work for them, that's just low of them" he frowned "But I understand in a way you did it out of fear for your family, good people under the influence of bad people can make bad choices" he said.

"You speak more mature for some one your age how old are you?" Bright Mac asked "late 20's from how you sound" he asked.

"Uh no no, I'm 16 going to be 17 soon" Spike said.

"Whoa Nelly you look older" Pear said "your 6ft 2 and look 220 pounds" she pointed out.

"I'm almost 190" Spike corrected "And looks can be deceiving" he said.

"True" The two answered.

* * *

Hour later the three and dog arrived on the outskirts of Canterlot city and got out and walked the rest of the way back and made a phone call from a booth and called his friends and spoke in a fake voice to meet at Sweet Apple Acres.

Later he walked three walked in the driveway and Spike stood away from the windows and stopped in the shadows of the branches "Go home you two" he then picked up a pebble and a rubber band and pulled the rubber band back far and aimed the rubber and stone at the doorbell with his eye and let it fly with impressive accurate at the doorbell hitting it and the doorbell went off.

 _Ding Dong_

The door opened up 5 seconds later by Granny Smith and gasped when she saw the two thought to be dead Apple Parents "Bless my stars he did do it" she gaped.

"Who done did what?" Applejack said stepping out Spike in the shadow's she did hit a growth spurt she was a solid 6ft and curvier just as beautiful then day he left her gasped her breasts had grown a size bigger and plumper, her rear was a size bigger and rounder to, her legs were longer and more curvaceous at the two arriving parents she blinked, It was her parents Pear Butter and Bright Mac "Ma Pa!" she cried and ran over and hugged them tightly with tears of joy and the same with them.

The other's came out and Big Mac and Applebloom and surprisingly Granny Smith who was running over faster than any old lady hugged the two.

her friends walked out in shock looks like they all hit a growth spurt and remembering what the letter Spike wrote her said "He did sell his soul for them" Twilight gaped.

"I thought he was joking" Cheese Sandwich said

"Right like Spike was type to joke and laugh" Rainbow said.

"Spike ye'w crazy over-boarding love sack" Applejack frowned happily "your in a heap of trouble for giving up a part of yourself" she said.

"Well he's over there" Bright mac pointed at the tree's they looked but blinked when they saw he wasn't there, for Spike had gone home reuniting with his own parents for the moment.

* * *

Later Spike was at the school it was closed since it was the weekend, but he had to get somethings back, he got his school bag and staying in the blindspots of the camera's outside and in the halls he broke into the school again undetected and using the keys he borrowed from Celestia and got the camera's he planted in the plats and put them in his bag and left, then he left as he turned the camera's on and changed the time and deleted any evidence of him if the camera saw him and put them on stand by and left.

Spike arrived at his home and knocked "Time to face my problems" he steeled his resolve.

"Come in Twilight" Velvet answered, Spike rolled his eyes with a smirk and opened the door and walked in the main room "Like Twilight would knock" a familiar and mature voice spoke she jerked her head up and saw her 6ft 2 tall and bigger son, she got from the couch and jumped in his arms in a death grip hug.

"Spike you returned!" she cried happily and Night Light came from the kitchen and joined the hug.

"Figured it was time to come back" Spike smirked "and stop hiding" he said.

"How did you get this scar?" Night Light asked.

"I was testing out a new sword when the stupid thing back-lashed across my face" Spike frowned at the memory "I usually keep scars as reminders" he said.

"don't run away again without telling us" Velvet said firmly bopping him on the top of the head.

"I won't" Spike said

Now he had to meet his friends and A.J again, later he headed back to Sweet Apple Acres after taking his suit off and placing it in his empty toy chest and leaving his bag at home.

* * *

The whole Apple family and Twilight, Discord, Button Mash, Rumble, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Tempest Shadow, Rarity, Capper, Thorax, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Cheese Sandwich, Silver Spoon, Pharynx were standing out talking where the two found parents were.

"Hell" they answered "And I good man got in and got us out" Bright Mac spoke.

"So Spike went to hell to find you and bring you home" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, although he did play act on acting emotionless and cold there, it scared the people there" Pear Butter said.

"Emotionless and cold, that does mean someone has giving up their soul" Twilight thought.

"Oh A.J where did you get the necklace, Didn't think Dragon's were your thing?" Bright Mac asked pointing at the necklace around her neck, which like Spike never really took it off.

"I was told to hang on to it" Applejack replied

"Did he stay behind I didn't see him" Button Mash said.

"Maybe he's keeping his distance, still" Discord said.

"I think I kept my distance a bit too much" a familiar voice spoke behind them, the jumped around.

"Hello everyone, A.J nice to see you again" Spike said with a warm expression, he gazed at Twilight with a bit of an ice cold glare still remembering what she said to him "Twilight" he said in low tone.

Applejack rushed over to him "Spike you foolhardy nincompoop!" she barked quickly punching him in the jaw and slammed a fist in his stomach and tried to knee him in the groin but he closed his knees closed shut and deflecting most of the blow then got punched it the cheek but raised a leg blocking a kick to his groin it hit his right buttock was hit instead with a cowgirl boot, he then took off running off with the perturbed girlfriend behind him.

"Come back here you coward!" Applejack yelled as she chased him around the farm, with the others watching.

"Well that went well" Rainbow sighed.

"Okay I shouldn't have stayed away that long but I was trying to regain inner-peace!" Spike called back.

"I don't care about that, you sell'ed your soul to the Devil you idjit!" Applejack yelled in replied making him stop.

"Ugh this is crazy" Spike smacked himself from running away "Hold it" he said ducking under a swing and grabbed her in a bear-hug from behind trapping her arms and holding her up in the air a bit "I didn't sell anything to nobody" he told her "ask those two" he pointed.

"Okay okay" Applejack persisted "Ma Pa did he sell anything" she asked.

"No he didn't sell anything" Pear Butter called.

"Thank you" Spike said relaxing with a sigh.

"although he did come into Hell to get us out" Bright Mac said making Spike frown, that would just make it worse as Applejack looked back at Spike and plowed a boot in his groin making the guys wince and hold their hands over their crotch's and making him double over and fall on his knees bracing a hand on the ground and as he grunt, then Applejack grabbed his shirt pulling him up and shaking him.

"You nincompoop!" she yelled

"Let me explain instead of hitting me" Spike got out.

"Talk" she ordered poking him in the chest with a finger.

"one second" Spike held up a finger and getting his breathing back and dulling the pain "Not kind of hell but the were kidnapped by a whack soldier and they were forced to work for them" he told A.J.

"He's telling the truth" Pear Butter

"Well of course I am I wouldn't lie to her about something like that" Spike said.

"But how did you know where we were and for that matter how did you know we were alive?" Bright Mac said.

"Well at first when I was a Tyke I believed you were, but after years of training with people that are willingly to look deeper at things, I remembered the time of the accident and focused and had visions of your abductions" Spike said.

"Why didn't you tell me'h" Applejack asked.

"Well I din't want to upset you by bringing up a sensitive topic like that, so keeping a low profile I snuck into the Hell hole base they were at and broke them out" Spike said.

"He did really well to, He disguised as a Blind-man called The Blind- Serpent and someone did a Ninja tactic and controlled his heart rate and stopped it temporarily" Bright Mac and.

"Took down a bunch of Soldiers, then disguised as a Soldier got us out and tempered with the cameras deleting our images" Pear Butter spoke.

"Hmm, didn't know Samurai's did that" Twilight said "even The Dragon Clan" she spoke.

"That's true they don't, but the allies do" Spike replied.

"Who are their Allies" Button asked.

"Tribes calling themselves" Spike said standing back up as Applejack helped him up "The Assassin's and Ninja's" he told them, over the months I was away I was trained in the Assassin and Ninja ways, I know they may sound dishonest warriors, but they follow their own codes of honor" he told him

"Such as We work in the Dark and Shadows to serve the light, We are Assassin's and those who pray on the innocent and dare to harm the helpless, then beware of the Wrath of a Assassin's blade, thats The Creed's oath" Spike explained.

"Their rules: 1: Never bring your blade to innocent flesh, 2: Hide in plain sight and defend and protect the defenseless, 3: always fight for whats right where everything is permitted" He said "and the Ninja's that I trained with also like Samurai's followed the Bushido Code and noble path" he finished.

"So happens, I worked my way to a Master Assassin Rank" Spike said turning slightly and showed them his brand on his back, yep mark of an Master Assassin "Also called different code names each life style I took, My Assassin name was The Black Death" "My Ninja name when I achieved their highest rank Grand-Master Ninja, I was called Dark Angel" he said

"Damn you had some journey" Rainbow said.

"That is true but I didn't come here to boast about my achievements, I came here to say" Spike said "I'm sorry I turned my back on you all, it was dumb and immature of me to run away" he said "especially from you A.J" he said.

"Actually right before you left, we came back and wanted to apologize for us being so harsh" Flash said.

"Lets say we put that behind us and have a brand new start" Spike said with a smirk.

"We would like that" Capper smiled.

* * *

Later the rest went home but Spike stayed behind sitting in a recliner and was talking with Bright Mac and Pear Butter with an ice pack on his jaw and a ice cold bottle of Apple Cider between thighs against his crotch, Applejack came in the room with a second ice pack in her hand and sat on a arm rest and pressed it gently to his cheek.

"Sorry I attacked you like that" Applejack said "But I mostly worried" told him.

"Well I guess selling your soul to Satan himself causes worry" Spike assured her "However I did promise you something didn't eye" he said winking making her smirk.

"I think we should do it tomorrow since it's going to be Saturday" Applejack poked his nose and stood up.

"Nonsense I'm fine, the ache is gone" Spike smirked as he stood and then hunched over slightly with a light groan "And it came back" he sighed.

"I think A.J is right, I'm surprised your even standing up without help" Bright Mac said.

"Okay Tomorrow it is then" Spike nodded "I'll leave you Apple's alone to catch up" he said walking out after he put the ice packs and bottle back in the freezer.

After he was gone "I like that boy" Bright mac nodded.

"So do I" Pear Butter agreed making Applejack smile her parent's have excepted her boyfriend.


	60. Chapter 60 Home Base

Back at the Dragon's Clan Sensei was meditating he felt a shift somewhere he focused and he smiled

"Seems Dracul is regaining his inner-peace and inner-balance" Sensei spoke

"he's doing what I expected him of doing make peace with his old home" he smirked.

In another Tribe far away where scorpion warriors were working, Garble healed but still injured was walking to a throne where a 6ft 3 muscled warrior was sitting on a throne in red and black armor and helmet with a black scorpion on his front.

"Master" Garble said bowing.

"What is it" Black Scorpion demanded "Wheres the army that was sent out, only you came back what happened?" he said

"The army was decimated by a familiar and newer Warrior" Garble replied.

"who is this warrior?" Black Scorpion said.

"Dracul" Garble spoke making the eyes flare under the helmet.

"Are you telling me Dracul who you told me you defeated is still alive" Black Scorpion said.

"I told his tales he's hard to defeat" Garble said

"You lied for your pride huh?" Black Scorpion fumed

"But he was different today" Garble said.

"Different how?" Black Scorpion crossed his arms.

"He was stronger and deadlier" Garble said.

"no it can't be" Black Scorpion said.

"Master what is it" Garble asked.

"You were foolish to let him live, he had never completed his training" Black Scorpion frowned.

"Yes he did, he graduated from a Shogun Samurai" Garble scowled.

"That is true, but he's not your average Samurai, he's the Chosen One one destined to destroy us, while you stupidly ignored it you failed to see, He completed his trained with your former Allies, now he's complete he's full potential is about to unleash" Black Scorpion snapped.

"Now for what was almost hard to defeat or stop, is now Invincible" he hissed "For now own I suspect better results from you, for now your on standby I'll send a better accomplishment to get inside The Dragon Clan" Black Scorpion said "leave at once" he ordered.

"Yes master" Garble bowed and hurried away.

* * *

Back at Canterlot Spike was at home looking at his camera's recording the classes after a lesson, he would work on it step by step and page by page making sure he absorbed every detail thoroughly 8 hours straight it was 9:30pm and he was almost done so he left the last few pages for tomorrow.

so he deleted the tapes and put them away teleported in Scorpan's house dropping it off and came back, he walked down stairs rubbing his head.

"You like your nursing a headache" Night Light smirked.

"Getting caught up on three months worth of school work would do that" Spike replied plumping on the couch with a sigh, Velvet walked behind him and placed her fingers on his forehead making him look at her.

"I know I can help with that" Velvet said rubbing his temples and he let out relaxing breaths and the pressure was gone "that does help alot thank you" he said smiling in peace as he reconnected with his family, girlfriend and friends, he was feeling more lighter.

"Your welcome, you should get some rest" Velvet smiled.

"Yeah you have a home stretch with your lady friend" Night Light smirked.

"your sleeping on the couch" Velvet frowned.

"Uh man" Night Light said.

"And you Spike, for you running away your staying with me tonight so I can keep an eye on you tonight" Twilight Velvet said sternly.

"But" Spike started.

"no buts march" Velvet ordered, making Spike leave.

Later Spike got ready for bed and was wearing Sleep shorts and a sleep shirt, waiting for his mom and she walked in in a sleep gown "This brings up memories, me needing a mother embrace and now you a sons embrace" Spike smirked.

"yep and no matter how big you get you'll always be my little Spikey" Velvet smiled

"As you will always be my mom, a woman who doesn't look past 25" Spike replied.

"Charmer Applejack does have the right guy" Velvet answered as the two laid down and snuggled up as mother and son slept in a mother and son embrace.

* * *

Next morning Spike was up and helping Twilight Velvet make breakfast for the others they joined them.

"I'm sorry I said those terrible things to you" Twilight Sparkle spoke.

"Way to start a morning" Spike replied with a scoff "but I'm sorry to the names I called you to, while I forgive you and we have started over you still need work to gain my respect and trust" he said.

"sounds fair" Twilight nodded.

"Is it okay if I go camping with a friend?" Spike asked his parents.

"Hmm, alright just be careful" Velvet nodded, Spike got ready he packed a tent, a sleeping bag, some supplies food and fire wood. Spike finished the last of his school work and around 4:30pm the doorbell rang he went down wearing jeans and hoodie and opened it revealing Applejack.

"Howdy Sugarcube, ye'w ready" Applejack asked with a smile.

"Always for you" Spike smiled "I got the tent and sleeping bag, plus some hot dogs and other supplies" he said.

"I have paper sleeping bag and sleeping mat, plus a flashlight and towels" Applejack said.

"Lets get the show on the road" Spike smirked getting his bag and the firewood, the two loaded the trunk and left.

later the two arrived at their destination, near a lake in the woods with sparkling blue water and a large rock to jump off and a 10 foot ledge over it.

"Wow, it's peaceful" Spike smirked feeling the warm breeze touching his skin "well lets set up and get this party started" he said, the two set up the tent which sleeps three and lit the fire, as Spike made a ring of stones and shredded paper as the two used the fire wood Spike brought.

"Well it's almost 5:15pm and the party is underway" Spike smirked "So what shall we do" he asked.

"We could play hide n go seek" Applejack smiled.

"Thats pointless to play" Spike said.

"Whats that suppose to mean buster?" Applejack questioned.

"Um Grandmaster Ninja over here, you wouldn't be able to find me I could be right behind you and you would never notice" Spike replied.

"Strong talk but can you back it up" Applejack challenged.

"Alright" Spike shrugged "I'll count first" he said.

"Alrighty then" A.J nodded "Count to 50" he said "and by the fire is the safe place" .

Spike turned closed his eyes and felt something on his ears "Hey" he said looking.

"So you can't hear me, I know could hear better without seeing" Applejack said as she placed a pair of soundproof headphones over his ears, he could read what she was saying.

"Smart" Spike sighed and closed his eyes again "1,2,3" he started, but what A.J didn't realize he knew how to hear and see without the two senses, he could feel and sense where she was while counting he could tell Applejack had sneaked off and into the woods and behind a tree, then placed her hat on a tree and sneaked off.

counting time skip "48, 49, 50" Spike finished taking off the headphones, then just to humor her he pretended to find her a different way he way right cause she went left. Spike looked behind trees rocks and in tree branches he then heard rustling of leaves, he focused with his back turned it was 10 trees away, to his right, he went straight as he saw her hat on a bush crept over and looked and saw her hat but he was totally aware of eyes behind him 10 trees away behind.

Applejack was watching Spike trying to find her, she was ducked down low and watching him he looked and saw her hat, she ducked hid back around the tree and looked again but blinked when he vanished, she looked around the other side but didn't see him, she looked around but didn't see him.

The scene shifted with her standing there confused with a certain someone standing behind her, she walked forward to another hiding behind another tree with him silently following her.

"if he gave up, I'd be disappointed" Applejack spoke "Where is he?" she looked behind her, no one was there she turned back around only to yell in surprise and full back on her butt when she saw her boyfriends face upside down directly in front of her with a smirk.

"Found you" Spike smiled as he was hanging with his legs wrapped around a branch, he brought his body up grabbing a branch behind him and hung rightside up and dropped down.

"Don't do that, I almost ruined up my undies" Applejack panted.

"Sorry" Spike said "Okay it's your turn" he smirked helping her up.

"Yep" the two walked back to the counting Spot and she closed her eyes.

"1,2,3" she counted, Spike slipped away but he was aware that Applejack was peeking behind him.

as Applejack was counting she peeked open an eye so him walk away without a sound she covered them and opened another but he vanished again.

counting time skip "48, 49, 50" she finished, then went to find him she checked behind trees, in bushes and behind rocks and even in a hallowed log but no Spike.

A scene passed with her looking behind another rock but unaware he was 10 feet from her in the open with a smirk, the scene shifted to her again and Spike was gone and appeared right behind her, then stealthy took her hat and placed it on his head, then disappeared.

"Where is that boy?" Applejack placed her hands on her hips and scratched her head only to feel she head no hat on her head "The hay my hat" she frowned.

"You kidding me'h he'h was right behind me'h" Applejack huffed.

next 5 seconds she was still looking for him but no luck then the scene shifted to her looking in another log he was right above her clung to a tree branch he followed her silently through the trees wearing her hat, the leaves didn't even rustle he was so quiet, she looked past a tree with her hands on her hips and Spike hung upside down behind her and placed her hat back on her head stealthily, then pulled back up and swung silently to another tree then landing on another branch and jumped over to another lightly, then hung down and jumped down in a silent shoulder roll.

Then he purposely brushed against a tall bush 8 feet next to her making it rustle

"Ninja boy can really hide well" Applejack smirked "He even snatched my hat without me noticing, I didn't even feel it" she said rubbing her hat, then did a double feel "What a minute my hat" she gaped, she heard a rustle and saw a bush move making her smirk, she ran to it but when she looked nothing, then a log 3 feet from her had a stealthily smirking Spike in it looking at her, she crouched low looking in the bushes and other bushes along it for legs, but nothing she stood and looked at the log, but Spike wasn't there.

"Maybe he went back" Applejack said and walked back, with Spike creeping after her 2 feet from her, he walked directly behind her, she stopped and turned but Spike was gone he then decided to let her win and hiding past tree to tree, he then stepped on a dry stick on purpose making it snap.

He then moved and moving brushing past a bush rustling it and hid behind a large rock.

Applejack started walking back and she heard a snap looking she saw a bush move, she then remembered he could her hear so, he took off her boots and walked in he socks muffling her steps a bit, he crouched low behind a large rock and creeping around it.

Spike knew she took her boots off and was stepping lighter but his sharp hearing still heard a rustling of grass and her stop behind the other side of the rock, He looked one way and looked to move by only to find him face to face with his girlfriend.

"Found ya" Applejack smirked.

"Good job, never gave up" Spike smiled as he stood "smart move to take your boots off to quiet your steps" he said.

The two returned to the sight, talking and laughing well Spike saying funny things and making her laugh.

"So did ye'w bring yer swimming trunks?" Applejack asked taking out some towels making Spike seem confused

"what are swimming trunks?" Spike replied making Applejack giggle

"A pair of special designed material for swimming in and you don't mind getting wet" Applejack told him.

"I don't think I ever picked any out since I came back" Spike shook his head rubbing it with a hand, making her chuckle.

"Then again we are alone and we can do what we want" Applejack smirked as she walked to the water seductively started to take off her clothes, with a smirk then unzipped her jeanskirt loosened her belt placed her hands on the rim of her skirt and underwear seductively shimmed them down her hips legs and pulled them down to her ankles as she bent over and stepped out of her boots and socks.

"naked swimming?" Spike raised a brow.

"Yeahp but in simple words, skinny dipping" Applejack smiled as she walked in, the bright setting sun reflected off the water and her golden straw hair as she took her hat off and her braid as she threw she shook her hair making it sway and glow in the sunlight as she placed them on her clothes.

"Wait for me" Spike said as he stripped to and ran past her and dove in, and stayed underwater.

"Spike you okay" Applejack said walking over but Spike was not there, then bubbles from the side came as she leaned alittle looking farther in the water but caught off guard and he popped out and wrapped his arms around her upperbody fell backwards making nose dive in the water with a gasp.

she jerked out of the water with a splash gasping

"Spike" Applejack frowned as she wiped the hair in her face out of her face, then Spike did something he thought he couldn't do again, he laughed like a real laugh.

"Hahaahaa oh ho" Spike chuckled "you should've seen your face when you came up" he laughed.

"Spike yer laughing" Applejack smiled.

"Yeah thats a surprise" Spike nodded.

"see it's fun to laugh" Applejack said with a smile "it's healthy to laugh" she said "Also this is fun" stating as she pounced at him and tackled him in the water, he was lifted on her shoulders as he stood on the shallower part and coiled his legs and sprang up backwards and propelled her in the middle with a splash as she squealed with a giggle.

the next minutes the two horsed around splashing each other with laughs and squirted at each other tagging each other as they made a game avoid the squirts, and previously they were water wrestling, the game was to knock your opponent into the deeper part where you have to move your arms and legs.

The two touching each other's wet naked skin touching and grabbing slippery wet body parts as they wrapped their arms around the others hips and buttocks, the competition and the touching turned the other on, the two were tied at 2 but only because Spike was holding back.

"Come on Spike show me what you got" Applejack challenged as she jumped him as she dodged taking him down from the side on his knees and him with his head above the water with her holding him own with her arms wrapped around his head, he smirked and placed a arm on her lower stomach and braced his head on her stomach and grunting, he stood picking her up on his shoulder but he slipped on the bottom making him loose his balance and full forward dumping both of them in the out of bounds as they came up laughing.

* * *

later the two dried off put their clothes back on and ate the food Spike packed by cooking the hotdogs and burgers on the grate Spike brought and the sun had gone for down leaving only the light of the fire as a light and Spike's flashlight.

The two had talked about all what happened the last months the last time the saw each other

"Ah the little moments" Spike sighed with happiness "without the little things in life, life has no value" he smirked.

"Hey Spike" Applejack spoke.

"yeah" Spike said.

"Thank ye'w for finding my parents and Winona" Applejack smiled.

"Your welcome, everything I do I'd do it for you" Spike smiled back "Even selling my soul for you" he said.

"Also thank ye'w for coming back and keeping your promise" Applejack smiled.

"Figured it was enough of hiding like a coward" Spike shrugged, the two yawned "Well I say we should hit the sack"

"Yer right" Applejack said yawning, Spike put the fire out with water and kicked dirt in the embers snuffing them out, the two got their bags and opened them Applejack shuffled through her things "Man a brought everything but my sleepwear" she muttered.

"Here burrow mine" Spike smirked as he handed her the garments black sleep shorts and a dark gray tanktop.

"But what about you?" Applejack asked.

"Don't worry, I usually sleep in my underwear" Spike shrugged, as A.J changed into them.

The two laid in their sleeping bags next two each other and went to sleep.

Middle of the night A.J woke up alittle hot waking from the dream she was having, she then took Spike's clothes off and opened her bag open to cool down so soon she was sleeping in her underwear.

* * *

Next day the woke up early being used to waking up early and ate breakfast of scrambled eggs and ham chopped up from the food Spike packed by cooking it with a pan over the fire watching the sun rise a beautiful glowing orange and red

Hours later the two were running around playing tag and walking around in the woods enjoying nature, for Spike it was a new feeling, finally taking joy of life seeing how beautiful it is.

the two returned swampy and sweaty from playing and wrestling in an open grassy field, they two took them off and washed them in the water and laid them in the sun drying as the two bathed in the water and swam around playing Marco Polo which Spike won because he could one hear her moving around and feel where she was going to go, and two Spike could make himself move in the water quiet as an eel, but the two had fun playing.

hours passed and the sun was setting the two were just finishing their dinner of a big bowl of ramen and peas and carrots cubes things Spike pre-maked, with a special sauce he made, it was good the two eating forkful off noodles and peas and carrots.

The two ate until they had a the last noodle in their mouths, they two smirked and held the others hands and started nibbling the ends of the noodles, to each other, a game of commitment and unwavering trust, the two met in the middle with a sweet kiss.

The two packed it up washed the plates in the water cleaned it with hot water and dried them with towels, then the put the fire out with water and dirt and turned in for the night when they laid down, it was then the two decided to make home base together.

"Hey sugar" Applejack said in her underwear just like him "I think this is time to make home stretch" she smirked getting a ringcase from her bag.

"It's a little early for marriage is it not?" Spike raised a brow earning a swat on the shoulder.

"it's not a ring case smart alack" Applejack smirked, showing him the case it was a box of condoms, four count "I want us to reach home base" she said.

"we'll do better than reach will make it to home base" Spike smirked with wiggly eyebrows making her chuckle.

"Good answer" Applejack said, the two looked at each other lovingly and started to kiss and make out with their arms around the others running over the other's skin 3 minutes later of rubbing lower body parts as Spike rubbed her breasts gently and soulfully then went to holding her hips they broke away.

"Thats a good start" Applejack breathed out blissfully, the two then removed their underwear leaving them in the nude and pressed their bodies close wrapping the other's naked bodies, the two made out passionately again their hands getting grabby as Spike grouped and massaged her melons then her round toned plump behind giving it a squeeze making her moan, as she worked his manhood like a cows udder making the other hard and wet.

"this is it" the two smiled lustfully as Spike took a condom and placed it over his stiff and hard manhood, the two laid down with Spike on top with her hands on his upperback and midback, he looked down.

"Make me a woman" applejack said stroking his face

"Okay here we go" Spike said lining up with her wet entrance and entered her easily sliding in and breaking her hymen leaking virgin blood making her wince and clench her fingers on his back with her nails digging into his skin leaving scratches she panted letting her wall adjust to him once her walls were.

"Okay ride me'h cowboy" Applejack ordered, the two made out as Spike pushed in, to the base of his member and thrusting gently at first as they kissed as she bucked into him upwards getting more of his length and getting deeper, the two got in sync and the two got more vigorous and passionate as their breathing became grunts and moans of pleasure as they got louder 10 seconds later they cummed hard.

"SPPIIIKKEE!/AAPPLLEEJAACKKE!" the two screamed in ecstasy as the two bucked and thrusted into the other 7 minutes they slumped on their sides sweaty and breathless,

"Can I be on top" Applejack asked, Then Spike reversed positions where he was on the bottom and her on top, then removing the used rubber and slipping on a new one, she sat on his chest and nodded as he started to eat her out and drink up her sweet cider as she braced a hand on the back of his head and she moaned with pleasure 10 secs later she cummed in his face not that he cared he had worse splatter on his face.

She then sat back on his member as she shuddered with pleasure and plopped on his lap then grabbing her hips and she held his shoulders the two pounded each other again as Applejack thrusted her hips down and he held onto her glutes squeezing them firmly as they made out for 3 minutes

2 hours later the two were worn out and wet with sweat and sleeping in Spike sleeping bag with their arms wrapped around the other with loving smiles.


	61. Chapter 61 Back to school

Spike and applejack were sleeping naked after finally making home base, the two woke up early since they had school today so they got up and packed up, got home and took a shower At Spike's house and changed, Spike Changed into his clothes and lend A.J his sleep wear and went to her house and she changed into her own clothes.

The two had time before school so the two laid on the couch cuddling and went back to sleep, Spike scooted to the side where her hip and side were resting in the gap and her upperbody and head were on his chest with her arms on a shoulder and draped across his chest and he had held her close with an arm around her back, Winona who was sleeping on the recliner jumped down and hopped on and nestled down between Spike's lowerlegs with her head laying on his shin, the action made Spike open his eye and smirk as he went to sleep.

a few hours later Pear Butter came down the stair's dressed for the day with Bright Mac behind her, she stopped seeing the three laying on the couch looking cute the two smiled, Pear got her phone and took their picture which the click made Spike open his eyes.

"Sorry but the scene was too cute to ignore" Bright Mac spoke, the two parents made breakfast "Okay sorry to be a wet blanket but time to get up" Spike spoke nudging Applejack awake and Winona jumped down.

later after eating Spike left to school early so he could turn his school work in after going to each teacher handing in the work he did from the past months.

the day went on the teacher's said "thank you for keeping ahead on your work" "next time just say you won't be in school" Cranky grumbled.

Hours later the groups met for lunch, when a new group of girls came up to them, Applejack's old gang: Adagio, Aria Blaze, Sonata and Gilda.

"hey there Bad Apple remember us?" Gilda said with a low tone.

"I wouldn't cause problems on your first day back, Dazzling and Chick squad" Spike told them without looking at them.

"Yeah I made a mistake joining you, I was at a low point in life" Applejack frowned standing up they stepped back seeing she was taller than them and bigger

"Shame you can't get a guy" Aria sneered.

"And why's that?" Applejack raised a brow.

"your too tall, that height intimidates the guys" Adagio looked at her nails, true when Applejack hit a growth spurt the guys kept a distance.

"Too bad so sad" Sonata mocked gasped, then Spike stood up and they stepped back again when he towered over them and walked next to A.J and crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood tall.

"And whats wrong with being tall?" Spike spoke in a low and stern voice "Even if I was shorter than her i would ask her out in a heartbeat" he said.

Then Spike looked into their eyes and saw something on their minds "and no I have no intention of falling under your spell" he said.

"Aw he ruined the surprise" Sonata said.

"but we're real girls beautiful and sweet" Gilda faked a pout making Spike scoff

"two things alright, One: she's more not beautiful she's rustically dazzling and hotter than the sun, two: you may can hide behind a face of beauty and a smile but I can see right through you and it's ugly and rotten" he said "i could feel your vileness when you four walked in" then he looked at Gilda "although your grungy on the outside, so thats simpler"

"Maybe you should change your name of Dazzling and Chick squad to Ugly Duckling squad" Spike finished the bell rang lunch was over "almost forgot, never go near A.J ever again" he glowered over his shoulder as the people left for classes leaving 4 humiliated girls in their wake.

hours later school was over, Spike headed home and started on his homework and prepared for the test for chemistry after he was done Spike changed into work clothes and went to A.J's to help with the chores.

he saw Bright Mac and Big Mac working but Applejack wasn't out yet "Hello Bright mac and Big Mac" Spike spoke walking up

"Howdy" the two replied.

"Mind if I help" Spike offered.

"Ain't gonna turn down help, unless your lousy" Bright teased.

"Don't worry Pa he's no slouch" Big Mac backing Spike then Spike got to work with picking apples and carrying them in baskets to a wagon and stacked it full and the three pushed the heavy cart to the barn and sorted them out in more baskets and went back out.

"Hey Spike you mind getting more bushels were going farther out in the orchard?" Bright mac called.

"Don't mind at all" Spike replied as he stacked 8 high on each stack and got low and picked up the stack with each hand balancing them with open hands on the bottom and tipped some more empty ones on their sides and using his foot in a swift and not dropping his stacks and stacking 4 on his shoulders, flipping more up and stacking them on the top of his head walked out and ducked his legs slightly to clear the door and with focus and concentration carried them out and moving his arms at a L angle and followed them.

"Jeez Son don't kill yourself" Bright Mac stated looking at him, then Spike heard footsteps three sets behind him not even breaking focus spoke as he walked.

"Hello A.J, Pear Butter and Applebloom" Spike spoke the group arrived, Spike jerked his shoulders upwards and caught the 4 on top of the 8 baskets and nodded his head catching the falling stack on his knee with a swift move and set the stacks down and the group sat them below the tree, Spike while the others were working did some tai-chi movements then with a loud grunt slammed a kick in the tree which shook and the apples fell in the bushels to the top, then with inhale and a exhale of air slammed his palms against another tree, with a lightning fast motion picked up a long stick taller than him looped the bushels on the branch with the handle moving gracefully with the branch and foot work caught the apples falling, then slid the bushels on the wagon.

He was fully aware of being watched with his back still turned "Don't just stand there" Spike stated with a grunt of air as he smacked a tree branch with his as he scooped up four bushes and buckets with the branch on each end moving gracefully and swiftly caught the apples in the buckets and bushels as they fell, then landing another kick with an exhale of air then getting several buckets as he dropped the branch and moving each one he caught the apple's falling as he juggled them around then placed them on the wagon in a smooth motion.

Then the others got to work after getting over the show Spike was showing picked the apples as the shook branches hours later Spike, Bright Mac and Big Mac took their shirts off getting hot in them and got back to work.

later they started to take a break, Spike then heard something in the distance he focused and heard a water fall, he walked to it and saw a wide empty plain with a huge pool of crystal blue water a small waterfall and a medium size boulder and a small cliff for jumping looked to the side and saw a large tree had falling and was holding at a angle on thick branches.

Listening to birds chirping and a gentle breeze and sound of water, it felt peaceful and he sat on smaller but flat rock and sat cross-legged and started meditating the peace and tranquility of the area and forest granted him, serenity and felt his problems go away giving him a sense of true balance he exhaled in and out placing his hands on the ground and pushed with his arms holding himself as he exhaled slowly holding himself on his hands then moved to his fingers, then he raised his body backwards and stood upside down on his fingers, then placing his palm on the ground holding his body off the ground twirled a spinning and doing a sweep followed by a picking his body on other hand doing a twirl doing a 360 doing a roundhouse a hookkick using the momentum to flip on his feet. He then went to the tree and 5 feet away crouched and jumped high at an angle landing on the tree trunk with his fingers, he went to the start and leaning over on the side on hand did a slow sideways cartwheel and going hand over foot slowly did cartwheels all the way to the end and bracing on a hand a switching sides and did the same thing down the trunk's length.

Spike walked to the halfway point and faced the end and stood in a right fighting stance and slowly did a front kick setting it down turned did a slow roundkick then turned did a hookkick with his other leg dropped on a hand did a low kick before doing a slow flip kick landing in a stance did a slow spinning heelkick, minutes later he had did every single kick he was taught slow and mixed some punches strikes and stances in with them without even bending or falling offthen did them on the other side in a left fighting stance on the tree then did them again but this time the movements and sideways cartwheels with his eyes closed relying on his touch feel and trusting his instincts. then moving his feet and breathing in and when he exhaled he raised his arms with his leg bent and folded his hands infront of his chest with his eyes closed exhaled out slowly feeling the area around himself.

Then he fell forward flipping and landed on a branch and flipping backwards landed on his feet he opened his eyes. Spike went to the large boulder and placing his hands on the smooth stone he exhaled.

"Come on you can do this" Spike told himself centering himself and leaning over off the ground he used his hands to lift his body upside down standing on his hands and he eyes held focus, concentration and inner-peace as he held himself up and then lifting a hand up he held his whole body on one hand with his whole body and legs up at the sky, he then exhaled as he held his body on his fingers, then moved to his fingertips then moved away another to where he was balancing on his middlefinger and indexfinger then moved to just one, then setting his fingers on the stone sprang up 2 inches and landed firmly on his fingers on his other hand and did the same thing and went back to whole hand on the rock.

He was about to do the last thing Sensei taught him when his focus was broken.

* * *

With the apples the were taking a break when they noticed Spike had disappeared "Where did Spike go?" Applebloom asked.

"Saw him head farther in the woods" Bright Mac pointed to where Spike left, Big Mac headed to where the direction Spike went, 10 minutes he found him and what he was doing made his eyes go wide, he was standing on a falling tree and doing Cartwheels and martial art moves slowly with pure focus and balance and on top of that his eyes were closed.

He hurried back with a surprised expression "you okay son?" Bright Mac asked.

"Ya'll need to see this" he spoke the four followed him and he pointed at the tree but turned out Spike had moved to the boulder, their eyes widened to.

"Okay he'h never ceases to surprise and amaze me'h" Applejack said with awe and impressment in her eyes, Spike was holding his whole body upside down skywards on a finger tip and moved to his other hand and switched again on his right hand, his eyes held focus and balance of a true warrior and his face was peaceful and tranquil

"Wow you continue to impress me" Applejack spoke up.

Spike was about to complete the last movement he was taught when he heard his A.J talking to him "Hmm?, What" he Spoke looking at her and forgot what he was doing and lost his focus and lost his balance making him fall over his hands buckled and tucked his head as his upperback and side landed on the rock with a grunt, the group hurried over to him.

"man almost had it, almost" Spike spoke to himself shaking his head with a smirk

"What were you doing on that rock?" Bright Mac.

"The last thing my Sensei ever taught me, the most powerful kick in the Clan, you have to balance your whole body on one hand and bring up to legs for the kick, I got to the halfway point before falling over when I was practicing over in Japony and the fact I got super close to complete it today, not bad to put mildly" Spike smirked.

"Nice tattoos by the way" Big mac spoke the first time he or the other's had said it even though he had his shirt off for 2 hours.

"While there're not really tattoos" Spike said looking at the mark on his chest and shoulder " They are actually brands with unwashable and unscrapable but nontoxic ink over them and if you know what the sensation of brushing your skin against stinging nettles thats what it feels like when they put them on" he scoffed at the memory

"and don't get me started on branding iron being pressed against your body, good grief it's hot" Spike said.

"So Spike our A.J tells us your quite the Soldier from where your from" Bright mac said.

"To put it bluntly yes" Spike nodded "Not many would dare cross paths with me" he said.

"some still do here" Applebloom shrugged.

"yeah well trust me if they saw what I could do then and especially now that would run a paler white than Rarity from terror the other way at top speed while soiling their trousers and look for another school and have nightmares for years" Spike scoffed images flashing through his mind as he looked to the sides blankly.

"from what was recording in the History book and the comics, I would to" Applejack said.

Spike remembering he read them to and while it only shared only shared a hint of terrible but great things he did, honestly he saw it disgusting and he lived it, but if the company revealed all or half that would make the comic and have age restrictions at early 30's it's that bad or disband them.

"I find the comics disgusting, one doesn't need to remember the horrid tales that happened over there" Spike replied back.

"Well i barely got a page through the first battle" Applejack admitted.

"Wonder how Button and Rumble handle reading them all, some things I won't understand" Spike shrugged at the end.

"No one can know everything" Pear Butter told him.

"I know a lot, for an instance if the chores don't get finished Granny Smith will come after us" Spike said "That and Twilight won't eat quesadillas because it gives her terrible gas attacks" he stated "And Even Granny's old still is scary when perturbed which she would be calling in 3,2,1" he counted and Bright Mac's phone went off and Spike hurried off.

"wheres he going?" Applebloom asked.

Bright Mac hit talk button "WHERE IN THE BLOOD HELL ARE YOU LOT, GET BACK TO WORK THIS SECOND OR i'M COMING AFTER YA'LL!" Granny Smiths voice barked making Bright Mac cover his ear and drop the phone and the other Apple's and Pear Butter jump at the shout after getting the ring out he picked it up "Uh sorry Ma be right there" he answered and ended the call and the lot hightailed it out and got back to work.


	62. Chapter 62 Went too far

Spike was walking back home after helping A.J and her chores, he passed the basket ball court he saw The Dazzling's and Gilda they were talking and his anger grew when he heard what they said.

"That dirty country skank thinks she's safe from us, her boyfriend won't always be around" Gilda glowered "she better watch out" she glared.

"Is that so?" A angry voice stated making them turn and saw a angry Spike with arms crossed over his chest glaring daggers at them "Applejack matured and moved on your just sore she left your pathetic gang" Spike told her then he got closer to them with narrowed eyes "you took advantage when she was at her lowest"

"I give you one last warning leave A.J alone" Spike stated in a low voice "Or you gonna wish you never met me" he glared holding suddenly a pool stick and with narrowed eyes he snapped it in half with a loud crack with his hands, then tossed them to the side the 4 looked at the broken pool stick then Spike but he vanished making them blink at how fast he disappeared.

* * *

Next day in school it was the middle of the day, Applejack was at her locker when she was pressed against it "Wheres your boyfriend" Gilda's low voice purred, Applejack glared as she stomped her boot on Gilda's making her loosing up, A.J grabbed her head and shirt with gritted teeth she flung the thuggish girl on the ground.

Sonata and Aria grabbed her arms and slammed her against the lockers, when Adagio got close to her face she headbutted her hard in the face, making Sonata turn to look at Adagio, Applejack broke her grip and shoved her on the floor to the side and now one arm free, she punched Aria hard in the face grabbed her by the waist hoisted her up and threw her away like a bail of hay.

She heard a switch blade _skint_ , turned and saw Gilda holding it.

"like I said before your boyfriend won't always be around" Gilda purred wickedly.

she tried to stab her making Applejack freeze and close her eye but the cut never came, she opened her eyes and she gasped when she saw her boyfriend with the blade stuck in his shoulder and him standing in front of her, taking the hit for her.

"thats what you think" Spike snarled in a low voice and shoved her on the floor, he grabbed the knife and with no wince he pulled it out of his shoulder, the three took off.

"A.J you okay?" Spike turned to her.

"Spike your hurt" Applejack gasped.

"I'm fine, I had worse" Spike assured he then gazed at the four girls retreating with snickers, an expression of pure rage settled on his face.

with the four "Did you see the stupid look on her face" Gilda chuckled looking at them

"And the look on my face will be the one you'll remember, in Hell" A dark low voice stated she turned back and saw Spike glaring at the four with a mask of pure hatred and fury, the four recoil in shock but smirked.

"Check out the wounded papa bear" Gilda stated.

"I don't want to see any of you near my girlfriend again, got it?" Spike stated in a low voice, as Applejack and their friends appeared behind them glaring at them to.

"Listen clipped bird we will do whatever the hell we want" Gilda snapped, Spike just glared as he walked past them.

"I won't tell you again so nicely" Spike stated.

"oh right because you have the hots for the bitch of a girl" Gilda snorted making Spike stop and his hateful mask returned and seemed to increase, his friends backed up Spike turned back around glaring at her as he faced her.

"too bad she's a real dirty Bumpkin" Gilda said, Spike's face contorted as he slammed his hands on her chest smashing her on the floor hard and glared at her, Adagio and Aria moved but Spike moved in bracing himself with his hands on their stomachs he stepped forward and pushed them 5 feet up smashing the top of the lockers out and injured from the force, Spike just glared death at Sonata who took off running

"yeah you better run" Spike hissed, Gilda got up as Spike glared back at her.

"Alright you went to try it on loser lets see what your made of" Gilda snarled and swung with a fist hard, but Spike hand snapped up to his face catching her fist in a tight grip, then turned his hand twisting her wrist and grabbed her by the throat hard with his teeth bared, grabbing her by the shirt after her let go of her hand pulling her into his face on her knees he glared as he squeezed harder, the air rapidly leaving her lungs as Spike glared death at her just as Gilda was about to loose consciousness easing his grip.

"Go screw with someone else" Spike snarled as he grabbed under her jaw his finger clenching her jaw and face in harsh grip, then snapped around and threw her 9 feet away and 7 feet up, crashing right into Principle Celestia viscously knocking her down making the crowds gasp and run.

"great, this will be fun" Spike stated sarcastically.

Celestia got the dazed girl off of her "not even a week back and one of you are starting problems already" she frowned, she looked seeing a shocked group of friends and Spike.

"He strangled me" Gilda wheezed barely able to talk as he pointed at Spike weakly and shakily and passed out.

"Be thankful I didn't rip your head off and use it as a soccer ball" Spike stated in a low voice "Since you stabbed me" he glared.

"are you okay" Celestia look at the wound in his shoulder.

"Right because my bleeding shoulder means i'm okay" Spike replied sarcastically, still in a bad mood.

"you might want get that patched up" Celestia advised.

"You don't say" Spike responded in a dry voice

"one of you take him home" Celestia pointing to his friends.

"Uh, Applejack take him home you had a bad day to" Twilight spoke A.J just nodded, Spike then using his good arm took his shirt off and tied it tightly around his shoulder.

"lets go home sugarcube" Applejack said leading him out of school and to her truck.

* * *

at Sweet Apple Acres Bright Mac, Pear Butter and Granny were talking when their daughter and grand daughter and boyfriend walked in, who's shirt was wrapped around a shoulder.

"What happened?" Pear Butter said as the three shot up.

"grungy bitch attacked us" Applejack frowned "You have a sowing needle and thread Granny" she asked.

a few moments later Granny brought back a spool of thread and a sowing needle, Spike picked them up as he sat on a chair and got his shirt off the three adults gasped in shock.

"Who did this to you" Bright mac frowned.

"she just told you" Spike frowned as he dried the wound a bit then he threaded the needle and poked the two sides of cut flesh as he pinched the sides together tying them in a knot on the start and exhaling he started stitching himself up, no matter how many times he has stitched himself or his fellow warriors he found it easier to do with two hands.

"It couldn't have been my leg where I can do this" Spike muttered.

"First did you clean the cut?" Pear questioned no answer, just silence from the two Spike just looked to the sides "You sit and get comfortable" she ordered.

"I am sitting" Spike replied, Pear Butter sat on a chair in front of him "I can see where A.J gets her good looks from" he smirked, Pear pulled the thread out gently and carefully and threw it away, got a bowl of hot water and set the needle and thread.

She dabbed some disinfectant in the cut making Spike wince a little from the sting, then got the needle and thread out started to patch him up, Spike never looking away from the cut that was being stitched up.

"Thanks for saving my life" Applejack said.

"Here Pumpkin I won't able to stitch him up all the time, so here a learning lesson" Pear said moving to the side holding the needle. Applejack reluctantly grabbed it.

"just hold the sides together as you stitch and always breath when you start, it will calm your nerves" Spike told her.

"You seem to know alot about stitching, you seem to know what your doing" Pear said

"Well I had to stitch up many people so yeah, I myself have stitched myself up on some occasions, although if I don't have that, I just cauterize it til I can get back" Spike said.

"You what" Applejack frowned at him as she was stitching and poked the needle in his wound by accident making him wince with a sharp intake of air.

"Careful" Spike groaned.

"Sorry, we'll chat later" Applejack replied.

"It may sound bad but it not only stops bleeding quickly but it burns any infections away, plus when your bleeding on the battlefield stitches get in the way, burning them is a effective trick til you get proper help" Spike explained, a few minutes later Applejack finished sowing up Spike and washed her hands.

"Good job, when i first sowed up someone I fainted afterwords" Spike said "But like with everything, I got use to it" he stated, Spike then frowned and started to stand.

"Where do you think yer going?" Pear Butter demanded.

"Going back to school, I swear I'm gonna rip that miserable Gilda apart" Spike frowned but Pear and Applejack both placed a hand on his shoulders and sat him back down.

"Sit and rest Doctors orders" A.J ordered.

"But she" Spike tried.

"The only butt here is yours in the chair where you will be sitting and resting on it" Pear Butter cutted in. Spike just sighed in defeat and put his shirt on with an arm.

"Like Mother like daughter" Spike and Bright Mac smirked, then Twilight and their friends walked in "Shouldn't you guys be in school I'm fine" Spike frowned.

"Gilda's" Twilight started.

"I hope I killed her" Spike frowned.

"You were damn close" Discord said.

"Hey she tried to stab A.J but stabbed me, have you forgot that" Spike questioned.

"you almost broke her neck" Soarin stated "there was marks around her neck, she couldn't speak she was wheezing" he spoke.

"you held on any longer and her neck would've snapped" Twilight said.

"She deserved it, she's lucky I found the ability to stop" Spike crossed his arms making him wince as he twitched the stitches a bit and uncrossed his arms "besides I don't think those four will give us trouble, scared them beyond the capacity" he said.

"and last time i remember switch blades or any knife in school is illegal, unless that rule changed when I was away" Spike pointed out "in fact I tell you exactly 5 or 6 at school who have folding pocket knifes or a switch blade, 2 guys have them in their pants pocket, 1 girl has it along side of her leg under her pant leg, 2 hide them in their backpacks, and one has girl hides it inside of her jacket pocket inside of her jacket on the right side of her chest"

"what were you doing looking at a gal's chest for" A.J frowned slightly.

"Well I wouldn't call it looking per say I'm scanning and observing is the correct term, besides hate to rude here but she's not my type" Spike explained he smiled at Applejack taking her hand gently "Your the only girl I had an eye for and need" he said.

"awe thanks sugar" Applejack purred getting to his height near the chair hugging his head to her bosom and kissed his stitched up wound.

"Um excuse me were still standing here" Bright Mac spoke.

"Sorry" the two said not really ashamed.

"Just be more nicer next time" Twilight stated.

"Oh you want to go there, ms call me an orphan" Spike snorted.

"and mr. calling me a Twat" Twilight shot back.

"Well that was me being nice" Spike sending her a cold stare.

"Okay you two thats enough" Pear said firmly.

"But you were right it may been nicer but still was harsh to mention a woman's vagoo" Spike said "it may not be hurtful like orphan, it's the dirtiest in my perspective"

"seriously "vagoo", just say Woodle like a grown up" Discord stated with scoff "Ow" he rubbed his shin when Fluttershy kicked him.

"When I left after our sibling clash, I hated myself for saying and doing those things to you, one of my family members who I thought I would never hurt, which is way left, so I could forgive myself for hurting you" Spike stated looking at Applejack "and you" he said looking at Twilight "I Should have said this when I came back" Spike stated standing tall and serious making Twilight nervous but he's features turned peaceful and gentle "I forgive you, you were afraid of my secret and angry at why I felt I couldn't trust you to come to you with it"

"Oh Spike" Twilight sighed and hugged him gently "thank you I should've been more reasonable to, thank you for forgive and I'm sorry to" he said.

"Well to be honest it was mostly my fault" Spike said.

"not all of it, we should've been your friends and understood instead of fearing you" the other stated.

"Well you were smart to fear me, A.J here was afraid of me at first of my secret but a tad disappointed I didn't tell her sooner, but again you don't drop a bomb like that when you first start to date" Spike said.

"Better late than never" Granny smirked.

"Not always" Spike warned.


	63. Chapter 63 Overworked

"Well you were smart to fear me, A.J here was afraid of me at first of my secret but a tad disappointed I didn't tell her sooner, but again you don't drop a bomb like that when you first start to date" Spike said.

"Better late than never" Granny smirked.

"Not always" Spike warned thinking of the times people arrived late to a war and lives are lost and ruined.

time skip 3 weeks

Spike and Applejack have been doing school work or doing chores together and snuggling in a mowed field or shade of a tree and kissing, and as Spike predicted Adagio, Sonata, aria stayed away from Applejack and definitely Spike, Gilda was getting care for her neck but would be expelled from school when she gets back for bringing a knife to school and attempt bodily harm.

time went on, Spike got a call from His Sensei/Father about an attack the battle would take atleast 4 months so getting way ahead in school and letting Cranky know and sleeping with A.J knowing left for Japony.

* * *

"RRRAH!" Spike yelled as he was in full armor and gear spun around slashing a ring of Hydra soldiers around him sending blood spilling from the stomachs chest and heads removed.

He ducked grabbing a sword arm and backkicking another in the stomach and kneeing the one he grabbed held his head in a hold turned flipped him hard on the ground impaling him with a sword and with a battle yell/roar slashed down any enemy in his path with a sword spear and Glaive he disarmed from the warriors.

The Black Dragon and his warriors tore through the lines, he then frontally kicked a enemy back into 4 more where he impaled all 4 3 in the heart and last in the abdomen and stabbed him through the skull with a hidden blade in his gauntlet letting them fall, he slid and slashed another under the arm and side grabbing his arm turning he threw his sword at another stabbing him in the eye making him scream in agony he flipped the first on the ground before kneeing him on the neck as he fell breaking his neck jumped at the second grabbed his sword ripped it out sending blood and parts of the eye out and stabbed him with a scary dueling sword in the heart.

months past with this in Spike's head long ass 9 levels of Hell, so he went full on dragon on his enemies his almost unnatural and unearthly Ferocity and fury bringing fear to the hearts of the enemy.

But to make a bit shorter he pushed himself past near human limitations Spike let his mind go quiet and his restraints gone being one with his swords and bow, he fought like a Demon,Devil and Dragon all merged into one body, it was terrifying.

the 4 month war turned into 2 months, so the battle ended Spike worked around his second home and his mountain making a 8 foot by 5 yards of straw and bamboo shelter to lay under and cook fish or chicken over a fire.

He was feeling a little twitchy and ache since the battle ended, Spike was wonder if he finally overdid it because there was at least 100,000 and he fought and wiped out the first 50,000 by himself cause as usual his warriors showed up late, he wouldn't say it out loud but that battle exhausted him and how he was still moving he hadn't the slightest so he went back home.

* * *

Spike went to A.J's house only to find the family had left a note saying they went to a rodeo, then he saw some things needed to be fixed on their home, the backporch, and front railing around the porch, plus a cart of hay bails needed to be moved from the cart and fill the barn.

So he got to work 4 hours later he had fixed the porch boards on the back and fixed the front and new shingles on the roof, Spike was baffled he should able to work better than this, he could barely walk without the urge to faint and finished the hay.

He looked around and nodded before feeling lightheaded, he wobbled to the front where he swooned on the porch with a thud before succumbing to a deep slumber the day passed on.

With Applejack and her family

The Apple's were in the family truck heading back home the sun was setting and Winona was with them they arrived home and Bright mac stopped the truck with surprise seeing the work they were going tomorrow was done already.

"Well less things to do tomorrow" Applebloom stated.

"Yeaup" Big Mac spoke with a nod, they got out of the truck and stretched, they headed to the front when they saw Spike on their porch they froze.

"Well that makes sense" Applejack smirked, but they grew worried when he didn't stir.

"Hey Ye'w Alive son" Bright Mac spoke, Winona went up to him and licked his face Spike's head barely lift a hair off the porch and a eye opened a hair before his head fell back down.

"Spike!" A.J yelled, she listened to his heart.

"Is he'h alive, is he'h sick?" Applebloom spoke.

"Yeah he's alive" Applejack sighed with relief "Just really tuckered out" she told them.

"We should take him to the hospital" Pear suggested.

"bad idea" Applejack interjected with her siblings shaking their heads.

"Oh right we forgot" Bright Mac remembered, since Applejack told her parents of his story of his time in Japony and how he was one of the most feared and legendary Samurai named The Dragon how his name in Japony is Dracul Son of the Dragon.

"He'll freak out" Applebloom told them.

"Yeah I handed him a straw and he almost broke my wrist, he has quiet the grip" Big Mac explained "He'h thought it was a Tanto, he reacted so fast the only thing a remember I was pinned to the ground and put in an armbar" he said "not that I blame him, he's mind at times is being tortured and plagued of the horrible things he's seen over there, I'd Wig out to"

"I don't have equipment to see whats up with the youngin" Pear reminded.

"Oh right" Applebloom stated.

"Agreed" Applejack agreed "still it's a bad idea" she said.

Later

Spike's opened his eyes and found he was in a hospital bed with wires attached to his body, his eyes jerked around wondering where he was and what happened, then noticed he had restraints on his wrists and ankles, that caused his eyes to flicker and his vitals spiked as he leaned as best he could and tugging his arms up and out he pulled on the restraints hard and harder his will to get out was stronger than the restraints they broke, then he was about to get off when nurses came in when his mind he saw blood thirsty killers, he dodged a grabbed and chopped the back of his neck stunning him, he frontally kicked another in front he sidestepped and roundhoused another across the stomach grabbed him threw him over the bed, he stepped in and headbutted another in the head knocking him out.

Pear Butter was just walking by and saw a wig out Spike trying to escape, then one tried to inject him with a sedative needle he grabbed his arm and twisting it making him drop it then turned and flipped him and threw him to the side of course his short burst quickly faded quick as it came he stood panted, Pear decided to come in Spike did a sloppy lunge which she saw coming she got behind him and placed A tight Nelson hold which he tried to get out but couldn't she brought them to the floor where she wrapped her strong legs and wrap around his hips and fell to the side holding him in a headlock she fumbled for the sedative which she pressed into the side of his neck which made him to crash instantly, she then picked him up and gently laid him on the bed.

but she did see his vitals when they spiked, they definitely should not be that high.

Hours later Spike woke again with his family and friends and Girlfriend holding his hand "great still here" Spike muttered.

"Your okay" they sighed with relief.

"would be better if I wasn't here" Spike grumbled.

"Spike you passed out and crashed when you wig out" Pear Butter told him.

"You have quite the grip Pear, I see where A.J gets her strength from" Spike spoke, then a different doctor came in he tensed.

"Relax son" Bright Mac explained

"He seems to be fine, in a way" the Doctor said "But what on earth was he doing, his body's exhausted to the point of collapse and your vitals are showing high signs of a stressed induced anxiety attack" He told them.

"I'm not stressed" Spike interjected.

"Your body says otherwise, we actually see this in alot of this in military and veteran folk" He looked at his clipboard.

"I'm not Veteran" Spike replied.

"Hear that alot to" He smirked "But I heard you suddenly had a surge and busted the restraints" the doctor explained making Spike scratch his head "But the surge ended just as fast as it came" he said.

"Yeah it was weird" Spike spoke.

"Also your blood work came in and it showed high levels of Cortisol and Adrenaline in your system and not from early but older also some Endorphins are mixed in" The doctor said.

"I hate to be rude but speak English" Spike spoke a bit annoyed.

"Alright, your Overworked and your body showed you ignored that and kept on overexerting yourself" The doctor said "You will be fine as long as you take it easy" he told Spike.

"Thanks doctor" Twilight Velvet nodded once the doctor left.

"So I overdid it, thats rare" Spike sighed "so I just sit around on my arse for god knows how long and wait to get better" he he grumbled.

"I think we're all tired from Drama" Thorax admitted.

"Indeed, so I propose we go on vacation" Night Light advised.

"Yes lets do it" They all agreed.

"once the doctor frees you we can plan" Velvet smirked, then Spike remembering a remedy

"Excuse me Mom" Spike spoke.

"Yeah Spiky" Twilight Velvet answered making them snickered.

"did we not have this discussion already" Spike sighed.

"Ah come on loosen up a bit, Spiky Wikey" Applejack chuckled.

"Oh okay Jiggly Pumpkinfanny" Spike replied making them hide their laughter she bopped him on the head "You make a crack at me, I'll crack you right back" he reminded "Oh and Pear sorry for trying to attack you, thought you were a psycho or something" he said with embarrassment.

"Ah don'tcha worry a thing Sugarcube I understand" Pear said "Also thank you for fixing the place" she told him.

"Wasn't me" Spike replied.

"Bull crap" The Apple's and Pear butter retorted


End file.
